Ups, me enamoré
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Draco y Hermione estaban mutuamente enamorados, pero no conocian los sentimientos del otro. Que ocurrira cuando los descubran? DRAMIONE 2da Parte: Entre las reliquias y el amor
1. Capitulo 1

Prologo: A escondidas

POV Draco Malfoy

Solía observarla todos los días, ella no se daba por enterada, probablemente ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia. Aun así, yo seguía cada uno de sus pasos y me enteraba de cada una de las aventuras que vivía con sus amigos...Potty y la comadreja. No sabría decir desde cuando la espío, solo sé que van unos años desde que lo hago.

Recuerdo, que en un inició, me la pasaba discutiendo con ella, eso fue en los primeros dos años. Era tan pequeño que no conocía otra forma de llamar su atención. Ella se enojaba fácilmente con mis comentarios, incluso llego a golpearme en una ocasión. Pasados los años, supe que hacerla enojar era mi único talento; y me dedicaba a esto con fervor.

Cada mañana, en los salones, en los pasillos, incluso durante el desayuno, utilizaba todos mis recursos para enojarla. Pero...los momentos que vivíamos eran pocos, demasiado cortos, y se volvían nada en mi memoria. Entonces me percate de aquel detalle, ella amaba los libros y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca. Desde el día que hice ese descubrimiento...aquella biblioteca polvorienta se convirtió en uno de mis lugares preferidos.

La veía todos los días, entre las cuatro y cuarto o las cinco. Se sentaba en la mesa cerca de los estantes más polvorientos, acomodaba sus cosas y se levantaba a caminar entre los libros. Incluso en una ocasión me atreví a seguirla, y la vi pasar la yema de sus dedos entre los libros con los ojos cerrados...ella jamás fue consciente de mi presencia, y cuando hubo abierto sus ojos yo me escondí tras un enorme libro.

Luego de recorrer los estantes, solía agarrar varios tomos e irse a sentar a la mesa. No sujetaba los libros como solíamos hacerlo todos, ella parecía acariciarlos, los agarraba cerca de su pecho y los depositaba cariñosamente sobre la mesa. Tras minutos de silencio, y tras haber evaluado los índices, seleccionaba uno y comenzaba su lectura. La cual solía terminar a eso de las nueve y cuarto. Luego se levantaba, colocaba todo en su lugar, agarraba sus cosas, se despedía de la bibliotecaria y se iba.

Tras años de vigilancia, sabía a donde ir cuando deseaba ver a la come libros, incluso sabía lo que le agradaba y lo que...de cierta manera, le enojaba o incomodaba. Una vez la vi enojarse porque alguien había tomado uno de sus libros favoritos y había doblado el borde de la página para marcar donde se había quedado. La recuerdo murmurando palabras inentendibles mientras hacía un gesto de desagrado. Desde ese día, deje mi manía de doblar las páginas de los libros, aun cuando ella jamás sabría que, a causa de ella, había aprendido a colocar divisores en mis libros, los cuales no eran muchos realmente.

Mi sexto año se alzaba delante de mi sin muchas expectativas. Parecía ser que se repetiría la rutina de cada año. Cuando subí al andén 9 3/4 en dirección a Hogwarts, solo deseaba llegar e irme a recostar al mismo lugar de siempre. Entonces ocurrió: estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarme cuando me tropecé con la castaña, me lanzo una mala mirada cuando los libros se le escurrieron de entre los dedos y fueron a terminar en el suelo; siendo todo empeorado cuando un Hupplepuff paso corriendo y piso una de aquellas reliquias.

-¡Oye! - se quejó Hermione mirando al chico de primer año que no se había detenido sino que seguía corriendo hacia sabrá él que destino.

Granger se arrodillo a tomar los libros enojada, dude si debía irme o iniciar una de nuestras cotidianas discusiones. Justo cuando iba a abrir mi boca vi que uno de los libros de la castaña se había resbalado unos metros más lejos que el resto, así que me atreví a sujetarlo y en silencio tendérselo. Estaba por dárselo cuando me percaté de que una de las páginas se había doblado cuando la tomé, así que decidí acomodarla para evitar hacer enojar aún más a la castaña.

-No sabía que tenías la manía de no doblar las páginas. - me comento, levante el rostro del libro y me percate que Granger me miraba con curiosidad.

-No la tengo, es...conducta aprendida. - respondí tendiéndole el libro.

-Es lo mejor que has aprendido entonces, las páginas no deberían doblarse, suelen romperse por ese descuido.- me dijo mientras colocaba el libro sobre la pila que sostenía.

-¿Te ayudo?- me atreví a cuestionar al ver la enorme pila que cargaba.

-Voy aquí cerca, puedo sola.- contesto antes de señalar con la barbilla uno de los espacios que estaban a poca distancia.

Me límite a asentir, segundos antes de dar un paso hacia el lado para que ella pudiese pasar. Me miro por un segundo con curiosidad antes de seguir andando y perderse de mi vista. Lance un suspiro y luego camine hasta encontrar a Parkinson, mi amiga se me hecho al hombro al verme y comenzó a contarme todo lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones. La escuche en silencio, a veces escuchándola, otras veces de cuerpo presente y mente ausente.

-Ya estamos por llegar. - me comento Pansy mirando por la ventana mientras se comía una rana de chocolate, suspire volviendo el rostro hacía ella, antes de mirar por la ventana y ver, allá a lo lejos, nuestro destino.

-No tengo mucho ánimo para escuchar a Dumbledore. - declaré dándole un mordisco a la rana que Pansy me había tendido.

-Créeme, a mí tampoco me emociona, podemos irnos a las mazmorras sin que se percaten.- me alentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Una idea tentadora. - dije dejando salir una sonrisa.

-Pero no verías a tu come libros. - me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Golpe bajo, Parkinson. No será más bien que quieres ir a ver a Weasley.- comente burlón antes de volver la vista hacia afuera.

-No lo niego, jamás lo he hecho.- me dijo Parkinson con una sonrisa, era una sin vergüenza, no le temía a nada ni a nadie.

-Si tu padre te escucha eres bruja muerta.- me burle sin mirarla.

-Esa es tu historia, rubio, no la mía. - susurro Pansy antes de enterrar sus ojos en la revista de Rita.

Me acerque hasta sentarme junto a Parkinson y recline mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras ella leía. Era la única persona de confianza que tenía, además de ser la única con conocimiento sobre mis sentimientos por Hermione Granger. Y claro, la única que me cubría delante de mi padre haciéndose pasar por mi novia. Era una chica fría, a veces demasiado, pero era solo la fachada, por dentro era la más dulce de todas las Slytherins que conozco.

-¿No luce hermoso? - cuestiono mi amiga mostrándome una foto de Weasley, últimamente solía salir en el periódico, desde que es un buen jugador de Quiddich todas lo aman.

-Horrible.- comente ganándome una mala mirada de Parkinson.

-No seas envidioso, rubio. - me dijo burlona.

-¿Envidioso yo? - cuestione poniéndome en pie.

-Si, de la perfección hecha persona.- comentó mi amiga mirando nuevamente la foto de Weasley.

-¡Solo mírame Pansy! Yo soy la perfección en persona. - le dije señalándome a mí mismo.

-No logro verte. - dijo con una sonrisa sin mirarme.

-Esa comadreja es repugnante. - exclamé cruzándome de brazos.

-Vamos, rubio, no te pongas celoso. - comentó riendo antes de ponerse en pie, dejando la revista a un lado.

-Siento que te gusta más Weasley que tu novio oficial. - dije escondiendo la risa que me ocasionaba decir que éramos pareja. Rápidamente, al escuchar el percatarme de que pronto el tren llegaría a su destino, tire de mi camisa para ponerme el uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Ven acá novio querido. - susurró Pansy riéndose nuevamente antes de tirar de mi mano para que me acercara a ella, pero justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta del vagón.

-Sentimos la interrupción. - exclamó Weasley de pie en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

No comprendí el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Granger hasta que fui consciente que estaba semidesnudo, con Parkinson sujetándome del brazo a muy poca distancia. Pansy ni siquiera estaba interesada en mi presencia, solo había depositado sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Este, incomodo, se encontraba en un debate interno entre cerrar la puerta o esperar respuesta nuestra.

-No interrumpen nada.- exclamó mi amiga poniéndose en pie y acercándose a donde estaba la comadreja.

-Nosotros estamos aquí...porque...- comenzó a balbucear el pelirrojo, lucía patético, y parecía que Pansy lo ponía nervioso. Aquello no era de sorprender, la mirada azul de mi amiga solía ser muy penetrante en algunos momentos.

-Nos enviaron a avisar que se preparen para arribar. - explicó la castaña desviando la vista.

-Eso hacemos. - susurre mostrando mi camisa, Hermione apenas me dirigió la vista, parecía no querer hacer contacto conmigo.

-Perfecto, entonces, nos vamos. - exclamó Weasley y cerraron la puerta sin más.

-Estaba nervioso. ¿No lo crees? - cuestionó mi amiga volviéndose a sentar.

-Contigo de frente con esa mirada de loca, creo que cualquiera estaría nervioso. - declaré mientras me colocaba la corbata.

-Deja y te ayudo.- me dijo tirando de mi brazo para ayudarme con el nudo.

-¿Iremos a la bienvenida? - cuestioné con una sonrisa.

-Te mueres por volver a ver a tu chica muggle ¿Cierto? - comento Pansy riendo

-Para que decir que no...si sabes la respuesta.

-Si Granger supiese lo que darías por ella...- comentó sin mirarme, sus ojos fijos en el nudo.

\- Es mejor así.- susurre

-Si yo fuese Granger...nah no te haría caso estaría demasiado pendiente a Weasley.- dijo antes de dejar escapar una risa estridente.

\- ¡No me animes tanto!- le dije empujándola levemente del hombro, dejo salir una risa justo cuando anunciaban que habíamos llegado.

-Recuérdame de nuevo porque te quiero tanto.- me dijo Pansy mientras caminábamos hacía las carrozas.

-Porque soy tu único e inmejorable mejor amigo- respondí mientras subíamos a una de las carrozas.

-Eso de inmejorable esta a discusión. - me dijo mientras esperábamos que se llenase el carruaje, ella recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho y cerró los ojos.

Cualquiera que nos viese diría que éramos la pareja perfecta. Incluso en Hogwarts solían llamarnos la pareja modelo. No sabían que éramos la farsa más grande que se movía entre las mazmorras. Minutos luego Zabinni, Goyle y Crabbe subieron a la carroza con nosotros y esta comenzó su ascenso hacia Hogwarts. Minutos más tarde ya estábamos entrando por las grandes puertas rumbo al gran salón.

-Incluso se ve más alto. - me susurro la pelinegra mientras estábamos esperando el saludo de Dumbledore. Mire hacía donde mi amiga estaba mirando solo para comprobar que efectivamente hablaba de la comadreja.

-Incluso se ve más tonto. - susurré viéndolo reírse desmedidamente con sus amigos.

-Granger luce más come libros que nunca, y aún así no lo digo. - me respondió con mala cara.

-Si lo dices, lo repetiste siete veces camino acá.- le dije sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡Queridos alumnos! Me regocijo al ver, nuevamente, estas sillas repletas de jóvenes comprometidos y apasionados por la educación. Ustedes son el orgullo de Hogwarts, pese a ciertas situaciones ajenas a nosotros que están en este instante ocurriendo, me emociona y me ánima saber que nuevamente Hogwarts abre sus puertas a un nuevo año escolar. ¡Bienvenidos nuevamente, a Hogwarts!- exclamaba Dumbledore con ánimo y elocuencia, incluso lucia más animado que otros años.

¡Tras un "speech"! que fácilmente tomo unos veinte minutos de mi tiempo, y saco algunas lágrimas de algunos estudiantes, sirvieron la comida. El inicio escolar siempre era animado, luego todo se arruinaba, pero la emoción del primer día no tenía comparación. Todos en la mesa comían, en cambio yo, me encontraba mirando distraídamente hacia la mesa Griffindor. Hermione estaba allí, riendo mientras hablaba con sus compañeros. La observe durante minutos, deseando que llegase el día de mañana y ella se decidiese a pasearse por la biblioteca a leer sus amados libros.

-¡Llevábamos la delantera, entonces vino Weasley de la nada y arruino todo!- le escuche comentar a Zabinni en su plática con Pansy.

-Acepten la derrota con dignidad.- le dijo mi amiga pelinegra burlonamente.

-No fue una derrota normal Pansy, estuvimos a punto...- comenzó a decir Blaise

-Pero no ganaron. - dije mientras me servía los alimentos.

-Tu ni comentes, abandonaste el equipo, desde que te fuiste no ganamos...y lo sabes.- me reprocho el moreno algo enojado.

-Con o sin mí: el equipo es un asco.- comente sirviéndome zumo.

-Potter nos gana dos veces y nos declaras basura. - me dijo Blaise sarcásticamente.

-Ríndanse, no podemos vencerlos.- comente distraídamente.

-Con o sin ti: algún día ganaremos, y será épico.- sentenció el moreno con animo

-Oigan es solo un juego.- interrumpió Pansy para calmar los aires

-No es solo un juego, Pans...- susurre

-Se trata de honor, pelinegra, algún día tenemos que conseguir vencer a los Griffindors. - me apoyo Blaise

\- Con Weasley en el equipo, lo dudo. - comentó Pansy lanzando una mirada hacía la mesa de los leones.

Me dedique a cenar en silencio luego de aquel comentario, Blaise por el contrario decidió seguir discutiendo con Pansy la veracidad de sus palabras. Pansy tenía ciertos puntos a favor, el equipo Griffindor era demasiado bueno, no habíamos logrado vencerlos nunca. Tras la frustración yo había decidido abandonar el equipo, pero mi pasión por el Quiddich seguía latente en mi pecho, opacada por los recuerdos de las derrotas a mano del equipo de los leones. Con un suspiro de resignación arroje los pensamientos lejos de mi cabeza. Pensaba que había superado eso, pero cada vez que lo mencionaban volvía a desear formar parte del equipo.

-¿Nos vamos? - cuestionó Pansy poniendo una mano sobre la mía, me limité a asentir y a pasos rápidos abandonamos el gran salón.

...To be continue…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Siempre**

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Lo detestaba profundamente, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para no desear verlo. Pero eso fueron los primeros años, cuando no hacía nada más que llamarme sangre sucia cada dos segundos o de insultar a Ron y a Harry. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que se aparecía en todos lados! Parecía ser que anotaba todos los lugares donde mis amigos y yo estaríamos y allí aparecía, con el único fin de terminar con nuestra felicidad. ¡Era un niño odioso y mimado, de eso no había duda!

Al inicio no lo pasaba, incluso hubo ocasiones en que lo veía a lo lejos en compañía de sus insoportables amigos y decidía tomar una ruta más larga simplemente para no toparme con ellos. Principalmente, porque sus comentarios eran tan hirientes que solían hacerme daño. Pero eso fueron los primeros dos años, luego, me acostumbre a sus insultos, a sus burlas e incluso a sus comentarios faltos de un lado positivo. En esos años, se nos aparecía hasta en los alimentos, no había un solo lugar en Hogwarts donde no se apareciese aquel rubio de plateados ojos a molestarnos...a hacerme enfadar. Pero me acostumbre a ello, aún cuando me hacía enojar, veía en el fondo de sus ojos una clara intención, no de hacerme daño, sino de simplemente molestarme para hacerme enfadar.

Eso ocurre cuando tienes un cerebro tan privilegiado como el mío, cosas como aquella no se me pasaban por alto; en los primeros años, veía en aquellos ojos la intención de herirme, pero al paso del tiempo no era odio lo que reflejaba su mirada. Aun así, no soportaba encontrármelo, porque me hacía enojar, además, perdía tiempo discutiendo con él y sus amigos. Precioso tiempo que podía invertir en muchas cosas, como leer un buen libro, o memorizar un nuevo hechizo. Al final, mi intención al venir a Hogwarts era ser la mejor...al inició pensaba que debía dedicarme solo a estudiar e ignorar a todos, pero termine entendiendo que este colegio seria mi hogar...y los Griffindors mi nueva familia. ¡Ahí entraban Ron y Harry! Ellos eran mi familia, me conocían incluso más de lo que yo misma me conocía.

Fueron ellos los primeros que se percataron de mis sentimientos por el rubio de plateados ojos, aun antes de que yo lo supiese. Más específicamente, fue Ronald quien se percato, al inicio no decía nada, y se lo agradecía en el corazón. Todo empezó cuando fui consciente del latido de mi corazón cada vez que le veía pasar junto a mí y decir uno de sus típicos comentarios, mayormente, llamarme Muggle ordinaria o come libros. Luego fueron las mariposas en el estomago cuando mis ojos, sin que me percatase, terminaban encontrándose con los del rubio. El no se percataba, y si lo hacía, lo disimulaba muy bien, porque seguía mirándome y luego cambiaba la vista tranquilamente, como si nunca me hubiese estado observando.

Ignoraba cada una de las sensaciones que afloraban en mi cuerpo, pensando que probablemente serian las hormonas, seguramente sentimientos pasajeros que al final no debía de tomar en cuenta. ¡Todo empeoró cuando cada día me lo comencé a encontrar en la biblioteca! Se sentaba a tres mesas de distancia, cerca del escritorio de la señora Irma Pince, quien mas de una vez le mando a dejar de hacer ruido, ya que el rubio parecía tener un "tip" nervioso que le llevaba, inconscientemente, a golpear con los dedos la madera de la mesa. Todas las tardes, cuando yo llegaba a la biblioteca él ya estaba sentado en la mesa rodeado de uno o dos libros; enjutos y arcaicos libros. Solía yo pasar junto a su mesa camino a la mía, cuando lo hacía, miraba sus apuntes y arrugaba el gesto al ver que apenas tenía una que otra palabra mal escrita en sus páginas, con una ortografía digna de un niño aprendiz.

¡Y lo peor fue cuando, pasando a su lado, le vi anotar algo en el borde de las páginas de uno de los libros! Desee detenerme y sujetar su mano para impedir el tan grande daño que estaba causándole a aquella pulcra y perfecta hoja. Creo que él jamás se percato de que tarde un segundos más de lo normal en pasar junto a su mesa. ¡A causa de la pequeña crisis que había sufrido ante lo visto!

Intentaba ignorar su presencia, pero a veces resultaba imposible. Aún más en esos días cuando el rubio decidía ir a buscar libros a los mismos estantes que yo. Mientras buscaba, le veía por el rabillo del ojo mirando los libros completamente ajeno a mi presencia, cosa anormal, ya que en los pasillos solía hacerme enojar aun viéndome a diez metros de distancia. Normalmente, no tardaba tanto en elegir los libros que leería, pero cuando nos encontrábamos en los estantes, solía perder parte de mi tiempo observándolo para luego tomar el primer libro que me pasase por la mente.

¡Leer era otro problema! Tardaba en concentrarme, y cuando conseguía concentrarme la mirada se me fugaba hacía la mesa del rubio. ¡Y él estaba tan tranquilo! Me enojaba saber que él se concentraba en su lectura mientras yo estaba aquí peleando con mi mente y ejerciendo autocontrol sobre mis ojos para no quedármele viendo. A pesar de esto, disfrutaba sabiéndolo allí, al inicio me enojaba pero luego me acostumbre a desviar mi mirada de la lectura y estudiar al rubio un rato, al final, aprendía cosas sobre él todos los días.

¡Recuerdo aquel día en que fui consciente de cuan mal acostumbrada estaba! Fue a principios de diciembre, llegue animadamente a la biblioteca, incluso me había mirado más de una vez al espejo para ir bastante presentable a leer, pero cuando atravesé el pasillo que llevaba a mi mesa fui consciente de la ausencia del rubio. Me detuve en su mesa vacía, recorriendo con mi vista la madera vieja, y luego me gire hacia la señora Pince. Pensé en preguntar si el rubio había venido, pero no quería levantar sospechas, además, probablemente la señora Pince no era consciente de que el rubio se sentaba en esa mesa todos los días. ¡Solo yo era consciente de eso!

Leí menos del tiempo acostumbrado ese día, cada vez que levantaba la mirada de las paginas miraba a su mesa esperando que apareciese. ¡Quizás se le había hecho tarde! Jamás apareció; ese día, me fui preocupada hacía la torre. Los siguientes cuatro días fueron exactamente igual, y no le había visto ni en los salones ni en el gran salón. Pasada una semana me lo encontré en los pasillos, como siempre lanzo una de sus burlas y se fue riendo con Parkinson. ¡Fue la primera vez que disfrute de sus tontas bromas! Ese mismo día, cuando llegue a la biblioteca... él estaba allí...fiel como siempre. Dos libros escuálidos sobre la mesa, una libreta con apuntes mediocres y los dedos golpeando con insistencia la madera, al son de un ritmo interno.

A pesar de ser consciente de cuanta importancia le daba al rubio, jamás acepte que tuviese sentimientos por él. Probablemente, porque era Draco Malfoy, el príncipe Slytherin, el único chico en mi lista de "Chicos prohibidos". Además, era el primero en la lista de personas en contra del P.E.D.D.O, mi organización para defender los derechos de los obreros. ¡Era el sangre pura más terco y obstinado que haya nacido! Jamás, admitiría mis sentimientos, además...no era consciente de ellos.

Pero, a Ronald no le importaba en cuantas listas negras yo hubiese ensamblado a Malfoy, él solo era consciente de cómo me brillaban los ojos cada vez que veía al rubio. ¡Y fue consciente de esto, aun antes de que yo lo fuese! Fue una tarde en la torre cuando me lo dejo saber, por supuesto, de la peor manera y en el peor momento. ¡Fue un choque entre mi yo interior y mi yo racional!

-¿Por qué no puede gustarme, Greengrass?- nos cuestiono Ron, a Harry y a mí, era ese el tiempo en que el pelirrojo había tenido un flechazo con la rubia Slytherin, ya saben, cuando las hormonas se revolucionan y de la noche a la mañana despiertas enamorado de una persona que antes ni siquiera sabias de su existencia.

-¡Además de que es una Slytherin, es una presumida, insoportable, y decías que apestaba!- le dijo Harry mirándolo con cara de "No es obvio".

-Pero a Hermione le gusta Malfoy, y no le dices nada.- se quejo el pelirrojo, abrí los ojos enormemente ante su declaración.

-Pero a Hermione le gusta desde siempre.- le dijo Harry como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Y no me gusta Malfoy!- dije enojada, cruzándome de brazos en el sillón.

-Vamos, Mione, lo miras como Ronald mira la tarta de calabaza.- comenzó a decir Harry, abrí la boca dispuesta debatir ese punto.

-Es cierto...- susurro Ron con una sonrisa, probablemente pensando en la tarta de calabaza.

-¡Que no es cierto!- sentencie aun más enojada que en un inicio.

-Tranquila, Mione, nosotros no te entendemos, pero te apoyamos.- me dijo Harry pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Pero...- comencé a decir.

-Exacto, por eso deben apoyarme también a mi.- comenzó a decir Ron.

-¡No te apoyamos, Ron!- sentenciamos Harry y yo con respecto a Greengrass.

Desde ese día, fui aún más consciente del palpitar en mi pecho cuando veía a Malfoy, y de las extrañas mariposas volando en mi estomago. Comprobé que si, era cierto, me gustaba Malfoy. Mis amigos no volvieron a sacar el tema a colación, pero a veces, entre bromas, solían lanzarme indirectas que conseguían enrojecerme, además de enfadarme claro esta; porque me molestaba saber que me gustaba un imposible. Todo fue aun peor cuando nos enterramos que Malfoy era novio de Parkinson; aquella noticia me supo a hiel, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, y aunque pudiese hacerlo...Malfoy no estaba, para nada, interesado en mí.

Aquel día, cuando me dispuse a tomar el camino hacia el andén 9¾ solo tenía la intención de centrarme en mis estudios. Tenía planeado ser la mejor puntuación en los EXTASIS, así que había decidido que ese año abandonaría mi mesa y me iría lejos de la presencia de Draco Malfoy. ¡No pensaba distraerme ni un solo minuto contemplándolo! Ahora mas, sabiendo que era incorrecto estar pendiente a un chico con novia, y aun peor, estar imaginando que podría existir algo entre ambos.

Estaba completamente decida a dejarlo a un lado y seguir mi vida, pero no contaba con que ese año se vería aun más guapo el condenado. Cuando choque con él en el pasillo del tren, no me enojo tanto que lanzara todos mis preciosos libros al suelo, me enojo saber que alteraba cada una de mis neuronas con solo estar presente. Me enojo saber que me gustaba aun más que el año pasado, y me enoje aun más cuando nació un nuevo deseo en mi pecho. Por primera vez en mi vida me había pasado por la cabeza un cuestionamiento que me parecía un grave problema "¿Realmente, serian suaves sus labios? Por que a simple vista si lo parecían". Tal fue la frustración del momento que mientras recogía los libros, probablemente mi cólera se reflejo en mi semblante.

-Te vi con Malfoy, castaña.- me dijo Ronald con una sonrisita burlona cuando entre a nuestro vagón, Harry estaba mirando por la ventana mientras mi amigo pelirrojo estaba comiendo algunas ranas de chocolate.

-¿Me estas vigilando, Ron?- cuestioné colocando mi maleta en el lugar provisto.

-Te escuche gritar un "Oye", así que me asome, y bueno, los vi.- me dijo dándole un mordisco a su chocolate.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que lo habías superado.- me dijo Harry sacando su vista de la ventana y mirándome.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!- exclame dejándome caer junto a Harry, descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Animo, Mione, yo supere a Greengrass; lograras superarlo.- me alentó Ronald con la boca medio llena.

-¡Nunca te gusto, Greengrass, Ron! ¡Y ahora tienes a Lavender!- le dije mirándolo algo exasperada.

-Hablando de Lavender. Chicos, creo que...esa relación no corre.- nos dijo Ron con aquel semblante que solía surcar su rostro cuando no entendía algo o estaba asustado.

\- Ahora, a ver qué haces, te advertimos que no te convenía.- le dijo Harry, yo asentí completamente de acuerdo con mi amigo pelinegro.

-No me ayudan.- susurró Ron

-Tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus malas decisiones, Ron. Lavender está muy enamorada.- le dije seriamente, él no podía ir por Hogwarts rompiendo corazones. Que ahora fuese uno de los chicos más cotizados no le daba el derecho de no tomar enserio a las pobres muchachas.

-Lo sé, no quiero lastimarla, pero...es que no se van a creer lo que me ocurre.- nos dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Ahora quién es?- cuestionó Harry incrédulo.

-Mejor no les digo.- dijo Ronald cubriéndose el rostro nuevamente.

-Acaba y habla Ron.- le advertí

-Hannah Abbott.- susurró Ronald

\- ¿Hannah Abbott, Ron? Vamos no juegues.- le dije incrédula.

-Hablo enserio.- susurro Ronald.

-¿Perdiste el juicio?- cuestionó Harry negando con cierta incredulidad.

-¡Estoy seguro de que es amor!- exclamó el pelirrojo haciendo un gracioso movimiento con las manos para señalar su pecho.

-Dijo lo mismo sobre Greengrass.- le susurre a Harry, quien lanzo un suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Unos golpes en la puerta, seguido del rostro de Snape consiguió que dejásemos de hablar. El profesor se veía, como todos los años, con mal semblante, probablemente acababa de molestar a dos niños de primer año o de espantar a alguna pareja. Nos miro desde su posición en silencio, con una ceja alzada y su túnica negra tan reluciente como todos los días. ¡Debería cambiar el atuendo, suele ser incomodo ver a una persona con la misma ropa siempre!

-Señorita Granger y joven Weasley; como prefectos se les ha encomendado ir por los vagones avisando que estamos por llegar.- nos dijo Snape antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y como mismo había llegado se había ido, nos miramos en silencio y luego salimos a cumplir la encomienda. Todo fue perfecto, como siempre, Ronald abría las puertas y yo daba el anuncio, hubiese sido una misión impecable si no hubiésemos tenido aquel accidente con la pareja Slytherin. ¡Había sudado la gota gorda de pie en aquella puerta! Incluso las orejas se me pintaron de rojo ante la vista del rubio, que en ningún momento cubrió su torso, y claro, yo estaba ejerciendo todo mi autocontrol para no observarle. ¡Envidiaba, hasta cierto punto, a Parkinson, ella probablemente era feliz con Malfoy!

-Esta rica, esta tarta.- le escuche decir a Ron cuando sirvieron la cena, yo todavía me encontraba emocionada por el monólogo de Dumbledore. ¡Fue algo sublime! Por supuesto, a Ron únicamente le importaba la comida, aparte de esto, le daba igual si pasaba sus exámenes o si reprobaba alguna materia. Y Harry...bueno...Harry...

-¿Harry?- llame a mi amigo viendo que se encontraba distraído, no me hizo el más mínimo caso, seguía con la vista perdida.

-Olvídalo, está mirando a Cho Chang.- me dijo Ron dándole un sorbo a su zumo.

-Prefiero verte a ti con Hannah antes que a este con Cho.- le dije a Ron rodando los ojos.

-Yo te preferiría con Krum antes que con mr. Hurón, pero no puedo evitar que babees por el rubio desteñido.- me dijo Ron, intercalando las palabras con una cucharada de comida.

-Shh, baja la voz, te pueden oír.- le dije mirando hacia los lados, todos parecían pendientes a sus propias conversaciones.

-Lo siento.- me dijo Ron sirviéndose más zumo, sabía que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

Ronald siguió comiendo apresuradamente, a veces me pregunto cómo le hace para almacenar tanto alimento y no engordar, pero intento no pasar mucho tiempo formulando ideas sobre ese tema. Decidí comer en silencio lo que restaba de noche antes de irnos a la torre. Cuando llegamos allí, Lavender se arrojo sobre Ronald y lo lleno de besos aun cuando el pelirrojo había intentado evitar estos lo más posible; Harry y yo no hicimos nada para ayudarlo, quizás eso le daba un escarmiento. Me fui a dormir temprano, mañana iniciaban las clases y deseaba iniciar con el pie derecho. Además, comenzaba mi rutina de lectura, y con eso mi eterna lucha interna entre, moverme de mesa para estudiar más, o quedarme allí para contemplar, en lo secreto, al rubio de plateados ojos.

Desperté temprano a la siguiente mañana, fui la segunda en llegar a la sala común, ya que cuando baje, Harry ya estaba allí. Lo vi perturbado, aún más de lo habitual pero decidí no comentar nada, después de todo mi amigo no la pasaba muy bien últimamente, ni en sus sueños ni en su vida cotidiana, y desde que le gusta Chang esta mas decaído que nunca. Ron y yo pensamos en decirle que la asiática no le convenía, pero tras ver su obstinación respecto a sus sentimientos decidimos desistir y dejar que el mismo se percatase de que no había un futuro entre ambos. A veces me pregunto porque mis amigos no hicieron eso conmigo, intentar convencerme de que mis sentimientos hacía Malfoy no tenían sentido alguno.

-Buen día.- salude a Harry sentándome junto a él frente a la chimenea.

-Buen día, Mione.- me contesto.

-¿Y ese semblante? ¿Ocurre algo?- cuestione viendo que ni siquiera me había mirado.

-No lo sé, todo esto de las amenazas sobre el regreso de Voldemort y la poca información que la Orden de Fénix nos permite obtener me preocupa.- me dijo Harry sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Hay algo mas, Harry? Eso ya lo sabíamos.- le dije intrigada.

-Una cosa, no te la había comentado, bueno...es que vi a Malfoy en el callejón Diagon mientras compraba mis artefactos mágicos y...lo note extraño, me preocupa que sea un mortifago.- me comentó Harry, deje salir un largo suspiro.

-Probablemente si no lo es, lo será pronto.- comenté con cierta desilusión.

-Lo tengo vigilado con el mapa del merodeador, intentare estar al pendiente de sus pasos.- me dijo Harry, levanto la mirada para verme a los ojos.

-Esa es una buena idea.- le dije antes de ponerme en pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó mi amigo

-A desayunar, ahí viene Ron.- le dije escuchando como el pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras haciendo más ruido del necesario.

-¡Buenos días!- nos saludo el pelirrojo al vernos.

-Buenos días.- contestamos.

-¿Y esas caras? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- cuestiono Ronald llegando hasta donde nosotros, acomodándose la camisa.

-Harry dice que vio a Draco en el callejón Diagon y le pareció sospechoso.- le explique.

-¿Que quieres decir con sospechoso? ¿Te refieres a sospechoso de enemigo? ¿O sospechoso de solo sospechoso?- cuestiono Ron confundido.

-Sospechoso de posible mortifago.- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Uy, ese sospechoso es aun peor.- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, pero no es tan grave, es solo una corazonada.- nos tranquilizo Harry poniéndose en pie.

-Entre tanto que es una corazonada todo está bien.- sentencio Ron lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

-Tomas todo a la ligera.- susurre algo irritada.

-Para que desesperarme por algo que no puedo controlar.- me dijo Ronald encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Olvídenlo chicos! Vamos a desayunar.- interrumpió Harry antes que Ron y yo fuésemos a iniciar una de nuestras comunes discusiones.

Salimos de la torre hablando sobre la Orden y sobre los comentarios que habíamos escuchado acerca de Lord Voldemort. Estaba claro que la peor guerra que el mundo mágico hubiese presenciado estaba a punto de desarrollarse y no podríamos hacer nada para impedirla. Harry sabía eso y era uno de los motivos por los cuales solía estar desanimado, pero intentaba disimularlo y entre Ron y yo intentábamos animarlo. Logramos bajar las escaleras en completa armonía, pero entonces nos salió al encuentro Malfoy con sus compinches como solíamos decirles. ¡No era un buen día para discutir con ellos pero, parecía que venían con la plena intención de no dejarnos pasar sin decir algún comentario!

-Miren quienes están aquí...- comentó Malfoy con los brazos cruzados mientras nos miraba, un poco más atrás estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

-No sabía que nos extrañabas, Malfoy.- se burlo Ron, desde que sabe que tengo sentimientos encontrados por el rubio, no toma ninguna de sus burlas en serio.

-Claramente a ti no te extrañaba, comadreja.- le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlesca. Debo admitir que hoy se ve más bonito que ayer. ¿Algún día le superaría?

-Sera entonces que me extrañabas a mi.- le dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente a Ron.

-No eres tan importante, Potty Potter.- le dijo Pansy

-¡Oh vaya, entonces debo intuir que es a mí a quien extrañabas, Malfoy!- exclame haciéndome la sorprendida. El rubio detuvo sus ojos en mi, le sostuve la mirada durante varios segundos, eran los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto; pasados unos segundos él dejo escapar una risa.

-A ti si te extrañe come libros, tu elocuencia siempre me alegra el día.- me dijo sin esconder la sonrisa que le pasaba los labios.

\- Acabamos de ver a Lav Lav buscándote, comadreja.- le dijo Pansy a Ron burlonamente.

-Muy graciosa cara de...- comenzó a decir Ronald.

-No termines esa oración, Weasley.- le interrumpió Draco, sabiendo de antemano lo que diría y viendo como el semblante le había cambiado a Parkinson. Ron solía ser algo ofensivo cuando de molestar a Parkinson se trataba.

-¿O qué?- cuestiono Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te hagas el valiente, Weasley. Dedícate a posar y sonreír.- le dijo Draco, haciendo referencia a Ron como modelo de las revistas, donde últimamente solía salir a causa de su repentina fama.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy.- comento Ron sonriendo con desgana.

-Si no les molesta, vamos a desayunar.- sentencio Harry señalando el camino que estaban obstruyendo.

El grupo se hizo a un lado muy lentamente y sin mucho ánimo. Estaba esperando que dijesen algo más antes de dejarnos pasar pero, como guardaron silencio Harry dio un paso seguido de Ron. Cuando iba a pasar junto a Malfoy se acerco hasta quedar a mi altura y con una sonrisa burlona me dijo "Bonita camisa, chica Muggle". Luego siguió andando con sus amigos, los seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaban algo sorprendida. Estoy casi segura que Parkinson había escuchado aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios del pelirrubio...acaso ¿No respeta ni siquiera a su novia?

-Mione, avanza, sabemos que babeas por Malfoy, pero no lo demuestres tanto.- me dijo Ron tirando de mi brazo.

-Un día de estos se va a dar cuenta, Mione.- me dijo Harry apoyando a Ron.

-No, no estoy babeando, es solo que... ¿No le habéis oído?- cuestione todavía sorprendida, un rotundo "no" fue toda la respuesta que recibí mientras caminábamos hacia el gran salón para tomar los desayunos.

-Olvídenlo, son ilusiones mías.- susurre mientras me sentaba, los chicos no se esforzaron en preguntar de que se trataba. Harry se había perdido buscando a Cho Chang y Ronald...ya saben la relación Ron-comida es impenetrable.

"Lo que él no sabe es que ella es feliz con tan solo verlo."


	3. Capitulo 3

"Nadie logra mentir, nadie logra ocultar nada cuando mira directo a los ojos"  
Paulo Coelho

POV Ronald Weasley

Desde pequeño siempre me sentí ligeramente opacado por mis mejores amigos, Harry era...bueno...el niño que vivió, y Hermione era la estudiante más ingeniosa e inteligente de Hogwarts. Y después estaba yo: Ronald Bilius Weasley, también llamado, comadreja, traidor de la sangre e incluso denominado, por mí mismo, inútil. A pesar de la inexistencia de mis virtudes, celebraba cada una de las victorias y logros de mis amigos. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que nombraron a Hermione prefecta, aquella chica de cabello alborotado no podía haberse sentido más orgullosa. ¡Y yo me sentía orgulloso de ella! ¡Se había esforzado para eso!

Aun cuando iba creciendo, rodeado de dos figuras tan impresionantes, yo parecía ser la oveja negra entre ellos; torpe, sin talento y propenso a ser el culpable de todas las fallas que ocurrían en el grupo. A pesar de esos detalles, mis amigos me amaban, y entonces comprendí que no podía ser tan genial como Harry ni tan listo como Hermione, pero ellos tampoco podían ser como yo, así que me sirvió de impulso para buscar en que era bueno. ¡Y descubrí mi talento en el ajedrez y en el Quiddich! Fue desde que me volví famoso, por decirlo de alguna manera, que inicié a tener una novia cada cierto tiempo. No que quisiera, sino que solía enamorarme con facilidad. Hermione y Harry no lo comprenden, creen que exagero cuando digo estar enamorad; desde mi punto de vista no lo hago en lo absoluto. Tampoco es que me he enamorado de tantas chicas, tengo la lista en alguna de mis maletas, por eso de tener mi vida un poco organizada.

Lo que mi amiga castaña no sabe es que esa lista la encabeza ella, si, Mione fue mi primer "crush", cuando aún mi nombre no circulaba entre los más cotizados. Quede flechado de mi mejor amiga por la especial atención que me ponía, admito que jamás nadie me había tratado como lo hacía ella. Además, era una de las chicas Griffindors más bonitas, para que negarlo, aun cuando tenía ese cabello desgreñado lo había sido. Claro, mi flechazo temporal duro muy poco tiempo; fue en ese tiempo cuando fui consciente del motivo por el cual Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de que era mi "crush".

Ella estaba flechada por alguien más. Alguien con emblema de serpiente, cabello rubio, mal semblante y eterna sonrisa de burla. Draco Malfoy. El día que me di cuenta tarde algunos minutos, quizás algunas horas en digerirlo. Estábamos en la clase de Pociones, bastante aburridos para que negarlo, cuando mi amiga castaña se había quedado en silencio un tiempo considerable. Esta actitud en ella no era normal, así que me gire a mirarle con la plena intención de preguntarle porqué estaba en silencio y la halle con la mirada perdida...seguí la misma hasta percatarme de que observaba a Malfoy.

¡Y los ojos le brillaban como nunca le habían brillado! Desde ese momento supe que esa leona tenía una serpiente bien insertada en el corazón, y difícilmente podría sacarla de ahí. No le dije nada en un inicio, porque estaba algo desilusionado, pero pasado mi enamoramiento, cuando dejé de tener sentimientos por Mione, producto de mis nuevos sentimientos hacia Greengrass, fue cuando comencé a gastarle bromas respecto al rubio. En un inicio, ella no era consciente de mis comentarios de doble ánimo, ni de mi sarcasmo, hasta que abiertamente le dije que sabía sobre sus sentimientos. Me lleve una sorpresa cuando me percaté de que ella, a esas alturas, aun no sabía cuánto le gustaba Malfoy; probablemente jamás lo hubiese reconocido si no fuese por mí.

Pasado mi enamoramiento con Greengrass, y naciendo mi nueva etapa, denominada por mi como la "Era Weasley", comencé a volverme popular entre las chicas. Ya no era la inservible comadreja, sino que las chicas se esforzaban por hablar o comer conmigo; Mione y Harry siempre me obligaban a mantener los pies sobre la tierra y a no dejarme impresionar por ninguna de las chicas de cara bonita y cerebro vacío. Normalmente era Mione la que me mantenía anclado a la realidad, Harry solía apoyarme cuando aparecía una chica bonita en extremo. Pero ni Mione ni Harry pudieron evitar mi noviazgo con Lavender Brown, y ahora desearía haberles escuchado.

¡Es la peor decisión que he tomado! Y para mi lamento es la única decisión que no sé cómo reparar. En eso estaba pensando cuando cruce hacía el campo de Quiddich con mi Nimbus 2000, tenía planeado volar un rato antes de la clase de Astronomía, además, no deseaba ir a la torre porque era muy probable que mí no querida novia estuviese allí. El campo solía estar abarrotado de gente, pero hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales estaba desierto. Además de mí, solo había una persona volando a lo lejos; eleve el vuelo sin fijarme mucho en mi acompañante, todavía pensando en cómo dejar a Lavender sin causarle daño.

\- ¿Practicando para tu próxima victoria? - aquella voz, tan...tan estresante, me saco de mis pensamientos. Gire en mi escoba para encontrarme a Parkinson a pocos metros de distancia, no me había percatado de que era ella la persona que estaba sobre volando el campo. Estaba desconcertado, por lo cual casi pierdo el balance; luego, estaba tan incrédulo, que tuve que girarme a mirar hacia los lados por si había alguien más que yo hubiese pasado por alto.

-Te hablo a ti, comadreja. - me dijo mirándome fija e intensamente, de esas miradas que conseguían ponerme los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?- cuestione, ella no solía hablarme, así que si lo estaba haciendo debía ser con el propósito de molestarme o de burlarse.

-Estamos dialogando, Weasley. ¿Por qué quería algo de ti? - me pregunto

-No lo sé, nunca dialogamos, así que debo intuir que deseas algo. - le respondí siguiendo con mi mirada sus movimientos en el aire.

-Dialogamos esta mañana.- me dijo dejando salir una corta risa, era suave, apenas perceptible, no como la de Hermione que era alegre y contagiosa. Parkinson era un enigma, podría atreverme a decir que era la única chica en todo Hogwarts que no podía comprender, ella era indescifrable e impredecible. Siempre tenía una buena respuesta y cuando no, simplemente no respondía.

-Discutimos esta mañana.- le corregí.

-Tú entendiste, comadreja.- me dijo volviendo a reír.

-Si viniste a molestar, lárgate.- exclame algo enojado, no sabía si se reía de mi o solo se reía.

-Estas un poco tenso, comadreja, relájate.- se burló Parkinson rodeándome con su escoba.

-Es mi estado natural.- sentencie sarcásticamente.

-Que aburrido eres, Weasley.- comentó Parkinson, y me dedico aquella misma mirada que me había dedicado en el tren. La mirada que me ponía nervioso sin saber el motivo, antes me enojaba que me mirase de aquella forma, porque creía que era una mirada despectiva. Pero últimamente no me molesta, solo producía en mi un sudor repentino y una sensación de nerviosismo, que no solía experimentar.

-No te he pedido que te aburras conmigo.- le dije cuando hube recuperado el habla, tras unos segundos cuestionándome porqué me ponía nervioso ante aquella mirada azulada.

-Eres muy cabeza hueca para entender.- sentencio Parkinson y sin dejarme replicar salió volando en picada hacía la grama. La vi aterrizar con gracia, reduciendo la velocidad en el momento justo y descendiendo de su escoba con una sutileza y una destreza que solo había presenciado en una persona: Draco Malfoy. El rubio desteñido era un insoportable, engreído, niño de papi, pero no podría negar nunca su destreza cuando subía sobre su hermosa y perfecta Nimbus 3000; era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Seguí con mi mirada a Parkinson hasta que se hubo perdido de mi vista. Ella era, un completo misterio, me odiaba, eso lo tenía más claro que el agua, pero parecía disfrutar molestándome, parecía disfrutar burlándose de mí, e incluso de momento parecía disfrutar mi presencia. Jamás he conseguido explicarme cómo es novia de Malfoy y jamás se les ha visto si quiera intercambiar un beso, si yo fuese Malfoy, no dejaría de presumir a alguien como Parkinson. No por fea es la princesa de Slytherin, aunque por supuesto, si yo fuese Malfoy no saldría con Parkinson por el simple hecho de que es...Parkinson. Tras mis tontas divagaciones sobre si fuese o no Draco Malfoy decidí que mejor bajaba de mi escoba, no podía volar con la cabeza en otro lado.

Decidí irme temprano a la clase de Astronomía, me encontraba algo turbado por mi extraña conversación con la Slytherin, y aún más al percatarme de que era la primera vez que lográbamos comunicarnos durante dos minutos sin intentar matarnos, aunque tampoco nos habíamos tratado de la mejor manera. Mis pasos me llevaron rápidamente hasta el aula, deje salir una sonrisa cuando vi a Hermione sentada en una de las mesas delanteras, era bueno tener una amiga que siempre llegase temprano. Normalmente, ella llega a las clases con veinte minutos de adelanto, desde que tengo uso de memoria ella decía que era mejor llegar temprano y esperar, que tarde y recibir un castigo. Yo no compartía su pensar, solía llegar tarde a la mayoría de las clases, y Mione solía regañarme por eso, pero luego de un tiempo, me acostumbre a llegar diez minutos antes del inicio de las secciones.

Para mi mala suerte, cuando atravesé la puerta del aula fui consciente de que no solo Mione estaba temprano en clase. Lavender se arrojó sobre mí en el minuto exacto que la suela de mi zapato piso el aula. Además de un opresivo abraso, comenzó a llenarme las mejillas de muchos besos, los cuales intente evadir de una forma u otra. Al no encontrar la manera de evitar sus besos, tuve que recurrir a abrazar fuertemente a la chica de castaños ojos para inmovilizarla. Hermione se estaba riendo desde su asiento, ella me había advertido que no debía hacerme novio de Lavender, pero no le hice caso, y ahora pago las consecuencias.

-Lav, me das un minuto, tengo que hablar con Mione.- le dije a mi novia sin soltarla.

-Pero...ayer dijiste lo mismo y no te volví a ver en toda la noche. - me dijo alejándose.

-Es algo importante.- susurre evadiendo su mirada.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero eres mío en la noche!- sentenció antes de darme un beso en los labios, la aleje rápidamente y ella se fue con las gemelas Parvati.

Rodé los ojos mientras arrastraba los pies hasta Hermione, me deje caer en la silla ante la atenta mirada de mi mejor amiga. Estaba esperando a que comenzara a reírse o comentara algo, probablemente tenía un "speech" completo sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. Para mi sorpresa ella me miro en silencio, dejo salir una pequeña risa, la cual intento ocultar y volvió su mirada hacia sus pergaminos. Lance otro suspiro para llamar su atención y con la mirada me indico que hablara, tome una bocanada de aire listo para soltar todo lo que tenía atravesado en el pecho. ¡Necesitaba soltarlo!

-Necesito que me ayudes.- declare, me sentí libre al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Con?- cuestionó Hermione, ella sabe de qué estoy hablando.

-Necesito encontrar la manera de deshacerme de Lavender.- sentencie completamente desesperado, pero en voz baja, porque sabía que Lav Lav debía estar al pendiente de mi conversación con Mione.

-No hables así, ella no es un objeto.- me dijo Mione algo enojada.

-Lo siento, no quería decirlo así, es que estoy...ella me tiene acorralado.- le dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

-Debes hablar con ella, Ron, asume las consecuencias de tus actos.- me dijo Hermione, sabía que diría algo así, ni siquiera sé porque me esfuerzo en preguntarle.

-Ella no me escucha Mione, cree que soy un muñeco de besos.- le dije bajando aún más la voz.

-Y eso también es tu culpa.- me dijo mi amiga dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, lo acepto, soy culpable...pero necesito arreglarlo.- sentencie

-Habla con ella, y pronto.- me dijo Hermione, pero tan pronto sus palabras salieron de su boca su mirada corrió un camino hacia la puerta del aula. La seguí rápidamente, encontrando allí a Malfoy y a Parkinson. Era de esperarse, había una sola persona en todo Hogwarts capaz de llamar la atención de Hermione de aquella manera.

El rubio solo llevaba en su mano un libro y su pluma, al contrario de Parkinson que venía sujetando varias cosas. Llegaron en silencio, se ubicaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, yo diría que estaban más afuera que adentro y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Mire a Hermione percatándome que seguía inmersa en su mundo de ojos plateados y cabello rubio; mi amiga dejo salir un largo suspiro, los ojos le brillaban, como cada vez que veía a Malfoy. Si ese rubio supiese cuanto daría Hermione por él, incluso arriesgar su título de mejor estudiante de Hogwarts...no.…creo que eso no, pero definitivamente haría cualquier otra cosa por el unigénito de los Malfoy.

-La baba.- le dije a Mione en forma de broma, colocando mi mano en su barbilla haciendo de babero.

-Un día de estos te voy a golpear.- me dijo Mione volviendo a mirarme.

-No hace más que aparecer Mr. Hurón y te pierdo.- le dije sin poder evitar sonreír, ella lucía realmente enamorada...eso me hacía replantearme si alguna vez me había enamorado realmente. Incluso me hacía cuestionarme ¿Qué es el amor?

-No me pierdes, tonto.- me dijo Hermione, iba a responder, pero el profesor llego y comenzó a hablar sin previo aviso, así que decidimos guardar silencio.

Harry llego al salón minutos más tarde, cuando el profesor ya había iniciado su lectura y nos había dejado a nosotros leyendo las primeras páginas de uno de los tomos. Claramente, mi amigo pelinegro se llevó un buen regaño al llegar con quince minutos de retraso. El profesor parecía no estar teniendo un buen día, así que tras quitarnos veinte puntos a los Griffindor ordeno a Harry que tomase asiento. Mi amigo lucía ausente, incluso pensé que se sentía mal, o que había ocurrido algo malo con la Orden cuando lo vi sentarse a mi lado sin decir nada, sin saludar si quiera.

Gire mi rostro para mirar a Mione, quien me miraba confundida y señalaba con la barbilla a Harry. Me encogí de hombros al no tener conocimiento alguno sobre que ocurría con mi amigo. Después de todo, yo sabía exactamente lo mismo que amiga castaña: nada. ¡Y Harry no parecía con la intención de decirnos nada! ¡Apenas era consciente de nuestra presencia junto a él! No hizo más que llegar, sacar su libro, sus pergaminos, su pluma y comenzar a leer; lucia despeinado, con la ropa mal acomodada y más pensativo que nunca.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, Hermione me señalo con su pluma a Harry para que le preguntase que le ocurría. Negué con la cabeza ante esta encomienda, Harry no parecía querer hablar con nosotros y el profesor, que no estaba de buen ánimo, nos había advertido que no quería escuchar a nadie hablando. Hermione siguió insistiendo, justo en ese instante supe que sentarme entre medio de ellos era lo peor que había hecho. Rodé los ojos ante la insistencia de mi amiga y volví a negar con la cabeza, pero me dio un codazo. La mire con los ojos a medio salir y ella me devolvió la mirada antes de que enterase mis ojos en mi lectura.

-Ron.- me llamo Mione

-¿Si?- pregunte levantando la mirada.

-Pregúntale.- me dijo en voz casi inaudible volviendo a señalar a Harry.

-Pero...Mione.- comencé a replicar.

-Solo te tomara un segundo.- insistió

-Shhh.- susurro el profesor, mire a Hermione algo temeroso y luego me incline hacia Harry.

-Harry.- le llame en voz muy baja.

-¿Si?- cuestiono sin prestarme mucha atención, tome una bocanada de aire deseando que el profesor no se percatase de que estábamos hablando.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogue inclinándome más cerca de mi amigo.

-Eh, si, bien.- susurro sin mirarme, con la vista fija en su lectura, me giré a mirar a Hermione y con la mirada le hice saber que no había conseguido ningún avance, ella me volvió a señalarme a mi Harry, sabía que me estaba enviando a insistir.

-No quiere hablar.- le susurre inclinándome hacia ella.

-Insiste, te va a decir.- me dijo Mione.

-Pero...- comencé a decir.

-Solo insiste.- repitió Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, silencio.- dijo el profesor sin levantar la mirada del libro, parecía enojado.

-Sí, profesor.- susurro Mione antes de hacerme un movimiento de cabeza para que le preguntara nuevamente a Harry. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me gire hacía mi amigo, me incline dispuesto a volver a preguntar, aun cuando estaba casi seguro de que no recibiría ninguna respuesta.

-Harry.- volví a llamarlo.

-¿Aja?- pregunto el pelinegro, sus ojos fijos en la lectura, parecía ser que no tenía pensado mirarme y mucho menos abandonar aquellos pergaminos para prestarme algo de atención.

-Es que...- comencé a decir.

-Shhh.- murmuro nuevamente el profesor.

-Hermione y yo. Estamos preocupados.- le dije en voz muy baja.

-¿Por?- cuestiono el moreno evasivamente, seguía con los ojos fijos en sus pergaminos.

-Por ti. ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?- me atreví a cuestionar nuevamente, esperando que esta vez sí diese algún resultado positivo.

-¡Joven Weasley, podría hacer silencio!- exclamó el profesor levantando los ojos del libro para depositar su mirada en mí. Abrí los ojos enormemente, algo temeroso de ser expulsado del salón o de que le restaran más puntos a Griffindor por causa mía.

-Sí, profesor.- susurre volviendo a mirar mis pergaminos, ni siquiera recordaba en que parte de la lectura me había quedado. Astronomía...astronomía...detestaba esta clase con todo mi corazón.

-Ron.- me llamo Harry, levante los ojos del libro ante la voz del pelinegro.

-¿Si?- cuestione en un susurro.

-No estoy bien.- me dijo Harry seguido de un suspiro; eso ya lo sabía, lo que quería saber era el motivo de su repentino desanimo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione inclinándome hacia él.

-Es Cho.- me dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- interrogue bajando la voz aún más que en un inicio.

-Nos besamos...- me dijo Harry

\- ¿De verdad? Eso...es... ¿bueno? ¿Cómo fue? - cuestione algo sorprendido, no encontraba eso un motivo de tristeza u desanimo.

-¡Joven...- ya veía venir el grito del profesor, incluso arrugue el gesto en espera de una reprimenda.

-¡Malfoy, podría guardar silencio!- sentenció el profesor, deje salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que esta vez no se había percatado de mi conversación con Harry. Hasta cierto punto agradecía que el rubio Slytherin y su novia no pudiesen parar de hablar durante toda la sección.

-Claro.- murmuró Malfoy, pero siguió hablando de todas formas, lo gracioso es que ni siquiera lo disimulaba.

-Fue...húmedo...demasiado húmedo...- me dijo Harry con una cara indescifrable.

\- ¿Y.…por qué estas tan desanimado?- interrogue, todavía no encontraba la parte mala de todo este rollo mental de mi amigo. Un beso jamás había sido motivo de tristeza, por lo menos no en mi caso...a excepción de Lavender...

-Es que me gusta Cho, pero...ese beso...- comenzó a decirme Harry.

-¿El beso qué?- pregunte confundido.

-No lo sé...no me gusto creo.- susurro mi amigo confundido.

-Shhhh.- volvió a murmurar el profesor, incluso imagine su rostro de irritación mientras murmuraba.

-¿No sabes si te gusto? ¿O no sabes si te gusta Chang?- insistí

-Ron.- me llamo Hermione, le hice un gesto con la mano para que me diese un momento. ¡Primero me envía a preguntar y luego quiere que guarde silencio!

-Me gusta Cho, pero... también me gusta alguien más.- termino de decirme Harry, dejando salir un suspiro tan pronto aquellas palabras hubieron salido de sus labios; abrí los ojos sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

-Así que...te gustan dos chicas. ¿Y eres capaz de decirme que no puedo enamorarme tan seguido?- cuestione de manera bromista, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a mi amigo.

-No es lo mismo Ron, tú no te enamoras de ninguna.- me dijo Harry sujetando la pluma entre sus manos.

-Ron.- insistió Hermione, volví a realizar un gesto con mi mano derecha para que guardase silencio.

-Golpe bajo, Harry. Sabes que cuando me enamoro es muy enserio.- le recrimine a mi amigo

-Cuando dices que estas enamorado sé que es todo, menos algo serio.- me dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-Sabes que lo de Abbott es enserio ¿Cierto?- cuestione

-Se que lo de Abbott es un mal chiste.- me dijo mi amigo.

-Ron...- volvió a murmurar Hermione, iba a volverle a hacer la seña con mi mano para que me dejase terminar mi conversación con Harry cuando un golpe sobre la mesa consiguió que me enderezase.

Me encontré de frente con el rostro enojado del profesor, parecía ser que estaba de muy mal humor, aun peor que al inicio de la sección. Escuche un "Nunca me escuchan" de Hermione y sabía que en este preciso momento estaba deseando golpearme. No me atreví a decir nada, ni siquiera a moverme, sabía que lo menos que podría hacer aquel hombre delante de mi seria expulsarme del salón o restarnos puntos a los Griffindors.

-Jóvenes Potter y Weasley, no se si no les quedo claro, pero hay un letrero, muy grande, en la puerta del salón que dice "SILENCIO", así que si desean permanecer en la clase les agradecería que honraran esas ocho letras o tendré que sacarlos del salón.- nos advirtió el profesor, asentimos rápidamente ante la enojada mirada de aquel ser horripilante delante nuestro.

Tras unos segundos, el profesor se dio la vuelta y volvió a su antigua posición, pluma en mano, espejuelos en el borde de su nariz y su mirada fija en el enorme libro que estaba depositado sobre la mesa. No volví a abrir mis labios en lo que quedaba de clase, después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era ser expulsado. Aun así, no leí nada más durante el resto del tiempo, estaba pensando en todo lo que Harry me había dicho; todavía había una interrogante que latía rápidamente en mi cabeza. ¿Quién era la otra chica?

…Continuara...

"Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se los llame"


	4. Capitulo 4

**Biblioteca**

POV Draco Malfoy

Eran las cuatro y treinta y dos minutos, el profesor de historia de la magia seguía hablando sin parar sobre algún suceso extremadamente interesante, por supuesto, no podría decir cual suceso porque le había dejado de escuchar cuando me percate que la clase estaría interrumpiendo mi temprana llegada a la biblioteca. Comencé a golpear con mis dedos insistentemente la madera de la mesa, mientras mis ojos recorrían el enorme reloj que, colocado en medio del salón me indicaba cuanto tiempo de retraso llevada. Un minuto, dos, tres, cinco. Comenzaba a impacientarme, si todos los días estaría sufriendo esta tortura terminaría saliendo de clase antes de la hora establecida.

-Podrías tranquilizarte.- me dijo Pansy sujetando mi mano derecha, estábamos a la parte de atrás del aula por lo cual es profesor no era consciente de si estábamos o no prestando atención.

-Estoy tranquilo.- susurre sin despegar mi mirada del reloj.

-Te conozco más que eso. ¿Ahora qué sucede?- me pregunto algo irritada.

-No sucede nada.- declare rápidamente.

-¡Oh, claro, lo había olvidado!- comento mi morena, me gire confundido, cuestionando con mi mirada de que hablaba.

-Olvide que a esta hora ya estas llegando al nido de tu come libros.- me dijo burlonamente.

-Corrección, a esta hora ya estoy en el nido.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de guiñarle un ojo.

-Deberías hablarle.- me dijo Pansy, me sorprendió aquella declaración.

-¿Estás jugando?- cuestione

-No, hablo enserio. ¿Por qué no intentas hablarle? La vas a ver todos los días.- me dijo jugando con su pluma.

-No puedo hacer eso.- dije bajando la vista hasta mis papeles.

-Si puedes, solo tienes que decidirte.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Podría morir si hago eso...

-Nadie tiene porque saberlo, si no han descubierto que la espías, no descubrirán que hablas con ella.- me dijo mi amiga, me gire a mirarla y no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, había cierto toque Parkinson en esas ideas. Por supuesto, no pensaba hacerle mucho caso a mi mejor amiga, ella no solía utilizar la prudencia muy a menudo.

-Quizás lo piense.- comente

-Debo admitir que...me gustaría que esa come libros fuese mi cuñada- me dijo mi amiga rodando los ojos.

-No podría decir lo mismo de Weasley.- le dije ganándome un codazo de parte Pansy.

-¿Ves como eres? No me apoyas.- me dijo mi amiga cruzándose de brazos.

-Te apoyo, y lo sabes.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente mientras el profesor terminaba la clase. Me puse de pie en seguida, Pansy me sujeto del brazo justo cuando pensaba salir apresuradamente del salón.

-¿Piensas salir corriendo y abandonarme?- me pregunto haciéndose la ofendida.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pienso salir corriendo y verte más tarde.- le dije, ella dejo salir una sonrisa mientras caminábamos a la puerta.

-No regreses tarde.- me dijo tomando el camino contrario al mío.

Cuando dieron las cuatro y cincuenta y cinco minutos comencé a correr, nunca me había quejado de un horario, pero que pudiese interrumpir mis "encuentros" con Hermione era un motivo para enojarme y quejarme. Tropecé, inevitablemente, con algunos alumnos en mi camino e incluso deje caer mis libros en varias ocasiones. Cuando me detuve frente a la puerta de la enorme biblioteca, a eso de las cinco y cinco minutos, sabía que lucía desgreñado, acelerado y probablemente con la ropa mal acomodada. Di un largo suspiro e intente acomodar mi ropa, pase mis dedos por mi cabello para que cállese en su lugar y entre haciendo completo silencio.

Cuando me ubique en la mesa de siempre, deje salir una sonrisa al ver las cosas de la castaña sobre la mesa donde, como siempre, solía ubicarse. Me senté en mi silla, abrí dos de mis libros, coloque mi pluma sobre mis pergaminos y me dedique a mirar entre las líneas en espera de que apareciese la castaña. No tardo mucho, venía cargando una enorme pila de libros, una completa exageración si hubiese pedido mi opinión. Dejo caer los libros sobre la mesa y para mi sorpresa se me quedo viendo, de momento me quede gélido, no sabía si realmente me estaba observando a mi o la señora Pince.

Ante la duda naciente decidí bajar la vista hacia mi libro y comenzar a pasar, nuevamente, los ojos por las letras sin entender el significado de las palabras que leía. Pasados algunos minutos, volví a levantar la vista, Hermione estaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros; decidí recorrerla con la mirada mientras leía. Hace dos meses no podía darme ese lujo, y cuando tuve el encuentro con ella en el tren no tuve tiempo suficiente para ser consciente de los cambios producidos en el verano. Ahora, en el silencio de la biblioteca, con los polvorientos libros como testigos, podía darme la oportunidad de recorrer de hito en hito a mi dulce come libros.

Su desgreñado cabello castaño parecía, al fin, haber sido tranquilizado; no lucía todo alborotado como años anteriores sino que eran suaves bucles que caían con gracia, aun cuando parecía que la castaña no había decidido ponerles mucha atención ese día. Me fije en su rostro, percatándome de que seguía con la misma manía de arrugar un poco el entrecejo cuando no comprendía algo, justo como en este instante. Pasados unos minutos todavía me encontraba observando a Hermione, mi único deseo en ese instante era pasar lo que restaba de noche contemplándola, al final resultaba ser que era el único contacto que podía tener con ella. El contacto de mis ojos sobre sus mejillas, sobre su cabello, sobre sus labios e incluso sobre sus manos cuando anotaba algo en sus pergaminos, eso era lo más cercano que había estado de tocarla.

Cuando fui consciente de que no sabía por cuánto tiempo le había observado decidí bajar la vista y concentrarme un rato en mis tareas. Probablemente, si pasaba más tiempo observándola no tardaría en percatarse de que le observaba y no precisamente para molestarla o burlarme. Pase los siguientes minutos de mi existencia luchando por concentrarme; cuando al fin lo conseguía, sentía una mirada sobre mí, pero al levantar la vista no había nadie mirándome, las únicas personas cercanas era Granger y la señora Pince. La primera se hallaba leyendo tranquilamente, sin darse por enterrada de mí presencia y la segunda, bueno, esa probablemente ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de alguien más además de ella misma.

Me levante a buscar un libro minutos luego, cuando recordé que el profesor de Historia de la magia nos había echo un comentario sobre un buen escritor y una buena edición que se hallaba en la biblioteca. Estuve pasando mis dedos y ojos entre los libros por un buen rato, incluso pensé que debía rendirme porque el libro no parecía estar por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de renunciar a mi búsqueda cuando, dando un paso hacia atrás, mi espalda termino chocando con alguien, me gire rápidamente dispuesto a pedir excusas por mi torpeza.

-Lo siento.- dijimos la chica y yo al mismo tiempo.

Resultaba ser Granger, quien, de espaldas a mí, parecía haber dado un paso hacia atrás a la vez que yo, provocando que terminásemos chocando. Cuando quedamos uno frente al otro no pude evitar bajar mis ojos hasta el libro que ella sujetaba cerca de su pecho, sus dedos cubrían cierta parte del mismo pero podía ver el nombre y el autor por entre sus dedos. Entonces supe donde se encontraba el libro que con tanto ahincó yo había estado buscando. Estaba gélido delante de Granger, no sabía si debía decir algo más o simplemente irme. ¿Cómo iniciar una conversación normal con quien solo has discutido?

-Necesito ese libro.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y tenía muy buenas ideas en la cabeza, pero el lado Malfoy salió a flote.

-¿Perdón?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Ese libro que tienes, lo necesito.- le dije sin más.

-Lo estoy usando.- sentencio apretando mas el libro a su pecho.

-De todas formas lo necesito.- sentencie extendiendo la mano.

-Cuando termine de usarlo, podrás tenerlo.- me dijo ella, no parecía tener ninguna intención de dármelo.

-Lo necesito ahora, Granger.- exclame

-Yo lo estoy usando ahora, Malfoy.- me respondió sin inmutarse.

-Podrías compartirlo entonces.- no sé cómo se me ocurrió decir aquello, era la peor idea que podría haberme pasado por la cabeza, no la había meditado, ni analizado, solo salió...así, espontanea.

-¿Compartirlo?- me pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, me sentare contigo a lo que termino mi tarea.- le dije, y sin esperar respuesta le arrebate el libro y me encamine hacia su mesa. Sé que estaba sorprendida, probablemente se quedaría pensando entre los estantes unos minutos y luego vendría enojada a decirme que no podía tomar decisiones por ella y que no pensaba pasar un solo minuto en mi compañía.

Entre tanto que mi come libros favorita analizaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, yo tome mis cosas y las mude hasta su mesa. Me senté en la silla continua a la suya y abrí en libro en la primera página para que cuando ella viniese no me hallase sentado allí sin hacer nada; después de todo había dicho que necesitaba el libro para una tarea, lo cual era verdad en cierta medida. Pase mis ojos rápidamente sobre las líneas intentando comprender el macro sin tener que prestar atención al micro; el tiempo paso rápido, para mi sorpresa Hermione aun no había regresado a la mesa. Quizás no quería discutir conmigo, o estaba esperando a que terminase mi tarea para que la dejase sola, me pasaron muchas hipótesis por la cabeza pero todas las deseche cuando la castaña se asomo y camino hasta donde me encontraba.

Se sentó junto a mí en silencio, tomo su pluma, y sin decir nada comenzó a escribir mientras leía otro de sus libros. Intente ignorar su cercanía pero me resultaba imposible así que comencé a distraerme aun mas de la lectura, a tal grado que habían pasado veinte minutos y yo me hallaba en la misma página. ¡Todavía no podía creer que Hermione y yo estuviésemos compartiendo una mesa! ¡Era elocuente, no tenía sentido alguno, pero estaba ocurriendo! Estando cerca podía contemplar mejor los bucles de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel; era muy probable que esto es lo más cerca que podría llegar a estar de ella, y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

-Necesito buscar algo.- susurro Hermione de repente, levante la vista de la página confundido.

-¿Qué?- cuestione

-El libro, necesito buscar algo.- me dijo señalando el libro que tenía en mi poder.

-Claro...- susurre empujándolo levemente hasta que termino de su lado, movió rápidamente las páginas, dio una rápida lectura y me lo devolvió antes de seguir escribiendo en su pergamino. Me quede viéndola un minuto luego de que me lo hubo devuelto, luego continúe con mi lectura, o por lo menos intente seguir con la misma. Jamás habíamos intercambiado palabras con otro propósito distinto de discutir, por lo cual el tono de su voz se escuchaba diferente, más suave, más dulce, e incluso aun más bonito...decidí que me gustaba hablar con ella aun más que discutir.

Estando allí, tan cerca, aunque todavía lejos, me dedique a respirar su arroma...quería grabar su perfume en mi memoria para que cuando no estuviese cerca pudiese recordarla. Era poco probable que olvidase su aroma, pero solo quería estar seguro de no hacerlo. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que olvide seguir leyendo, me había quedado con los ojos cerrados pensativo. Tras algunos minutos, en los cuales, no sabría decir que ocurrió a mi alrededor, volví a abrirlos y al mirar a Hermione la halle mirándome...ella no fue consciente de mi mirada hasta pasados algunos segundos; se sorprendió y volvió sus ojos a su libro. La note nerviosa luego de eso, golpeaba con la punta del pie el suelo e incluso la vi removerse incomoda en su sitio.

-Así que... ¿Astronomía?- cuestione mirando lo que escribía, levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos color caramelo en los míos.

-¿Dices?- pregunto

-Lo que lees, es de la clase de Astronomía.- le dije, intente sonar casual, pero incluso yo encontraba esta conversación extraña. ¿Draco Malfoy hablando de astronomía con Hermione Granger? Probablemente si alguien nos viese diría que la guerra final tendría que estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Oh! Si, es lo que nos envió a leer.- me contesto bajando la mirada hasta sus pergaminos.

-¿Puedo...mirar?- cuestione señalando el libro.

-Si lo necesitas hay otra edición.- me dijo nerviosa.

-Solo quiero ojearlo, Granger, tranquila.- le dije tomando el libro para mirar, con muy poco interés, las paginas que ella leía. Ella no contesto, por lo cual le devolví el libro a los pocos segundos de haberlo tomado y volví mis ojos hacia mis apuntes para seguir con mi tarea.

¡Hablarle había sido una muy mala idea! Así que decidí que no lo volvería a intentar, me limite a leer, leer durante largos minutos, luchando con mis deseos de levantar la vista y fijarme en mi compañera. Cada cierto tiempo, Hermione me pedía el libro, pasaba rápidamente los ojos entre las líneas y volvía a devolvérmelo. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que compartir el silencio con ella fuese tan cómodo e incluso mágico; no hablábamos, apenas intercambiábamos un "Gracias" cada vez que nos tendíamos el libro, pero era perfecto.

-¡Argh, lo olvide!- le escuche decir a la castaña en un tono más elevado del que debería.

-Shhhh.- dijo la señora Pince mirándonos con recelo.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Hermione mirando hacia la señora.

-¿Qué olvidaste, come libros?- me atreví a cuestionar, la vi rodar los ojos, probablemente por el apodo que utilice al hablarle.

-Mi cuaderno de Astronomía, allí están las otras preguntas que debo contestar.- me dijo rebuscando entre sus libros.

-Tengo el mío aquí, puedes usarlo.- le dije tendiéndole el libro que minutos atrás había estado bajo mis otros dos libros.

-No, no es necesario.- comenzó a decir, mirando deseosa el libro.

-Ten, Granger. No te estoy ofreciendo algo ilegal.- le dije colocando el libro delante de ella antes de seguir con mis apuntes. Se me quedo mirando, lo sé porque sentía como me estudiaba con sus ojos.

El sonido del reloj me aviso que eran las nueve, seguí leyendo consciente de que la castaña pronto tomaría sus cosas, se despediría de la señora Pince y saldría de la biblioteca. Sorpresa me lleve cuando siguieron pasando los minutos y ella seguía inmersa en su lectura. A causa de esa anomalía levante mis ojos y me quede viéndola, no sabía que ahora hubiese decidido salir una hora más tarde, eso era algo nuevo...y debo admitir que no me molestaba, por mi podría quedarme aquí sentado a su lado hasta que la señora Pince se levantara y dijese que debíamos salir porque cerrarían la biblioteca.

-Que mala manía.- le escuche susurrar a Granger, mire por encima de su hombro para averiguar de que hablaba y vi que tenía mi cuaderno abierto en una de las tantas páginas que yo había escrito con diferentes mensajitos, la gran mayoría para Parkinson.

Se me instalo un nerviosismo en la boca del estomago cuando recordé cuantas cosas había escrito en los bordes de las paginas. Entre ellas, el nombre de la castaña estaba escrito en la penúltima página con tinta roja y un corazón en el borde, cortesía de mi querida Pansy. Seguí el movimiento de sus manos cuando recordé esto, tenía que quitarle el libro de las manos, aunque...ella no tenía porque mirar la penúltima pagina cuando el trabajo se hallaba en las primeras. Este hecho me consoló durante algunos segundos, no había de que temer.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que en los libros no se escribe?- la voz de Granger me saco de mis pensamientos, levante la mirada hasta ver que se refería a mis apuntes. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora recibiría una charla sobre "Porque no escribir los libros"!

-Es mi libro, Granger, puedo escribir lo que sea en el.- sentencie rodando los ojos, era solo un cuaderno, no había porque hacer tanto drama.

-Para eso tienes los pergaminos, el libro es solo una guía.- me dijo exasperada, volvió a mirar el libro como si estuviese presenciando un crimen.

-Como digas...- susurre bajando la mirada hasta mis pergaminos, percatándome que tenía muchos apuntes y poco contenido...ni siquiera tengo claro cuál es el fin de todas las anotaciones que he realizado.

-Tengo que salir un momento, Hermione. ¿Harías el favor de estar al pendiente?- levante la vista, la señora Pince se encontraba frente a nosotros, más específicamente, frente a Hermione.

-Claro que sí. ¿No tomara mucho tiempo? Es que ya es hora de que me vaya a la torre.- le dijo la castaña lanzando una mirada hacia el reloj que levitaba junto a la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca.

-Serán solo unos minutos.- dijo la señora antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta. Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas, se puso en pie e rehízo la pila de libros que había traído, probablemente con el fin de volverlos a ubicar en sus respectivos lugares. Cuando fue a ponerse en pie, le sujete la mano derecha para detenerla. Se giro a mirarme con el ceño apretado.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunte soltándola.

-¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy me ofrece ayuda?- me pregunto desconfiada.

-¿No puedo ser caballeroso?- cuestione dejando salir una sonrisa burlona.

-No conmigo.- respondió, veía la desconfianza en su semblante.

-¡Y ese señores es el motivo por el cual siempre discutimos!- exclame poniéndome en pie, como si hubiese mucha gente escuchándonos, aunque sabía que éramos los únicos raros "estudiando" a estas horas de la noche.

-No puedes gritar aquí.- me dijo la castaña mirando a todos lados.

-La señora Pince no está, Granger, no tengo por qué hablar en susurros.- le dije tomando la pila de libros.

-¿Qué haces? Dame esos libros.- me dijo intentando arrebatármelos.

-Te estoy ayudando, dime donde van.- le dije evitando que me los quitara.

-No necesito ayuda, puedo sola.- declaro y me arrebato los libros, claro está, permití que me los arrebatase.

-¿Puedo decirte algo, come libros?- cuestione caminando junto a ella; me ignoro en un inicio, siguió andando, deteniendo sus pasos en algunos lugares para depositar un libro. Cuando se percato de que seguía tras ella, lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Ahora qué, Malfoy?- cuestiono.

-¿Te han dicho que eres la Griffindor mas encantadora?- cuestione sujetando la mano con la cual colocaba uno de los libros en su lugar, ayudándola así a colocarlo. Ella giro el rostro hacía mi sorprendida, como era de esperarse; me dedique a mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Me perdí en su mirada, podría haber detenido en aquel preciso instante el tiempo, y jamás hubiese proferido alguna protesta.

-¿No piensas dejarme en paz? Tu sarcasmo es un asco.- me respondió reanudando su marcha; deje salir una sonrisa cuando fui consciente de que Granger creía que estaba siendo sarcástico, si supiera que realmente me parecía la Griffindor mas encantadora y hermosa.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Jamás te lo habían dicho?- insistí caminando tras ella.

-Malfoy, basta con soportarte en la mesa.- contesto sin mirarme.

-Granger...- le llame reclinando mi espalda del estante donde ella estaba colocando el último libro, quedando así a la derecha de ella. Giro el rostro para mirarme, sus ojos color miel no tardaron en hacer contacto con los míos. Nos quedamos en silencio algunos segundos, los segundos mas perfectos que hubiésemos compartido, y si ella tuviese la capacidad de comprender mi mirada hubiese leído en ella un claro: Te quiero.

Aquel preciso momento era perfecto, en el silencio de los libros, parecía ser que nada ni nadie podría arruinar aquel momento. ¡Era único! Yo estaba allí, reclinado, mirándola como la más hermosa flor que hubiese visto. Y ella me miraba, no sabría explicar cómo me miraba, pero era claro que se había quedado sin palabras. Recorrí sus facciones en silencio, por un momento sentí el repentino deseo de mover mi mano hasta acariciar su cabello, pero sabía que sería un acto de pleno suicidio que despertaría a aquella leona del ensueño.

Fueron segundos, quizás minutos, no podría precisarlo, lo que si se, es que en aquel silencio había compuesto millones de versos acerca de cuan hermosa era la joven Griffindor que había robado mi corazón. Por supuesto, jamás los pronunciaría, porque lo nuestro no era más que una ilusión que había traspasado mi corazón y me había trastornado por completo. Volviéndome, a mí, el príncipe Slytherin, un enamorado mas que no hace sino soñar con su amada, esperando que los sueños, por azares del destino, se hagan realidad.

-Malfoy...- respondió Granger en voz baja, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Si no te han dicho...eres la Griffindor más hermosa.- le dije, había colocado mi corazón en aquellas palabras, pero por supuesto, no había cambiado mi sonrisa burlona, tampoco mi mirada así que, probablemente las apariencias escondieran la profundidad de los sentimientos que en mi interior vivían. La vi rodar los ojos, probablemente no me creía, o pensaba que estaba burlándome.

-Si no te lo han dicho...eres el Slytherin más insoportable e irritante.- me dijo antes de dejarme solo, lance un suspiro, sonreí, definitivamente lo único que sabía hacer efectivamente era hacerla enojar; segundos luego volví a seguirla.

-Es la primera vez que no estamos peleando. ¿Y ya comienzas a insultarme?- cuestione cuando llegamos a la mesa que compartíamos, ella se giro tendiéndome mi libro, el cual me apresure a tomar.

-No estoy insultándote.- me dijo mirando hacía la entrada, probablemente esperando a que apareciese la señora Pince para irse. Estaba enojada, o nerviosa, no sabría precisarlo, pero algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella que estaba ocasionando que se cruzase de brazo y diere punta pies en el suelo.

\- ¿No me estas insultando? ¿Insoportable e irritante?- cuestione organizando mis pergaminos.

-No era un insulto, son adjetivos.- me dijo sin prestarme atención. Seguía con la vista fija en la entrada, comenzaba a pensar que realmente le estaba irritando, y pese a que no era mi primera intención, disfrutaba al máximo verla enojarse.

-Hermosa y agresiva...- susurre para mi mismo sin poder esconder mi sonrisa; Granger no me había escuchado porque sino hubiese dicho algo, internamente agradecí que fuese así.

-¡Gracias, Granger, ya puede irse!- exclamo la señora Pince entrando, Hermione no espero mas palabras, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la biblioteca. Decidí no seguirla porque no quería incomodarle u molestarle más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Minutos después de su salida, aun me hallaba de pie observando el camino que ella habia trasado al salir, ni siquiera le dijo "Buenas noches" a la señora Pince, lo que quería decir que estaba muy enojada. Estaba pensando en esto cuando, al mirar la mesa, vi aquel libro que me habia servido de palanca para sentarme con la castaña. Lo tome en mis manos, pasando mis dedos por el lomo y la cubierta; volví a abrirlo, observando el color amarillento de las paginas que dejaba inferir la cantidad de años que habían transcurrido sobre el mismo. Estaba evaluando esto cuando, llegando a las últimas páginas encontré un papel blanco, doblado por la mitad y con un sello rojo sellándolo; el papel lucia nuevo en comparación con las demás paginas por lo cual inferí que no podía pertenecer al mismo. Podría ser de Granger, pero tenía escrito sobre el sello "Para: Mi amor" y en definitiva no era la letra perfecta de la castaña que acaba de irse.

Cerré el libro y me deje caer sobre la silla con el papel en mano, evalué la pulcritud del mismo, parecía haber sido colocado estratégicamente en aquella página con el único fin de que alguien lo hallase. Lo gire varias veces, dispuesto a leerlo pero la señora Pince se me acerco y me dijo que pronto daría el toque de queda y los alumnos debían estar en sus camas. Ante aquellas palabras no tarde en colocar el papel en mi libro de Astronomía y, cargando ambos libros, el mío y el de la castaña, salí rumbo a las mazmorras. Recorrí el camino con cierta prisa, no deseaba ser interceptado por un prefecto, o peor aun por algún profesor malhumorado.

-¡Mira a la hora que llegas!- me dijo Pansy al verme aparecer en la sala de los Slytherins.

-Es tu culpa, nunca mas seguiré un consejo tuyo.- le dije dejándome caer junto a ella en el sillón, me miro confundida.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto mi amiga pelinegra.

-Que le hable, pero todo lo que digo lo coge del lado negativo.- le dije con desanimo.

-¿Del lado negativo? ¿Pero que le dijiste rubio?- me pregunto confundida.

-Que es hermosa.- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro de tener cerebro?- me pregunto Pansy dejando salir una risa.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- me hice el desentendido.

-Te burlas de ella durante cinco años consecutivos, y llegas un día y le dices que es hermosa, incluso yo pensaría que te estás burlando rubio.- me dijo mi amiga rodando los ojos.

-Pero hablaba enserio...

-Sí, se que hablabas enserio. Pero esa come libros solo ha visto tu lado negativo, debes mostrarle tu otro lado.- me dijo Pansy dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Pero no tengo otro lado, Pansy. Solo tengo el lado Malfoy. ¿Cómo cambio eso?- cuestione dando un suspiro.

-Es que no tienes que cambiar, rubio. Eres perfecto como eres, tengo que ir a dormir, pero piénsalo.- me dijo mi amiga, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me deje caer en el mullido sillón de la sala común, no había nadie además de mi y el extremo silencio que, como siempre, solía pasearse entre las oscuras paredes de la mazmorra. Fue allí, en aquel silencio, en aquella oscuridad, que leí la historia más hermosa, la más extraña y a la vez la más inconclusa. Fue luego de los primeros minutos de silencio, cuando, recordando el extraño papel hallado, decidí romper el sello y perderme en lo profundo de las letras. Eran oraciones, pero parecían versos, era la realidad pero parecía un cuento, y cuando llegabas al final de aquella pulcra hoja, manchada de lagrimas en el borde, te dabas cuenta que era la historia más triste e inconclusa escondida entre las hojas de un tonto libro. "Y si me amas, como decías, te estaré esperando frente a la estación del tren, cinco y cuarto, sino llegas, comprenderé que se acabo lo nuestro y me iré a estudiar lejos. Con amor, tu princesa." Y así concluía aquella carta que jamás fue abierta y que probablemente...jamás fue hallada.

 **"El corazón quiere lo que quiere. No hay una lógica para estas cosas. Tú conoces a alguien y te enamoras, eso es todo."**  
 **(Woody Allen)**


	5. Capitulo 5

Simplemente Paso

POV Pansy

Le conocía de hace años, incluso más de los que él mismo hubiese imaginado. No fue un amor de esos que nacen de la noche a la mañana, tampoco se trataba de un capricho por su repentina fama, por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Quiddich. No. Yo me había enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tanto tiempo que si se lo hiciese saber probablemente me tildaría de mentirosa. Pero era la verdad, una verdad que lamentablemente él no comprendería.

Desde pequeña lo veía todos los meses en el callejón Diagon, yo no solía caminar mucho por allí a causa de mis padres, solían estar muy ocupados así que me consiguieron una niñera que una vez al mes se dignaba a sacarme de mi encierro. Esperaba con ansias ese día, siempre salía hacia el mismo lugar, la tienda desarreglada a mediados del callejón...allí solía estar el pelirrojo que en secreto admiraba. Era una familia extraordinaria, siempre los observaba reír y abrazarse, en secreto deseaba una vida así. Pronto fui creciendo, y supe que eran los Weasley...traidores de la sangre...fue una desilusión, aun cuando en secreto seguía admirándolos.

A Draco lo conozco casi desde mi nacimiento, sus padres solían venir muy seguido a casa por lo cual era el único chico con el cual tenía contacto. Era un niño tímido en un principio, ni siquiera hablaba, solía sentarse, eso cuando tenía unos siete años, en uno de los sillones a observarme jugar. Los primeros días de visita la pasamos así, el mirándome, y yo jugando como si no existiera. Pero un día llego muy animado, con su "varita" de juguete, ese día jugamos a que éramos los héroes defendiendo al mundo de un villano indestructible. Nunca más volví a jugar sola desde ese día, nos hicimos inseparables...incluso...lo amé aún más de lo que amaba a la familia de pelirrojos que solía ver una vez a la semana.

Al pasar de los años, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, y tras percatarme de que el "niño que vivió" era el mejor amigo del gracioso pelirrojo, sufrí mi segunda decepción, y tras no tener otra forma de acercarme al mismo decidí, junto a Draco, hacerles la vida imposible. Lo molestaba, a él y a sus amigos, en cada esquina de Hogwarts. Al principio, solo los molestaba por molestarles, porque éramos las serpientes de Hogwarts y era lo que debíamos hacer. Luego, a él lo molestaba porque me gustaba y no podía decírselo, y a la castaña porque sentía celos de ella. Odie a Hermione Granger durante un tiempo, un tiempo bastante largo, hasta aquel extraño día en que descubrir cuanto, mi amado Draco, la amaba.

Era a mediados de septiembre, un día como cualquier otro, estábamos en clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape y le estaba diciendo al rubio los pasos que debíamos seguir, según lo que decía el libro, para elaborar la poción. Tras algunos minutos de silencio por parte de mi mejor amigo, levante la vista, percatándome entonces de que no me estaba prestando la más mínima atención. En un inicio pensé que simplemente estaba pensando en sus cosas, como solía hacer de vez en cuando, pero luego me percaté de que observaba a alguien que se encontraba tras de mí. Me gire un poco, lo suficiente para ver allá a lo lejos, riendo junto a Weasley, a la castaña de cabello alborotado. Volví a mirar a mi amigo sorprendida, y vi que la miraba con amor, desde ese día...no volví a odiar a Granger, porque sabía que se hallaba muy dentro del corazón de mi amigo...quizás demasiado.

Él jamás me comento nada, hasta que le fue imposible ocultarlo. Recuerdo las noches de desvelo que nos tiramos hablando sobre nuestros sentimientos, desde esas noches, la carga de estar enamorados de un Griffindor se hizo menor. Desde un tiempo, no sabría decir con precisión, Draco solía dejarme sola y desaparecerse por horas, siempre regresaba de buen humor, luego me dijo que espiaba a la castaña. No era lo más correcto, si lo colocásemos en la balanza de la prudencia, pero era lindo ver como su actitud cambiaba cuando se trataba de la joven come libros.

Solía yo aprovechar ese tiempo para irme a volar sobre el castillo, pasaba horas volando, he incluso me detuve una vez en lo alto de la torre más alta a contemplar el bosque prohibido desde allí. Para allá dirigí mis pasos cuando Draco salió disparado hacia la biblioteca luego de la clase de historia de la magia; pensé varias veces si debía salir a volar o dirigirme a las mazmorras, pero el solo pensar en tener que pasar un tiempo escuchando a Daphne y a Millicent me hizo desistir de dirigirme a mi sala común. Afuera hacía algo de frio, y ese día en particular había amanecido con una alergia horrible, aun así, no desistí de mi viaje nocturno. Estaba por subir a mi escoba cuando escuche aquellos gritos, más parecidos a chillidos insoportables, provenientes de las gradas del campo de Quiddich.

Me asome buscando la dirección del ruido, no parecía haber nadie, tras otro chillido logre localizar el origen del problema. Ellos, Ronald y la odiosa Lav Lav, Estaban en la quinta línea de las gradas si comenzabas a contar desde abajo. Pero no parecían estar pasándola muy bien, la muchacha estaba hablando entre chillidos insoportables, me pareció escuchar un sollozo exagerado, pero no podría asegurarlo. Me acerque unos pasos, sabiendo que desde mi posición sería imposible que me viesen.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Ronny!- Chillaba la joven de cabello claro.

-Lav, te quiero mucho, y créeme esto es difícil incluso para mi.- intento explicar el pelirrojo sujetándole las manos, levante una ceja con desagrado "Te quiero mucho", era horrible escucharle decir aquellas palabras.

-Si tanto me quieres ¿Por qué estas terminándome?- cuestiono ella haciendo un puchero. ¿Terminándola? ¿Estaba cortando con Lavender? Rita Seeker escribiría una columna entera sobre eso.

-El problema no eres tú Lav, eres perfecta, soy yo.- comenzó a decir Ronald, eso era tan "cliché", tuve que cubrirme los labios escondiendo la risa sarcástica que se me quería escapar.

-¡No me tomes el pelo!- grito enojada.

-Lav, tranquilízate, vendrá un chico que te valore...- comenzó a excusarse.

-¡No quiero un chico! ¡Te quiero a ti!- sentencio, se lanzó sobre su hombro dramáticamente y comenzó a sollozar.

-No me hagas esto tan difícil, Lav, por favor. - le suplico el pelirrojo, pero parecía temeroso, porque no se atrevió a apartarla.

-Dame una oportunidad, intentémoslo una vez más...por favor.- le suplico ella mirándolo a los ojos, lo vi mirar hacia el cielo algo exasperado antes de suspirar.

-Está bien, intentémoslo.- susurro rendido, ella le dio un pico en los labios emocionada.

-Serás el chico más feliz de Hogwarts, ven vamos...-dijo emocionada.

-No, adelántate, voy a quedarme aquí un rato.- sentencio el pelirrojo, ella asintió, le dio otro beso y termino de bajar las gradas con una sonrisa. Me escondí en el momento justo para no ser sorprendida, Lavender paso junto a mí, pero, jamás fue consciente de mi presencia, cosa que internamente agradecí.

Salí de mi escondite cuando Lavender se hubo ido, volví mis ojos hacia el pelirrojo que se había dejado caer en la grada y se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos. Era demasiado débil, estaba intentado resucitar una relación que no corría y simplemente porque sentía pena hacía la chica Griffindor. En mi pensamiento no cabe que alguien estuviese conmigo por lastima, preferiría que estuviesen por interés antes que por lastima. "Hermione me va a matar" le escuche susurrar, no comprendía aquellas palabras...a menos que... ¿Estarían saliendo? ¿Por eso quería terminar con Lavender? ¿Para salir con la castaña?

"Solo tenías que terminarla, Ron, no era tan complicado" siguió murmurando el pelirrojo sin levantar el rostro. Seguí escuchando en silencio, podría incluso comprender lo que ocurría solo juntando sus divagaciones, después de todo, comprender al simple y ordinario Ronald Weasley no podría ser tan complicado. "Ya la arruiné" volvió a murmurar, pasados algunos segundos hizo silencio y no volvió a decir nada. Decidí que era un buen momento para acercarme, esta era una oportunidad que podría aprovechar para iniciar una conversación medianamente normal con el pelirrojo.

-Era tan fácil como decirle que no, pelirrojo.- le dije sentándome a su lado, dio un salto asustado e incluso se alejó algunos centímetros.

-¡Genial! Escuchaste.- se lamentó volviendo mirar hacía el campo.

-Sí, escuche, y creo que te faltan agallas.- comenté, como si hablara del tiempo o del juego de Quiddich de la semana pasada.

-Para alguien sin corazón como tú, romperle el corazón a alguien ha de ser muy sencillo.- comentó mordazmente, aquel comentario me dolió, si él pudiese ver en lo profundo de mi corazón sabría que no era una chica sin sentimientos como cada vez que me veía sacaba a relucir.

-Le estás haciendo más daño al darle esperanzas.- le dije cruzando las piernas, era la realidad. Por más dolorosa que pudiese ser la verdad, era preferible que sufriera por un tiempo, porque mientras más esperanzas tienes, peor es la rotura.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?- cuestiono exasperado.

-Cortarla y ya, sin explicaciones.- sentencie.

-Eso es cruel...ni siquiera sé porque te pregunto.- sentencio cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro.

-Estas desesperado, así que a situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas.- sentencie encogiéndome de hombros, gire hacia él mi rostro y lo halle mirándome con el ceño apretado.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu perro?- me interrogo.

-¿A mi perro?- pregunte confundida

-Si, a Malfoy.- contesto mirándome fijamente.

-Oh, creo que se quedó...comiendo libros.- susurre con cierto sarcasmo, si el pelirrojo supiese que se hallaba muy cerca de la castaña probablemente se alarmaría.

-Que graciosa, deberías estar vigilándolo, o ponerle un bozal.- me dijo quitando de mi la vista para llevarla hacía el campo nuevamente.

-Malfoy es grande, no tengo que vigilarlo.- susurre, me acerque un centímetro más sin que él se percatara.

-Deberías, puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa.- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- pregunte divertida, desde que se corrió la voz sobre mi noviazgo con el rubio todo el mundo me repetía cuanto debía vigilar al cotizado Draco Malfoy, no tenían ni idea de que no me importaba si Draco salía con más chicas...y además...el rubio solo tenía ojos para una.

-Como por ejemplo podría estar con las chicas que están tras él.- comento girándose a verme divertido, si creía que me estaba haciendo enojar...estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

-Y si no me importa.- sentencie dejando salir una sonrisa victoriosa ante la confusión que inundo su rostro.

-¿No te importa?- cuestiono sorprendido.

-¿Debería importarme?- interrogue acercándome un poco más, lo vi nervioso, no sabía qué hacer con las manos ni a dónde dirigir la mirada.

-No lo sé, es tu novio.- me dijo con el rastro de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Y?- me atreví a comentar.

-No sabía que eran ese tipo de pareja.- susurro con el ceño fruncido, el mismo gesto que hacía en las clases cuando veía algo que le asustaba.

-No somos ese tipo de pareja. - comente con una sonrisa.

-Deberías alejarte, Parkinson.- me dijo acercándose hacia mí.

-No me estoy acercando, Weasley.- susurre levantando mi mano para acariciar su cabello, estaba completamente inmersa en los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel. Jamás habíamos estado tan cerca, y no sé qué motivo a tal cosa, quizás fue el frio, o el estado de desesperación del pelirrojo, pero estábamos allí...en el campo de Quiddich...a pocos centímetros del otro.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiono él deteniendo mi mano, con la cual jugaba con su cabello.

-No sé...déjalo ser.- susurré antes de atreverme a atrapar sus labios en un beso suave, lo sentí tensarse antes de responder el mismo. Aquel momento era perfecto, no lo cambiaría por nada, y si pudiese retroceder el tiempo volvería a repetirlo sin cambiar una sola cosa.

El ruido de una cámara nos hizo alejarnos, Ronald se giró asustado, yo tuve la misma reacción. Estaba completamente segura de haberlo escuchado, y en ese momento recordé que, si alguien me viese con el pelirrojo, mi farsa con Draco se iría al suelo. Él quedaría como el "tonto Malfoy" y yo como la "zorra Parkinson" y eso no nos convenía en lo más mínimo. Ron se puso de pie, todavía buscando de donde provenía el ruido y yo le imité, rápidamente pude ver a alguien bajando las gradas a toda prisa.

-¡Allí! ¡Ven, tenemos que atraparlo!- le dije a Ron, tirando de su brazo para que me siguiera.

El pelirrojo era rápido, por lo cual me saco la delantera rápidamente, fueron los minutos más intensos que hubiese vivido. Por un instante, pensé que habíamos perdido al sujeto de la cámara, pero luego de algunos minutos volvimos a verlo, lo acorralamos luego de unos cinco minutos. Resultaba ser un Hufflepuff de cabello castaño y espejuelos redondos, inclinados más hacia un lado que hacía el otro.

-Dame el rollo.- le advirtió Ron, lo teníamos rodeado por lo cual el chico no se atrevió a chistar.

-ten...ten...no me hagas nada.- declaro temeroso.

-Dame la cámara.- le dije mientras Ron evaluaba el rollo.

-No por favor, es la única que tengo.- comenzó a decirme el chico algunos años menor.

-Pansy no hace falta...- comenzó a decir Ron.

-He dicho que me des la cámara.- sentencie extendiendo la mano, él la coloco sobre la palma de mi mano sin rechistar.

-Pero Pansy...- comenzó a decir Ron; no conteste ya que estaba verificando el aparato, como esperaba nos había dado el rollo que no era, saque el rollo que contenía las fotos y luego le regrese el aparato vacío.

-Nunca confíes en un reportero, son una escoria.- sentencie mirándolo de arriba abajo sin bajar mi varita.

-No me hagan nada, por favor.- nos suplicó con miedo.

-Tranquilo, puedes irte...- comenzó a murmurar el pelirrojo, rodé los ojos, los Griffindor eran tan inocentes.

-Obliviate.- susurre apuntando al joven, segundos luego nos miraba confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí chicos?- cuestiono

-Nada, se te callo la cámara y te la hemos regresado, adiós.- sentencie, tomando a Ronald del brazo para que dejase de observarme como si fuese una extraterrestre.

-Eso no hacía falta.- me dijo el pelirrojo cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente.

-Cuando saliese una columna comentando sobre tu beso con la princesa Slytherin dirías que era necesario.- le dije rodando los ojos, se zafo de mi agarre por lo cual me gire confundida a mirarlo.

-Parkinson, yo...ese beso...lo siento, no sé qué ocurrió.- me dijo nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, debió ser...el ambiente.- comente bajando levemente el rostro.

-Sí, debió serlo, ya sabes ni siquiera me gustas...ni me gusto el beso...ósea no estuvo mal pero...- comenzó a murmurar nerviosamente. Aquello me había dolido, no tenía que recordarme que yo le parecía completamente desagradable y fea como repetidas veces me había dicho.

-Tranquilo, pelirrojo...por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo: ese beso fue desagradable- sentencie arrojándole el rollo con las fotos.

-Me tranquiliza saber que lo tomas tan tranquila.- susurro nerviosamente.

-¡No es como si me gustaras!- comente sarcásticamente.

-¡Si, exacto!- comentó bajando el rostro antes de soltar una risa.

-Asegúrate de destruirlo.- le dije señalando el rollo antes de darme la vuelta dispuesta a irme a las mazmorras, y pretender que ese beso jamás existió.

-Parkinson.- me llamó, me detuve a escuchar que quería.

-Lo destruiré bien.- me dijo tras un largo silencio, en el cual incluso escuche mi propia respiración, el latido lento y quebrado de un corazón que cada día se partía un poco. Incluso, por un minuto, había pensado que podría existir un "nosotros", pero si algo estaba claro...es que no podía. Porque mi amado estaba enamorado de alguien más...y empezaba a creer que Hermione Granger era ese alguien más.

Luego subí a la torre, estuve esperando a Draco por mucho tiempo, llego tarde, más tarde de lo normal. No quise agobiarlo con mis especulaciones, por lo cual simplemente lo anime, como siempre solía hacerlo, después de todo, aun no estaba segura si existiese algún tipo de relación amorosa entre Granger y Weasley. Estaba emocionalmente agotada, por lo cual no me quede mucho tiempo con mi amigo, sino que me fui a recostar. Hoy había vivido el más hermosa y el más horrible de los momentos.

Algo tenía claro, atesoraría aquel beso en lo profundo de mi corazón. Era muy probable que nunca se repitiese así que debía grabarlo en mi memoria bien, para poder recordarlo. No sé qué estaría pensando Ronald, probablemente intentado olvidar ese contacto, tan hermoso según mi perspectiva, y tan horrible según la del. Me despreciaba, eso lo tenía muy claro en mi mente, para Ronald Weasley jamás sería nada más que la cara de cerdo Pansy Parkinson. Y muy en el fondo, eso dolía, me dolía mucho...pero no podía cambiarlo.

" **El amor es como el vino, y como el vino también, a unos reconforta y a otros destroza."**

 **STEFAN ZWEIG**


	6. Capitulo 6

Sorpresas

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Por supuesto que me tomo por sorpresa non verle allí en la biblioteca cuando llegue, a eso de las cuatro y cincuenta minutos. Venía con la expectativa de hallarlo sentado en la mesa de siempre con dos escuálidos libros abiertos. Lamentablemente, al pasar por la misma, la halle vacía, incluso algo de polvo radicaba sobre la oscura superficie. Lo primero que pensé fue que no vendría.

Debo admitir que fue enorme la desilusión que se me instalo en el pecho, sabía que él tenía novia, que probablemente jamás se fijaría en mí, pero aun así deseaba poder contemplarle. Verle en aquella mesa me aseguraba que estaba a salvo. Más tarde, cuando le vi allí sentado, no pude evitar quedármele viendo como idiotizada, él me miraba, pero luego aparto la vista como si nunca me hubiese visto. Exactamente como hacía siempre, dándome a entender que no era consciente de mi presencia.

Pasé muy poco tiempo leyendo, y perdí mucho tiempo contemplando al rubio. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura recordaba que él se encontraba allí, a pocos metros, y terminaba levantando la vista hacia él hasta darme cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo observándole. ¡Cuando se sentó a mi lado fue aun peor! Sentí un batallón de Bludgers revoloteando en mi estómago, por un instante pensé que incluso el rubio seria consiente de cómo mi corazón latía a la velocidad de una Snich.

Jamás habíamos compartido una mesa, mucho menos un libro, y aún menos palabras de agradecimiento. Me hallaba muy nerviosa allí sentada, incluso sentía que comenzaba a tener palpitaciones, pase mucho tiempo convenciéndome de que podía soportar su cercanía, y pase aún más tiempo ejerciendo autocontrol para no girarme a mirarle cada dos segundos. ¡No pude contenerme cuando lo vi cerrar los ojos pensativo! Me quede como boba observándolo, perdida en sus facciones, en su cabello, en sus pómulos e incluso me halle contemplando sus labios una que una otra vez. ¡No conseguía comprender como todo en él lo hallaba bonito!

¡Todo estaba perfecto! Hasta que el lado Malfoy salió a flote y comenzó con sus tontos e innecesarios comentarios. Me enojaba que jugara con mi mente de aquella manera, él no era consciente de cuanto yo deseaba que todas las bobadas que salían de sus labios fuesen ciertas. "La Griffindor mas encantadora" ¡Si claro! Sabía que era un sarcástico, y que le encantaba humillarme y hacerme enojar, incluso me había resignado a eso, pero deseaba tanto que aquellas palabras fuesen reales que escucharlo bromeando de aquella forma me lastimaba...me entristecía.

Y a él no parecía importarle el daño que me causaba, si algo está claro es que Malfoy no siente nada por mí, soy solo la come libros, insoportable e insufrible Hermione Granger, su enemiga a muerte y la única nota que sobre pasa su E. Aquellas palabras, eran las causantes de mis despistes la siguiente mañana, tenía mucho que pensar y analizar...aún más desde que Harry encontró un extraño libro de un tal "príncipe mestizo". Salimos temprano de la torre, íbamos a visitar a Hagrid, quien nos había pedido ayuda para cuidar a uno de sus "experimentos".

-¡No quiero ir!- se quejaba Ronald mientras subíamos la colina rumbo a la casa del mitad gigante.

-¡Llevas quejándote los últimos diez minutos! ¿Podrías callarte?- cuestione rodando los ojos.

-"Podrías callarte"- repitió Ron imitando mi voz de forma burlona. ¡Argh odiaba que me imitara de aquella manera!

-No hagas eso.- le dije viendo la cabaña de Hagrid alzarse a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué mejor no enviamos a Neville y a Luna? A ellos les encantan los animales extraños.- comentó Ron, ya podía escucharle respirar con pesadez a causa de la extensa caminata.

-Porque Hagrid nos lo pidió a nosotros. ¿Verdad, Harry?- cuestione, el silencio fue la única respuesta

-¿Harry?- cuestione girándome, Ronald también se giró, nuestro amigo estaba detrás de nosotros mirando el suelo pensativo.

-¿Harry?- le llamo Ron, tenía en el rostro aquel mismo semblante que solía tener cuando veía arañas enormes.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Harry levantando la mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte

-Sí, estoy bien.- susurro mi amigo apresurando el paso.

-Harry. ¿Es por el libro?- interrogue caminando a su paso.

-No lo sé Hermy, es por todo...pero el libro tiene mucho que ver.- me dijo mi amigo.

-Oigan... ¿Ese no es Theodore Nott?- nos preguntó Ronald señalando hacia el bosque.

-Me parece que es él.- susurro Harry intrigado.

-¿Qué hace solo en el bosque?- cuestiono Ron.

-No lo sé, pero no debe ser nada bueno.- susurré mirando como el chico tras mirar para todas direcciones se introducía al bosque.

-Deberíamos averiguarlo.- comento Harry apresurando el paso.

-Pero Hagrid...- comencé a decir señalando la cabaña.

-Olvida a Hagrid.- me dijo Ron corriendo tras Harry.

-Perfecto...- susurré irónicamente apresurando el paso tras ellos.

Nos adentramos en el bosque una vez más, luego de tantos malos momentos entre ese montón de árboles tenebrosos, lo menos que necesitaba era volver a vivir uno, pero Ron y Harry sin mi eran un desastre. Era de día por lo cual se colaba algo de claridad por entre los árboles, aun así, el lugar podría sacarle escalofríos a cualquiera. Aceleramos el paso lo suficiente como para alcanzar al castaño que miraba nervioso a todos lados, iba cargando una bolsa en las manos, tenía un aire misterioso e incluso se veía asustado. Tras algunos minutos caminando el castaño se detuvo, se dejó caer en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro.

-Tienes miedito ¿Theo?- la voz de Parkinson nos tomó por sorpresa, apareció por el lado derecho de Nott sonriendo. ¿Qué hacía la azabache encontrándose con Nott a estas horas del día?

-No juegues así Parkinson, hagámoslo rápido.- le dijo, la morena se levantó la camisa, no pude evitar golpear a mis amigos para que dejasen de estar mirando. ¡La morena mostraba su estómago sin ningún pudor!

-Escucha, no le digas a Draco, se preocuparía.- no pude evitar sentir enojo al pensar que estaba engañando a Malfoy, pero luego, tras algunos segundos, vi a Nott arrodillarse y comenzar a curar una horrible herida que tenía la pelinegra en el costado.

-Se va a enterrar Pansy, y se enojara conmigo por cubrirte.- dijo Nott temeroso.

-No se va a enterrar sino se lo dices tonto. - le dijo la morena, le vi apretar los puños mientras el castaño aplicaba algo en la herida, incluso podría ayudarle, pero salir de nuestro escondite no era una alternativa.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- cuestiono Nott, tenía la misma intriga que yo.

-Solo necesito que me cures, no tienes que saber nada mas.- sentenció la morena.

-No me hables así Parkinson, somos amigos.- le dijo Nott

-Porque eres mi amigo, no te conviene saber nada.- sentencio la morena.

-¿Qué cosa, peor que ser mortifago, podría ocurrirme?- cuestiono el castaño, abrí los ojos y mire a mis amigos, Harry me miro a los ojos...no tenía que hablar para saber lo que estaba pensando, en este instante debía estar seguro de que Draco también era un mortifago.

-Existen cosas peores tonto.- le dijo Parkinson, la vi bajar la mirada, ella no creía eso realmente.

-Ya esta.- sentenció el castaño mientras la pelinegra se acomodaba la camisa.

-Gracias, Nott, te debo una.- le dijo Parkinson.

-Me debes más de una.- le dijo él sujetando nuevamente la bolsa.

-Hazme un último favor.- le dijo la morena girando sobre sus pasos ya que parecía volver a irse.

-Dime.

-Olvídalo...no es importante.- se hecho para tras la morena y sin esperar respuesta se perdió, el castaño miro a todos lados antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

-¿Escuchaste Mione? Son mortifagos.- me dijo Ronald con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Era como si estuviese a punto de salir corriendo!

-Corrección...Nott es un mortifago.- le dije rodando los ojos.

-¡Oh, vamos, Mione! Parkinson debe serlo.- declaró Harry mirándome como si fuese una boba.

-No podemos dar certeza de eso...- comencé a decir.

-Solo no quieres aceptar que tu Slytherin es un vil mortifago.- exclamó Harry dándome la espalda. Me dolió aquella declaración, no tenía por qué hablarme así, además...no era mi culpa haberme enamorado de Malfoy.

-No es mi Slytherin.- sentencie, Harry se giró al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo siento, Mione, estoy...lo siento...no debí decir eso.- me dijo

-Está bien, no importa, pero no podemos asumir que sean mortifagos Harry...solo digo que investiguemos antes de acusar.- le dije a mi amigo.

-Yo...yo digo que deberíamos irnos.- sentencio Ronald

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione girándome a mirarlo.

-Nada, solo, odio este lugar.- sentencio nervioso.

-Puedes ser un cobarde a veces.- me burle empujándole para que andará de regreso al castillo.

-¡Quizás Hagrid todavía no necesite!- exclame recordando a dónde íbamos realmente.

-¡Olvida a Hagrid!- exclamo Ron cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Ron!- exclamé reprendiéndole.

Horas más tarde, mis amigos se hallaban en su clase de pociones, por lo cual me quedé sola, decidí ir a la lechuzeria a enviar una carta a mis padres. El camino hacia allá era tedioso, pero tras años de costumbre logre llegar sin percatarme de cuan largo era el camino. Abrí la puerta escuchando el ruido de las lechuzas, me introduje dispuesta a entregar mi carta cuando fui consciente de que no me hallaba sola. Aquel cabello rubio lo había visto muchas veces, tanto en mis sueños como en mi vida cotidiana, por lo cual, no tarde mucho en reconocer al chico que de espaldas a mi estaba entregando una carta a su lechuza.

Sentí el nerviosismo instalarse en mi pecho al ver como el rubio alimentaba a la lechuza, una hermosa lechuza...quizás tan hermosa como su dueño. Di un paso dispuesta a pasar desapercibida, pero mi movimiento consiguió llamar la atención de Malfoy. Draco giró el rostro hacia mí, en un principio percibí cierto nerviosismo en sus acciones, pero al verme pareció tranquilizarse. Me quede gélida observándole, al igual que todos los días, la túnica Slytherin cubría su vestimenta y sus ojos grises, cubiertos por aquella capa de falsedad, no me permitían ver sus emociones.

-Hola Granger.- me dijo, su saludo me tomo por sorpresa.

-Eh...Hola Malfoy.- respondí mientras mi lechuza llegaba hasta donde me encontraba, algunos metros lejos del rubio.

-Bonito día ¿No crees?- me interrogó, miré por encima de mi hombro para ver que le entregaba una carta a su lechuza, incluso logre ver el sello del departamento mágico, aquella me tomo por sorpresa. Draco Malfoy ¿Intercambiando correspondencia con el departamento?

-Sí, bastante cálido.- comenté acariciando a mi lechuza. Era extraño estar hablando con Malfoy.

-Me gustan los días así.- dijo él, le dio una última carta a la lechuza y una caricia. Justo en ese instante, solo pude pensar que no estaría mal ser una lechuza, bueno...no estaría mal ser la lechuza de Draco Malfoy.

\- Prefiero los lluviosos.- murmuré, me encantaba el frio que inundaba el castillo cuando el cielo amanecía con nubes grises. Además, solía recordar al rubio cada vez que veía esas enormes nubes inundando el cielo.

-La mazmorra suele ser fría siempre, mientras más llueve más frio hace.- comentó viendo como su lechuza volaba, la mía le siguió de inmediato.

-La torre es cálida, calurosa a veces, nos viene bien la lluvia.- comente mirando hacia la salida, ya debía irme, y por sorprendente que pareciese...no deseaba hacerlo. Tras un suspiro encamine mis pasos hacía la puerta para salir de la lechuzeria.

-¡Granger!- la voz del rubio detuvo mis pasos por completo, me gire a mirarle.

-¿Si, Malfoy?- cuestioné

-Lo olvidaste...creo que lo necesitas- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida antes de elevar mi libro con su mano derecha. Ahí estaba el chico sarcasmo, tan a gusto que me encontraba platicando con él.

-En realidad, pensé que lo necesitabas más que yo.- le dije sin moverme de mi posición, jamás olvidaría un libro. Lo había dejado allí premeditadamente para que Malfoy terminase su tarea.

-Luego de tanto pelear por el ¿Simplemente me lo das?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Agradece mi generosidad.- respondí rodando los ojos.

-La agradezco, pero...ten tu libro...- insistió dando un paso para que lo tomase.

-¿No dijiste que lo necesitabas?- pregunté confundida.

-Ya no lo necesito.- concluyó

-Como prefieras.- sentencie arrebatándole el libro, dispuesta a salir de la lechuzeria.

-Espera, Granger.- me detuvo nuevamente, comenzaba a pensar que tenía la intención de hacerme enojar. Y no me sentía en el humor de suportar sus burlas o bromas.

-¿Qué?- cuestione girándome

-No tienes permiso para comerme con la mirada, te he visto.- me dijo burlonamente reclinándose de la fría piedra.

-¿Qué dices?- cuestioné

-Que si vas a comerme con la vista tendré que comenzar a cobrarte.- siguió burlándose.

-¡Ya quisieras, Malfoy!- exclamé rodando los ojos, jamás le permitiría saber que sus "bromas" eran bastante acertadas.

-¿Piensas negarlo?- me interrogó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Eres un prepotente, narcisista, egocéntrico!- exclamé enojada

-¡wow...wow! Tranquila, Granger. No me ofendas. Solo era una broma- se burló el rubio.

-Tus bromas siempre son insoportables.- sentencie antes de girarme. Una mano me detuvo consiguiendo sorprenderme, Malfoy aparto la mano de inmediato, note que incluso parecía estar reprendiéndose internamente.

-Te cobrare por cada vez que te halle desvistiéndome con la vista.- me dijo burlón antes de salir de la lechuzeria. Respire profundo, si supiese los sentimientos que estaban encerrados en mi pecho, no bromearía de esa manera. Tendría una deuda enorme si fuese a cobrarme por cada vez que le miraba.

-Granger...- volví la vista hacía la entrada para encontrarme al rubio allí. ¿Por qué no terminaba de irse? Me tenía de los nervios.

-Luego me pasas la factura por cada vez que te he comido con la mirada.- me dijo antes de irse. ¡Era el mayor idiota del mundo! ¡Ya quisiera yo que se fijase en mí con otro fin que no fuese molestarme!

\- ¡Malfoy! - exclamé saliendo de la lechuzeria, lo vi caminando hacía el castillo, se giró al escucharme gritar.

-¿Si?- cuestionó desde lejos.

-No tienes balance pendiente.- le grite

-Revisa bien esos números Granger, te sorprenderás.- me dijo antes de seguir andando, y por un momento...parecía no estar bromeando.

Su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, incluso tuve que detenerme a pensar en sus palabras. En un inicio me pareció que se burlaba, que buscaba hacerme enojar, como solía hacer siempre que me veía, pero luego, luego me pareció que estaba hablando muy enserio. ¡Deben ser locuras mías! ¿Malfoy fijarse en mí? ¿Una sangre sucia? No lo creo, primero traiciona a su padre y a Voldemort antes que pueda gustarle alguien como yo.

Días más tarde recibí la llamada del Mcgonagall, la profesora me estaría esperando en su salón. Salí de inmediato, ansiosa de saber que quería, al llegar a la puerta, toque en repetidas ocasiones antes de que la profesora abriese. Al entrar, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con Snape, Ronald, Parkinson y Malfoy. Camine hasta ubicarme junto a mi amigo pelirrojo, quien me miro confundido, yo me encogí de hombros ya que no tenía la más mínima idea sobre que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Hicimos algo?" me preguntó Ronald en un susurro, volví a encogerme de hombros ya que realmente no entendía que hacíamos allí reunidos. Comencé rápidamente, al igual que Ron, a pensar en todo lo que había hecho en la semana…quizás había roto alguna regla sin darme cuenta.

-Imagino que se preguntan, que hacen aquí.- comenzó a decir Mcgonagall.

-Que intuición...- le escuché comentar a Malfoy.

-Evite comentar.- le dijo Snape al rubio.

-Los he llamado a los cuatro porque, por órdenes de Dumbledore, cambiaran de pareja al realizar sus revisiones semanales como prefectos. Weasley, serás compañero de Parkinson y Malfoy será tu compañero Hermione.- nos anunció Mcgonagall.

-¿Eso es necesario? Ya saben que soy algo torpe, Hermione suele ayudarme a trabajar con eso...- comenzó a decir Ron.

-Entonces tendrá que lidiar con su torpeza, Weasley.- sentencio Snape de mala manera.

-Por dicho cambio, el equipo Weasley...- comenzó a decir Mcgonagall.

-Equipo Parkinson, por favor.- corrigió la morena burlonamente.

-¿Qué? No, es equipo Weasley.- interrumpió Ronald.

-¡El equipo oscuro!- sentencio Mcgonagall bastante seria.

-¿Equipo naranja no le gusta más?- preguntó Ronald, ganándose una mala mirada de la profesora.

\- Como decía, el equipo...de estos...les tocara la revisión dos veces en semana, los lunes y miércoles. Mientras que el de Hermione estará martes y viernes.- nos dijo Mcgonagall.

-Pueden retirarse, eso era todo...- sentencio Snape, ni siquiera se había movido de su asiento.

-Malfoy, usted quédese.- intervino Mcgonagall, yo fue la última en salir por lo que pude ver como Draco se sentaba junto a Snape... ¿De qué querían hablar con el rubio?

-Te veo más tarde Weasley en el Hall de entrada.- le dijo Pansy a mi amigo mientras se alejaba.

-¿Mas tarde?- cuestiono Ron confundido.

-¡Hoy es miércoles pelirrojo!- le recordó la morena antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-Parece que se te hizo.- me dijo Ron mientras caminábamos a la torre.

-¿Qué se me hizo?- cuestioné enrojeciendo, sabía a qué estaba haciendo referencia pero prefería ignorarlo.

-Tu...Malfoy...solos...de noche...- comenzó a decirme el pelirrojo

-¡Oye! Solo vamos a realizar nuestras labores como prefectos.- sentencie.

-¡Claro! Pero no niegues que ya estas deseando que sea viernes para estar con él.- se burló Ronald.

-No te salvare de las garras de Lav Lav si sigues.- le advertí aun más enrojecida.

-No te enojes, Mione, que babees por Malfoy no es un pecado.- me dijo mientras seguíamos subiendo las escaleras.

-¡No babeo!- grite sintiendo que incluso me ardían las mejillas.

-La negación es el primer síntoma.- me dijo haciéndome cosquillas, consiguió sacarme una sonrisa pero seguía sonrojada.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Babeo por el rubio desteñido!- exclamé, luego me percate que dos rallas más alto de lo que debería y enrojecí aún más.

-No tiene que saberlo todo Hogwarts.- se burló mi amigo empujándome para que atravesásemos la puerta de la señora gorda.

-Me gusta más cada día.- le dije a mi amigo mientras andábamos.

-Lo sé, se te nota en los ojos.- me dijo mi amigo mientras llegábamos a la sala común, agradecí que estuviese casi vacía, porque nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Y Lavender? ¿Ya cortaron?- cuestioné

-No...- susurro mi amigo.

-¿No? ¿No te dije que debías darte prisa?- interrogué rodando los ojos. .

-Sí, me lo dijiste, y yo iba a terminar con ella...pero entonces...no lo sé Mione...tengo miedo.- me confesó el pelirrojo cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Le tienes miedo a Lavender Brown?- pregunté incrédula.

-Si.- dijo mi amigo dejándose caer completamente en el asiento.

-Ron, tienes que enfrentar esto...no puedes dejar que pase más tiempo.- comencé a decir.

-¡Y tengo una noticia peor!- exclamó mi amigo, varias personas se giraron a mirarnos, intente sonreír para que no nos viesen como si estuviésemos locos.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- cuestione, Ronald se volvió a sentar y me miró fijamente a los ojos, lo vi ponerse colorado.

-No sé ni como decírtelo... ¿No te enojaras?- me preguntó mi amigo.

-Anda habla.- le alenté.

-Me bese con otra chica.- le dije

-¿Ya estas saliendo con Abott?- pregunte abriendo enormemente los ojos.

-¡No!- el grito de mi amigo me tomo por sorpresa ¿Otra chica además de Abott? ¿Eso era normal?

-¿No? ¡Ronald no puedes ir enamorándote...- comencé a decir

-¡No! ¡Esta no me gusta!- me dijo el pelirrojo, se puso casi como el color de su cabello, le mire confundida, ahora si me había perdido completamente.

-¿Te besaste con ella, pero no te gusta? ¿En qué lio te has metido?- cuestioné

-Es que no quería besarla...- comenzó a decirme Ron.

-¿Y por que la besaste?

-Paso. Así...de la nada...como si el hurón llegase en estos instantes y se colocara muy cerca de ti y...de repente ¡bum! Lo besas como si lo hubieses deseado durante meses, que si lo has haces, pero luego te alejas y te das cuenta que...fue un error.- comenzó a decirme Ronald, dramáticamente para que negarlo.

-Pero…

-Sí, lo sé, la diferencia es que babeas por el rubio...yo no babeo por la pelinegra.- comenzó a decir Ron.

-¡Un momento! ¿Pelinegra? ¿De quién hablamos?- pregunté abriendo enormemente los ojos, mi amigo volvió a cubrirse el rostro.

-Soy un idiota.- susurró Ronald.

-¿Ron quién es?- volví a interrogar.

-Parkinson.- murmuró mi amigo.

-¿Qué te besaste con quien?- grité sorprendida.

-Shhh...no quiero que lo sepan todos nuestros compañeros.- me dijo mi amigo mirando a todos lados.

-Ella tiene novio, Ron.- le dije sin cambiar mi expresión.

-Lo sé...aunque ella no parecía preocupada, creo que tiene una relación muy abierta con el rubio. Quizas incluso no le gusta Malfoy...pero el punto no ese.- me dijo Ron nerviosamente.

-Un momento... ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?- interrogué confundida.

-Hace unos días...no lo recuerdo.- me dijo nervioso.

-¿Se besaron y hoy hablaron como si nada?

-Sí, quedamos en olvidarlo, ya sabes no nos gustamos...solo paso...- comenzó a decirme el pelirrojo.

-Ron se besaron. ¿Qué representa un beso para ti?- pregunté incrédula.

-¡Mucho, Hermione! ¡Por eso estoy confundido!- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿No saldrás con que ahora te gusta?- cuestioné

-Ya he dicho que no me gusta...creo.- la voz de Ron disminuyo mientras terminaba la oración.

-¿Crees? ¿No te gustaba Abott?

-Yo te apoyo con...Mr. Huron...deberías ser más comprensiva.- me dijo Ron.

-Diferencia: me gusta Mr. Huron desde...desde que tengo memoria...a ti te han gustado cinco chicas en lo que va del año.- le dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Ves cómo eres? No me ayudas.- exclamó Ron dejando que su cabeza reposase sobre el sillón.

-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Dónde?- cuestioné curiosa, debo aceptar que jamás pensé que Parkinson fuese a compartir algo así con Ron, ella lo detesta.

-En el campo de Quiddich...y...Hermione, fue el mejor beso que me han dado.- dijo el pelirrojo, su respuesta me sorprendió, pensé que diría que fue extraño, o frio, o...algo que se pareciese más a Parkinson.

-Eso huele a babas.- comenté burlonamente.

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡Aquí la única que huele a babas eres tú cuando Mr. Huron está cerca!- me dijo negando rotundamente.

-"El mejor beso que me han dado"- imite su voz.

-Eso es cruel para alguien como tu Hermy.- me dijo señalándome.

-¡Tenías que ver tu cara!- me burle comenzando a reír.

-Es que no puedo negar que lo fue...pero...no es que me guste. - me dijo mi amigo.

-Podrías quitársela a Mr. Huron.- le dije en forma de broma.

-Ya estas planeando, demasiada inteligencia en esa cabeza.- me dijo mi amigo reclinando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Aunque se la quitaras a Mr. Huron, el jamás se fijaría en mí. - susurré dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Tú eres genial, Hermy. Sé que Mr. Huron...si supiese que estás loca por él...y si tuviese neuronas...no te dejaría escapar.- me dijo mi amigo.

-Ojalá él pensara así...- murmuré recostándome de Ronald.

-¿Quién dice que no lo piensa?- me pregunto Ron.

-Por favor Ron, es obvio que...no me encuentra para nada atractiva. Quizás ni siquiera me ve como una chica. - comente con cierto desanimo

-Yo creo que a veces te lanza unas miraditas...este ojo las ha visto.- me dijo mi amigo.

-Ya quisiera.- comenté con sarcasmo.

-Eres la mejor Griffindor, y la chica más lista, deberías darte cuenta.- me dijo mi amigo.

-¿Darme cuenta? Ron, estas alucinando.

-¡Vale! Suelo tener alucinaciones así que...quizás tengas razón.- dijo mi amigo abrazándome levemente.

-La tengo...siempre la tengo.- comenté dejando escapar una risa.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Le han visto?- me levante de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Ginny

-No, salió de pociones y dijo que tenía que...hacer unas cosas.- le dijo Ron

-Si lo ven, díganle que me busque.- nos dijo la pelirroja antes de irse.

-¿Crees que...- comencé a preguntar.

-Ni lo menciones...Ginny se olvidará del.- me dijo Ron suspirando.

-¿A ella le gusta cierto?- pregunte

-Eso creo...no podría asegurarlo.- me dijo mi mejor amigo.

-Es tu hermana, la conoces bien.- le dije

-Sí, la conozco pero...ya sabes...las chicas son complicadas.- comento Ron mirando el reloj.

-Tienes que ir a verte con...Parkinson.- dije en un susurro.

-Tengo que hacer mis labores de prefecto.- me dijo imitando mi voz.

-¡Oye! ¡No te burles!- le dije sonrojándome.

-Nos vemos en un rato, si te quedas dormida no olvides el babero.- me dijo caminando a la salida.

-¡No soy yo la que lo necesita ahora!- le grite antes de que se perdiese en el pasillo que le sacaría de la sala. Tome una revista de la mesa dispuesta a leer un rato antes de irme a recostar.

-Hola, Hermione.- levante el rostro al escuchar mi nombre, me encontré de frente con el rostro de Dean Thomas.

-¡Hola Dean!- le saludé sonriendo.

-¿Puedo?- me pregunto señalando mi lado

-Claro, siéntate.- susurre acomodándome.

-Te ves bonita hoy ¿Sabes?- me pregunto tras algunos minutos de silencio, de momento comencé a incomodarme. ¿De dónde había salido aquel comentario?

-Gracias.- comente acomodándome mejor en el sillón.

-Estaba pensando...si...si querías venir conmigo a la fiesta de Hallowen.- me dijo el chico de piel oscura, volví a levantar la vista de la revista encontrándome con los ojos de Dean. Era un gran chico, y bastante apuesto, solo que era todo lo contrario a Draco Malfoy.

-Dean...yo...lo pensare.- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, no me atrevía a rechazarle así sin más.

-Claro, déjame saber... ¿Cuánto necesitas...una semana...un...- comenzó a decir

-Te dejare saber en unos días...tranquilo...será antes de noviembre.- le tranquilice antes de volver a enfocar mi lectura.

-Claro, pues te dejare leer...sé que no te gusta que te interrumpan.- me dijo poniéndose en pie.

Lo vi alejarse y me hundí más en el sillón, no tenía mucho ánimo para ir a la fiesta de Hallowen...pero si fuese a ir...solo existe una persona con la cual me encantaría asistir. Y era un imposible así que...probablemente me quedaría leyendo o, si Harry y Ron insistían...terminaría acompañando a mi amigo azabache, quien, por no saber bailar, nunca consigue pareja. Cerré los ojos dejando salir un suspiro. Al hacerlo, recordé mi encuentro con Malfoy en la lechuzeria y recordé que el viernes patrullaríamos juntos. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que el viernes llegase...moría de ganas por cruzar palabras con ese hurón desteñido.

 **"No permitas que nadie diga que eres incapaz de hacer algo, ni si quiera yo. Si tienes un sueño, debes conservarlo. Si quieres algo, sal a buscarlo, y punto. ¿Sabes?, la gente que no logra conseguir sus sueños suele decirle a los demás que tampoco cumplirán los suyos."**

 **WILL SMITH**


	7. Capitulo 7

Sorpresas

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

La paciencia no se encontraba entre mis mayores atributos, y Parkinson parecía acabar con aquel pequeño porcentaje que había alcanzado a desarrollar. Tras salir de la sala común, deseando no hacer esperar a la morena, me halle solo en el Hall de entrada, en espera de que la Slytherin llegase. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que aquellos cabellos oscuros decidiesen asomarse por aquel lugar. Venía relajada, comiéndose una rana de chocolate como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¿Ahora llegas?- interroguee mirando el enorme reloj que levitaba cerca de la entrada.

-Me estás viendo ¿No? - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Llevo rato esperando...- comencé a decir.

-Deja de quejarte, Weasley, acostúmbrate.- me dijo burlonamente al llegar a mi altura.

-No me gusta...- volví a hablar, para que negarlo, un tanto enojado. ¿Quién era ella para hacerme esperar?

-Blah...blah... ¿Comenzamos?- sentenció la morena dejando salir una sonrisa, rodé los ojos antes de limitarme a asentir.

Normalmente sigo a Hermione, ella es la que tiene ese carácter de liderazgo en nuestro equipo, en cambio ahora, no tengo a quien seguir. Parkinson camina por su lado, mirando distraídamente, a veces ignorando ruidos sospechosos...apropósito diría yo. Era una forma de patrullar extraña, como si no le interesase en lo más mínimo revisar si había alguien rompiendo las reglas. Caminábamos en silencio, los pasillos largos, iluminados, en su mayoría, por antorchas, nos indicaban que sería una revisión tranquila y rápida.

-Detesto estas revisiones.- comentó Parkinson tras varios minutos de patrullaje.

-¿Por qué lo haces entonces? Podrías decir que no y listo.- comentee mirando detrás de una de las estatuas.

-Tengo mis motivos.- susurró, para que negarlo, me daba cierta curiosidad conocer los misterios que rodeaban a Parkinson. Ella representaba, hasta cierto punto, un enigma, uno al cual no había prestado atención, pero que...de repente había despertado mi curiosidad.

-Así que... ¿Cómo te va con Malfoy?- pregunte intentando establecer algún tema de conversación, ella se detuvo un momento y después dejo salir una risa fresca, algo escandalosa para que negarlo.

-Terminamos.- me dijo reanudando la caminata, por un momento casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies, no me esperaba aquella respuesta; además, probablemente era yo el primero en enterrarme de aquella ¿triste noticia? Cuando Hermione se enterase no cabría de felicidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?- pregunté caminando tras ella, se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios, no comprendo que le hace gracia, pero tampoco deseaba preguntar.

-Estas muy interesado, comadreja, empiezo a preocuparme.- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada.

-Si no quieres decirme...- comencé a decir haciéndome el desinteresado, en realidad si moría de ganas por conocer los detalles.

-Fue ayer, y no hay un motivo, solo...terminamos.- sentenció la morena dándome la espalda, busque signo de tristeza en su voz, pero lucia tranquila, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. No logro comprender qué tipo de relación tenían Parkinson y el hurón, pero en definitiva no deseaba tener nunca una relación de ese tipo.

-Lo siento...- susurré

-No seas hipócrita Weasley, acepta que te alegra que hayamos terminado.- me dijo girando el rostro para verme a los ojos.

-Estas loca Parkinson.- sentencie bajando la mirada, sus ojos solían ponerme nervioso y no me agradaba ese sentimiento.

-¿Lo estoy?- cuestionó deteniendo sus pasos, levante la mirada topándome nuevamente con aquellos ojos claros que me estudiaban.

-¿A qué juegas? A mí no me engañas Parkinson, se quién eres.- le advertí desviando la vista; su forma de comportarse, de hablarme, sus nuevas actitudes con respecto a mi...todo indicaba que estaba buscando algo. Ahora que sé que probablemente sea una mortifaga, mi instinto me decía que buscaba sacarme información.

-No sabes quién soy, comadreja.- le escuche comentar, unos ruidos en el salón de pociones me alertaron, iba a caminar hacia allá cuando la pelinegra me detuvo del brazo. Me gire a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, ella negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? Hay alguien ahí. - le dije en voz baja señalando el salón.

-No seas aguafiestas, Weasley, han de ser dos escuincles pasándola bien.- me dijo dejando salir una risa.

-Es contra las reglas.- le dije.

-¿Nunca has hecho algo contra las reglas?- me preguntó levantando una ceja. Ella conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Ese no es el punto, Parkinson.- sentencie extendiendo mi mano hacía el pomo.

-Weasley, solo déjalos...- me dijo colocando una mano sobre la mía.

-Ups, ya abrí.- susurré empujando la puerta, la pelinegra me miro de mala manera antes de que nos girásemos hacia el salón. La imagen allí nos dejó perplejos...más a mi...que a Parkinson.

-¡Harry!- grite al ver a mi amigo compartiendo un beso con aquella rubia.

-Uy, debiste hacerme caso.- se burló la pelinegra a mi lado, a veces podía ser realmente insoportable.

-¡Ron no es lo que parece!- me dijo Harry alejándose de la muchacha.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece?- cuestioné sorprendido.

-No, déjame te explico...

-No puede ser cierto ¿Con Lunática Lovegood, Harry? ¿Ella es la otra chica?- pregunte completamente perplejo.

-No la llames así, Ron.- me dijo mi amigo mientras él y la loca de Lovegood llegaban a nuestro lado.

-¡Pero Harry! ¿Olvidaste la lista de chicas prohibidas que hicimos en cuarto año? ¡Lunática está a la parte de arriba!- exclame completamente sorprendido, no podía concebir que mi amigo estuviese interesado en Lovegood.

-Es Luna, Ron.- me volvió a corregir Harry, di una vuelta sobre mí mismo intentando relajarme.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Potter, si quieres evitar que Filch te encuentre deberías irte a tu torre, y tú también deberías irte Lovegood.- les dijo Pansy mientras yo aún seguía intentando asimilar lo que había visto.

-Ron, hablamos en la torre.- me dijo Harry

-No te duermas, tenemos que hablar.- le dije a mi amigo sujetándole del hombro, él se limitó a asentir.

-Estaré esperando...- me Harry, antes que diese otro paso volví a detenerlo.

-¿En serio, Lovegood?- pregunté arrugando el gesto.

-Hablamos en la torre.- me dijo mi amigo antes de irse; volvimos a quedar Parkinson y yo. La morena guardo silencio en un inicio, y luego la vi sonreír victoriosamente.

-La próxima vez, hazme caso.- sentenció sonriendo.

-Que insoportable eres.- murmuré.

-¿Cómo te va con Sugar Brown?- me pregunto la pelinegra luego de haber caminado varios pasillos en silencio, giré el rostro para mirarla y ella levanto una ceja. "¿Qué?" me pregunto tras no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

-¿Cómo crees que me va?- cuestioné no de muy buen humor.

-A juzgar por tu semblante...hermosamente mal.- se burló dejando salir una sonrisa e incluso percibí cierto toque de alegría en sus palabras. Sorprendentemente parecía que disfrutaba que mi relación con Lavender estuviese completamente quebrada.

-Es peor que una torta de zanahorias quemada.- susurré

-Quemada o sin quemar sigue siendo horrible.- comentó la morena arrugando el gesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Una buena torta de zanahoria es una buena torta de zanahoria!- exclamé indignado. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir algo así de la torta de zanahoria? ¡El mundo no sería igual sin ella!

-¡Oh, vamos, Weasley! Es la peor torta del mundo.- sentenció la morena.

-¡No acabas de decir eso!- exclamé llevándome las manos dramáticamente a la cabeza.

\- Yo prefiero el pastel de queso.- sentenció Pansy.

-No sabes lo que dices.- susurre dejando salir un suspiro.

-Si probaras el pastel de mi madre...jamás volverías a comer torta de zanahoria.- comentó la morena dejando salir una risa.

-No sabía que tu madre cocinara.- comente intrigado.

-Ella suele hacerlo, ya sabes, de vez en cuando.- comentó la morena, y se acomodó la túnica. Al acomodársela, dejo a la vista el inicio de lo que parecía una marca, moví mis manos hacía su cuello intrigado.

-¿Qué eso?- cuestione, estaba por tocarla cuando me sujeto la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra...- sentencio ella fríamente, retrocedió dos pasos.

-Parkinson... ¿Qué ocultas?- me atreví a interrogar.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.- sentencio evasivamente.

-Entonces es cierto ¿Eres una mortifaga?- cuestioné

-¿De qué hablas Weasley?- preguntó ella arrugando el gesto.

-Es eso ¿Cierto?- insistí.

-Tú no eres más imbécil porque no cabrias en tu cuerpo.- sentenció ella, e iba a seguir andando pero la detuve en el intento.

-¿Entonces qué es eso?- volví a acercar mi mano, pero me empujo.

-Te dije que no te acercaras.- me advirtió sacando su varita, la coloco a la altura de mi garganta. Trague en seco ante la frialdad de aquellas palabras, contender con ella no sería una alternativa. Clave mis ojos en la morena, e intente descifrar aquella mirada distante que parecía esconder más de lo que a simple vista me permitía ver.

-Tranquila...- susurre colocando mi mano sobre la suya. El firme agarre sobre su varita menguo, pero permaneció apuntándome con un rostro inmutable.

-Aparta la mano, Weasley.- me advirtió al ver que movía mi otra mano hacía su cuello.

En ningún momento aparte mi mano izquierda de sobre la mano con la que me apuntaba, tampoco mis ojos se apartaron de los de la morena. Podía incluso percibir el palpitar constante del corazón de Parkinson, ella seguía mis movimientos cual serpiente que está vigilando. Moví lentamente mi mano hasta su cuello, y ella no me lo impidió, me siguió con la vista, pero no hizo nada por apartarme. Deje mi mano sobre el comienzo de la túnica, y la escuche suspirar. Lentamente comencé a mover la túnica para ver aquella extraña marca, pero la otra mano de Parkinson me detuvo.

-Weasley...- susurró la morena, moví mi mirada de la marca hasta volverla a colocar en los ojos de Parkinson.

-Está bien, no diré nada.- sentencie, pero antes de que pudiese mover la mano para intentar de nuevo ver lo que escondía, la morena se movió, coloco ambas manos en mi cuello y atrapo mis labios en un beso. Sus labios chocaron con los míos de golpe, tomándome por sorpresa, pero tardo algunos segundos en moverlos.

A diferencia de aquel día en el campo de Quiddich, este beso era débil, lento, incluso dulce en extremo. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que mis manos cayesen hasta la cintura de la morena acercándola más a mí. Sentí como se sujetaba firmemente a mi cuello, incluso ejerciendo más fuerza de la que parecía tener. Pero sus labios se movían suaves sobre los míos, aquel primer beso, se quedaba corto al lado de este.

-Wow.- susurré cuando se alejo

-Debo irme...- susurró Parkinson, le sujete firmemente de la cintura para que no pudiese escapar, sabía que el beso había sido una distracción para huir.

-Parkinson. ¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

-No he hecho nada, si Argus nos encuentra se molestara.- me advirtió Parkinson.

-Que se moleste.- sentencie antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con los míos. Por supuesto, yo no era Parkinson, así que no era un beso suave ni lento, sino intenso y rápido. Aunque parecía ser que a la morena delante de mi esto no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Weasley, Sugar Brown, se va a enfadar.- comento Parkinson cuando nos separamos a causa del aire.

-¿Sugar Brown? ¿Y esa quién es?- pregunte sonriendo, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, sabía que esto que estaba haciendo estaba mal, incluso peor que la relación que Harry tenía con Luna, si es que es que aquello era una relación.

-Ahora tienes amnesia...- Susurro Parkinson, abrí mis ojos encontrándome que ella tenía los suyos cerrados. Baje mi vista hasta el motivo de esta situación, aquella marca que traía medio cubierta en el cuello.

-¿Eso es malo?- cuestione depositando un beso rápido sobre sus labios.

-Un poco...- susurro la morena dándome otro beso corto, moví una de mis manos hasta el hombro de Parkinson mientras le daba otro beso.

-Terminare pronto con Lavender.- susurre mientras ella me daba otro beso.

-¿Por mí? Me sentiré culpable...- dijo sarcásticamente la morena, justo cuando iba a mover la túnica, la mano de la morena se detuvo sobre la mía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte.

-Hay cosas que no debes saber ni ver.- me dijo Parkinson empujando ligeramente mi mano y colocando bien su túnica.

-Yo...

-No te gusto Weasley, solo te atraigo...déjalo pasar...- susurró Parkinson alejándose ligeramente, le sujete de la mano para detenerla.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte

-¿Qué te gusta de mi...

-Tus...

-Además de mis besos...- me interrumpió la morena fijando sus ojos en los míos intensamente.

-Yo...tus...- intente idear un pensamiento coherente.

-Nada...no te gusta nada, Weasley. Porque ni siquiera sabes quién soy, solo te atraigo, es algo meramente físico...- me dijo la morena, se iba a girar, pero volví a detenerla.

-¿Es malo que me atraigas? También te atraigo. ¿Es malo que sea solo físico?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Weasley...

-A menos que...yo te guste.- termine diciendo, buscando interpretar su mirada, ella dejo salir una risa burlona.

-¿Tu? ¿Gustarme a mí? ¡Sigue soñando comadreja!- exclamo riendo.

-Entonces...si ambos nos atraemos, no veo ningún problema en...

-¿En qué? ¿Acaso quieres una aventura con la princesa Slytherin?- me pregunto la morena.

-Una aventura se escucha horrible.- susurré.

-Llámalo como prefieras, comadreja.- me dijo Parkinson antes de acercarse, depositar un beso en mis labios y alejarse.

-¡Parkinson!- le detuve

-¿Si?- cuestionó dándose la vuelta

-Tu sonrisa...me gusta tu sonrisa.- le dije antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme hacía la torre.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies y pulmones me permitieron, inmerso en mis pensamientos y conclusiones, esto no podía contárselo a Hermione, ella lo reprobaría incluso dormida. Deje salir un suspiro de pesadez mientras murmuraba la contraseña de la señora gorda. Parkinson era un misterio, un enigma, y me gustaba...me gustaban muchas cosas de ella pero no sabía expresarlas. Al final, ella tenía razón... no la conozco lo suficiente como para decir que lo que siento no es solamente una atracción física. Le daría tiempo, sería este quien me diría que era exactamente lo que pasaba dentro de mí.

Al llegar a la sala común, vi a Harry sentando frente a la chimenea. Estaba dándome la espalda, parecía sumergido entre las calurosas llamas. Di un largo suspiro y me senté a su lado. Al sentir la presencia de alguien, giro el rostro y luego suspiro al verme. Había reaccionado demasiado intenso cuando vi a Harry con Luna, eso también había sido un error de mi parte, pero estaba dispuesto a corregirlo inmediatamente.

-Harry...- comencé a decir.

-Ron, sé que Luna...es Luna, pero...siento algo muy fuerte por ella.- me dijo Harry interrumpiéndome.

-Amigo, yo...

-No, yo sé que siempre has pensado que está loca pero, no lo está Ronald. ¡Ella me entiende, me quiere, saca lo mejor de mí, me ha ayudado a llenar ese espacio vacío que tenía !- me dijo Harry, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban mientras hablaba.

-Está bien, Harry, lo que decidas está bien...siento haber reaccionado como lo hice.- le dije esperando que no fuese a interrumpirme.

-Gracias, enserio, gracias por comprender.- me dijo.

-Somos amigos, Harry, siempre te apoyare.- le dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ronald. ¿Tu si crees que Parkinson y Malfoy son mortifagos?- me interrogó el pelinegro pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Yo...no estoy seguro, pero, cabe la posibilidad.- susurré

-Chicos...- la voz de Hermione hizo que nos girásemos, la castaña traía su pijama.

-¡Hermi! ¿Qué haces despierta?- interrogó Harry.

-Sabía que no habías llegado así que, no lograba conciliar el sueño.- le dijo Hermione a Harry sentándose junto a nosotros.

-Lo siento.- susurró Harry.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupe.- susurró mi amiga

-Estaba...no quiero que te enfades, Mione.- murmuró Harry bajando el rostro.

-No me voy a enfadar, bobo, somos amigos...- le dijo Hermi, yo no me atreví a decir nada porque sabía que era algo que le correspondía única y exclusivamente al moreno.

-Estaba con Luna.- susurro Harry.

-¿Luna? ¿Lunática Lovegood?- cuestionó Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, ella...somos novios.- susurro Harry; Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente, para que negarlo, yo también mire sorprendido a mi mejor amigo. ¡No me esperaba aquella noticia!

\- ¿Novios? Pero... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- cuestionó nuestra castaña sin poder esconder su sorpresa.

-Hace dos días.- murmuró Harry.

-Eh...eso...es...raro...pero, me alegro por ti, si la quieres...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-La quiero, la quiero mucho.- nos dijo Harry, por fin había levantado la mirada.

-Eso es lo que nos importa entonces.- sentencio Mione y abrazo al moreno, este la abrazo dejando salir una sonrisa. Incluso parecía que todo ese ambiente tenso que le había separado de nosotros se derrumbaba.

-¡Tendremos que llamarte Lunático Potter!- bromee empujándole ligeramente, él dejo salir una risa, una que me recordaba al joven Harry. Aquel niño ingenuo, valiente, lleno de esperanzas y sueños que un día me encontré en el andén 9 ¾.

-Chicos, gracias.- nos dijo Harry.

-Te queremos, Harry y te apoyaremos en todo.- le dijo Mione, al ver la sonrisa en los labios de mi amiga recordé la noticia que Parkinson me había dado. Aquella noticia agrandaría aún más la sonrisa que reposaba en los labios de mi mejor amiga.

-Les tengo una noticia chicos.- les dije misteriosamente.

-No salgas con una de tus tonterías.- me advirtió Mione

-No podemos evitar eso.- le escuche susurrar a Harry haciendo reír a la castaña.

-¿Adivinen quien volvió a ser uno de los solteros más cotizados de Hogwarts?- pregunté.

-¿Al fin terminaste con Lavender?- cuestionó Hermione emocionada. ¡Mi noticia la emocionaría aún más!

-Trabajo en eso, pero no.- dije dejando salir un suspiro.

-Habla, Ron, no sabemos de quién se trata.- me dijo Harry tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Mr. Draco Malfoy.- declaré, Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Nah.- comentó Harry incrédulo.

-Mi fuente de información es muy confiable.- les dije.

-¿Estás jugando cierto?- me interrogó Hermione, no ocultando la emoción en sus palabras.

-No, la mismísima Pansy Parkinson me lo dijo.- sentencie

-¡Eso es increíble!- exclamó Hermione y volvió a abrazar a Harry a causa de la emoción.

-Hay alguien que ya está planeando declararse.- se burló Harry abrazando a nuestra castaña.

-¡Harry! ¡No digas esas cosas!- le dijo Hermione escondida en su hombro completamente enrojecida.

-Puedo ir organizando la boda si quieres.- le dije sin esconder mi sonrisa.

-¿Los hijos para cuándo?- cuestionó Harry.

-¡No digan esas cosas!- nos advirtió Hermione completamente roja.

-Es broma, Mione, pero debes darte prisa y hacer tu jugada antes de que una de las muchas admiradoras de tu Mr. Huron Malfoy se arrojen sobre él.- le advertí a mi amiga.

-¡Tema cerrado!- exclamó Hermione, tenía las mejillas encendidas, probablemente de vergüenza, nervios y un poquito de cólera ante la mención de las admiradoras del rubio Slytherin. Tras un momento de silencio, Hermione se giró a mirar hacía la chimenea.

-Chicos, hay cosas que no he podido contarles.- comenzó a decirnos Harry llamando nuestra atención.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Hermione

-Es acerca de mis reuniones con Dumbledore, he estado viendo recuerdos, algunos de Dumbledore otros de profesor Slughorn...relacionados a Tom Riddle, a su infancia...- nos comentó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué has descubierto?- cuestione

-Tom tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo...a veces me da miedo convertirme en...

-¡Tu no eres Tom Riddle, Harry! - lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Es solo que, me aterra convertirme en él.- susurró Harry.

-Eso no ocurrirá, estamos contigo.- le dije colocando una de mis manos en su hombro.

-Por otro lado, esta ese tal príncipe mestizo, no logro saber quién es.- nos comentó Harry confundido.

-Lo descubriremos, Harry, juntos.- le dijo Hermione sujetando su mano derecha.

-Así es Harry, hemos logrado tantas cosas juntos que...estoy seguro que podemos resolver cualquier cosa.- le dije a mi amigo.

-Gracias chicos, gracias.- nos dijo Harry con los ojos cristalizados.

Si algo tenía seguro es que nada ni nadie podría nunca separarnos ni acobardarnos. Habían muchos misterios que debíamos resolver, el príncipe mestizo radicaba entre ellos...por otro lado, no sabía si debía comentarles sobre la marca que vi en el hombro de Parkinson, al final, podría averiguar solo de que se trataba. No podría ser tan complicado hacerlo sin ayuda, además, no deseaba preocupar a mis amigos, ellos tenían demasiadas preocupaciones ya.

" **No hay buenos amigos, ni malos amigos, solo personas con las que uno quiere estar, necesita estar; gente que ha construido su casa en nuestro corazón."**

 **Stephen King**


	8. Capitul0 8

Noche de Patrullaje

P.O. V Draco Malfoy

Era la mañana del viernes, el día estaba notablemente nublado, el cielo gris y las espesas nubes anunciaba la pronta llegada de lluvia. Había recibido una carta temprano, por culpa de la cual, había tenido que salir de las mazmorras. Me encontraba de camino a una tienda de túnicas donde me reuniría con Sirius Black. En realidad, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que estaba tomando, después de todo, las mejores decisiones. El camino fue largo, y lamente faltar a clases, pero tras un rato la tienda se levantó delante de mis ojos.

No se veía muy bonita, y la fachada demostraba años de uso y clamaba por algunas reparaciones, "rope store" decía el viejo letrero que identificaba la tienda. Abrí la puerta, un chillido acompañado del sonido de una campanita anunció mi llegada. Había una cantidad de percheros innumerables, la mayoría de las túnicas parecían ser de segunda mano, pero conservaban la pasada elegancia, notablemente eran telas muy bien preservada. Inspeccione el lugar con mis ojos, notando el polvo en las baldosas y las marcas de arañazos en el mostrador desierto. "Buenos días" comenté pasado un rato, al notar el silencio extraño que albergaba dicha tienda.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí jovencito? - una voz rasposa hizo que me girase buscando la procedencia de la misma, al levantar la mirada hacía el segundo piso de la tienda, hallé a un hombre viejo, de no muchacha estatura, blanco en extremo y de espesa barba, pero con la cabeza rapada. Su rostro era halado, tenía una barbilla muy pronunciada y unos ojos enormes que intimidaban.

-Vengo por una túnica...- respondí, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por Black.

-¿Cómo la deseas?- cuestionó el hombre sin moverse de su posición, se hallaba colgando unas túnicas en uno de los muchos percheros.

-Que tenga seis punto tres pies de largo, tres de ancho, color rojo y el borde verde...y que solo pueda colocármela desde arriba. - comente mientras la puerta de la tienda se abría y una mujer hablando con su pequeño entraban.

-Rodolfo te llevará...- me dijo el hombre, un escuálido elfo apareció de entre los percheros y sujetando un candelabro se acercó a mí.

-Sígame...- susurro el elfo.

Le seguí en silencio, pasé entre las perchas difícilmente mientras escuchaba al hombre hablando con la dama que recién había entrado. El elfo caminaba a paso rápido, dificultando mi avance ya que la ropa mal acomodada reducía notablemente el espacio. Tropecé con varias túnicas, que amontonadas en el medio formaban pequeños grupos, y estuve a punto de caerme en más de una ocasión. El elfo acelero el paso cuando, dejando atrás las túnicas, nos introdujimos en un pasillo oscuro, en esta, el elfo encendió su candelabro. Aunque había más espacio, también había cierta humedad, además ni siquiera tenía claro a dónde íbamos.

-Es aquí, regreso pronto. - me dijo el elfo antes de entregarme una sucia llave color plata que se sentía rasposa sobre la palma de mi mano y tenderme el candelabro. El elfo se regresó por el camino oscuro sin esperar respuesta alguna de mi parte.

Me giré hacía la puerta y tras un suspiro introduje la llave en el espacio provisto. Gire la cerradura, empuje la puerta, y me quedo a la vista un cuarto poco iluminado. Estaba vacío, a excepción del hombre de negros cabellos que se encontraba junto a la pequeña ventana, aquella por la cual se colocaba algo de la débil luz que el nublado día nos concedía. Puse un pie adentro sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme la columna, y un golpe de culpa golpearme el pecho. Me aclare la garganta llamando la atención de Black, quien rápidamente se giró a mirar hacia donde me encontraba.

-Pase, joven Malfoy acérquese. - me dijo Sirius, entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Aun así, permanecí de pie cerca de la puerta, un tanto incómodo al estar reuniéndome con aquel hombre que jamás había estimado mucho.

-El departamento está interesado en trabajar contigo, Malfoy. - me dijo Sirius tras un largo silencio.

-Me alegra saber eso. - respondí sin moverme de mi posición

-Pero tienen algunas...clausuras...- comentó Black girándose a mirarme.

-¿Qué clausuras? - pregunté tras un incómodo silencio.

-Lo primero es que debes reunirte con todos los miembros del ministro de magia cada dos semanas e informar todo lo que sepas. Segundo, serás sometido a tomar Veritaserum para comprobar tus verdaderas intenciones y tercero...si llegases a traicionar al departamento...te condenaran al beso del dementor.- me dijo Sirius

-No tengo...ningún problema. - sentencie.

-Escucha bien, Malfoy. - me dijo Sirius dando un paso hacia mí, guarde silencio en espera de sus palabras.

-Te están proporcionando una oportunidad que no se le concede a todo el mundo.- Comenzó a decir mientras se detenía a poca distancia de mí.

-Créeme que la agradezco Black.- respondí.

-Solo quiero que tengas muy claro, que a ninguno que tenga esa marca...- me dijo señalando mi brazo.

-Se le ha concedido este privilegio. No falles, eres demasiado joven para ser condenado a tan asquerosa muerte.- me dijo el hombre de largo cabello.

-Sé lo que hago, no voy a fallar. - contesté.

-Eres, muy parecido a tu padre... - comenzó a decir Sirius.

-No soy mi padre.- murmure

-No, no lo eres, pero cuando él tenía tu edad...también quería hacer las cosas bien...solo, no sigas sus pasos. - me advirtió Black.

-No lo hare. ¿Eso era todo? - cuestioné deseando irme.

-Ten, este mapa es de parte de la orden. - me dijo tendiéndome un pergamino color marrón doblado en forma de libro.

-¿Para qué quiero un mapa? - cuestioné confundido.

-Esta, es la réplica del mapa del merodeador, la orden de fénix lo hemos creado para ti...confiamos en que nos brindaras información de calidad, por eso lo colocamos en tu poder...honra nuestra confianza.- me dijo Black.

-¿Para qué sirve... - comencé a preguntar mientras lo abría, entonces pude ver el castillo de Hogwarts allí, cada pasadizo, cada rincón...aquello era genial.

-Este, te dirá la ubicación exacta de personas y lugares, con el...nadie podrá engañarte...ni siquiera los fantasmas.- me dijo Black.

-Gracias...- susurre cerrando el mapa.

-Una última cosa Malfoy, se te debe realizar un contra hechizo sobre esa marca que tienes en el antebrazo, solo para asegurar tu fidelidad. - me dijo el hombre dando un paso hacia mí.

-¿Contra hechizo? ¿Para qué? - cuestioné, si Voldemort se enteraba, no solo me mataría a mí sino también a mi familia.

-Es para saber cuándo Voldemort te llama y estar alerta, tranquilo, él no se percatará...- me tranquilizó.

-Está bien, hazlo... - le alenté.

-No puedo hacerlo, debes bajar a la cama de los secretos y conseguir un colmillo de basilisco...cuando lo tengas envíame una carta para volver a reunirnos...debes darte prisa.- me alentó el pelinegro.

-No puedo bajar a la cámara...- comencé a decir.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo.- me dijo Sirius

-¿No hay otra manera de hacer el contra hechizo? - cuestioné.

-No, el veneno de basilisco es poderoso, con el destruiremos la comunicación que tienes con Voldemort a lo que injertamos nuestra marca, así evitaremos complicaciones. - me explicó Sirius

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que no me maten en el intento? - cuestioné

-Es setenta por ciento seguro. - susurró Sirius.

-¿Y el otro treinta? - cuestioné.

-Si el veneno basilisco llegase a tu corazón antes de que consigamos establecer el vínculo, te mataría en cuestión de segundos...es tu decisión. - me dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué si digo que no? - pregunté

-No puedes trabajar con nosotros si te reúsas a cumplir esa clausura. - me dijo Black.

\- Buscaré ese diente, nos veremos en unos días. - me despedí.

-Usa bien ese mapa, Malfoy, y no abuses del privilegio. - me advirtió antes de que saliese. Me detuve en el largo pasillo sujetando el candelabro con mi mano derecha, no tenía más alternativa que someterme a las clausuras del departamento.

\- Joven, la salida es por aquí. - la voz del elfo me tomo por sorpresa por lo cual no tarde en apuntarle con mi varita.

-No sabía que estabas ahí. - exclamé enfocándolo con el candelabro.

-Me enviaron a ayudarle a salir. - explico el escuálido elfo señalando un pasillo.

Me limite a asentir y a seguir al elfo. A diferencia de cuando veníamos, no estaba caminando rápidamente, sino que llevaba un paso ameno que se me hizo sencillo seguir. Salí por la parte trasera de la tienda y dirigí mis pasos hacia Hogwarts. Mientras caminaba no pude evitar sacar el mapa y repasar el castillo, buscando con mis plateados ojos a Hermione. La halle en la lechuzeria, estaba en compañía de Potter y Weasley. Tras ubicarla, cerré el mapa, lo guarde y camine más aprisa al comprobar que pronto caería una lluvia.

Llegando al castillo me dirigí a las mazmorras, me dejé caer en la cama y abrí nuevamente el mapa. Pase mis ojos por los recodos más escondidos del castillo, incluso observe la cámara de los secretos y el baño de Myrtle la llorona; ese lugar lograba sacarme escalofríos por lo cual no me interesaba bajar allá. Estaba allí, tirado sobre mi cama cuando escuche el aleteo de una lechuza, me levante y tome la carta que traía. Era un sobre lila el que reposaba en el pico de una lechuza desconocida por mí, bastante parecido al de mis eternas admiradoras.

Lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue que las noticias vuelan tan rápido como una snich y que probablemente mi ruptura con Parkinson ya debía de saberse en todo Hogwarts. Probablemente, mis admiradoras comenzasen, nuevamente, a enviarme cartas invitándome a salir o consolándome. Conociendo esto, y no deseando responder a ninguna de esas tontas palabrerías deje la carta caer en la cama junto a mí. Estaba por levantarme e irme a dar un baño cuando, girándome nuevamente hacía la carta sentí cierta curiosidad, así que volví a tomarla. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca rompí el sobre y extraje el pulcro pergamino que estaba perfectamente doblado.

 _Hola, Malfoy_

 _No te vi en clases, le pregunte a Parkinson por ti, pero me dijo que no te ha visto. Hoy es viernes, toca patrullar...no sé si recuerdes, pero somos pareja de patrullaje desde el miércoles. Si piensas venir a revisión... Por favor responde esta carta._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Posdata: No me dejes patrullando sola, o no la cuentas..._

Se me resbalo una sonrisa ante aquella corta, pero intensa carta que me había enviado la hermosa leona, mi come libros. Me apresure a buscar mi pluma y un pergamino, pero no lograba encontrarla. "¿Dónde está?" murmure rebuscando en mi baúl. Tras algunos segundos de inútil búsqueda decidí solicitar la ayuda de Theodore, quizás él tenía plumas y pergamino extra.

-Nott...- llame asomándome fuera de mi cama.

-¿Qué ocurre Malfoy? - cuestionó Nott asomándose.

-¿Tienes plumas y pergaminos? No recuerdo donde coloque los míos. - le explique.

-Claro, mira a ver el baúl, creo que ahí hay. - me dijo Nott, parecía ser que no quería levantarse de la cama.

-¡Vagancia! - exclamé saliendo de la cama y acercándome al baúl del castaño. Rebusque en el enorme desastre que era aquel baúl, tras mover algunas cosas halle los pergaminos y las plumas.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Malfoy? ¿A quién piensas escribirle? - me preguntó Nott

-A alguien...- susurré sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Alguna chica? -insistió

-Maybe a Ginebra Weasley.- comenté

-Largo Malfoy - me dijo el castaño.

-Descansa...- le dije dejando salir una risa burlona antes de dejarme caer sobre mi cama.

Tome un largo suspiro, moje la pluma en el tintero y me puse a pensar en cómo responderle a la castaña. No quería sonar patético, tampoco orgulloso, ni egocéntrico. Di media vuelta sobre la cama y volví a enfocarme en el pergamino ¡Que desesperante! ¡Si Pansy estuviese aquí sabría cómo responder! Di un largo suspiro, escribí algunas líneas poco lógicas, arrugue el papel y lo arroje al suelo. ¡Comenzaría de nuevo!

 _Castaña, come libros..._

 _No me amenaces, llegare a patrullar. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?_

 _Tu hermoso, bello y carismático enemigo..._

 _Draco Malfoy..._

 _Posdata: Sé que mueres por verme, tienes pase gratis para comerme con la mirada esta noche..._

Tras terminar la carta, y no sabiendo que más escribir le tendí la carta a la lechuza y esta voló lejos. Me deje caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa, Hermione no se daba cuenta que acababa de romper el hielo que había entre nosotros. Ahora le enviaría cartas más a menudo, aun cuando no tuviese motivos para escribirle. Tras algunos segundos el sonido de una lechuza me sorprendió. Apenas había tardado algunos minutos, tome el pergamino en mis manos...me imagine a la castaña de pie frente a su ventana en espera de mi respuesta.

-Se siente como si fuésemos novios.- susurré dejando salir una sonrisa mientras abría la carta, la había colocado en un sobre aun sabiendo que yo la abriría de inmediato.

 _Huron desteñido,_

 _¿No puedes dejar el egocentrismo fuera de tus cartas? ¿Carismático? ¡No te como con la mirada, deja de decir esas cosas!_

 _Hermione Granger..._

 _Posdata: Nos encontramos en el Hall de Entrada._

Se me resbalo una sonrisa de los labios ante aquella respuesta. Tomé el tintero, la pluma y el pergamino y comencé a escribir mi respuesta. Tras enviarla me quedé tendido sobre la cama, un olorcito suave a vainilla y miel me golpeó la nariz, acerqué la carta a mi rostro percatándome que la castaña la había roseado con su perfume. Definitivamente, esa carta quedaría guardada entre mis cosas para siempre.

-¡Malfoy necesito tu ayuda! - la voz de Blaise me hizo levantarme.

-¿Qué ocurre? - cuestioné

-Nuestro buscador acaba de lastimarse...y tenemos partido mañana...- comenzó a decirme Blaise.

-Zabinni, sabes que no jue... - comencé a decir.

-¡Sera solo mañana! Cúbrenos por favor. - me pidió el moreno, lance un suspiro.

-Sera solo mañana.- le advertí.

-¡Eres grande Malfoy! Ven, vamos a practicar. - me dijo tirando de mi brazo, justo en ese instante llego la respuesta de Granger. Tome la carta, la arroje en mi bolsillo y corrí tras Zabinni. Pasamos algunas horas practicando, el grupo se alegró mucho cuando me vieron llegar.

-¡Esto es genial! - exclamé bajando de mi Nimbus 3000

-Te corre por la sangre Malfoy, deberías volver.- me dijo Blaise golpeándome el hombro.

-Ya lo hablamos, Zabinni.- murmuré

-Tu piénsalo, rubio, luego hablamos.- me dijo dándome una palmada y volviendo a elevar el vuelo.

Tras un buen rato, me apresure a las mazmorras a cambiarme, eche una mirada al reloj mientras me acomodaba la ropa. Tenía unos quince minutos para llegar al Hall de entrada, me acomode la camisa blanca de manga larga y la corbata, rebusque en el pantalón que me había quitado para conseguir la arrugada carta de la castaña que no había podido leer y la metí en mi bolsillo antes de salir del cuarto.

Al salir de las mazmorras me encontré con la castaña dándome la espalda. Al igual que todos los días traía la capa cubriéndola por completo, el cabello alborotado, parecía estar cruzada de brazos y golpeaba intensamente el suelo. Caminé sigilosamente, como toda una serpiente y me detuve tras ella, estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella se dio la vuelta quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus ojos color miel se abrieron enormemente y abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de la misma, sus ojos bajaron hasta mis labios y luego aparto la mirada.

-Llegas tarde...- me dijo dando un paso atrás.

-Llegaste demasiado temprano.- le dije dejando salir una sonrisa, sabía que mi respuesta podría conseguir un buen enojo de parte de la castaña.

-Estuve esperando que respondieras...no me dijiste a qué hora nos reuniríamos- me dijo Hermione dándome la espalda.

-Tengo tu carta aquí...no pude leerla. - le dije sacándola de mi bolsillo.

-Ya no importa.- murmuró ella

-Si quieres la leo ahora...- comencé a abrirla.

-¡No! - exclamó Granger sujetando mis manos.

-¿No querías que la leyera? - cuestioné levantando una de mis cejas.

-Ya no, ya estás aquí.- me dijo la castaña y soltó mis manos rápidamente. Nerviosa quizás.

\- Entonces... - comencé a decir.

-¿Lo hacemos?- cuestiono ella señalando hacía las escaleras

-Contigo cuando quieras... - comencé a decir mirándola de arriba abajo, la castaña enrojeció por completo.

-¡No hablaba de eso! - exclamó Hermione.

-¡Lo sé castaña, solo jugaba!- le dije dejando salir una risa ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Vamos. - me dijo nerviosamente y comenzó a caminar, le seguí en silencio, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se depositó en mis labios.

Comenzamos a caminar, yo me dedicaba a mirar a la castaña, verla contonearse pese a su voluntad y observando cada esquina. Ella parecía muy interesada en rebuscar cada rincón, se detenía a mirar tras las estatuas, incluso abría algunos salones específicos y seguía andando. Yo iba tras ella, miraba disimuladamente los pasillos, ignoraba algunos ruidos no creyéndolos muy peligrosos y desperdiciaba gran parte del tiempo mirando a mi come libros caminar. Con ella cerca era imposible concentrarme en mis labores de prefecto.

-Así que... ¿Terminaste con Parkinson?- me preguntó de pronto Granger dándome la espalda.

-Las noticias vuelan. - respondí

-¿Entonces es cierto? - insistió la castaña.

-Si, lo es. Pero ya sabes... Si quieres puedes hacer fila para pretenderme. - le dije burlón, la escuché soltar una carcajada.

-Ya quisieras, Malfoy, mejor haz fila tú para pretenderme. - me dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Dónde comienza la fila? - cuestioné sujetándola del brazo.

-Eres un idiota...- me dijo sonrojada.

-Puedo empujar a los que haga falta para ser primero. ¡Aunque claro, no hay fila, porque no tienes pretendientes!- le dije sonriendo, ella rodó los ojos.

Le vi abrir su boca en varias ocasiones con la intención de contestarme y volver a cerrarla al no tener respuesta, eso hasta que escuchamos un ruido en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Ese baño me desagradaba totalmente, por lo cual pensaba en ignorarlo. Hermione miro curiosa y dio un paso hacia allí. La detuve del brazo y ella me miro confundida. Con los ojos me indicaba que deseaba ir a revisar el baño.

-¿No crees que no deberíamos ir tras extraños sonidos? - cuestioné

-Somos prefectos, es nuestro deber. - me dijo ella.

-Te espero aquí entonces... - respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué? No juegues así, ven.- declaró Hermione y no me dio tiempo a replicar, tiro de mi brazo y me obligo a entrar al tonto baño.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - cuestionó la castaña con su varita en mano.

-Granger, mejor salimos... - susurré, ella me ignoró por completo.

-Hola... - volvió a exclamar Granger.

-Granger...

-Shh, no insistas Malfoy. - me volvió a ignorar Hermione. Al abrir un baño encontramos a Myrtle agachada junto al retrete llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Myrtle? - cuestionó Hermione.

-¡Salgan, Salgan! - murmuró la fantasma adentrándose en el retrete.

-Deberíamos hacerle caso...- susurré tirando del brazo de Granger.

-Pero... - comenzó a decir mi compañera de ronda.

-Olvídalo, entra. - le dije empujándola dentro del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mí, el espacio era reducido por lo cual estábamos pegados en extremo.

-¿Qué pasa? - me interrogo Granger, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Aunque creo que no era debido al miedo sino a nuestra extraña, pero cómoda, cercanía.

-Un troll...- respondí

-¿Troll? - cuestionó Hermione abriendo los ojos.

-Escucha, haremos esto: voy a distraerlo y tú le lanzas un hechizo y lo derivas.- le dije a Granger mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella levanto una de sus cejas, tomo un largo respiro y asintió.

-Pero ten tu varita en mano, son traicioneros...- me dijo sujetándome de la mano, me detuve un segundo para asentir antes de comenzar a arrodillarme para pasarme al otro cubículo.

-Ten cuidado...- me susurró Granger mientras me arrastraba con dificultad hacía el cubículo contiguo.

-Se me arruinara la camisa...- susurré cuando sentí como se mojaba con un pequeño charco que había en el suelo, me imagine a la castaña rodando los ojos ya que no podía verla.

-¿Estás ahí?- cuestionó en un susurro Hermione.

-Si, voy a pasarme al otro para salir delante del troll.- murmure.

-Vale...- le escuche murmurar a Granger, estaba cruzándome al siguiente cubículo cuando la castaña pego un grito que me alarmo. Con dificultad salí del cubículo viendo rota la puerta donde se hallaba ella. El troll estaba frente al cubículo, era raro y feo además de robusto. Me lleve las manos a los bolsillos en busca de mi varita percatándome de que no la tenía. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia donde aquella cosa sin tener claro lo que haría cuando...

-Ayúdame Malfoy...- escuché murmurar a Hermione, me gire hacía el cubículo del cual yo mismo había salido y vi que se estaba arrastrando por aquel espacio que había entre los mismos.

-Me espantaste; Granger.- le dije ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-Te aseguro que también me espante. ¿Por qué eres tan lento?- me pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

-Me moví lo más rápido que pude.- le recrimine.

-Deberías haber sido...- las palabras de Granger se quedaron en el aire cuando el troll apareció delante de nosotros. Volví a tantear mi bolsillo, comprobando por segunda vez que me hallaba indefenso. Por suerte, Granger siempre andaba con su varita, ella se colocó delante de mi apuntando al Troll cuando este levanto su enorme mano.

-Depulso.- exclamo la castaña enviándolo contra los lavamanos, el golpe fue sólido y seco.

-Vamos a por Dumbledore.- me dijo Hermione tirando de mi mano para que le siguiese, salimos del baño de Myrtle casi corriendo, pero a medio camino terminamos chocando con Filch.

-¿Qué hacen, jovencitos?- nos preguntó con mala cara.

-Hemos encontrado un troll en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.- le explicó Hermione.

-¿Un Troll en Hogwarts? Al parecer usted los atrae demasiado, Granger.- dijo el hombre de horripilante aspecto.

-¿Nos ayuda a sacarlo o nos deja ir a por Dumbledore?- le dije de mala manera.

-Vamos, yo solo me las apaño para lidiar con esas bestias.- sentencio Filch, caminamos de regreso al baño pero...entrados allí...no había rastro del Troll.

-Lo dejamos aquí...- dijo Hermione, observe el lugar, no había rastro del Troll y tampoco había rastro del pasado desastre que habíamos dejado.

-Aquí no parece que hubiese un Troll. ¿Estaban ingiriendo alcohol?- nos preguntó Filch acusadoramente, le mire enojado, era un completo idiota.

-¡Ya olvídelo Filch! Terminaremos nuestra ronda.- exclamé

-Si vuelven con una de sus bromas les enviaré con Dumbledore para que reciban un castigo.- nos dijo el viejo celador de Hogwarts antes de irse.

-No entiendo...- le escuche susurrar a Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté acercándome a la castaña.

-Estaba ahí, Malfoy... ¿A dónde se fue?- me interrogó

-Ese no es el misterio Granger... ¿Cómo arreglo todo en minutos? Te diré que...eso no era un troll normal.- le dije sacándome la corbata.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso, Malfoy.- me dijo la castaña mientras caminábamos a la salida.

-Oye...es nuestra primera vez.- le dije cuando salimos del baño y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo. Ella abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Nuestra primera vez? ¡No comiences Malfoy!- me recriminó la castaña completamente roja, me encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

-Nuestra primera aventura...juntos.- le dije depositando mis ojos sobre los de ella, percatándome de que le brillaban de una forma única. Deseaba que esos ojos permaneciesen sobre los míos para siempre.

-Sí que ha sido una...extraña aventura.- comentó Hermione dejando salir una risa.

-En mi opinión...la he pasado bien...- le dije guardando mi corbata en mi bolsillo.

-Incluso has salido con un nuevo "look"- me comento la castaña y elevo su mano hasta despeinar mi cabello.

-Hasta despeinado y sucio luzco perfecto ¿No lo crees?- pregunte con cierto toque arrogante.

-¡Egocéntrico! ¡Narcisista!- exclamó ella, pero dejó escapar una risa.

-Vamos Granger, solo reconoce que soy perfecto.- le inste mientras llegábamos al séptimo piso cerca del cuadro de la señora gorda y por ende, de la torre Griffindor.

-No eres perfecto...- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa...- le dije pasando una mano sobre mi cabello.

-Egocéntrico. - volvió a murmurar la castaña

-Granger...aquí...hablando cara a cara... ¿Cuándo piensas admitir que te mueres por mi?- le pregunte burlón, realmente sabía que la castaña no estaba interesada en mí, pero disfrutaba verla enojarse ante mi petulancia y egocentrismo.

-Cuando tú digas que soy atractiva.- comentó rodando los ojos, probablemente pensando que primero llovía hacía arriba antes de que dicha cosa ocurriera.

-Deberías admitirlo desde ahora entonces, porque...te encuentro atractiva en extremo...- le dije lanzándole una guiñada, volvió a enrojecer.

-Mejor voy a la torre...- dijo nerviosa señalando el cuadro de la señora gorda que estaba a lo lejos.

-Espera... ¿Por qué la prisa? Estamos dialogando.- le detuve sujetándola de ambas manos, me miro sorprendida, miro mis manos sujetando las suyas y luego se mordió nerviosa y atractivamente el labio inferior.

-Es tarde, mañana...

-Mañana es sábado...- termine su oración levantando una de mis cejas.

-Debo irme de todos modos.- me dijo aún más nerviosa.

-Espera un momento... - volví a detenerla

-¡Malfoy! - exclamo cuando al tirar de su mano termine haciéndola perder el balance y tuve que sujetarle de la cintura.

-Disfruto hacerte enojar.- le dije sin soltar su cintura, estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia y la castaña se había sujetado de mi cuello buscando el balance. Entere mis plateados ojos en los color miel de Hermione, pasados algunos segundos me percate de cómo sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un bonito sonrojo.

-Idiota...- murmuró Granger.

-Hermione...no sé si te lo han dicho, pero te ves linda cuando te pones roja. - susurré sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella, la vi cambiar el rostro y segundos luego escapar de mis manos.

-No estoy roja.- murmuró sin mirarme.

-Te pongo nerviosa...- dije con una sonrisa dando un paso hacía ella.

-¡Claro que no! - exclamó sin mirarme.

-Te va a subir la presión, leona. - me burle de su sonrojo, se veía muy dulce.

-¡Eres un...- comenzó a decir

-¿Un amor? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

-¡Insoportable! -exclamo rodando los ojos.

-Granger. ¿Vendrás al juego mañana? - pregunte tras algunos segundos de silencio.

-Ronald y Harry juegan así que...probablemente...- contestó pensativa.

-También jugaré así que...si no vas por la comadreja o por Potty, pásate a verme. - le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

-¿Por qué quería verte?- me preguntó elevando una de sus cejas.

-¡Porque te encanta verme! - sentencie orgullosamente.

-¡Eres... - comenzó a decir Hermione

-¡Ya me voy!- exclamé levantando las manos, pero sin esconder mi sonrisa.

-Que descanses, Malfoy. - me dijo alejándose.

-Que descanses, bonita come libros. - murmuré mirándola alejarse, ella no me había escuchado, pero al girarse me vio allí de pie.

-¿No te ibas?- me pregunto cerca de la puerta de la señora gorda.

-Soy un caballero, esperaba que entrarás...no te acostumbres. - exclamé dándome la vuelta para iniciar mi camino hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a mi habitación me dirigí directamente al baño, tomé una ducha rápida y salí dispuesto a dormir. Estaba por dejarme caer exhausto sobre la cama cuando una lechuza apareció dejando caer una carta sobre mis manos antes de detenerse a esperar cerca de la ventana. La abrí rápidamente reconociendo de inmediato aquel sobre con olor a vainilla.

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _Espero hayas llegado bien a las mazmorras. Avísame si es así. Cuídate..._

 _Hermione Granger._

 _PD: No olvides responder..._

-Hermione...- susurre dejando salir una sonrisa antes de buscar en mi baúl los pergaminos y la pluma que le había pedido a Nott.

 _Chica Muggle_

 _Estoy a salvo en las mazmorras...eres tan Griffindor que incluso te preocupas por uno de tus enemigos, a quien odias...nunca cambies._

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _PD: Sueña conmigo..._

Encanté la carta para que tomase la forma de una paloma y se lo tendí a mi lechuza, la cual salió volando hacía la torre Griffindor de inmediato. Me deje caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Disfrutaba hablar con Hermione, ella era un oasis en medio de mis problemas. Además, parecía llevarse bien conmigo, pese a que lo único que solíamos hacer era discutir. Pero discutir con ella, era una aventura...y disfrutaba las aventuras. Estaba por dormirme cuando una lechuza llego a la habitación dejando caer una carta sobre mí, la abrí medio adormilado.

 _Rubio,_

 _No eres mi enemigo y no te odio._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _PD: Estaré en el juego mañana_

Con una sonrisa en los labios...quede dormido.

 **"Una gota de miel caza más moscas que un galón de hiel."**  
 **ABRAHAM LINCOLN**


	9. Capitulo 9

Enfermería y Quiddich I

P.O.V Hermione Granger

El viernes había estado muy distraída en clase, siendo sincera, solamente había ido a las mismas por cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Solo por la satisfacción de poder decir "Asistí". Tras no ver al rubio de plateados cabellos en ninguna de las clases que compartíamos debo admitir que me preocupe. Estuve preocupada durante mucho tiempo, Ronald y Harry parecieron percatarse, porque cuando regresamos de enviar unas cartas en la lechuzeria se sentaron a preguntarme que me ocurría. Les comenté, por supuesto, me gané algunos comentarios sobre cuán enamorada estaba, pero luego encontraron la perfecta solución. ¡Una carta!

Aquello fue otro dilema, busque pergaminos, tinta y plumas, pero no lograba escribir algo lógico o sensato en aquel trozo de pergamino. Mis amigos intentaban ayudarme, pero me negué a escribir las cursilerías que Harry me decía o las barbaridades que inventaba Ron...ya se imaginan cosas como "Extrañé babear por ti en la clase de Astronomía ¿Dónde has estado?". Tras arrojar a la chimenea unos veinte pergaminos decidí irme a mi cuarto a pensar en lo que escribiría. Fue allí, en la soledad de mi habitación, que logre escribir la carta para el rubio y enviarla antes de que me arrepintiese.

Debo admitir que me encantaba hablar con él, aunque fuese por correo, además, no tenía que verlo para imaginar sus gestos. Luego estaba la ronda de prefectos. Había sido la más intensa de mi vida, además, la más especial e inolvidable. Todavía sentía un escalofrió al recordar las veces que quedamos muy cerca...amaba el olor natural que desprendía del rubio, olía a menta, además el brillo de sus ojos cuando quedábamos a pocos centímetros conseguía hechizarme. Podría patrullar junto a él el resto de mi vida.

Por otro lado, lo ocurrido con el troll me había dejado algo tensa y preocupada. No pude comentarle nada a mis amigos ya que estaban, probablemente, durmiendo cuando llegue a la torre. Aunque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y muchas preocupaciones, cuando me arrojé sobre mi cama la única preocupación que tenía era Malfoy. Necesitaba saber que había llegado bien a las mazmorras, peleé conmigo misma para tomar aquellos pergaminos y escribirle, no quería verme como una boba, pero si no le escribía no podría conciliar el sueño. Sabiéndolo a salvo...caí en un sueño profundo.

Desperté con el sonido de los pájaros a la siguiente mañana, los cuales alegres entonaban un himno sublime, había tenido un sueño que fácilmente denominaría perfecto: Draco Malfoy estaba en él, así que no podría denominarlo de otra manera. Con una sonrisa, que no podía esconder, me encamine hacía el baño para tomar una rápida ducha y bajar a desayunar. Al bajar a la sala común, me encamine rápidamente al gran salón, Harry y Ronald debían estar allí, siempre madrugaban los días de partidos. Recorrí el comedor por completo cuando me asomé por la puerta, rápidamente fui consciente de Parkinson y Malfoy no se hallaban en su mesa. Me encamine hacía mi mesa y me senté con mi grupo de amigos, estaban todos emocionados por el partido...en el aire se notaba ese ambiente de emoción y alegría.

-¿Se enteraron? ¡Dicen que Malfoy competirá hoy!- la voz de Ginny destellaba emoción y sorpresa.

-¿Malfoy? ¡Lo dudo!- comentó Ronald aséptico.

-Esta vez los chismes son ciertos. - les interrumpí sirviéndome zumo de frutas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto Ron arrugando el entrecejo.

-Malfoy me dijo que competiría. - comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y eso? - pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja.

-Somos prefectos, patrullamos ayer y me lo comento. - intente sonar lo más natural posible para no lucir tan sospechosa. Aunque la mirada de Ron ya me hacía sentir bastante sospechosa.

-Sera un partido intenso entonces.- comentó Harry dejando salir una risa.

-Vendrás a apoyarnos ¿Verdad Mione? - Me pregunto Ronald, no vi las intenciones tras aquella pregunta hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¡Mione odia el Quiddich, Ron, no la presiones! - le dijo Harry sentado junto a mí.

-Pero le encantan los hurones.- comentó Ronald lanzándome una guiñada. Enrojecí por completo ante su comentario, sentía deseos de golpear al pelirrojo para que no hiciera esos comentarios delante de tanta gente. Por supuesto, nadie había captado la indirecta de mi mejor amigo, solo Harry y yo.

-Me pasaré por allí, ya sabes...a animarles. - comente nerviosa, sin mirar a Ronald, quien levantaba ambas cejas repetidas veces.

-Sí, si...a animarnos. - le escuche decir a Ron entre bocados. ¡Sarcasmo total! Lo había aprendido de mí.

-Chicos ¿Se enteraron? - interrumpió Lavender nuestra conversación, a la vez que abrazaba por la espalda a Ron, mi mejor amigo puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió comiendo, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de su para nada queridísima novia.

-¿De qué? - cuestionó Harry sirviéndose más zumo.

-Parkinson está en la enfermería, y parece que su ex novio Malfoy la está cuidando...no me sorprendería que volvieran. - comentó Lavender, me atragante con el zumo de frutas ante aquella noticia.

Harry se giró a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos mientras yo intentaba recuperar mi respiración. Me sorprendí cuando Ronald se giró a mirar a Lavender intrigado, incluso percibí un toque de preocupación en sus azules ojos. ¿Podría acaso gustarle Parkinson? Jamás le había visto preocuparse por una chica, excepto por mí, pero soy su mejor amiga, así que no cuento. Intente recomponerme de mi sorpresa, y controlar ese sentimiento de enojo que me recorrió la columna al pensar en Malfoy y Parkinson juntos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Parkinson? - preguntó Ron, Lavender jugaba con sus pelirrojos cabellos mientras le escuchaba.

-Escuche a Zabinni comentar que la vieron discutir con Daphne Greengrass y salir de la sala común...luego la encontraron en un pasillo cerca al baño de Myrtle la llorona.- comentó Lavender.

-Yo...voy al baño...- dijo torpemente Ron mientras se levantaba, empujando ligeramente a Lavender.

-¿Te acompaño? - cuestionó la castaña sujetándole de la mano.

-¡No! No necesito ayuda para ir al baño. - exclamó Ronald antes de darle un corto beso en la frente, mas por compromiso que por amor.

-¡Yo debo buscar un libro en la biblioteca! - exclamé poniéndome de pie.

-Pues entonces...te acompaño Mione. - me dijo Harry lanzándome una guiñada. Salimos del comedor algunos segundos después de Ronald, le vimos caminar apresuradamente, definitivamente no iba hacia los baños, porque había tomado la ruta opuesta.

-¿A dónde crees que va? - me preguntó Harry señalándole.

-No lo sé, pero lo vi nervioso, creo que es mejor seguirle. - comenté.

Seguimos a Ronald en silencio, sus pasos eran rápidos y precisos, pero llegado cierto momento parecía estar vacilando al caminar. Se nos dificultó un poco seguirle ya que se giraba a mirar hacia atrás demasiado, comprobando que estuviese solo. Pasados algunos minutos me percaté de que tomaba un atajo a la enfermería, yo misma lo había tomado muchas veces y se lo había enseñado a mi mejor amigo. Harry me miro sorprendido, yo estaba un tanto perpleja. ¿Ron iría a donde Parkinson? ¡Era un tonto impulsivo! De eso no había duda.

-Harry, voy a seguirle, creo que es mejor que no vayamos ambos.- le dije a mi amigo.

-Tienes razón, te voy a esperar frente a la enfermería, por la otra ruta...vigilaré que nadie entre para que no los encuentren. - me dijo el moreno, asentí antes de tomar el atajo a la enfermería.

-Tomare tu cabeza y la estrellare contra las baldosas de la torre cuando te alcance pelirrojo. - sisee apresurando mi paso ya que me había atrasado lo suficiente.

Cuando aparecí dentro de la enfermería, me escondí tras una cama vacía que tenía una pila de largas y blancas cortinas. Allá a lo lejos, en la primera cama del lado opuesto, se encontraba tendida Parkinson y Malfoy se encontraba junto a ella, sentado en una mullida silla con la cabeza reclinada sobre la pulcra cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ladeada recostada sobre sus propias manos y los rebeldes cabellos plateados caían algunos sobre su frente. Lucía hermoso, no podía hallarle defectos físicos, aun cuando me dijese internamente que era más delgado que la mayoría de los chicos y más pálido...pero incluso esas cosas me gustaban.

-Pss...- aquél débil siseo me hizo girarme, me encontré con Ronald escondido tras la cama que estaba junto a mi escondite, un poco más adelante.

El pelirrojo me miraba confundido y con sus ojos me preguntaba que hacía allí, yo debía hacer aquella pregunta. Sabiendo que ambos Slytherins dormían me sentía más tranquila, por lo cual, caminé hasta Ronald y me senté a su lado, quedábamos cubiertos por la cama vacía. Nos miramos en silencio y por primera vez, en seis años, vi las mejillas de mi amigo pelirrojo enrojecerse. ¿Qué era aquello? Estábamos a cinco horas de un partido importante y él, en lugar de estar practicando, había corrido aquí tan pronto supo de lo ocurrido con la arrogante y fría morena.

-Solo quería comprobar que estaba bien.- me dijo Ron en un susurro.

-Parece estarlo...- susurre

-Mione...- comenzó a decirme Ronald

-Ron ¿Te gusta Parkinson? - cuestioné, no podía evitar pensarlo, por primera vez si actuaba interesado por alguien, pero interesado de verdad, no solo encaprichado.

-No, no lo creo...no lo sé. - respondió, su voz disminuyendo ante cada palabra.

-Estoy sorprendida...Parkinson es...es...Parkinson. - dije reclinando mi cabeza de la cama que nos cubría. Estaba sorprendida, mi mejor amigo siempre había detestado a la morena, eran como agua y aceite. Recordé entonces que incluso Draco y yo lo éramos...aunque el rubio tenía algunas cosas en común conmigo, Ron y Parkinson no tenían nada en común aparentemente.

-Si lo sé, y no creo que me guste, solo...me preocupo por ella...no sé el motivo...- dijo Ronald divagando en sus pensamientos. Sus palabras eran vacilantes y me hacía pensar que él no tenía claro lo que sentía.

-Ven, están dormidos...podemos acercarnos.- le dije a mi amigo poniéndome de pie. Si habíamos llegado hasta aquí, como mínimo, Ron debía comprobar que la morena estaba bien.

-¿Y si alguien entra? - pregunto Ron temeroso.

-Harry está afuera vigilando que nadie entre.- le dije sujetándole de la mano.

-¿Harry también me vio venir hacia acá? - pregunto nerviosamente Ron, parecía que esto en lugar de tranquilizarle le atemorizaba.

-Sí, pero...somos tus amigos. Está bien si te preocupas por Parkinson, no nos molesta. - le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Era incómodo y extraño, pero no nos molestaba, por lo menos a mí, no me molestaba, yo estaba completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, no podía decirle a Ron que no debía acercarse a una Slytherin.

-Gracias. - me dijo Ron en un susurro mientras caminábamos hasta la cama de Parkinson.

De pie frente a la misma, la vimos arropada con una fina sabana, estaba pálida, y el cabello corto le caía flácido hasta los hombros. Algunos mechones negros se habían ubicado erróneamente sobre sus mejillas. Ronald se detuvo junto a la morena, la observo en silencio. Yo le estaba observando hasta que mis ojos, rebeldes, se movieron hacía el rubio que estaba en la silla junto a la morena.

Aquella era una posición incómoda y parecía llevar rato en ella, vestía una pijama verde y negra. Jamás pensé que le vería con otra ropa que no fuese la túnica Slytherin. Pero allí estaba, con una camisa negra manga larga. Parecía ser que a Malfoy no le gustaban las camisas de manga corta. Moví mis ojos hasta el pantalón verde que tenía unos bonitos murciélagos negros y sonreí.

Un suspiro se me escapo de los labios a la vista de sus párpados cerrados, lucía un rostro relajado, aunque su semblante siempre era serio. Un tono oscuro bajo sus ojos anunciaba que no había dormido mucho. Esta observación me hacía pensar que había pasado la madrugada mirando a Parkinson. Debía quererla mucho para estar en aquella posición. Quizás, después de todo, él si la amaba...nadie haría algo como lo que él está haciendo si no es por amor.

Aquello fue una puñalada en mi pecho, el jamás lo haría por alguien como yo. Después de todo, yo no era nadie, solo la chica muggle que le encanta hacer enfadar. La boba come libros sangre sucia mejor amiga de cara rajada. Un punto invisible delante del rubio, una manera de pasar el rato y dejar de estar aburrido.

-Mmmm. - aquél susurro proveniente de los labios del rubio consiguió que un escalofrío me recorriese la columna vertebral, pero ignore esto cuando vi como Parkinson abría los ojos y nos miraba.

-¿Weasley? ¿come libros? - cuestionó sorprendida, su voz sonaba débil, incluso cansada y no había rastro de la mirada petulante que solía lanzarnos.

-Nosotros...queríamos ver que estuvieses bien.- expliqué, ya que Ronald se había quedado sin habla observándola. Baje mis ojos hasta comprobar que mi amigo pelirrojo había sujetado de la mano derecha a Parkinson y esta estaba apretando el agarre...al percatarse, ambos, de que los observaba, se soltaron.

-Demasiada caridad incluso para dos Gryffindors. - siseó la morena.

-Deberías agradecer que nos preocupamos. - le dijo Ronald mientras nos movíamos para guardar la distancia. En esas, Malfoy se movió y abrió sus ojos, mirando directamente a la pálida morena, los ojos le brillaron al verla despierta.

-Pansy...- susurró Malfoy con voz somnolienta.

Sin previo aviso se levantó de golpe de la silla y la abrazo. La abrazo delicadamente, como si un pedazo suyo estuviese tendido sobre aquella cama. Sentí un pinchazo de envidia recorrerme la espina dorsal. De momento desee ser Parkinson y que aquel rubio me amara como la amaba a ella. A mi lado vi a Ronald moverse inquietamente ¿Celoso quizás? Seriamos dos si él lo estaba.

Parkinson tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y un sonrojo le recorría las mejillas, probablemente porque sabía que nosotros estábamos presenciando aquel acto tan dulce entre ellos. La vi mover sus labios, murmurando algo probablemente, y consiguiendo que Malfoy se girase hacía nosotros. El rubio también tenía un ligero sonrojo, probablemente se sentía un tonto o algo parecido. Después de todo, un Slytherin no debía mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente...les había escuchado murmurar ese "speech" innumerables de veces. Debo admitir, que aquel tono rojizo le hacía lucir extremadamente lindo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - nos interrogó Malfoy poniéndose de pie y observándonos. Era bastante gracioso verle con aquel porte de chico serio, cuando vestía una graciosa pijama de muchos murciélagos.

-Nosotros vinimos a comprobar que Parkinson estuviese bien. - explicó Ronald, esta vez la voz no le temblaba, estaba seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Estaban completando sus horas de caridad? - nos cuestionó Malfoy, rodé los ojos.

-No Malfoy, solo, nos preocupamos...ya sabes...por lo de ayer. - le dije, haciendo referencia al troll que habíamos visto.

-Que amabilidad tan Griffindor. - comentó el rubio, pensé en golpearle por ser tan estúpido, pero me contuve, sabía que era solo una carreta porque Ronald y Parkinson estaban presentes.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos...- exclamó Ronald, lucía algo enojado.

-No, esperen. ¿Podría estar a solas con la comadreja? - cuestionó Parkinson de la nada, cuando Ron y yo pensábamos irnos.

-Vamos fuera chica muggle.- sentenció Draco y me sujeto suavemente de la mano para que saliéramos. Me puse nerviosa creyendo que Harry estaría allí, pero no había rastro del moreno, aquello me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Estábamos en silencio, Malfoy se había reclinado de una columna fuera de la enfermería y yo me había ubicado a metros de distancia. Lo estaba estudiando, disimuladamente, con la mirada, se veía cansado y esto era más notorio al ver las pronunciadas ojeras que le acompañaban. Incluso lucía más delgado que de costumbre, y más pálido, sus cabellos eran un desastre...pero uno que me encantaba. De vez en cuando lo veía mojarse los labios, estos tomaban un brillo peculiar cuando lo hacía, descubrí que aquello me agradaba. El olor a menta, a causa de la distancia, no llegaba a mis fosas nasales...pero podía imaginarlo.

-Granger...deja de comerme.- me dijo Malfoy burlonamente, el sonrojo ya debía hacer acto de presencia, pensaba que no se había percatado de que le observaba.

-Cállate, Malfoy.- sentencie evasivamente.

-Te ves linda esta mañana , come libros.- me dijo de repente, tras un incómodo silencio.

-Tú te ves como un niño de segundo año.- me burle haciendo referencia a su vestimenta.

-Granger...- me llamo, levante la mirada hasta encontrarme con aquellos ojos, grises como las tormentas, mirándome intensamente.

-Cállate.- terminó de decirme y dejo salir una risa, me percaté de que aquella...aquella risa era verdadera, era limpia, no era con el fin de herirme. Me había acercado mientras hablábamos así que el olor a menta empezaba a ser más notorio...

-Quieres mucho a Parkinson.- comenté sin mirarle.

-La amo Granger.- aquellas palabras saliendo de sus labios fueron como cuando tocas una hermosa rosa y te entierras una peligrosa espina hasta sangrar. Tuve que tragar seco para esconder la tristeza que quería salir a flote; mientras él la amaba a ella, yo le amaba a él.

-¿Por qué terminaron entonces? - cuestioné, intentando esconder la tristeza en mis palabras.

-Porque hay muchos tipos de amor castaña...sabes según esos gregos Muggles existe el amor storgé, philia, ágape y eros...- al escucharle susurrar el último levante el rostro encontrándome con la intensa mirada del rubio.

-¿Cuál sientes por Parkinson? - me atreví a cuestionar, sentía la necesidad de comprobar cuanto la amaba, quizás buscando desilusionarme.

-Amor philia. Parkinson es como mi hermana, come libros...daría lo que sea por ella.- me dijo el rubio, sus plateados ojos jamás se apartaron de los míos, sentía una tranquilidad tan grande al mirarle.

-Malfoy, eres un misterio.- susurre intentando escudriñarle con mi mirada. Primero se burlaba de mí, luego se mostraba como alguien sin sentimientos y luego me mostraba un lado tierno, dulce, un lado carente de vanidad y egocentrismo.

-Los misterios deben ser descifrados Granger...sé que mueres por descifrarme.- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada. En sus bromas había tanta verdad que si él llegase a saber cuánto me moría por descifrarlo se espantaría.

-Eres demasiado complicado...- susurre.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de amor sientes por mí?- me pregunto de repente Malfoy, rodé los ojos, sabía que venía con una de sus bobadas. Lo leí en sus ojos, reflejaban ese brillo burlón que anunciaba uno de sus comentarios egocéntricos y narcisistas.

-Ilumíname.- me burle.

-No te lo diré...por respeto.- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y mirándome de arriba abajo con sus intensos ojos. No tenía que abrir su boca porque sus ojos gritaban a gran voz "amor eros". Si el supiese que era mas que atracción lo que yo guardaba en mi pecho hacía él. Pero ni siquiera se imaginaba que habían sentimientos almacenados en mi interior.

-Estas equivocado, rubio, no me atraes en lo más mínimo.- comenté esquivando sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?- me preguntó dando un paso hacia mí.

-Un dementor es más atractivo que tu.- dije mordazmente.

-Te demostraría lo contrario en este preciso instante, pero...no eres cualquier mujer.- me dijo en un sisee bajo, su voz ronca consiguió que me estremeciese, moje mis labios a la vez que veía su intensa mirada detenerse en ellos.

-Arrogante.- susurre. En ese instante la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Parkinson salió acompañada de Ronald, por supuesto fui consciente de como los ojos de mi pelirrojo amigo estaban brillantes. ¿Qué habría ocurrido allá adentro?

-Me dieron el alta. - le dijo Parkinson a Draco sujetándose de mi...del rubio Slytherin.

-¿No te duele nada? - cuestionó Draco.

-No, estoy mejor que nunca- le dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo.

-Nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos luego Parkinson. - anunció Ronald deteniéndose a mi lado.

-Piérdete Weasley, le contaré a tu novia que andas preocupado por mí. - se burló la morena.

-Granger...- me detuvo Draco cuando me iba tras Ron, mi amigo se adelantó algunos pasos, mientras Parkinson estaba a pocos metros de nosotros.

-¿Qué? - cuestioné.

-No olvides asistir al partido...estrenare mi nueva escoba. - me dijo en un susurro lanzándome una guiñada antes de irse con Parkinson, me volví hacía Ronald y aceleré mis pasos.

-¿Que ocurrió allá adentro? - le pregunte a mi amigo pelirrojo al alcanzarle.

POV Pansy Parkinson

Era muy tarde cuando discutí con Dapnhe, mi rubio estaba dando su ronda de prefecto por lo cual no pude acudir a él para desquitar mi enojo. Salí de la sala común dispuesta a golpear a quien se me pusiese delante, Daphne no tenía derecho a despreciar a mi familia por su condición de mortifagos. Después de todo los de ella también lo eran, pero encubiertamente. Sentía que la sangre dentro de mi estaba hirviendo, por eso, cuando llegué al pasillo donde estaba el baño de Myrtle la llorona me detuve. Tenía ganas de lanzarme agua sobre el rostro para calmarme.

Iba a entrar al baño cuando un hombre alto salió de allí, me espantó en un inicio ya que vestía de negro por completo. Me dio un empujón agresivo y consiguió empujarme contra una estatua, parece que me golpeé la cabeza con la misma porque quedé inconsciente. Desperté horas luego en la enfermería, pero volví a quedar inconsciente cuando la señora Pomfrey me dio a beber un líquido amarillento. Me encontraba algo cansada y adolorida, pero estaba bastante bien, aún así, no tenía ánimo de discutir con los Gryffindors, por eso, cuando los vi, no proferí ninguna palabra hiriente.

Debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa que Ronald Weasley y la come libros hubiesen venido a verme. Algo me decía que Granger solo había venido a acompañar al pelirrojo, fue por eso que pedí que nos dejaran solos. Weasley era un troglodita, y un tarado, y parecía no saber expresarse correctamente, pero al mirar sus ojos vi una preocupación genuina. Aquello me sorprendió...y a la vez me aterró. ¿Sentiría algo más que atracción por mí? Mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho ante aquella idea.

-¿Tres besos y ya te preocupas por mi comadreja? - cuestioné cuando nos dejaron solos.

-¿No puedo preocuparme?- me pregunto sentándose donde se había sentado Malfoy anteriormente. Aquel viejo sillón, incómodo y pequeño, incluso, lucía sucio.

-No deberías...Sugar Brown se enojará. - me burle acomodándome en la cama. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero me sentía feliz por la visita del pelirrojo, debo admitir que fue bueno ver su rostro al salir de la inconsciencia.

-Necesitaba saber que estabas bien. - me dijo Weasley y sujetó mi mano.

-Te preocupas demasiado por...una chica que solo te atrae. - me atreví a comentar estudiándolo con la mirada. El mojo sus labios y lanzó un suspiro antes de enterrar sus azules ojos en los míos, me miraba dulcemente, una mirada que jamás pensé que me dedicaría.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Soy demasiado Gryffindor...- comentó evasivamente. Sabía que aquella era una vía de escape que utilizaría para no aceptar lo que sentía por mí.

-Sí, se te escapa por los porros. - comenté burlonamente.

-Pansy...- me dijo en un susurró y llevo una mano a mi mejilla.

-Weasley...- susurre sintiendo la calidez de aquella mano, me sentía protegida al estar con el pelirrojo, era una sensación placentera.

-¿Puedo besarte? - me preguntó tras unos segundos de vacilación. Deje salir una risa ante aquella pregunta, era rara esta situación, este tipo de relación era extraña. Éramos como novios, pero no éramos novios, éramos algo así como unos amantes locos.

-¿Desde cuándo me preguntas? - cuestioné elevando una de mis cejas.

-No lo se...pensé que...

-shhh...- susurre colocando uno de mis dedos en sus labios para que dejase de hablar. Él se acercó a mi lentamente, sus ojos azules fijos en los míos hasta que nos pesaron los párpados y cerramos los ojos a la vez que nos uníamos en un beso lento y dulce.

-Qué bueno que estas bien...- susurró cerca de mí, su frente chocando suavemente con la mía.

-Permiso...señorita Parkinson. - la voz de Pomfrey hizo que nos separásemos de inmediato. Weasley se tropezó con la silla e incluso casi se cae consiguiendo que una risa se me escapara, era muy gracioso verle nervioso. ¡Aún más graciosa la cara de Pomfrey!

-¿Qué hace ahí? - cuestionó Ron consiguiendo que Pomfrey rodará los ojos.

-¿Se siente mejor señorita, Parkinson? - cuestionó la señora ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo.

Luego de una lluvia de preguntas, Pomfrey decidió darme el alta. Ronald estuvo en una esquina completamente rojo, haciendo competencia con su cabello, de vez en cuando le escuchaba murmurar y negar con la cabeza. No le hice mucho caso ya que debía mantener mi honor Slytherin, ya bastaba con que Pomfrey nos viese besarnos, no deseaba que también se percatara de que nos lanzábamos miradas. Ronald se tranquilizó cuando, camino a la salida le dedique una sonrisa y susurre un "Tranquilo, ella no dirá nada"

-¿Qué te ocurrió? - me pregunto Malfoy camino a las mazmorras.

-No estoy segura, estaba cerca del baño de Myrtle cuando un hombre, muy sospechoso, me salió al encuentro. Parecía tener mucha prisa, porque me empujo mientras corría.- le explique a mi rubio.

-¿Como era él? ¿Lo viste?- me interrogo Malfoy.

-No, tenía el rostro cubierto...pero vestía de negro y era alto.- explique mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-¿Le contaste a Pomfrey lo que ocurrió?- me pregunto mi amigo.

-No, le dije que me resbalé y me di contra la estatua.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, no sabía quien era aquel hombre y no deseaba que Dumbledore viniese a interrogarme.

-Esta cosa pica mucho últimamente.- exclamó Draco tras un largo silencio rascándose su antebrazo.

-Ya pasará...- susurre acariciándole el antebrazo. Allí donde reposaba la marca tenebrosa de mi rubio, cuanto deseaba que desapareciese.

-Me preocupaste, morena, no salgas de noche sin mí.- me dijo el rubio dándome un beso en la frente antes de que entrásemos a la sala común.

-No fuiste el único que se preocupo...- susurre dejando salir una sonrisa.

-Uy si, parece que alguien tiene un secretito.- me dijo Malfoy levantando ambas cejas repetidas veces.

-No me vas a creer.- le dije sintiendo el sonrojo sobre mis mejillas.

-Cuenta.- me dijo Malfoy dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Nos hemos besado algunas veces...- le comenté.

-¿Tu y...torta de zanahoria?- me pregunto mi amigo sorprendido

-Si...él...creo que siente algo por mí.- susurre

-¿Y la emoción para cuándo? ¿No era eso lo que querías? - me pregunto mi amigo sonriendo.

-Es que...ahora creo que no le convengo. Weasley es un impulsivo y si llegase a enamorarse de mí...haría cualquier cosa por mí. - comenté, no quería que nada malo le ocurriese al pelirrojo, lo quería, lo quería demasiado como para exponerlo a esos peligros.

-Pansy...solo disfrútalo mientras dure. - me dijo Draco antes de darme un beso en la frente.

-Tengo miedo, Draco...yo...yo lo amo y él, él es como un niño.- comenté

-Él tiene a Granger y a cara rajada que lo protegen, esos dos jamás permitirían que algo malo le ocurriese. - me dijo Draco sujetando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Eso es un gran consuelo...- susurre.

-Te quedaras aquí a descansar ¿Cierto? - me pregunto el rubio.

-No, creo que bajare a ver el juego. - conteste.

-Deberías...

-No pienso dejar de gritarle a mi jugador número uno. - le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

-Gracias, pero no tienes porque...- comenzó a decir Malfoy elevando la barbilla, mi amigo podía ser muy vanidoso cuando quería.

-Hablaba de Weasley...- le dije riendo

-Eso es bajo, Parkinson, si te veo apoyando a Weasley dejarás de ser mi mejor amiga. - me advirtió, pero su intento de amenaza perdía fuerza cuando una sonrisa acompañaba sus palabras.

-Bromeo, rubio, iré a gritar lo increíble que somos los Slytherins hasta que me quede sin voz. - le dije abrazándolo

-Pansy. Corrección... Irás a gritar lo increíble que juega Draco Malfoy- me dijo mi rubio, me separe sorprendida, no había captado sus indirectas en ningún momento. Me lleve las manos a la boca incrédula.

-¿Vas a jugar? - no cabía de la emoción.

-¡Solo por esta vez! - me dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¡Eso es genial! No puedo perderme cuando atrapes esa snich y le patees el rostro a Harry Potter.- le dije emocionada, incluso más emocionada que mi rubio.

-Tranquila, probablemente perdamos...- me dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Ganes o pierdas...lúcete allá arriba.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, él dejo salir una sonrisa y me abrazo.

Horas más tarde, bajamos al campo de Quiddich, mi rubio vestía su reluciente uniforme y utilizaba su nueva escoba, la cual había sido un regalo de su padre. La madera barnizada de negro brillaba al contacto con los rayos de sol. El campo estaba abarrotado cuando llegamos, los equipos estaban cada uno en su esquina, otros estaban en el aire calentando antes del inicio. Al parecer Lavender Brown y Millicent Bullstrode serían las que narrarían lo que ocurría en el aire...debía ser un chiste. Nos acercamos hasta Theodore y Zabinni que se encontraban en la parte baja de las gradas.

-Un Malfoy en toda la extensión de la palabra. - le dijo Zabinni a mi rubio cuando le saludo.

-Que me adules no conseguirá convencerme para que siga compitiendo- le dijo Draco. El moreno dejo salir una risa antes de elevar el vuelo, Nott permaneció allí en silencio mirando hacía las gradas Gryffindor.

-¿A quién miras? ¿No será a la comadreja mujer? - le pregunté girándome a mirar hacia allá.

-No molestes, Parkinson. Pensaba que estabas enferma. - Me dijo Theodore sujetando su escoba con su mano derecha.

-Ya estoy mejor. - sentencie pasando mis ojos por las gradas, me percate que Draco también inspeccionaba las gradas...probablemente buscando a Granger.

-Emmm...Hola. - la voz de Ronald hizo que nos girásemos, encontrándonos de frente con el trio.

-¿Qué quieren? - cuestionó Theodore mirándolos de mala manera.

-Desearles suerte, y que gane el mejor. - nos dijo Harry, justo cuando anunciaban que debían ir subiendo, Nott elevo el vuelo de inmediato.

-Suerte chicos, denlo todo. - le escuché decir a Granger y la vi abrazar a sus dos amigos, rodé los ojos al ver que eran tan Griffindors.

-Granger...- mire a Draco al verle detener a la castaña.

-¿Si Malfoy? - cuestionó ella girándose hacía nosotros.

-¿A mí no me deseas suerte? - cuestionó mi amigo con una sonrisa, escondí mi sonrisa pícara no queriendo levantar sospechas ya que los mejores amigos de la castaña nos observaban. Weasley me comía con su mirada, pero le estaba ignorando realmente.

-Buena suerte...- comenzó a decir Granger siendo interrumpida por un empujón de Lavender Brown...

 **"Sólo hay una cosa que tiene el poder de hacer cambiar de vida a una persona: el amor."**


	10. Capitulo 10

Enfermeria y Quiddich II

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

A eso de las una de la madrugada la voz de Theodore Nott me levantó de mi profundo sueño diciéndome que mi amiga morena estaba en la enfermería. Al parecer, un estudiante de segundo año la había hallado escondida e inconsciente detrás de una estatua, sin cambiarme, salí rumbo a la enfermería. Al llegar allí la señora Pomfrey y Snape estaban hablando, en un inicio se mostraron asépticos cuando les dije que deseaba quedarme cuidándola. Tras un rato Snape dijo que me dejaría quedar, pero que descansara. Permanecí en vela hasta que, cuando comenzó a salir el sol, no soporte mis parpados y caí dormido.

La visita de Hermione y la comadreja me tomo por sorpresa, incluso me sentí algo avergonzado cuando me vieron abrazar a Pansy, ella era mi mejor amiga, y la quería mas que a nadie, pero jamás demostraba mi afecto delante de los Griffindors...quizás me avergonzó mas saber que Weasley estaba allí, a Hermione le tenía más confianza. Por otra parte, estaban los comentarios que solíamos intercambiar Hermione y yo, ella...parecía llevarse bien conmigo, incluso llegue a pensar que quizás estaba interesada en mí pero...no sabía cómo expresarle mis sentimientos. Cuando la tenía de frente, no podía sino gastarle bromas de doble animo. Además, no estoy seguro de merecerme el afecto de la leona.

Por permanecer en vela la gran parte de la mañana, estaba algo casado. Mientras caminábamos al campo de Quiddich, mi morena y yo, solo deseaba dejarme caer sobre la cama y dormir durante horas largas. Estaba preocupado, me preocupaba mi alianza con la orden, el colmillo de basilisco que debía buscar y el intenso ardor en mi marca que conseguía incluso sacarme de mis casillas. El campo estaba abarrotado, el ambiente olía a competencia, y sentía un calor en mi pecho que me decía que este era mi lugar...jugar era mi pasión...era, además de Granger, la única manera de desconectarme de mis problemas.

Al llegar al campo, me detuve junto a Nott y busque a Hermione con la mirada, ella debía estar en esas gradas. Halle a las gemelas Parvati, incluso a Ginevra, traidora de la sangre, Weasley, pero ni rastro de la castaña. Entonces, cuando la comadreja nos hablo, y nos giramos a mirarle...la halle. Mientras Potter y la comadreja nos deseaban suerte, la cual por supuesto, necesitaríamos para no ser tan humillados allá arriba, yo me dedique a mirar a mi castaña, ella estaba tratando de ignorar mi mirada, parecía hacérsele muy fácil pasar de mí. Me recline de aquella baranda que nos separaba del trió mientras Hermione deseaba suertes a sus dos mejores amigos. Deseaba que me tomase en cuenta así que, si ella no venía a saludarme voluntariamente, yo le obligaría a hacerlo.

-¿A mí no me deseas suerte? - cuestioné reclinado de la baranda con una sonrisa, ignorando aquella mirada picarona que Pansy no pudo esconder. La pregunta sorprendió a Granger porque me miro algo sonrojada, luego dio un paso cerca mientras sus dos amigos nos miraban.

-Buena suerte...- comenzó a decirme Hermione, justo en ese instante la odiosa de Lavender Brown la empujo para llegar a saludar a la comadreja.

El resultado de aquel empujón fue que la castaña, que no estaba muy lejos de mí, termino chocando conmigo. A causa de la posición en la que estábamos, nuestros labios terminaron chocando durante dos segundos, lo suficiente como para que un escalofrío me recorriese la columna y aquel olor a miel y libros viejos me penetrase en la cabeza. Fue solo eso, un toque casi inexistente que me acaricio el corazón, solté un suspiro ante aquel tacto. Todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para procesarlo correctamente.

-Lo siento. - susurro Hermione completamente enrojecida mientras se recomponía del empujón y se alejaba.

-Tranquila, fue un accidente.- le consolé, sabía que en otra circunstancia jamás sus labios hubiesen tocado los míos.

-Sí, lo fue.- susurro nerviosa.

-¿O no lo fue?- le pregunte por molestarla, y le lance una guiñada haciendo que enrojeciese un poco más pero de enojo.

-¿Qué insinúas?- me pregunto algo enojada.

-Que deseabas besarme.- me burle.

-Egocéntrico.- susurró Hermione alejándose un paso.

-Debes subir...- me dijo Pansy volviéndome a la realidad, la mire y asentí, justo cuando iba a elevar el vuelo, percatándome que Weasley y Potter ya lo habían hecho una mano me detuvo. Me gire pensando que se trataba de Pansy, pero termine encontrándome con Granger, ella bajo levemente la mirada y luego me soltó.

-Ten cuidado...- me dijo fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-Lo tendré...tranquila...te molestare durante unos cincuenta años más.- le dije guiñándole un ojo antes de elevar el vuelo. En el aire lleve mis dedos a mis labios sintiendo el calor de aquellos rosados y delicados labios sobre los míos...en ese instante...incluso aprecie a Lavender Brown y su increíble torpeza.

El partido comenzó animado, nos fuimos arriba por algunos puntos y todo parecía estar a nuestro favor. Lamentablemente la comadreja comenzó a ganar demasiados puntos y comenzó a alcanzarnos. Había muchos gritos, mucha euforia, y muchas bolas de un lado a otro. La última vez que lleve mis ojos al letrero de puntuaciones los Griffindors iban arriba pero no por mucho. Cuando eso, estaba cerca de Theodore Nott, el castaño me dedico una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Voy por la snich...cúbreme. - le dije al castaño, mis ojos se movieron hacia Harry quien estaba moviéndose rápidamente hacía la snich que yo también había localizado.

-Dale, todavía podemos ganar...- me dijo Nott volando hacía Weasley.

Hice mi camino hacia la snich con dificultad, Potter había tomado el camino más largo. Parecía que por primera vez en la historia del Quiddich podría vencer a Harry Potter. Estaba por tomar la pelota cuando me percate de que una blugger se dirigía hacia las gradas Griffindors. Trace el camino de la pelota y halle a Granger como destino final. Volví mi vista hacía la snich, estaba a punto de tomarla, unos segundos y ganaríamos...volví a mirar a Granger... ¡Argh!

-Granger...agáchate...- grite corrigiendo mi ruta para volar con rapidez a las gradas, el partido se paralizo de momento. Escuche a Potter gritar vencedor cuando cogió la snich, e incluso escuche a Lavender gritar un "Griffindor gana". En ese instante Granger levantó el rostro hacia el juego, no haciendo lo que le envié sino moviéndose un poco y la Bludger le golpeo de lleno. Por más rápido que había volado, no logre llegar a tiempo, la comadreja se percató muy tarde, cuando mi grito interrumpió en el aire.

-¡Hermione! - Gerute, Ronald volo presuroso hacia ella, llegamos al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo intentaba llegar a la castaña pero varías personas la rodeaban.

-Muevanse a un lado. - exclamé, conseguí hacerme paso para mí y para Weasley, este se colo por el espacio que yo habia abierto. Era hasta cierto punto, la ventaja de ser una serpiente.

-Mione...- llamo la comadreja a la inconsciente castaña.

-Llevala a la enfermeria. - le dije a Wealsey mientras me ponia de pie. Eleve el vuelo directamente hacia Blaise Zabinni, ese moreno me escucharía.

-¿Por qué no cogiste esa snich, Malfoy? La tenías en la mano.- me dijo el Moreno enojado.

-¿Cómo esa blugger fue a parar en el rostro de Granger? - le pregunte, no sabia quien era el responsable pero le saldría muy caro aquella jugada.

-Solo intentábamos distraer a Potter...- me dijo Blaise encogiendose de hombros.

-¡No juego sucio Zabinni! ¡Y no me hace falta que pongas la vida de alguien en riesgo para ganar! - le grite, estaba enojado, probablemente le hubiese golpeado, pero nos encontrábamos en el aote asi que no podia hacerlo.

-Es solo la sangre sucia Griffindor, Draco. ¿Por qué el drama? - me pregunto Zabinni con una sonrisa de burla.

-No la llames así. - le advertí.

-¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿Qué te ocurre? - me pregunto Blaise.

-¡Nunca mas volvere a hacer equipo contigo Zabinni! - le dije evasivamente antes de lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia y descender rápidamente del aire. Estaba bajando de mi escoba cuando me salió al encuentro Lunática Lovegood. No estaba en el humor de discutir con ella solo deseaba ir a la enfermeria a ver como se encontraba Granger, un golpe de Bludger podía ser peligroso.

-Malfoy, para mi ganaste. - me dijo Lunática antes de alejarse, lance un suspiro e iba a andar cuando Pansy me sujeto del brazo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - me pregunto mi amiga preocupada.

-Blaise envio a que lanzaran un bluger hacía Hermione...debe estar en la enfermeria con Wealdey. - le explique

-Vamos, te acompaño...- me dijo Pansy, ibamos a caminar hacia alla cuando Theodore Nott nos detuvo.

-¡Arruinaste el juego, Malfoy! - me acuso Theodore, me gire enojado, estaba comenzando a sentir un fuego por dentro.

-¿Qué has dichó?- cuestione.

-¡Que tu trabajo era coger la snich no preocuparte por la sangre sucia! - me grito Nott

-¡Tu no me dices cual es mi trabajo!- le adverti sujetándole de las solapas de su capa, aquella mirada soberbia desaparecio de su rostro al ver el enojo reflejado en mi rostro.

-Lo siento, Draco. Solo queríamos ganar. - susurro Nott.

-Podriamos haber ganado si no fuesen tan idiotas. - le dije enojado.

-Tranquilizate.- me susurro Parkinson.

-¡Pero no es para tanto! Nos equivocamos...es todo. - me dijo Nott encogiendose de hombros.

-Si algo le ocurre a Granger, ese error de ustedes les saldra caro. - le advertí.

-¿Desde cuando te importa Granger? - interrogo Nott en un tono mas elevado del que debería, terminaria arrancandole la cabeza a este idiota.

-Desde que no te importa. - le dije antes de dar una vuelta sobre mis pies para irme a la enfermería, Parkinson me seguía los pies muy de cerca.

-Si no te tranquilizas, todos notaran tus sentimientos por Granger.- me susurro Pansy mientras caminabamos. No podia evitarlo, Hermione ers muy importante para mi, si algo le pasaba...

-Estoy preocupado...y enojado.- le dije a mi amiga.

-Lo sé, y creeme que te entiendo...pero...si no quieres que todo Hogwarts sepa que estas enamorado de ella tendrás que controlarte.- me advirtió Pansy, sabía que tenía la razón.

-Lo estoy intentando.-susurre tomando un largo respiro.

-No deberíamos ir a la enfermería, esperemos que se calmen las aguas...- me recomendo Pans sujetandome del brazo para que me girase a mirarla, trás un largo suspiro asentí.

-Tienes razón...- susurre bajando levemente el rostro y girando en un pasillo para encaminarme hacía las mazmorras en lugar de la enfermeria.

Aquéllas fueron las horas mas extresantes e inquietas que pude haber vivido a lo largo de mi vida, algunos Slytherins me miraban extrañados al verme en la sala común sentado frente al fuego pero luego de una o dos miradas de sorpresa seguían andando. Pansy no se aparto de mi lado en ningún momento, su mano fría descansando sobre la mía me daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad en medio de mi caos interno. Llegada la noche, cuando muchos ya habían olvidado lo ocurrido en el campo de Quiddich, yo todavía me encontraba sentado mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

-Creo que ya puedes ir a ver a tu come libros sin levantar sospechas.- me susurro Pansy, salí de mi viaje al escucharla.

-¿Vienes?- cuestioné, ella asintió.

-Es gracioso... ¿No lo crees?- me pregunto Pansy.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestioné confundido, todo lo ocurrido no tenía una sola pizca de gracia delante de mis ojos.

-Weasley y Granger fueron a vernos esta mañana a la enfermería y ahora nosotros vamos a ellos. - me comentó Parkinson.

-Diría que es sarcástico. - comenté, no conseguía hacer bromas u olvidar el rostro de sorpresa de Granger cuando al levantar el rostro de su libro la blugger le impacto.

-Aquí estamos... ¿Entramos? - cuestionó Pansy cuando nos detuvimos frente a la enorme puerta de la enfermería, recline mi cabeza de la misma y luego la empuje sin dar respuesta alguna.

Habían filas de camas desiertas, por lo cual se nos hizo fácil encontrar a Granger. Estaba en una de las camas del centro, al nosotros entrar Granger, Weasley, Potter y Lovegood se giraron a mirarnos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna ante aquellas miradas que nos estudiaban, e incluso pensé que este no era mi lugar...pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando me encontré con su mirada. Aquella mirada cálida, aquellos ojos color caramelo que brillaban delante de mi...sentí una paz interior al verla allí...a salvo. Tenía un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza pero aparte de eso, parecía estar bien, aquello me reconfortaba grandemente.

-¿No piensan moverse de ahí? - nos pregunto Harry tras segundos de silencio

-Solo queríamos saber si Granger estaba bien. - explicó Pansy, ella sabía que yo me conformaba con ver a Granger desde esta distancia, separado por unas cuanta camas.

-No sean así, ya que han venido...acérquense. - insistió Weasley, debo admitir que, por lo menos yo, vacile al acercarme. De momento me sentía desubicado...como si no encajara en medio de ese grupo. Al llegar frente a ellos, me detuve exactamente delante de la cama de Granger, sus amigos estaban a sus lados y Parkinson estaba junto a mí.

-Malfoy, realmente gracias por advertir a Mione, Pomfrey dijo que tuvo suerte de que la bluger no le golpeo en un lugar peligroso. -me dijo Potter, me limité a asentir, mis ojos seguían fijos en Hermione, ella estaba recostada y me miraba...

-Además, sabemos que te merecías esa victoria...creo que deberíamos volver a competir. - comenzó a decirme Weasley.

-No, Weasley...Mi equipo obtuvo la derrota que merecía. - sentencie sin explicaciones, ellos no tenían que tener piedad de los culpables del estado de mi castaña. Tras algunos segundos de silencio Harry y Lovegood se excusaron y salieron de la enfermería. Pensé que debía irme, pero Pansy hablo justo cuando pensaba despedirme.

-¿Me acompañas fuera un momento, Weasley?- le pregunto mi morena al pelirrojo, este se limitó a asentir, deposito un casto beso sobre la frente de Hermione y se encamino hacía fuera. Seguí a ambos con la mirada hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Volví mi mirada hacía adelante encontrándome con aquellos ojos color miel que tanto me encantaban. El silencio era palpable entre ambos, pero ahora era un silencio cómodo en el cual podría permanecer para siempre. Me acomode la capa, todavía seguía con el uniforme del torneo, pero no me importaba. Hermione me dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero no hablo; me moví hasta detenerme a su lado derecho...allí donde había estado Harry en un inicio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunté acabando con el silencio.

-Un poco mareada aún, pero...Pomfrey dijo que es por la pócima que me dio a beber. - me respondió Hermione.

-¿Y ese vendaje? - cuestioné.

-Solo protocolo. - respondió Hermione. Recline ambas manos del borde de la cama en silencio, contemplando el delicado rostro de Granger. Ella ladeó el rostro hacía mi para poder observarme, guardamos silencio, contemplándonos. No quería dejar de mirarla, necesitaba convencerme de que estaba bien, de que no había ningún tipo de peligro. Una sonrisa asomo en los labios de Granger. Levante una de mis cejas, no comprendía el motivo de su sonrisa, yo aún permanecía preocupado.

-Te ves linda enferma...- comente, Granger cambio el rostro y luego volvió a mirarme, un sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas.

-¿Te burlas de una enferma? - me pregunto Granger.

-No puedo evitarlo...eres linda.- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Malfoy...cállate. - me dijo un poco mas sonrojada, pero sonriendo.

-¿Realmente estas bien? - insistí

-¿Estas preocupado? - me pregunto Granger.

-No. Para nada. - mentí, mis ojos fijos en los de Hermione, ella dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Estas mintiendo. - susurro

-No estoy preocupado, Granger. - sentencie, estaba por alejarme hacía mi antigua posición delante de su cama cuando la castaña sujeto mi mano izquierda.

-No te vayas...estaba esperando a que vinieras...- me dijo Granger mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada nerviosa. Me tomo por sorpresa aquella declaración, yo pensaba que a la última persona que deseaba ver...era a mí.

-¿Esperando por mí? ¿Por qué? Si tienes a tus amigos. - comente, la mano de Granger seguía sujetando la mía suavemente, casi como una caricia, su mano se sentía cálida sobre la mía. Tras unos segundos de silencio ella volvió a levantar sus hermosos ojos.

-Si, sé que tengo amigos, pero...fue tu rostro el último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente. - me dijo Hermione, su mano subió hasta mi mejilla tomándome por sorpresa. Ella jamás me había acariciado el rostro, realmente siempre pensé que primero acariciaba a un troll antes que a mí.

-Intente llegar a bloquear la bluger, pero estaba muy lejos. - me excuse creyendo que literalmente ella me había visto cuando iba volando hacia las gradas. Me sentí ligeramente impotente cuando no pude llegar a ella...era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido.

-Se que lo intentaste...gracias- me dijo en un susurro.

-Hermione...- comencé a decir.

-¿Podrías repetirlo por siempre?- me pidió, la mire confundido.

-¿Qué? - cuestioné

-Mi nombre...me gusta cuando me llaman Hermione...- me dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Te llamaré Hermione mientras estés en esta cama, seguirás siendo chica muggle cuando te den el alta. - le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decidiste perder el juego para intentar salvarme? - me pregunto Hermione. Había una sola respuesta a aquella pregunta: porque te amo. Por supuesto, yo no podía dar esa respuesta así que comencé a pensar en una buena contestación.

-Eres mi chica muggle...si algo te ocurre... ¿A quién voy a hacer enojar? - pregunte

-Seguramente encontrarás a alguien más. - susurro Hermione bajando la mirada, su agarre sobre mi mano se hizo más débil.

-No quiero a alguien más. - sentencie armándome de valor y apretando la mano de la castaña, ella levantó la mira hacia mí nuevamente. Sus bonitos ojos color caramelo fijos en los míos.

-No quiero que quieras a alguien más. - me susurro Hermione.

-Al parecer estamos de acuerdo en eso...- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? - me pregunto Granger con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hermione Granger tiene secretos? - cuestioné moviendo una de mis manos para acomodar uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja.

-Muchos...- susurro

-Me encantaría escuchar ese secreto. - le dije acariciándole la mejilla. Mi castaña cerró los ojos y un suspiro acompañado de una tímida sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

-Si te como con la mirada...- me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, deje salir una risa. ¡Ni estando enferma Hermione dejaba de lado nuestras bromas! Segundos de silencio me hicieron comprender que ella hablaba enserio. Me tomo por sorpresa, quizás no se reflejo en mi exterior...pero no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? - cuestione siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Un secreto Malfoy? Que miedo...- comento Granger y abrió sus ojos, me miraba nerviosa, pero deseosa de escuchar lo que iba a decirle.

-También te como con la mirada...- le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

-Hablaba enserio, Draco. - me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Lo sé, también hablo enserio...- respondí mirándola fijamente, ella abrió su boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla.

-Entonces, después de todo parece que si sientes atracción por mí...- susurre dejando salir una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo sé...podría ser...- susurro Granger.

-¿Como podrías saberlo? - cuestione jugando con sus dedos.

-Existe una manera...- comenzó a decir Granger.

-¿Cuál? - cuestioné

-Olvídalo, es una locura. - comentó la castaña negando varías veces.

-Anda...dime. - insistí, la vi morder su labio inferior nerviosamente.

-Quizás...si me besas podría saberlo...- me dijo Hermione, la mire sorprendido, pero una sonrisa asomo en mis labios ante la sagacidad de la leona.

-¿Quieres que te bese? - pregunte inclinándome hacía ella.

-No lo se... ¿Tu quieres besarme? - me pregunto ella, sus ojos color miel estaban fijos en mis reacciones.

-Yo...

-Permiso, señorita Hermione.- interrumpió Pomfrey, me enderece mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos exasperada.

-Mal momento.- sisee moviéndome hacía delante de la cama.

-¿Te sientes bien? La pócima puede tener efectos semejantes a los que produce el alcohol, así que tendrás que permanecer aquí esta noche.- le dijo Pomfrey evaluando a la castaña. En ese instante supe porque Hermione me había pedido que la besara, estaba, hasta cierto punto, alcoholizada.

Guarde silencio mientras Pomfrey llevaba a cabo su revisión. Granger era una enferma eficiente, incluso la vi diagnosticarse en varias ocasiones, logrando que Pomfrey rodara los ojos exasperada. Ron y Pansy entraron en medio de la revisión, mi morena se ubico a mi lado y Weasley permaneció cerca de mi castaña. La revisión duro algunos minutos, en estos, sentía los ojos de Granger estudiándome, yo la miraba de vez en cuando, pero había encontrado interesante el montón de pócimas de diversos colores. Hermione termino durmiéndose luego de una poción azul que le dieron a tomar.

-Avísame cuando le den el alta. - le dije a Weasley antes de encaminarme hacía la puerta, Pansy me siguió segundos luego.

No volví a verla en los siguientes días, estaba buscando el valor que me faltaba para entrar a la cámara de los secretos. Weasley me envío una carta el domingo a medio día avisándome que la castaña ya estaba bien y dándome nuevamente las gracias. La carta reposaba sobre mi mesa de noche, medio abierta y medio leída, la mañana del lunes decidí que en lugar de asistir a clases bajaría a la cámara. Todos estarían en sus aulas por lo cual pasaría desapercibido. Desperté muy temprano y sin esperar a Parkinson baje a desayunar.

-¿Madrugando rubio? - me pregunto Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne, levante mi mirada de la tarta de chocolate para fijarme en ella.

-Siempre madrugo, Astoria. - conteste desinteresadamente dando un mordisco a mi tarta.

-Estaba...pensando en ti los otros días...- me comento sentándose en la silla de adelante, sus cabellos caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y hasta más abajo.

-Soy un pensamiento interesante...- comenté.

-Si que lo eres...- respondió ella lanzándome una guiñada.

-¿Y qué pensabas sobre mí? - cuestione

-Me preguntaba si...quisieras asistir conmigo al baile de Halloween. - me dijo ella, sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Lo pensaré... ¿De acuerdo? - cuestioné dando un sorbo a mi zumo.

-Dijiste lo mismo el año pasado y terminaste yendo con Parkinson. - me dijo ella con mala cara.

-Las Greengrass no olvidan. - me burle recordando el baile del año pasado.

-Como olvidar semejante desplante. - me dijo sirviéndose avena.

-Te diré mañana ¿Está bien? - cuestioné poniéndome de pie.

-Estaré esperando tu respuesta.- me dijo sonriendo.

Salí del comedor rumbo al baño de Myrtle, los pasillos, en su mayoría, estaban silenciosos y desiertos. Estando frente al olvidado y viejo baño me detuve a observar que nadie estuviese rondando. Entre al baño del segundo piso minutos más tarde, estaba desierto a excepción de Myrtle, la fantasma estaba sentada a lo alto de uno de los lavamanos. Al verme, Myrtle soltó un grito de sorpresa y me lanzo una mala mirada.

-¡Largo! ¡Tú y la niña castaña atraen mala suerte! - me acuso

-Lárgate Myrtle. - le dije espantándola.

-No te tengo miedo. - me dijo moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

-¡Harás que me enoje! - le advertí, ante mi mirada de enojo la fantasma pego otro grito y desapareció por el desagüe del lavamanos. Lance un suspiro y me incline hacia el lavamanos que tenía la cerradura de serpiente. ¡Argh! Había olvidado que solo alguien que hablase parsel podría abrirlo.

-Necesitas ayuda con eso...- una voz a mi espalda consiguió que me girase. De pie, a pocos metros de distancia, estaba Granger, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y me miraba expectante. Una leona a la espera de su presa...

-¿Me seguías? - cuestione cruzándome de brazos y dejando salir una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué buscas? - me pregunto la castaña.

-Nada. - sentencie evasivamente.

-¿Quieres abrir la cámara? - me pregunto Hermione elevando una de sus cejas.

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero abrirla? - interrogue levantando una de mis cejas.

-Estas inclinado sobre el lavado pensativo. - me dijo mi castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué me seguías? - interrogue.

-Me pareció extraño verte tan temprano desayunando así que...

-Decidiste espiarme para comprobar que no voy a hacerle daño a nadie. - completé sus palabras.

-No exactamente...- me dijo Hermione rodando los ojos, no eran del todo cierto mis palabras pero tenían algo de verdad.

-No voy a hacer nada malo, Granger, puedes irte.- le dije señalando la puerta por la cual habíamos entrado.

-Esta bien. - sentenció ella, iba a darse la vuelta cuando recordé que su mejor amigo hablaba parsel, quizás ella podría convencerlo para que me abriese la cámara.

-Granger...- le detuve sujetándola de la mano.

-¿Si? - me pregunto girándose a mirarme.

-En realidad, necesito abrir la cámara...quizás tú podrías...- comencé a decir

-¿Para qué quieres bajar? - me pregunto.

-Asuntos personales...- contesté evasivamente, Granger rodo los ojos.

-¿Nadie saldrá perjudicado por tus asuntos personales? - me pregunto desconfiada.

-Además de mí, nadie. - conteste rodando los ojos, había olvidado que después de todo ella es Hermione Granger y yo Draco Malfoy, enemigos a muerte. Su desconfianza no debía sorprenderme, tampoco herirme, pero ahí estaba esa incomodidad al escucharle dudar de mí.

-Te ayudare a abrirla entonces. - me dijo la castaña, la mire confundido cuando me empujo ligeramente echándome a un lado.

-Espera ¿Hablas parsel? - cuestione sorprendido.

-Realmente no, pero tengo buena memoria y...ya sabes Harry habla parsel así que memorice algunas palabras.- me dijo la castaña lanzándome una guiñada, le sujete de la mano cuando la vi inclinarse hacía el lavado.

-Bonita, inteligente y con buena memoria... ¿Se podría pedir algo más?- cuestione sonriendo.

-Probablemente no.- me dijo ella sonrojada pero sonriendo.

Granger se inclino hacía el lavado y susurro algo, era apenas perceptible al oído humano, apenas un silbido. Lo suficiente para activar el mecanismo que daba paso a la cámara de los secretos. Jamás había estado allá abajo, y en realidad, no deseaba estarlo, pero no tenía muchas alternativas. El lavado se hizo hacía atrás y apareció la cañería del mismo, di un suspiro ante la vista tenebrosa. Un viejo baño, un viejo lavado y una vieja cañería...una combinación escalofriante.

-Entonces... ¿Piensas bajar? - me pregunto Hermione mirando la cañería.

-Si, te agradezco la ayuda...- susurre.

-No ha sido nada...pero...voy contigo. - sentenció la castaña y sin darme opción réplica se lanzo por la cañería, no preví sus acciones así que cuando extendí mi mano para sujetarla era muy tarde.

-¡Granger! - exclamé enojado cuando extendí mi mano intentando detenerla. Mi intento había sido en vano así que me incline hacía la cañería a ver si conseguía verle...esa castaña era desesperante.

-Esto me pasa por interesarme en una impulsiva y desesperante  
Griffindor. - me queje antes de bajar por la cañería.

 **"En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón."**

 **FRIEDRICH WILHELM NIETZSCHE**


	11. Capitulo 11

Camara de los secretos

POV Ronald Weasley

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté a Parkinson cuando salimos de la enfermería, la morena rodo los ojos.

-Eres un tonto ¿Sabes? - me pregunto Pansy sentándose en el suelo fuera de la enfermería, me senté junto a ella sintiendo que había ocurrido algo que yo no había captado. Al final, parecía que la morena siempre iba dos pasos por delante de mí. Eso era desesperante y me hacía lucir como un tonto.

-No quería decirte nada...solo quería dejar a Draco con la come libros. - comento Parkinson rodando los ojos. Aquella declaración me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Por qué Malfoy quería estar solo con Hermy?

-¿Por qué? - cuestioné sin pensar, luego caí en cuanta de las miradas que Malfoy le lanzaba a Hermy. Entonces ¿Yo estaba en lo correcto? ¿Malfoy estaba interesado en mi castaña?

-Definitivamente eres un tonto. - susurró Parkinson inclinando la cabeza de la pared y cerrando los ojos. Se veía hermosa allí, aquella imagen era digna de ser colocada en las extrañas exhibiciones de los Muggles.

-Entonces... ¿Malfoy está interesado en Mione? - le pregunte curioso. Según mi interpretación esto era lo más obvió pero deseaba confirmarlo.

-Si contesto esa pregunta seré serpiente muerta. - me dijo Parkinson dejando salir una risa. Tenía mi propia interpretación de aquella respuesta pero debía evaluar bien las cosas.

-No diré nada.- le dije sentándome junto a ella, realmente sentía curiosidad.

-¿Ni siquiera a Granger? - me pregunto la morena elevando una de sus cejas. ¡Era muy lista!

-Bueno...- comencé a decir, realmente no podía mentirle a Pansy, y si me llegase a enterar de que a Malfoy le gustaba Mione se lo haría saber. ¡Hermione me mataría si supiese tal información y me quedara callado!

-¿A Granger le interesa Draco? - me pregunto Pansy.

-Si contesto esa pregunta soy león muerto. - le dije lanzándole una guiñada, ella sonrió, nos habíamos contestado mutuamente nuestras dudas sin hablar mucho.

-Si Granger no se apresura perderá el vuelo.- me dijo Pansy.

-Hermione no se le declarara a Malfoy así como así, a menos que...

-Lo haría si tu le confirmas que Draco está interesado en ella.- me dijo Pansy lanzándome una guiñada. Lo que la morena no sabía era que Hermione era muy difícil de convencer.

-Ella siempre dice que son alucinaciones mías.- comente encogiéndome de hombros.

-Comadreja...tengo un plan para juntar a esos dos...- comenzó a decirme Pansy

Jamás pensé que fuese tan ingeniosa, pero lo era, estuvimos bastante rato hablando sobre su idea. Incluso de momento parecíamos buenos amigos. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que disfrutaría tanto conversar con ella, pero lo disfrutaba, Parkinson hablaba mucho y escuchaba poco, pero era entretenido escucharla. No sé en qué momento dejamos de hablar de nuestros amigos y comenzamos a hablar de nosotros, no como pareja, sino de forma individual. Porque después de todo...éramos algo pero no éramos nada.

-Mi primer beso fue con Theodore Nott...fue asqueroso. - me comentó Parkinson soltando una risa.

-El mío fue con Padma...desearía simplemente olvidarlo. - le comente intentando que el recuerdo no viniese a mi memoria.

-Pensaba que tu primer beso había sido con Granger. - me comento Parkinson sorprendida, sus hermosos ojos azules estudiaban mi reacción.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Mione y yo jamás hemos compartido ese tipo de relación. - conteste dejando salir una risa, muchos habían pensado lo mismo que Pansy.

-Eso es una sorpresa. - comento Pansy pensativa.

-Para muchos lo es. - dije sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que Granger era una insufrible y soberbia, ella solía responder todas las preguntas de los profesores y siempre tenía una sonrisa de "soy más lista que tu"- me comentó Parkinson rodando los ojos.

-Yo creía lo mismo.- acepte riendo, Hermy podía ser una insoportable si se lo proponía. Recuerdo como nos había tratado en primer año, incluso me había llevado a pensar que ella jamás tendría amigos.

-Y... ¿Realmente te gusto Sugar Brown en algún momento? - me pregunto Pansy.

-No lo sé, creía que si...pero tengo mis dudas. - susurre, realmente mis dudas comenzaron en el momento que mi corazón comenzó a sentir algo hacía Parkinson, ese día comprendí que... quizás nunca me había enamorado realmente.

Hablamos por largo tiempo, hasta que recordamos el motivo por el cual estábamos allí sentados. Al entrar a la enfermería note un ambiente relajado, los ojos de Mione permanecieron sobre Draco en todo momento hasta caer dormida. Permanecí junto a Hermione toda la noche mientras estuvo en la enfermería, la note algo pensativa cuando despertó pero no pregunte nada, ella me contaría cuando se sintiese bien.

-Te ha venido bien estar enferma. - le comente a Hermione cuando salimos hacía la torre, ella me dedico una sonrisa y rodo los ojos.

-Tan bien que no pude adelantar los deberes de Mcgonagall. - me respondió Hermy, jamás cambiaría, ella y su obsesión por siempre estar adelantada.

-Le escribí a Malfoy que te dieron el alta, quien sabe si se pase a saludarte. - le dije a Mione levantando repetidas veces mis cejas de forma bromista.

-¿Tú crees? - me pregunto ella mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Probablemente. - le dije sonriendo.

-No vino esta mañana. - me comentó entristecida, supe que ese era el motivo de que estuviese tan pensativa.

-Ya vendrá, quizás esta ocupado. - intente animarla, ella dejo salir una sonrisa y se reclino de mi hombro mientras seguíamos andando hacia la torre.

El domingo paso sin ningún contratiempo, permanecimos en la torre la mayor parte del tiempo. Harry y yo y estuvimos hablando del pasado partido y Hermione estaba recostada leyendo uno de sus muchos libros. A pesar de encontrarse leyendo, la notaba algo distraída, de vez en cuando levantaba sus ojos y miraba hacia la chimenea o la ventana. Algo me decía que su extraño comportamiento tenía algo que ver con cierto rubio que no le había escrito ni visitado.

Pase horas muertas recostado junto a Mione hablando con mi mejor amigo. Incluso tuvimos tiempo para jugar un partido de ajedrez, el cual gane pese a que Hermione estuvo intentado cambiar mis jugadas una y otra vez. Llego así la noche, sin avisar, cuando levantamos los ojos hacia la ventana nos encontramos con un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. Mis dos amigos no tardaron en irse a dormir, Harry dijo que estaba cansado, pero iba probablemente a escribirle a Lunática y Mione simplemente dijo que deseaba dormir. En cambio, yo me quede acorralado junto a Lavender, completamente deseoso de subir a mi cuarto y lanzarme sobre la cama.

-Won Won... ¿Qué traje te gustaría que usara para Halloween? Tenemos que ir combinados.- me dijo Lavender abrazándome. Me sentía un tanto asfixiado por el fuerte agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi estomago, de momento no comprendía cómo podía, una chica tan delgada, poseer tanta fuerza.

-El que prefieras, Lav. - dije distraídamente, realmente no me interesaba ir con ella a la fiesta de Halloween, además, el fuerte agarre sobre mi estomago no me dejaba pensar.

-Estas muy distante últimamente. - me dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero. No pude evitar rodar los ojos, solo deseaba poner fin a esta relación poco productiva, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla.

-Tengo mucho que pensar...además...- comencé a decir zafándome del abrazo y poniéndome en pie. Di dos vueltas sobre mis propios pies pensativo, necesitaba organizar mis ideas.

-¿Qué ocurre Won won? - me pregunto

-Creo que lo nuestro no funciona, Lav.- sentencie sin mirarla. No tenía más alternativa, tendría que ser claro con la castaña aunque le hiciese daño. Después de todo, Hermione tenía razón al decir que mientras más tiempo pasara peor sería el daño.

-Pero...

-Lav...es por el bien de ambos, debemos terminar esto. - sentencie lanzando un largo suspiro, me gire a mirarla, estaba casi al borde del llanto. Me sentía el peor hombre del mundo, pero no podía seguir con esta farsa. Lo estaba haciendo por ambos. Yo no podía amarrarme a una chica que no amaba y tampoco podía amarrarla a ella a un hombre que jamás podría hacerla feliz.

-Dijiste que nos darias una segunda oportunidad. - me dijo Lavender

-Y lo he intentado... - comencé a decir

-¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Te odio Won won! - me grito Lavender y salió corriendo de la sala común, todos los que estaban allí se giraron a mirarme. ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya todos se enteraron! Me quede de pie en medio de la sala común, con los ojos de todos los curiosos mirándome como si fuese un extraterrestre. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora he quedado como el villano de la historia!

-¿Qué ves?- le pregunte a Mclaggen, este negó con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando con Parvati. Lance un suspiro y subí corriendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto.

Había una sola cosa productiva de mi reciente acto: por fin habíamos terminado. Por otro lado, todo el mundo diría que yo había sido muy cruel al dejar a Lav. Realmente sentía un aprecio muy grande hacia Brown, pero no la amaba, desearía amarla como ella me ama a mí pero en el corazón no se manda. "Todo se tranquilizara" murmure dejándome caer dramáticamente sobre la cama, tenía la certeza de que todo comenzaría a mejorar.

Desperté muy temprano el lunes, incluso Hermione y Harry no habían despertado aun, me sentía un poco culpable por haber ilusionado a la castaña de bonita sonrisa, Lav era una excelente chica. Me senté a esperar a mis amigos en la sala común, pasados algunos minutos les vi aparecer, lucían animados e incluso Mione tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Bajamos a desayunar, y en medio del desayuno Mione se despidió de la nada y salió apresurada del gran salón.

Aquella actitud, era bastante anormal en nuestra amiga, y solía adquirirla cuando no quería que supiésemos hacia donde iba o cuando estaba tramando algo. Ese fue el motivo por el cual Harry y yo decidimos seguirla. Normalmente, cuando uno de nosotros decidía hacer las cosas solo, terminábamos creando un enorme problema. Hermione había salido del gran salón minutos antes que nosotros, así que se nos había adelantado por mucho. No sabiendo hacía donde había cogido tuvimos que recurrir al mapa del merodeador para ubicarla, la hallamos cerca del segundo piso.

Recorrimos los pasillos en completo silencio, la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases ya había dado su toque, por lo cual, los pasillos estaban desiertos. Tuvimos que recurrir a algunas vueltas algo tontas evitando encontrarnos con Filch, o con Mcgonagall, si esta llegase a saber que no nos encontrábamos en nuestra sala de clase nos castigaría. Por ese motivo, llegamos al baño del segundo piso con muchos minutos de retraso. Cuando estábamos cerca del baño de Myrtle, la llorona, y sabiendo que Mione estaba allí, decidimos dejar el mapa de un lado.

-¿Qué hace Mione en la cámara?- pregunto Harry confundido cuando entramos al baño.

-No lo sé. ¿Mione habla parsel?- cuestione arrugando el gesto, pensaba que de los tres solo Harry lo hacía. Después de todo, Mione jamás me había contado que dominase aquél extraño idioma.

-Desconocía eso.- me dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oigan oigan... ¿Dónde anda la come libros?- la voz de Pansy consiguió sobre saltarnos, nos giramos asustados hacía la puerta de entrada y allí de pie estaba la morena Slytherin de brazos cruzados, estudiandonos con la mirada, al parecer estaba cerca de aquí y nos habia visto entrar.

-¿Para qué la buscas?- pregunto Harry arrugando el entrecejo, él no confiaba en Pansy, y hasta cierto punto esa actitud era compresible. ¡Ella y Malfoy siempre han estado en contra nuestra!

-No encuentro a Malfoy, quizás ella sepa dónde está. - explicó la morena rodando los ojos.

-Mione está ahí abajo, iremos a buscarla...- le explique a Parkinson señalando la cañería. El rostro serio de la morena reflejo sorpresa durante un segundo.

-¿Allá abajo? - cuestionó Parkinson arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Si. Harry... si quieres baja tú... te esperare aquí con Parkinson. - le dije a mi amigo, el abrió los labios para protestar pero luego simplemente suspiro y asintió. Probablemente, mi amigo pensaría que lo hacía para mantener controlada a la morena, o para que ella no fuese a decirle a nadie que estamos aquí.

-Mione me tendrá que compensar por hacer esto. - me dijo Harry antes de lanzarse por la cañería. Al verle, recordé años atrás, cuando habíamos bajado por ahí y Harry había terminado con el basilisco y salvado a mi hermana.

-¿Qué hay allá abajo?- me pregunto Pansy mirando hacia donde Harry se había lanzado.

-Te aseguro que no será de tu agrado. - le comente arrugando el rostro, no había sido de mi agrado cuando baje la primera vez.

-Ustedes siempre andan metiéndose en problemas, si alguien nos encuentra...- comenzó a decir Parkinson.

-Nadie nos encontrará, este viejo baño ha quedado en el olvido. - le dije encogiéndome de hombros, después de todo, ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts sentían agrado hacia este viejo y horrible baño.

-De todos modos, tengo que seguir buscando a Malfoy...así que...

-Mione tiene que saber dónde anda el rubio, espera a que regrese. - le dije sujetándola del brazo, luego recordé el mapa del merodeador, pero probablemente Harry me asesinaría si se lo mostrase a Parkinson.

-Déjame pensar. Yo, Pansy Parkinson, no tengo idea de que está haciendo tu amiga en esa cañería. Si está haciendo alguna de sus típicas locuras, y los encuentran, me culparan a mi aun sin yo ser parte de vuestro grupo...- comenzó a decir Parkinson pensativa, la vi dar vueltas mientras observaba las viejas baldosas.

-No seas exagerada Parkinson, nuestras ideas siempre resultan bien...y Mione no está haciendo nada ilegal.- comente rodando los ojos.

-No. Claro que no. Ella solo está fuera de sus clases, sin excusa. Y esta en un lugar que, posiblemente, si se supiese de su existencia, se diría que es prohibido bajar ahí. Pero no es ilegal. - comento Pansy con cierto sarcasmo.

-Esa marca que tienes en el hombro seguramente es algo ilegal y aun así la tienes. - me atreví a decir

-No tengo ninguna marca Weasley. - me dijo ella adquiriendo un semblante serio, frio, era como estar frente a una persona totalmente diferente.

-¿Ah no? - cuestione levantando una de mis cejas.

-No, es una cicatriz comadreja...no lo hubiese reconocido aun cuando te la mostrara. - me dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, lo suficiente como para inmovilizarme durante algunos segundos.

-¿Una cicatriz? - cuestione confundido.

-Si, Weasley...no es la marca tenebrosa como pensabas...si fueses más listo sabrías que la marca tenebrosa se coloca en el antebrazo, no en el hombro. - me dijo rodando los ojos, al parecer se había enojado, y tenía todos los motivos suficientes para no volver a hablarme lo que le restaba de vida.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, eres un cabeza hueca... y tu amigo Potter también lo es. - sentencio la morena, en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada.

-Lo siento...- le dije tras segundos de silencio, entonces Pansy se giro a mirarme y dio un paso hacia mí.

-Te lo diré una sola vez... No soy una mortifaga...por lo menos no por ahora. - me dijo lanzándome una guiñada.

-Pero Theodore Nott si lo es. - las palabras se habían escapado de mis labios antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron enormemente y trago en seco.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con Theodore? - me pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé, yo pensaba que...

-Ese es el problema, ustedes sacan conclusiones sin tener idea de lo que ocurre- me dijo Pansy

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿No es un mortifago? - me atreví a preguntar, Pansy me dio la espalda, y el silencio...fue la única respuesta que obtuve. A veces no hacen falta palabras, el silencio puede ser una contestación bastante clara.

-No es de tu incumbencia...- siseo tras algunos segundos.

POV Hermione Granger

La cañería estaba sucia, era exactamente un lugar por el cual no desearías pasar, y ya yo había pasado en dos ocasiones. Caí sobre un montón de huesos pequeños que se clavaban en mi piel incómodamente. ¡Las locuras que hago por Malfoy! Me puse de pie sacudiéndome la vestimenta y contemplando el extenso camino que había por delante. Lance un largo suspiro al pensar en lo siniestro que lucía todo este lugar. Después de todo lo que me había pasado a lo largo de seis años, nada me aterraba lo suficiente como para acobardarme.

-¡Auch! - me gire ante el ruido que produjo Malfoy al caer sobre el montón de huesos que debían amortiguar la caída, pero que no cumplían de forma eficiente su misión. Draco se llevo una mano a la cabeza para acariciar el golpe que se había llevado y luego se puso de pie mientras sacudía la polo negra que traía.

-Demasiado sucio para tan elegante vestimenta. - le dije burlonamente, no podía evitar el comentario, era imposible obviar el buen gusto que tenía el rubio para vestir.

-No deberías estar aquí. - susurro Draco observando el lugar, incluso percibí cierto temor en su mirada. Normalmente, él no reflejaba ningún sentimiento así que cada vez que reflejaba uno, mi curiosidad aumentaba un poco, deseaba dejar al descubierto todos los misterios que rodeaban a Malfoy.

-Ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué buscamos? - cuestioné mirando mi alrededor. Ignorando por completo la mirada enojada que Malfoy me dedico, no sé que buscaba, pero no pensaba dejarle solo acá abajo.

-Corrección... Qué busco- me dijo Malfoy lanzándole una guiñada mientras comenzaba a caminar. ¿Qué ocurría con él? Un minuto me hablaba con cariño, al otro se comportaba distante, luego frió, luego amoroso...la palabra bipolaridad definitivamente definiría al rubio.

Le observe mientras caminaba por el húmedo lugar, erguido, sus zapatos apenas ocasionaban un ruido casi inexistente sobre el lugar que pisaba y sus manos estaban enteradas en sus los bolsillos. Lance un largo suspiro y comencé a caminar tras él, acelere el paso hasta que estuvimos uno junto al otro. Al llevar hacia él mi mirada, me percate de que la polo que traía dejaba ver el comiendo de algo escrito en su antebrazo. Mi mente no tardo en comenzar a hacer posibles hipótesis acerca de que tenía allí escondido. Cada una de mis suposiciones no me agradaba, así que las comencé a desechar una tras la otra.

-¿Qué buscas? - cuestioné percatándome de que no me había dicho. Malfoy no quería comentarme nada, estaba actuando bastante extraño, incluso misterioso, y eso me hacía pensar que al parecer Harry había tenido siempre la razón acerca de su condición de mortifago.

-Granger, deberías irte y dejarme solo en esto.- sentenció el rubio acelerando el paso, intente mantenerle el ritmo, en silencio.

El largo y oscuro camino nos llevo hasta la entrada de la cámara, Draco se detuvo en seco y lanzo un suspiro antes de que entrásemos. Al entrar, se veía a lo lejos el basilisco muerto. El lugar era impactante, un largo pasillo con columnas en forma de serpiente, baldosas brillantes, el aire tenebroso. Malfoy siguió caminando en silencio, aunque percibí cierta vacilación en sus pasos. Un temblor me recorrió la columna mientras caminaba junto al rubio.

-¿No piensas decirme que buscas? - insistí percatándome de que caminábamos hacia el basilisco. No quería ni siquiera comenzar a sacar conclusiones porque definitivamente no serían para nada productivas.

-No, ni siquiera sé porque me acompañas.- comento el rubio, y se arrodillo delante del basilisco, saco una gruesa tela negra de un bolso que traía. ¿Qué hacía? Tanto sus palabras como sus acciones me intrigaban, recordé que él era un rompecabezas que debía armar para poder comprenderlo; un misterio esperando que alguien lo resolviese.

Draco estaba a punto de acercar su mano a la boca de la enorme serpiente cuando me interpuse tirando de la manga de su camisa para dejar al descubierto aquella horrible marca. Era una calavera de la cual salía una serpiente...llamada por muchos la marca tenebrosa, símbolo de cuanta cercanía tenías con Lord Voldemort. Di dos pasos hacía atrás cuando vi aquello, Malfoy detuvo sus acciones, todavía de cuclillas, y llevo su mirada hasta la marca que había quedado al descubierto antes de acomodar la camisa en silencio.

Yo me encontraba de pie, ya lo esperaba, lo había visto venir, pero quedaba almacenado en mi pecho un rayo de esperanza. Al ver aquello, ese rayo había terminado de esfumarse y me golpeo la dura realidad. Fuimos, éramos y siempre seriamos de bandos distintos...y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso. Malfoy mantuvo su mano sobre la tela que cubría su antebrazo en silencio, sus ojos estaban clavados en el basilisco por lo cual solo tenía una visión limitada de su rostro. Y ahí estaba resuelto el misterio de Draco Malfoy...y pensar que...me encontraba enamorada del rubio de plateados ojos.

-Ya lo sabes. - sentenció Malfoy sin mirarme y llevo sus manos hacía la boca del basilisco intentando sacarle un colmillo. Como si yo no estuviese aquí, como si no le hubiese descubierto...o como si no le importase lo que yo pudiese pensar acerca del.

-¿Para qué quieres ese diente? - cuestione siguiendo sus acciones con mis ojos. No podía evitar desconfiar de sus acciones, aunque le amara, jamás apoyaría sus malas decisiones.

-No es para YA SABES QUIEN, tranquila. - comento sin mirarme, le vi detenerse a acariciar su antebrazo antes de seguir con su tarea. Había estudiado mucho sobre esa marca, y sabía que causaba dolores que podían llegar a ser insoportables.

-Draco, déjame ayudarte. - le dije arrodillándome a su lado. No podía evitar sentir compasión hacía él, además, ese sentimiento de protegerle seguía vigente en mi pecho. Su estado de mortifago no hacía a un lado el sentimiento de amor que dormía en mi pecho.

-Puedo solo. - sentenció sin voltear a verme, su voz fría, carente de toda emoción, me hacia recordar aquellos primeros años de convivencia...cuando no hacía más que llamarme sangre sucia. Coloque mi mano sobre su antebrazo, aquél en el cual estaba la marca tenebrosa y él se detuvo. Entonces levanto los ojos, por primera vez, desde que había visto su antebrazo, aquellos ojos grises como tormenta dejaron de mirar al basilisco y miraron hacia el horizonte mientras sus manos envolvían en una tela negra el diente de basilisco que había conseguido sacar.

-Déjame ayudar...- susurre sacando mi varita con una de mis manos mientras con la otra subía la manga que cubría su antebrazo. Él no me detuvo en ningún momento, permanecía inmóvil en su posición.

-No tienes que hacerlo. - hablo en un susurro mirando la mano con la cual acariciaba su antebrazo.

-Quiero hacerlo...- susurre levantando mi mano y murmurando un hechizo que calmaría la picazón y el dolor por algunas horas. Mis ojos fijos en lo que hacía, un rayo amarillo dio con su antebrazo y luego se deshizo ante mis ojos.

-Se que piensas que...- comenzó a decir el rubio, coloque uno de mis dedos en sus labios silenciando toda palabra que pudiese salir de su boca. No quería escucharlo, no quería saber que haría con el diente de basilisco, no soportaría saber que lo usaría contra Harry, no quería saber que tendría que elegir entre mis amigos, mis ideales, y el rubio.

Draco cerró los ojos, un suspiró salió de sus labios. El olor a menta estaba, como siempre, presente en él. Aquel olor se había convertido en uno de mis preferidos. Mis ojos, en compañía de mi mano derecha, recorrieron al rubio, iniciando por aquella marca que nos constituía enemigos. Pase del antebrazo a su cuello, siguiendo un camino invisible por sus tersas mejillas hasta acariciar el cabello plateado. Era suave al tacto, exactamente como había imagino que sería, incluso mejor. Trague en seco cuando aquellos ojos grises se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos; un escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral al escuchar el suspiro del rubio.

Draco tomo mis manos entre las suyas, estábamos de rodillas delante del basilisco, uno delante del otro, con nuestras manos unidas. Probablemente, era el ambiente menos romántico y el mas escalofriante. El olor a pestilencia y a humedad era bastante pesado e incluso el lugar sobre el cual nos habíamos arrodillado se sentía incomodo bajo mis rodillas. Aquello pasaba a segundo plano cuando aquellos ojos me escudriñaban. En ese momento, él dejaba de ser mi enemigo y pasaba a ser simplemente el rubio de ojos plateados que se había robado mi corazón sin mucho esfuerzo. Draco levanto su mano derecha hacia mí y me cubrió los ojos, di un salto de sorpresa ante sus acciones y estaba por apartar su mano cuando detuvo mis acciones con su otra mano.

-Tranquila...a ti...jamás te haría daño. - susurro Draco, al no poder verle, un nerviosismo se instalo en mi pecho. Sus palabras me tranquilizaban, pero sus acciones despertaban en mi sensaciones nuevas que nunca había experimentado.

-Draco...- susurre tanteando con mi mano hasta poder acariciar su mejilla, el ladeo el rostro y coloco un beso sobre la palma de mi mano, aquella que estaba en su mejilla. No pude evitar sonreír ante sus acciones, incluso parecía un sueño, y si lo era...era mejor permanecer durmiendo.

-Eres tan linda, Hermione.- me dijo Draco en un susurro, mi mano dejo de tocarle y supe que se había movido. O por lo menos, había movido su rostro, me recorrió un escalofrío ante su silencio; moví mi mano hasta hallar la del rubio.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunte nerviosa, su mano permaneció cubriendo mi vista mientras que la otra estaba atrapada bajo una de mis manos, un agarre firme que no tenía pensado soltar en ningún momento.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que halle, estaba por moverme cuando sentí sus suaves y rosados labios sobre mi mejilla, depositando un casto y dulce beso. Me quede inmóvil, completamente paralizada mientras el rubio trazaba una línea de besos desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios. En el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos, un suspiro se me escapo, él no realizo más que una débil presión que podría incluso haber pasado desapercibida, y que posiblemente no sería denominado beso. Pasaron segundos antes de que Draco moviese sus labios sobre los míos, le respondí torpemente, no por inexperiencia sino por los nervios. El fuego que ardía en mi pecho me llevo a intensificar aquel contacto, mientras movía mi mano al cabello del rubio. Malfoy no tardo en alejarse algunos centímetros...intente atrapar sus labios, pero al no poder ver, me resulto imposible.

-Tranquila, leona...- me dijo él, incluso me lo imagine riendo. Moví mi mano hasta aquella con la cual él me cubría la vista dispuesta a sacarla, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

-No, no lo hagas...- me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte reposando mi mano sobre la suya.

-Tu mirada es tan linda, tan dulce, tan sincera...lo siento.- termino de decir, la mano que cubría mi vista desapareció dejándome ver a Malfoy cuando se puso de pie y me dio la espalda...sujetaba en sus manos el pañuelo negro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? - cuestione levantándome.

-Soy...yo... no debí besarte...no... - susurro él, un suspiro se escapo de mis labios y no pude evitar abrazarlo, escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? - me pregunto en un susurro.

-Quería que me besaras, tonto...- susurre sintiendo que me ardían las mejillas. Draco suspiro, mordí mi labio inferior y sentí como el rubio se movía, así que afloje el agarre, él se giro y sus grises ojos se detuvieron en los míos. Podría quedarme allí viéndolo por siempre...

-Hermione este diente...- comenzó a decirme nuevamente el rubio, moví mi mano hasta cubrir sus labios, el cerro los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos.

-No tienes que decirme...no estás en la obligación de decirme nada. - le dije antes de acercarme un poco mas a él. Draco me rodeo con sus manos, me acerque a su rostro, moje mis labios y me detuve a esperar que el terminase con la distancia. Draco no tardó en atrapar mis labios con los suyos, el olor a menta no tardo en envolverme. Lo bese con rapidez, con urgencia, como si fuese un sueño y supiese que estaba por despertar. Draco me abrazo con más fuerza, por un momento incluso se sentía como si fuésemos uno solo.

-¿Hermione...?- La voz de Harry nos obligo a romper con aquel beso, giramos el rostro, aun sin soltarnos, encontrándonos con los ojos abiertos de Harry. Lo último que percibí antes de que Draco se alejase fue como bajaba la manga de su camisa ocultando la marca tenebrosa.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestione caminando hacia él, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Draco escondía la tela negra dentro de un bulto que había traído consigo.

-Ustedes ¿Se estaban besando?- me pregunto acomodándose los espejuelos.

-¿Nosotros?- cuestione nerviosa

-Yo...es que...no me lo esperaba.- susurro Harry, acomodando nuevamente sus espejuelos.

-Haz como si no lo hubieses visto, Potty...- le dijo Draco y comenzó a andar.

-Te explicaré en la torre.- le dije a Harry en voz baja. Mi amigo se tallo varias veces los ojos y luego dejo salir una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Desde cuándo?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos tras Draco.

-Desde nunca...esto...ocurrió de la nada.- le dije sonrojada.

-Pero...menudo beso...incluso pensé que mis ojos veían mal y no se trataba de ti.- me dijo Harry, el sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado en mis mejillas.

-No digas esas cosas Harry.- susurre.

-Cuando se lo diga a Ronald...

-Shhh...no le dirás a nadie, no soportare vuestras bromas.- le advertí

"Al fin y al cabo, somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos."  
Eduardo Galeano


	12. Capitulo 12

Castigados

POV Pansy Parkinson

-Están tardando demasiado.- comenté mientras me sentaba junto a Weasley, el pelirrojo dejo salir un largo bostezo antes de tallarse los ojos.

-Lo sé, ya me estoy cansando. - comentó suspirando, por un momento parecía tener mucho sueño.

-¿Qué tal si bajas a buscarlos? - cuestioné reclinando de la pared mi cabeza; estaba aburrida, además ni siquiera sé porque se me ocurrió preguntarle a Potter y a Ronald acerca de Draco. ¡Suelo reconocer las malas ideas aun a la distancia!

\- ¿Bajar? ¿Por qué no bajas tú? - me preguntó el pelirrojo, rodé los ojos ante sus niñerías.

-Porque son tus amigos los que están allá abajo...- dije levantando el mentón, pero en ese instante Draco, Granger y Potter aparecieron delante de nosotros.

-¿Decías?- me preguntó Ron, percibí cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras que consiguió que rodara mis ojos.

-Te estaba buscando, Draco.- exclamé poniéndome de pie y acercándome a mi amigo.

-Estaba con Granger, acompañándola.- respondió el rubio, logre ver a la come libros arrugar el entrecejo y supe que mi rubio estaba mintiendo; algo más estaba haciendo allá abajo. Tendría que preguntarle cuando estuviésemos solos para obtener una respuesta sincera.

-¿Qué hacías allá bajo, Mione?- cuestionó Ronald, estaba unas dos baldosas lejos de mí. Granger guardo silencio por más de dos segundos. Incluso parecía estar ideando alguna excusa o algo parecido, vi a Draco mirarla por el rabo del ojo expectante.

-He estado estudiando la piel del basilisco...y ya saben, quería una muestra.- se excusó Granger, me quede pensativa durante algunos segundos mientras Ron seguía hablando. Aquella parecía una respuesta bastante creíble. Después de todo, se trata de Hermione, come libros, Granger ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ella?

-Vamos...- me dijo Draco tras algunos minutos y señalo la puerta, estábamos por caminar hacía allá cuando la misma se abrió y apareció Mcgonagall en compañía de Dumbledore y el profesor Snape.

-Les dije que estarían aquí...- comentó Filch apareciendo tras Dumbledore, traía a su fea gata entre manos y la acariciaba mientras nos miraba desde su posición. ¡Tonto celador!

-Deberían estar en sus aulas...- comenzó a decir Dumbledore

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Mcgonagall estudiándonos con la mirada.

-Estábamos...- comenzó a balbucear Ronald, el debería ser el primero en guardar silencio si deseaba que saliésemos ilesos de esta situación.

-Conviviendo. Ya sabe director, ustedes siempre nos dicen que Griffindors y Slytherins deberían llevarse mejor entonces...- comenzó a decir Harry, hablaba rápido y las palabras se le estaban enredando entre sí. Rodé los ojos... ¡El castigo sería inminente!

-Estas no son horas para convivir...pero si tanto desean hacerlo, convivirán más tiempo en su castigo esta noche...- nos advirtió Snape de mala manera, rodé los ojos. ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es muy emocionante! Nótese mi sarcasmo...

-Los quiero a todos en la casa de Hagrid esta noche. Le ayudaran con sus...deberes.- sentenció Macgonagall levantando el mentón. ¡Vieja amargada! Filch salió del baño sonriendo cuando escucho que seriamos castigados, ese celador y su gata pagarían por haber revelado que estábamos aquí.

-Ahora vayan a sus aulas.- nos dijo Dumbledore, estábamos por salir cuando el director detuvo a Draco del hombro para que este permaneciese con él, a los demás nos alentó a irnos. Lo último que escuche antes de salir fue un "¿Cómo vas con eso?"

Me adelante a la clase de Astronomía mientras que el trió se quedaba rezagado hablando sobre sus asuntos. Mi tercera clase del día debía haber empezado hace unos veinte minutos lo que quería decir que el profesor estaría muy enojado. Al atravesar la puerta del aula, el profesor levanto la mirada, con los lentes en el puente de la nariz, y murmuro un "5 puntos menos para Slytherin" antes de seguir con su lectura. Me senté en mi mesa dejando salir un suspiro y saque el libro al ver que todos se encontraban en silencio dando lectura a alguna página que no era de mi interés.

Pasados algunos minutos, se escucharon pasos acercándose, levante la vista de mi lectura viendo como el trio atravesaba la puerta. El profesor volvió a levantar el rostro, parecía aún más enojado por aquella segunda interrupción; se quitó los espejuelos y tomo un largo suspiro. "15 puntos menos para Griffindor" exclamó volviendo sus ojos al libro, los leones se quejaron en silencio, no atreviéndose a lanzar en voz alta queja alguna contra el profesor. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, me encontraba a la espera de Draco pero...jamás le vi atravesar la puerta.

Me preocupaba lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, él me comentaba todos sus movimientos, pero en los últimos días le he notado algo pensativo, incluso misterioso...y suele enviar demasiadas cartas. Salí de la clase de Astronomía directamente hacia las mazmorras, quizás Draco estaría allí. Lamentablemente, tampoco le hallé, y al preguntar por él no recibí respuesta...nadie le había visto, ni siquiera los fantasmas que de vez en cuando se pasaban por las mazmorras. Pasadas algunas horas, cuando ya teníamos que reunirnos con Hagrid, volví a ver a Draco.

Pase algún tiempo recostada en el sillón de la sala Slytherin pensando en los últimos problemas que habían surgido. Mi padre odia al departamento y también a Potter...según él, Harry debió haber muerto aquel día en el cual se convirtió en el niño que vivió. Es precisamente mi padre, quien ha estado tratando de convencerme para que me uniese a los mortifagos. De ahí han surgido las últimas tres cicatrices que he adquirido, una de ellas vista por Weasley.

Existen muchos tipos de mortifagos. Están los que, como Draco, deciden ceder sin poner resistencia, pero también están los que ponemos resistencia. Después de todo, yo no deseo ser parte de ningún bando, pero si tuviese que elegir uno: elegiría a Potter. El pelinegro es un tonto, la lista del grupo es Granger, pero ellos quieren lo mejor para el mundo mágico.

Al otro lado estaba mi madre, la hermosa señora Parkinson, ahora la llamarían la enferma señora Parkinson. Lleva semanas recluida en casa, no se sabe que tiene, y mi padre no ha querido llevarla a San Mungo. He intentado convencer a mi padre de una y mil maneras, pero se ha negado rotundamente, dice que mi madre pronto se recuperara, que debe ser alguna cosa que ingirió. La última vez que intente persuadirlo me lanzo hechizos hasta que me vio sangrar, incluso tuve que recurrir a Nott para que me curara. ¡Draco no sabe nada, no quiero preocuparlo con mis cosas; él tiene tantos problemas!

-¿Dónde andabas?- le pregunte a mi rubio cuando me lo encontré en el Hall de entrada camino a la casa de Hagrid.

-Tenía algunas cosas que hacer...- me dijo caminando junto a mí, tenía un semblante agotado, pero no comenté nada al respecto.

-Ahora que estamos solos ¿Me dirás que hacías con Granger esta mañana?- me atreví a cuestionar, una sonrisa asomo en los labios de mi rubio.

-No te imaginas lo que paso...- me dijo él sonriendo, pese a que permanecía con el rostro algo pálido.

-Empieza a hablar- le apresure

-Nos besamos...fue...perfecto.- me dijo el rubio, su mirada tenía cierto destello mientras hablaba e incluso parecía estar recordando lo vivido. La sonrisa que reposaba sobre sus labios fue poco a poco desapareciendo, por lo cual la emoción que me embargó al escucharle no duro mucho.

-¿Y esa cara? Pensé que estarías más que feliz.- le dije confundida.

-Pansy...lo que sucede es que, no quiero que Hermione sufra.- me dijo Draco dirigiendo su rostro hacía la hermosa luna llena que reposaba sobre el cielo oscuro.

-¿Por qué sufriría?- cuestione

-Porque soy un mortifago y...ni siquiera sé si viviré lo suficiente como para hacerla feliz.- susurro mi amigo dejando escapar un suspiro, sujete su mano derecha para que se detuviese, estábamos a pocos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- Además...no quiero que corra peligro. -termino de decirme.

Draco se detuvo, pero en ningún momento se giró a mirarme, sus ojos permanecían fijos en la luna, allá, a lo lejos. Di un paso hasta detenerme frente a mi rubio, contemple en silencio el gesto frío que cubría todos sus sentimientos y lleve una mano a su mejilla. Pasados algunos segundos Draco bajo la mirada, sus grises ojos dieron de lleno con los míos y una lágrima se le escapo...corrió rápida por su mejilla. Al verle así, no pude evitar simplemente abrazarlo, él me abrazo con fuerza y escondió su rostro en mi hombro.

-Todo va a estar bien, ella es Granger, sabe cuidarse. Además, ella te quiere Draco; y vivirás lo suficiente como para que tengan dos o tres Malfoys.- le dije en un susurro sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Lo crees? ¿Te imaginas un Malfoy con cabello castaño y ojos grises? ¿O una Hermione rubia con ojos color chocolate?- me dijo separándose con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Me lo imagino, pero ese mini Draco tiene que ser rubio con ojos color chocolate o tendrás que darlo en adopción.- le dije golpeándole el hombro, Draco dejo salir una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Podrían darse prisa?- la voz de Ronald hizo que me girase hacía la cabaña de Hagrid, allí a lo lejos en el pórtico de la puerta se encontraba el trio...parecían llevar rato observándonos, y para qué negarlo, la castaña tenía un muy mal semblante.

Caminamos de prisa a la cabaña, Hagrid nos recibió con un saludo amistoso, aunque parecía forzado a sonreír cuando nos miraba a Draco y a mí. No nos tomó por sorpresa, hemos sido bastante crueles con el mitad gigante. Además, Draco se ha ganado a pulso el odio de muchos en Hogwarts. Luego de algunos minutos sentados en la sala, el gigante nos avisó que tendríamos que ir al bosque prohibido, porque debía buscar allí algunas cosas que necesitaba.

-¿Al bosque prohibido a esta hora? ¿No quieres que cuide algún huevo?- cuestiono Ronald con un semblante bastante gracioso, parecía un bebe asustado, incluso me pareció bastante peculiar que uno de los supuestos "héroes" de Hogwarts fuese un miedoso.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba cuidar huevos.- comento Hagrid mientras introducía algunas cosas dentro de su mochila.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Amo cuidar huevos!- exclamó el pelirrojo, rodé los ojos ante aquella obvia mentira.

-¡Excelente! Te mandare a buscar mañana para que cuides uno.- sentenció Hagrid caminando hacia la puerta.

-Mejor no digas nada.- le dijo Potter a Ron antes de que este abriese nuevamente su boca.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Dense prisa!- nos alentó Hagrid, caminamos en silencio detrás del mitad gigante.

Granger y Potter iban junto a él hablando, vayan ellos a saber de qué cosa. Un poco por detrás, caminaba Ron mirando a todos lados, para que negar que era bastante obvio que estaba asustado, incluso percibí que le temblaban ligeramente las piernas. Y claro, bastante más rezagados estábamos Draco y yo, arrastrábamos los pies con desanimo. El bosque era atemorizante y cuando caía la noche los ruidos podrían ser perfectos para una noche de Halloween.

-Estaría en mi cama si no te hubieses ido por ahí a besarte con Granger...- le dije en un susurro a Draco.

-No te dije que me buscaras.- me dijo él burlándose.

-Estaba preocupada.- exclame golpeándole el brazo.

-Deja de hablar y camina, nos estamos atrasando.- me dijo Draco, apresuramos el paso, pero cuando estábamos a metros de distancia vimos una enorme araña en un árbol cerca de Hagrid y el trio. ¡Por supuesto los Griffindors y el mitad gigante no se habían percatado de la presencia de aquella bestia porque iban hablando; como siempre distraídos!

-¡Hagrid arriba!- grito Draco, la araña pareció alarmarse, pero Hagrid nos había escuchado y le arrojo un hechizo antes de que esta pudiese hacerles algo.

-¡Miren allá! ¡Más arañas!- exclamo asustado Ronald señalando detrás de Draco y de mí, nos giramos viendo aquellas bestias peludas del tamaño de gatos corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Chicos detrás de mí!- nos dijo Hagrid.

-¡Oh vamos Hagrid! No somos unos niños.- le dijo Granger sacando su varita y arrojando hechizos al igual que el mitad gigante. Draco y yo también les estábamos ayudando con los hechizos que conocíamos.

-¡Yo si soy un niño!- exclamó Ron y se escondió tras Hagrid.

-¡Oh no seas llorón Weasley!- me burle mientras arrojaba un hechizo.

-¿Llorón yo? ¡Detesto las arañas, prefiero las mariposas, o las orugas, incluso los torsopolos invisibles de Lunática!- exclamo cada vez más escondido tras Hagrid.

-¡La comadreja le teme a las arañas! ¡Qué hermoso!- me burle mientras arrojaba un hechizo contra una de las arañas que corría hacia Weasley, el pelirrojo realmente debía sacar su varita y ayudarnos.

-¡No te burles!- me grito Ronald.

-¡Saca esa varita y ayúdanos!- le dije viendo que seguían apareciendo arañas.

-Chicos, intentemos movernos, solo me falta una cosa para regresar a la cabaña.- nos dijo Hagrid mientras derivaba a varias arañas.

-¿Por qué no volvemos y buscas la última cosa luego?- exclamó Draco, estaba junto a Granger, prácticamente se estaban cubriendo las espaldas mutuamente. Potter se hallaba bastante cerca de ellos...era algo así como la nota discordante en medio de esos tórtolos.

-Este es vuestro castigo; mientras no les pase nada grave no hay porque volver.- sentenció Hagrid, y comprobé, nuevamente, que ese hombre estaba completamente chiflado. Nadie en su sano juicio habría dicho aquellas palabras. ¡Éramos su responsabilidad! ¡Si algo nos ocurría lo despedirían de Hogwarts y probablemente jamás podría volver a dar sus extrañas lecciones ni a trabajar en un colegio!

-¿Qué te falta?- cuestione mientras seguíamos avanzando y lanzando hechizos a la vez, aquellas arañas parecían multiplicarse rápidamente.

-Es... ¡es por allí! Cúbranse mutuamente mientras lo consigo.- nos dijo Hagrid y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, nos colocamos formando un cuadrado y Weasley se puso en medio de todos. ¡Vaya que era bastante miedoso para ser tan grande!

-¿Hablas enserio Weasley?- cuestione luego de derribar varias arañas.

-¡Deja de criticarme Parkinson!- respondió lanzando un hechizo y escondiéndose nuevamente.

-Publicare esto en la columna de Rita Seeker.- escuche a Draco burlarse.

-Sera una excelente portada.- dije riendo, era bastante entretenida la cara de Ronald, incluso lo hacía lucir adorable.

-¿Hermione qué tal si cambiamos de lado? Todas las arañas vienen hacia mi.- le escuche decir a Draco, vaya que mi rubio no perdía oportunidad de hablar con la leona.

-¿De verdad? ¡Porque veo que he matado unas cincuenta mientras que tu apenas unas cinco!- exclamo la castaña, parecía algo alterada. Tras algunos minutos las arañas parecían rendirse y regresar a su nido. Deje mi varita en mi bolsillo mientras un suspiro se escapaba de mis labios.

-Excelente. ¿Ahora dónde está Hagrid?- cuestionó Potter mirando a todos lados.

-Tomo ese camino.- señaló Ron entre unos arbustos.

-Griffindors primero.- comentó Draco señalando hacia el oscuro camino que había señalado Weasley.

-Que caballeroso.- comentó sarcásticamente Granger. Los leones pasaron primero, Draco y yo le seguimos...el sendero era bastante molesto, habían muchas ramas y además espinas. Más de una vez sentí pinchazos en mis piernas. Tras algunos minutos apareció delante de nosotros una laguna, pero no habían señales de Hagrid.

\- ¿Esa de allá no es Lunática?- cuestionó Ronald, gire el rostro hacia donde señalaba. Definitivamente se trataba de Lunática Lovegood. Potter no tardo en correr hacia ella; la rubia se encontraba tendida junto al inicio de la laguna, parecía estar durmiendo. Weasley y yo le seguimos, Draco y la castaña se quedaron rezagados.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Harry arrodillándose junto a ella, tocando suavemente su mejilla para despertarla.

-Se ve extraña...- susurre mirándola desde unos metros de distancia

-No, luce así siempre.- me comentó Ron, no pude evitar reír, el pelirrojo decía algunas cosas que eran imposibles de ignorar.

-¿Harry?- cuestionó Luna abriendo sus ojos.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?- interrogó el pelinegro.

-Sí, estoy bien, me perdí buscando torsopolos...y luego no sabía el camino de vuelta así que me quede aquí.- explicó la rubia abrazando al pelinegro.

-¿Quién se pierde aquí?- cuestione rodando los ojos, Lunática y Potty no me habían escuchado, pero Ron me dedico una mirada de incredulidad.

-Eres muy cruel.- me susurró

-Así soy comadreja, lo llevo en la sangre.- comente, Ron negó varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Es Lunática, no puedes ser cruel con ella.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Eso es una tontería. Soy cruel con todos.- comente encogiéndome de hombros.

-Esa fachada no me la creo.- me dijo el pelirrojo guiñándome un ojo.

-Comienza a creerla.- comente.

POV Draco Malfoy

-¿Listo?- me pregunto Sirius de pie frente a mí, nuevamente en aquella habitación en la cual nos habíamos encontrado la primera vez, iluminada apenas por el rayo de sol que atrevido se colaba por la ventana.

-Listo.- sentencie extendiendo el brazo.

-Tendremos que dejarte inconsciente.- me advirtió Dumbledore, de pie junto a Sirius.

-Está bien.- susurre cerrando los ojos, recuerdo claramente que lo último que vino a mi mente antes de caer inconsciente fue aquel beso que compartí con Hermione. No sabía si despertaría, o si moriría mientras llevaban a cabo aquel contra hechizo así que...moriría feliz si lo último que veía en mi memoria era aquel instante. Aquel perfecto momento que había quedado grabado en mi mente.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- escuchaba de manera poco clara aquellos gritos, como si estuviesen muy lejos, o yo estuviese en medio de un trance.

-¡Malfoy!- ante aquel último grito abrí los ojos de golpe, mi respiración estaba acelerada y sentía de momento un terrible miedo que no era capaz de controlar. Dumbledore me sujeto de los hombros para que me tranquilizara.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien.- me dijo Dumbledore sin soltarme.

-Todo ha sido un éxito, Malfoy.- me dijo Sirius, le vi depositar el colmillo sobre una silla, lleve mi mirada hacia mi marca contemplando un leve enrojecimiento alrededor de la misma.

-Esa es una replica de tu marca, tendrá las mismas funciones que la vieja pero esta puede ser borrada...el enrojecimiento en unos días desaparecerá.- me dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué estoy tan asustado?- cuestione intentando tranquilizar mi respiración.

-Probablemente, porque casi mueres.- me dijo Sirius burlonamente antes de guardar su varita.

-Que gracioso.- comente poniéndome de pie.

-Regresemos a Hogwarts.- me dijo Dumbledore

Llegue al castillo con el tiempo exacto para ir a cumplir mi castigo en la cabaña de Hagrid; hubiese preferido que fuese otro tipo de castigo, limpiar carderos, ordenar libros, cualquier cosa que no involucrase a Hagrid. Todo el trayecto iba pensando en las palabras de Sirius, aun cuando caminaba junto a Pansy... "casi mueres" se repetía en mi cabeza como una pesadilla. Mi vida es tan frágil, que no quisiera que Hermione se enamorase de mí y luego tuviese que verme morir. Además, es bastante probable que no viva lo suficiente como para que nos casemos, o tengamos hijos...o algo similar...aunque ni siquiera sé porque pienso en esas cosas.

Por suerte, Pansy siempre saca de mi cabeza las absurdas ideas. Ella tiene razón... ¿Por qué pensar que moriré? Además, estoy haciendo las cosas bien, estoy tratando de pertenecer al lado de los buenos y lo estoy haciendo bastante bien. ¡Solo tengo que contarle a Hermione que no soy del bando enemigo! ¡Pero ese es otro problema! ¡No puedo contarle a nadie acerca de mi alianza con la orden de Fénix y el departamento, podría ponerla en peligro! Aunque...ella es Hermione Jean Granger...el peligro es parte de su vida. ¡Además, si no le cuento tengo que actuar distante con ella para mantenerla lejos de mis asuntos y detesto actuar distante con ella!

¡Tengo un caos interno! Por un lado, deseo contarle todo a Hermione, además deseo decirle abiertamente que la amo y que quiero ayudarla en todo lo que me sea posible. Quiero mostrarme delante de ella como soy realmente, no solo la carreta que todos ven sino el verdadero Draco Malfoy...aun cuando no estoy seguro de cómo sea el verdadero, o si es que existe. Pero entonces, siento que no puedo contarle todo, vienen los temores, viene la incertidumbre y viene la duda. ¡Sí, nos besamos! ¡Y eso puede significar que Hermione también me quiere! Pero... ¿acaso es posible que Hermione, perfecta, Granger se enamore de mí?

-Escuche que Astoria te invito al baile.- la voz de Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos, me encontraba de pie observando cómo Potter, Pansy y Weasley caminaban hacia Lunática. No logro comprender como mi pelinegra esta con esos tres como si los conociese de años y yo me siento tan incomodo en medio de ellos.

-¿Estas al tanto de todos los chismes que me involucran?- le pregunte burlón, girando el rostro para encontrar a mi lado a la castaña, ella no me miraba, estaba mirando hacia la laguna.

-¿Es cierto, verdad?- insistió ella.

-Sí, lo es.- conteste cruzándome de brazos y volviendo mi vista hacia aquellos cuatro a lo lejos.

-¿Y...aceptaras?- me pregunto Hermione, gire el rostro nuevamente para mirarla y ella deposito sus hermosos ojos color miel en los míos.

-No lo sé...- susurre con una sonrisa, realmente deseaba ver sus reacciones. ¿Le molestaría que yo asistiera con Astoria al baile?

-Dean Thomas me invito...quizás acepte.- me dijo ella levantando el mentón y dejando de mirarme. De momento sentí un calor en el pecho, bastante similar al enojo, posiblemente se reflejó en mi cara, pero Granger no me estaba mirando. ¿Dean Thomas? ¿El feo Griffindor que no debía estar en Hogwarts?

-¿De verdad? No deberías aceptar.- sentencie tragando en seco, tome un largo suspiro para calmar mi ánimo.

-¿Por qué no? Él, es muy amable conmigo, además...es un excelente bailarín y compartimos el gusto por la lectura.- comentó Granger

-También soy un excelente bailarín ¿sabes?- cuestione sin pensar, no deseaba escuchar una sola virtud más de Thomas.

-Pero tú no me has invitado, Dean si.- me dijo Granger, y volvió a mirarme. La mire pensativo, ella tenía razón, no la había invitado. Debo admitir, que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de asistir al baile con ella. Además... ¿Aceptaría? Acaso ¿Ella quería que la invitara?

-Dean es un tonto.- sentencie cruzándome de brazos.

-Dean es lindo.- comentó Granger encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es un imbécil.- susurre

-A mi me agrada.- insistió mi castaña, ya me estaba haciendo enojar. ¡Si tanto le gustaba Dean podía ir y besarlo a él!

-Pues a mí me agrada Astoria.- dije enojado, sentí la mirada color caramelo sobre mi quemándome, pero no la mire.

-Qué bueno entonces. - la escuche murmurar.

-Sí, ya sabes. Ella es linda, y tiene unos bonitos ojos y...

-Es perfecta, no tienes que describirla.- escuche a Granger sisear, parecía enojada.

-Y su cabello es muy sedoso...- seguí diciendo, realmente, estaba respirando por la herida. Sentía que había herido mi orgullo Malfoy cuando dijo que Dean era lindo. ¿Cómo que él era lindo? ¡A mí jamás me había dicho lindo!

-Sí, muy sedoso.- comentó con sarcasmo Granger.

-Si, además ella y yo...

-Cállate ¿Quieres?- cuestionó Hermione, parecía dolida así que no pude evitar mirarla. Ella me miro por algunos segundos y luego cambio el rostro, sujete su mano cuando percibí que se alejaría, pero se zafo de mi agarre.

-Oye... ¿Sabes que no tiene, Astoria?- le pregunte volviendo a sujetar su mano, Granger se tenso.

-No quiero saber más.- sentenció sin mirarme. ¡Vale! ¡Me había pasado un poco! Sujete con fuerza su mano, pero aun así, tenia el rostro ladeado para el lado contrario a donde me encontraba.

-Astoria no tiene unos bonitos ojos que me recuerdan al caramelo, ni tiene un enmarañado cabello castaño que huele miel, tampoco tiene unos lindos labios rosados que, si me permites decirlo, besan extremadamente bien y además...

-Draco, me vas a hacer sonrojar...- me dijo desviando la mirada cuando intente que me viese a los ojos.

-Además...me encanta el olor a libros que te acompaña, Granger...- susurre.

-Aun así iras con ella al baile...- susurro Hermione; entonces si me miro.

-Quizás no asista al baile...- susurre.

-¿Por...

-¡Ya lo encontré! ¡Chicos! Les dije que me esperasen allá.- la voz de Hagrid consiguió que dejásemos de hablar. El mitad gigante apareció de entre la espesura de los arboles acomodando su mochila.

-Logramos que las arañas se fuesen.- comentó Ronald, era bastante sarcástico que precisamente él, el único que no había ayudado a espantar a las arañas, fuese el que anunciase eso.

-Mejor dicho, nosotros lo logramos.- comentó Pansy, sabía que ella no perdería la oportunidad para hacer enfadar al pelirrojo.

-Vamos de vuelta al castillo entonces...- sentenció Hagrid y comenzó a andar, pero se detuvo rápidamente y se giró a mirar hacia donde estaba Lunática

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?- le pregunto confundido.

-Se ha perdido, por suerte la hemos encontrado.- explico Harry, ahora le llamaría: Potter abogado de los locos.

-¡Oh! No le diremos a nadie, mejor volvamos al castillo antes que encontremos alguna extraña criatura.- comentó Hagrid, comenzamos a caminar de regreso al castillo. Hermione adelanto el paso para hablar con el mitad gigante; yo les seguía de cerca, escuchando los cuchicheos de Pansy con la comadreja. ¡Esos dos parecían llevarse demasiado bien! Me sorprende que abiertamente estén hablando como si se conociesen de mucho tiempo. El camino al castillo, por suerte, fue bastante tranquilo; el mitad gigante nos dejó en el Hall de entrada y nos advirtió que cada uno debía irse directamente a su habitación.

-Granger, antes de que te vayas, necesito decirte que... con respecto a mi marca... - le comencé a decir a la castaña cuando estábamos casi en el Hall de entrada y ella se había alejado un poco de Hagrid.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada a nadie, pero...por favor cuídate. - me dijo ella.

-Pero es que...- comencé a decir con la intención de contarle que era de los buenos.

-Vamos, cada uno a su lugar. - nos dijo Hagrid cuando atravesamos la puerta.

-¡Vamos, Draco!- exclamó Pansy

-Hablaremos luego. - le dije a Hermione antes de caminar tras Pansy

A la mañana siguiente desperté intranquilo, habían ocurrido tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo que no tenía claro cómo debía comportarme. Luego de bañarme escribí una carta, la hechicé para que tomase forma de pájaro y salí de mi cuarto. Pansy me estaba esperando en la sala común. Cuando salí del cuarto la vi recostada sobre uno de los sillones mirando una revista. Camine en silencio hasta colocarme detrás de ella y poder ver lo que leía. La morena sonrió y luego giro el rostro para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A desayunar? - me preguntó Pans

-Muero de hambre. - le dije sonriendo

-Ese si es mi rubio. - me dijo ella dándome un abrazo.

Salimos de las mazmorras en dirección al gran salón, el camino no era muy largo así que en poco tiempo estábamos atravesando aquellas enormes puertas. Nos sentamos junto a Nott, el castaño estaba escribiendo una carta concentradamente. Al sentarnos, Pansy lanzo una mirada por encima del hombro de Nott y arrugó el rostro antes de sentarse. Yo me encontraba buscando Hermione en la mesa Griffindor.

-¿Y esa carta Nott? - le escuche preguntar a Pansy.

-No es de tu incumbencia. - sentenció Theodore, ignoré a ambos y seguí pasando mis ojos por la abarrotada mesa de los leones.

Mis ojos vagaron por entre los estudiantes hasta encontrarme con una escena que produjo en la boca de mi estómago un sentimiento de repulsión. Hermione estaba riéndose con Dean Thomas, ella jamás se sentaba con él ¿Por qué debía empezar a hacerlo ahora, después de nuestra plática de ayer? Enojado quité mi vista de ellos y comencé a servirme comida. Mientras comía estaba pensando en romper la carta que había escrito, pero decidí no hacerlo. No me importa cuantos problemas lleguen...Hermione Jean Granger no iría con Dean Thomas al baile...

Con este pensamiento, levante mi varita y encante la carta para que volaste hasta la mesa Griffindor. En silencio la observe volar por encima de las cabezas, incluso algunos curiosos siguieron su trayecto. Deje salir una sonrisa cuando la carta cayó delante de Granger y ella dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Hermione no tardo en sujetar la carta entre sus manos y buscarme con la mirada. Tras algunos segundos, sus ojos dieron con los míos y no pude hacer más que lanzarle una guiñada y deletrear con mis labios un "ábrela".

"El idioma del corazón es universal: sólo se necesita sensibilidad para entenderlo y hablarlo."

CHARLES PINOT DUCLÓS


	13. Capitulo 13

La vida es tan incierta, que la felicidad debe aprovecharse en el momento en que se presenta."

ALEJANDRO DUMAS

 **Torre de Astronomía**

P.O.V Hermione Granger

-¡Ron basta! - exclamé cubriéndome el rostro mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala común. Era muy temprano, y aún faltaban algunos minutos para que el desayuno estuviese listo.

-¡Vamos, Mione! ¡Cuéntame como fue! ¿Mejor que el beso de Krum? - insistió mi amigo dejándose caer a mi lado y haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Para! - exclamé riendo.

-Si me cuentas me detengo. - me dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Esto, es tu culpa, Harry! - le grite al pelinegro que se hallaba sentado delante de nosotros sonriendo mientras leía el profeta.

-¿Vas a hablar? - insistió Ron

-¡Voy a hablar, detente ya! - exclamé, el pelirrojo dejo de hacerme cosquillas y se enderezó para prestarme atención.

-Fue... ¡No me mires asi! - le empuje del hombro para que dejase de mirarme como si estuviese a la espera de un chisme.

-¿Peor que el de Krum? - me pregunto, le golpee el hombro.

-No se puede comparar con el de Krum. - le dije sonrojandome ligeramente.

-¿Tan mal estuvo? - cuestionó Ron

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Es solo que el de Krum fue un asco. -sentencie enrojeciendo.

-¡Las babas! - me grito Ron riendo.

-¡Ronald! - le regañe empujándole del hombro, él siguió riendo de todos modos.

-A Krum no le va a gustar escuchar eso. - le escuche decir a Harry riendo.

-Era una niña cuando bese a Krum, además fue algo aspero. En cambio Draco...- comencé a decir, un suspiro se me escapo ante el recuerdo.

-Vaya...debió ser perfecto si te dejo suspirando.- me dijo Ron lanzándome una guiñada.

-Lo amo Ron.- susurre cubriéndome el rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes que realmente estas enamorada?- cuestionó Ronald de la nada, lo mire confundida.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cuestioné

-No lo se...yo...creo que nunca me he enamorado realmente.- explicó el pelirrojo.

-¡Al fin lo reconoces!- exclamó Harry, le lance una mirada de reprobación ante lo cruel de aquel comentario.

-Gracioso.- comentó Ronald

-No se explicarlo Ron, pero cuando lo sientas...sabras que es amor.- le dije abrazándole.

-Creo que me gusta Parkinson...- susurró el pelirrojo luego de un largo silencio.

-¿Pansy, cara Pug, Parkinson?- cuestionó Harry sacando su cara del profeta.

-Si...y su cara no es pug- susurró Ronald

-Al fin lo reconoces.- exclamé rodando los ojos, era algo de lo que me había percatado desde que fuimos a la enfermería aquel día.

-¿Por qué no podéis enamoraos de gente normal? Mione de Malfoy y ahora tu de Parkinson... ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué Ginny se enamore de Voldemort?- cuestionó Harry negando graciosamente con la cabeza.

-¡Eres novio de Lunática Lovegood! No puedes decirnos que nos enamoramos de gente anormal.- le dijo Ronald burlándose.

-¡Oye! Luna es más normal que vuestras serpientes. - le dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Oh claro que no! - insistió Ronald.

-¡Tema cerrado! - exclamé para poner fin a la pequeña contienda; en el fondo sabía que Ronald tenía, por esta vez, bastante razón.

\- ¡Chicos, muero de hambre!- exclamó Ronald y supimos que ya debíamos comenzar a bajar hacía el Gran salón para el desayuno.

Atravesé aquellas enormes puertas buscando a Malfoy entre los Slytherins, pero no estaba, era bastante probable que siguiese en las mazmorras. Ronald, ya saben, comenzó a servirse torta de zanahoria tan pronto nos sentamos en la mesa y Harry había ido a saludar a Lunática, realmente me ha costado aceptar que mi mejor amigo esta enamorado de la rubia. Ella es...ya saben...Lunática. Me sente junto a Neville y Ginny, casualmente Dean estaba sentado cerca. Sentía su mirada sobre mí en todo momento, y para que negarlo era un poco incomodo, el moreno era un excelente chico pero solía ser bastante insistente, rayando en lo acosador. Intente ignorarlo en un incio, pero luego de un rato me envolvió en una conversación acerca de mi tema preferido: los libros.

-Este es de la colección de mi madre. - me comentó Dean mostrándome un libro muy conocido por mí, para que negarlo, se trataba de uno de mis libros favoritos. Lo había leído unas cinco veces, y cada vez que lo releía se sentía como la primera.

-He leído ese libro muchas veces. - comente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿De verdad? Mi madre tiene la secuela en su biblioteca, deberías venir algún día. - comenzó a decirme Dean.

Me tomo por sorpresa que hubiese una continuación del libro, estaba a punto de decir que deseaba ir, cuando una carta en forma de paloma cayo en la mesa delante de mí. No tenía que abrirla para saber quien la había enviado, muchas veces ese pájaro había pasado delante de mi vista en varios salones. Levante los ojos hacía la mesa Slytherin en busca de aquellos ojos plateados. Pasados algunos segundos, encontre al rubio. Él me estaba mirando y con sus labios pronunció un insonoro "Ábrela". No pude evitar la sonrisa que se reflejo en mi rostro cuando baje la vista hacía la carta.

-¿Y eso? Se parece a las notas que enviaba Malfoy en la clase de Transformaciones- comentó Dean.

\- Sí. ¿No es lindo? - pregunte suspirando, luego caí en cuanta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Eh bueno... - comenzó a decir Dean.

-Osea el pájaro...es un lindo pájaro. - comenté desviando mi mirada.

-Y un lindo hurón también. - comentó Ronald a mi costado.

-Sigue comiendo. - le advertí al pelirrojo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

\- Sí, es... un buen truco. - comentó Dean, percibí cierta incomodidad en su tono de voz, decidí pasarlo por alto de todos modos. Dejando de lado a ambos Griffindors comence a deshacer el ave para poder leer la carta. De momento, ya no me importaba lo que quisiese decirme Dean acerca de la secuela de mi libro preferido, tenia entre mis manos una carta de mi "chico preferido".

 _Hermione,_

 _(Recorde que te gusta que te llamen así; puntos a mi favor)_

 _¿Podemos hablar?_

 _Te espero en la Torre de Astronomía._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Saque mis ojos de la carta rápidamente, paseando mis ojos con avidez por la mesa de las serpientes. No tarde mucho en encontrarme con sus ojos, Draco me lanzó una guiñada, de esas que me ponían aún mas nerviosa y se puso en pie rumbo a la puerta del gran salón. Trague en seco y tome una gran respiración antes de ponerme en pie con el fin de seguir al rubio. En ese instante una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo, gire el rostro encontrándome con... ¿Victor Krum?

-Hola, Hermy.- me saludo con una sonrisa el búlgaro y se inclinó hacía mi depositando un beso muy cerca de mis labios, de momento me sentí algo incómoda.

-¿Krum? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunté sorprendida

-Muy temprano esta mañana, vinimos para una charla, nos iremos en unos días.- me dijo Víctor con una sonrisa.

-Eso...es genial.- comenté viendo como Draco desaparecía tras la puerta del gran salón. ¡Tenía que apresurarme!

\- Sí, pensaba que podría sentarme contigo.- me dijo él, señalando la mesa.

-Yo tengo que irme, pero, nos veremos más tarde.- me excuse rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal un paseo en mi escoba?- me dijo Krum sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Preferiría algo que no involucre elevarme del suelo.- sentencie, odiaba las alturas, odiaba el Quiddich, e incluso pensaba que la escoba para volar había sido el peor de los inventos. ¡Los muggles le dan un mejor uso a las escobas!

-Oh, como prefieras...quisiera que habláramos...sobre lo que paso...- comenzó a decir el búlgaro, le interrumpí de inmediato.

-¡Krum tranquilo! Eso ya esta olvidado...debo irme.- sentencie intentado escaparme.

-No, no esta olvidado.,yo se que...hubo una chispa ese día, pero lo hablaremos luego.- me dijo haciéndose a un lado para que yo pasase.

-Vale, lo hablaremos luego.- sentencie apresurando mis pasos hacía la torre de Astronomía.

La presencia del búlgaro en Hogwarts me tomo desprevenida. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué tanto interes en hablar de "aquello" que ocurrió hace años? Al final, no había representado nada para ninguno...eso era algo evidente. Me detuve frente a la puerta que daba a la torre de Astronomía y tome una respiración profunda. Estaba nerviosa, y no parecía haber un motivo para estarlo, coloque mi mano sobre la puerta y la empuje lentamente.

A medida que la puerta se hizo un lado, pude contemplar a Draco sentado peligrosamente en el borde de la enorme "ventana" de la torre. Sus ojos estaba fijos en las afueras de Hogwarts, la luz naciente del nuevo día conseguía que aquellos cabellos plateados se vieran aún mas brillantes, aún mas hermosos. Me quede gélida en el pórtico de la puerta, contemplando aquél espectáculo, viendo como la luz del sol bañaba por completo al rubio. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Draco girase levemente el rostro y aquellos grises ojos se detuvieran en mí; y un escalofrío me recorriese la columna. Moje mis labios y di un paso dentro de la torre, Draco simplemente me seguía con su penetrante mirada.

-¿Entonces...- comencé a hablar

-Ven, para que veas algo. - me dijo el rubio extendiendo una mano para que me acercara. Su voz era suave, sus profundos y misteriosos ojos estaban fijos en mí, consiguiendo despertar mis nervios. Di algunos pasos dudosa, casi con temor y luego extendí mi mano y sujete la del rubio. El envolvió mi mano con la suya, consiguiendo acabar con los nervios; sin soltar su mano, termine el trayecto que me faltaba para acercarme.

Estaba a punto de ubicarme junto a él, que permanecía sentado en el borde de la ventana, cuando él tiro levemente de mi mano y me obligo a que me apoyase de su pecho. Me envolvió con sus brazos, quede recostada de su pecho mientras él estaba reclinado del frío borde de la ventana. Cerre los ojos mientras reclinaba ligeramente mi cabeza de su hombro. Los brazos de Draco alrededor de mí, y el latido constante de su corazón, era todo lo que necesitaba para que ese día tuviese pinta de ser perfecto. Abrí luego mis ojos, contemplando como los colores del sol se veían hermosos desde aquella posición.

-Es...perfecto ¿No lo crees? - me preguntó Draco.

\- Sí, lo es. - susurre

-El amanecer también lo es. - susurró el rubio, ladee el rostro algo confundida. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el horizonte, pero la sonrisa en sus labios me hacía entender que sabía que me había confundido...es mas, lo había hecho con plena intención. . ¡Él y sus frases de doble sentido me volverían loca!

-Hablábamos del amanecer en un inicio ¿No? - cuestioné antes de acomodarme mejor entre los brazos de Malfoy.

-No, yo hablaba de ti y de mi... abrazados.- me dijo él, y me apreto más a su pecho, deje salir una sonrisa, él era perfecto. Esto parecía un sueño, creo que incluso podría morir feliz en este preciso instante.

-Draco...- comencé a decir.

-Me gusta el amanecer...- me interrumpió, guarde silencio esperando que prosiguiera. Después de todo, no todos los días Draco Malfoy tiene el corazón en un puño y quiere dejar al descubierto algunos de sus secretos mas profundos. Esos secretos que moría por saber.

-Me enseño que por profunda que sea la noche...siempre saldra la luz. Me enseño que siempre se vuelve a iniciar... - me dijo en susurros, volví a mover el rostro para observarle, pero no me miro, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte a lo lejos. Draco es tan extraño, es un enigma...pese a ser un mortifago, él no es malo...yo se que en el fondo no es malo.

-Draco... - susurre mirándolo.

-¿Si? - cuestionó, moje mi labios y tome un gran respiro.

-Me gustas - me atreví a decir, era algo tonto, me sentía una tonta; una tonta enamorada. Pero necesitaba decirlo, y necesitaba que él me dijese si sentía lo mismo. Y sino, por lo menos me desilusionaría a tiempo.

¡Por Dios! Él, es Draco Malfoy, el sangre pura más obstinado que ha existido! ¿Podría enamorarse de mí, una sangre sucia? Draco guardo silencio durante algunos segundos, los nervios me estaban comiendo por dentro. Pasados los segundos, bajo el rostro para mirarme y movió una de sus manos para acariciar mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede gustarte este desastre? - me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con la delicada yema de sus dedos, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

-Creeme, me lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero nunca halle una respuesta que me ayudara a comprenderlo. - susurré, él me abrazo con fuerza; ese abrazo me hacía sentir parte del, como si fuésemos uno.

-Soy un peligro...- comenzó a decir el rubio. Jamás podría negar que sus palabras eran las verdades mas acertadas, pero...yo le amaba pese a todos los problemas que pudiesen surgir. Pese a su condición de mortifago, pese que él es un seguidor de Voldemort y por ende, mi enemigo. Pese a todo eso, le amo.

-Peligro es mi segundo lugar favorito. - le dije sonriendo.

-Eres una leona. - susurro él y llevo sus ojos al horizonte.

-Draco...- le volví a llamar, él bajo la mirada nuevamente, a la espera de mi pregunta.

-¿Yo... te gusto? - cuestione nerviosa, pero decidida, él dejo salir una sonrisa, y volvió su vista hacia el amanecer.

-¿Qué crees? - cuestionó él

-Tengo mis dudas...

-¿Tienes dudas? - cuestionó mirándome por un instante, lo mire con cara de "¿No es obvió?

-¡Claro que tengo mis dudas! Eres Draco Malfoy. Odias a todos los sangre sucia- le dije, él no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento. Sentía que sus ojos me escudriñaban.

-Hermione Jean Granger, mi chica muggle: me gustas. Me gustas tanto que incluso he decidido ir en contra de todo lo que significa ser un Malfoy. Me gustas tanto que incluso decidí aliarme con el departamento y la orden porque no soportaría ser tu enemigo y tener que hacerte daño. Me gustas tanto y tanto que me he convertido en un traidor de la sangre. - me dijo Draco, pero no me miraba, miraba a lo lejos, sus ojos estaban perdidos. Me moví sorprendida, me aleje algunos metros quedando de pie delante del rubio. Él dejo que sus manos cayesen con suavidad y luego movió sus ojos hacía mí.

-¿Qué tu haz hecho que? - cuestioné sorprendida.

-Ya lo he dicho, Granger. - susurró él.

-No, es que creo que no entendí. - sentencie turbada.

-Me he aliado con el departamento y la orden...básicamente no soy un mortifago. Soy un traidor de la sangre...- susurró Draco, arrastro las palabras, incluso percibí un rastro de asco en ellas.

-Pero...no lo puedo creer...- susurre llevándome las manos a la boca. Eso quería decir que...él no era mi enemigo. Tenía en mi interior una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación.

\- Sí, por eso...por eso estaba buscando ese colmillo ayer, la orden me envió. - me dijo Draco.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- cuestioné

-No me dejaste hablar...creo que estabas mas ocupada en intentar besarme. - me dijo el rubio, una sonrisa burlona atravesó su rostro y dejo de mirarme. ¡Siempre tenía que salir a flote el lado Malfoy!

-Haz sido tú el que me ha besado en primer lugar. - le dije ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Jamás lo negaría, y si regresaremos el tiempo lo volvería a hacer. - me dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Entonces... ¿No eres aliado de Voldemort? Si él llegase a saber que lo engañas...- comencé a decir

-Me mataría, por eso no te conviene estar cerca de mí. - me dijo Draco

-Al contrario, te puedo ser de ayuda. - le dije, él me miro y respiro profundamente. aproveche su silencio para volver a recostarme de su pecho, me abrazo sin protestar.

-Si por mi culpa corres algún peligro, no me lo perdonaría...

-¡Oye hablas con Hermione Granger! No soy una chica frágil, puedo defenderme muy bien. - le dije sonriendo mientras me recostaba de su hombro para mirar su rostro.

-¡Lo siento chica lista! - se burlo el rubio cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

-Gracias por confiar en mi. - le dije moviéndome para quedar de frente a él. Draco sonrió y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, las llevo a la altura de sus labios para depositar un casto beso sobre el dorso de ambas.

-Te confiaría mi vida. - me dijo, depositando en el dorso de mis manos otro beso.

-¿Qué somos tu y yo? - cuestioné estudiándolo con mi mirada, escuche de fondo el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, pero no me moví de mi posición.

-Vas muy de prisa castaña... me obligaste a reconocer que me gustas. ¿Y ya quieres formalizar nuestra relación?- me pregunto el rubio burlonamente. ¿Relación?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te he obligado a nada! - le dije golpeándole levemente el hombro de forma juguetona.

-¿Qué quieres tu que seamos? - me pregunto Draco acercándome un poco hacia él.

-¡No lo se! ¡Todavía no me creo que yo te gusto!- exclamé sonrojada, realmente me parecía algo completamente increíble.

\- ¿Ya te dije que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas? -me cuestionó Draco sonriendo.

\- Sí, algunas veces. - susurre rodando los ojos.

-Es que te ves linda. - me dijo el rubio.

-Gracias...- susurre

-¿No piensas decir que soy lindo? ¡Mira que no he olvidado que dijiste que Dean Thomas es lindo! - me dijo Draco acercándome un poco mas hacía él. Se me escapo una risa al pensar que Draco Malfoy estaba celoso. ¡Inclusive se veía lindo en plena escena de celos!

-Es que Dean es lindo...- repetí sonriendo, el levanto una ceja y me empujó ligeramente para poder bajarse de la ventana.

-¿Qué has dicho? - me pregunto acomodando su capa.

-He dicho que Dean es lindo...- repetí

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso. - me dijo él y para mi sorpresa comenzo a hacerme cosquillas, me le escape con facilidad, pero volvió a arrinconarme.

-¿Segura de que Dean es lindo? - me pregunto acorralándome en la esquina cerca de la ventana.

-Hermoso en realidad. - seguí bromeando. De repente me atrapo, tomándome en sus brazos, me sujete de su cuello luego de soltar un pequeño grito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Draco, bájame... no juegues de esa manera.- le amenace sujetándome con firmeza de su cuello.

-No. Has herido profundamente mi orgullo Malfoy...- me dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Bájame! - exclamé sujetándome más de su cuello, detestaba que mis pies no tocasen el suelo, me hacía sentir insegura.

-Solo si reconoces que yo soy hermoso y Dean es horrible.- me dijo él

-¡No seas tan vanidoso! - le dije riendo.

-¿No piensas reconocerlo? - me pregunto, rode los ojos y respire profundo.

-Eres lindo. ¿Conforme? - cuestioné volviendo a rodar los ojos, el rubio siguió sin bajarme, parecía pensativo.

-No... dime algo mas. - insistió Draco cerrando los ojos, podía ser un idiota cuando se lo proponía.

-Eres mucho mas lindo que Dean ¿Contento? - cuestioné

-Mmmm...- seguía sujetándome firmemente.

-Eres perfecto...- susurre escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho para no ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que se reflejaría en sus labios. ¡Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar!

-Ya lo sabía. - dijo Draco sonriendo.

-¡Oh que narcicista se escucho eso! - exclamé comenzando a reírme.

-Granger...

-Hermione. - le corregí, él sonrió.

-Hermione, vas tarde a clase. - me dijo burlonamente, antes de colocarme en el suelo.

-Es culpa tuya. -le dije golpeándole ligeramente el brazo, él dejo salir una risa aún más fuerte, acababa de descubrir que me encantaba escucharlo reír. Y me encantaba reír junto a él.

-Anda, si te apresuras no llegarás tan tarde.- se burló, estaba por salir cuando me asalto una interrogante.

-Draco...

-¿Si...Hermione? - me pregunto con los brazos cruzados. Me gire hacia él y di dos pasos hasta que quedamos mas cerca.

-¿Realmente no irás al baile?- cuestioné

-No, tengo otros planes. - me dijo él, la seriedad en su rostro había vuelto.

-Oh, bueno...

-Tu tampoco iras. - sentenció, levante una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo él decidía por mí?

-¿Cómo dices?- cuestioné.

-No irás, porque tienes una cita...- me dijo sonriendo. Acaso él me estaba... ¿Invitando a salir?

-¿Una cita? - cuestioné levantando una ceja, sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Sí, luego te dire donde...- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada.

-No he aceptado ir a ninguna cita. - dije haciéndome la difícil. Por dentro estaba saltando de emoción al solo imaginar una cita con mi rubio.

-No volveré a besarte hasta esa cita, así que, creo que te conviene ir. - me dijo burlonamente.

-¿Me estas chantajeando? - cuestione dando un paso para estar mas cerca del.

-No, no es chantaje. - me dijo, levante una mano trazando el contorno de su rostro.

-Me parece que es chantaje...- susurre

-Pues no lo es. - me dijo sujetándome de la cintura.

\- Así que ¿No piensas besarme hasta la cita?- cuestioné acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Eso he dicho...- susurro el rubio a centimetros de mi rostro, moví mis manos hasta su cabello.

-¿Es tu última palabra? - cuestione mojando mis labios.

-Palabra de Malfoy...- sentenció, le escuche tragar en seco.

\- Cúmplela entonces...- susurre a pocos centimetros de sus labios antes de alejarme.

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra, Hermione.- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada.

-Debo ir a clase. Te vere...luego.- le dije abriendo la puerta.

-Ten cuidado...- me dijo Draco

Sali presurosamente hacía mi clase de Transformaciones, corte camino por mis atajos e incluso llegue a correr en cierto momento. Me detuve delante de la puerta luego de algunos minutos y la abrí con lentitud, haciendo el menos ruido posible. Mcgonagall levanto sus ojos hacía mí sorprendida, miró hacía donde se encontraban Harry y Ronald y negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento llegar tarde, profesora. - me excuse caminando hacia donde mis amigos.

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor. Y que no se repita señorita Granger. - susurró Mcgonagall con desgana, ella no se alegraba cuando se veía obligada a restarnos puntos.

-¿Dónde estabas, Mione? - me preguntó Ronald cuando me deje caer en la silla contigua a la suya.

-Te cuento luego. - susurre.

-Anda dime. - insistió.

-Estaba con Draco. - susurre

-¡Sabía que andabas con él! Harry págame.- dijo Ronald girándose hacía Harry, el moreno dejo caer algo sobre la mano de Ronald mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Silencio por favor. - sentenció Mcgonagall, no volvimos a hablar en lo que restaba de clase.

Más tarde ese mismo día me encontraba a las afueras del castillo recolectando unos ingredientes para una poción junto a Ronald y Neville. Estos dos no eran de gran ayuda cuando se trataba de ser cuidadosos, pero por lo menos intentaban ayudarme. En esas nos encontrábamos cuando un pequeño bullicio a lo lejos nos llamo la atención. Había mucha gente arremolinándose en una esquina cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué creen que ocurra? - cuestionó Neville levantando la mirada hacía allá.

-No lo se, pero, deberíamos ir a ver. - le escuche decir a Ronald

-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí. - sentenció Neville limpiando la planta que necesitaríamos.

-Venimos en un momento - le dije al pelinegro, Ronald y yo comenzamos a caminar con rapidez hacía la multitud. Estábamos empujando ligeramente a los demás para hacernos paso, pero a medio camino nos encontramos con Harry, el moreno nos miro preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Qué es todo esto?- cuestioné

-Katie Bell esta muerta. - me dijo el moreno.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? - cuestionó Ronald a mi lado.

-No se bien, intento escuchar. - dijo el moreno mirando hacía adelante.

-Yo lo he presenciado todo. ¡Ella lucía extraña, caminaba hacía acá como poseída por un Imperium! Traía en sus manos algo que no logre reconocer, venía discutiendo con una de sus amigas. De repente lo que traía se rompió, resulto ser un collar, este callo al suelo y luego ella se elevo por el aire. ¡Yo pensaba que alguien estaba gastándole una broma! ¡Pero comenzo a gritar y a gritar! - explicaba un joven Hupplepuff de tercer año cubriéndose el rostro, me hice paso entre la multitud para llegar a él.

-¿Dónde fue eso? - cuestioné sujetándole de los hombros. Era un chico delgado, pálido, de ojos verdes muy claros y cabello castaño algo mas oscuro que el mío propio.

-De regreso acá, cerca del portón. - me dijo

-¿Y el collar? ¿Dónde esta? - cuestioné

-Sigue en el suelo, no me atreví a tocarlo - susurro él, di media vuelta y le hice señas a mis amigos para que me siguiesen.

-¿Y katie?- cuestioné

-Sigue allí también...

-¿Nadie a avisado a Dumbledore?- cuestione.

-¡No lo se!- exclamo él cubriéndose las orejas.

-Ronald, ve a por Dumbledore.- le dije al pelirrojo, Ron se limitó a asentir y salir corriendo hacía dentro del castillo.

-Vamos, Harry. - le dije a mi amigo, nos apresuramos a correr hacía Katie. La hayamos en el suelo, tenia los ojos cerrados y una expresión vacía en el rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? - cuestionó Harry señalando un collar con diamantes azulados que yacía junto a Katie. Lucía viejo, algo así como una reliquia, me arrodille para observar mas de cerca y Harry me imito. Harry estaba por llevar sus manos al collar cuando una voz nos detuvo.

-¡No lo toques! - reconocí aquella voz sin necesidad de girarme, era Draco, estaba de pie justo detrás de nosotros.

-¿Por qué no? - cuestionó Harry.

-Es el collar de Ópalo. Esta maldito, el que lo toca muere. - nos dijo el rubio acomodando su capa. Harry miro a Katie inerte y luego a Draco.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has sido tú el que le ha hecho esto a Katie? - cuestionó Harry poniéndose en pie.

-No, no he sido yo. - comenzó a decir Draco dando un paso hacía atrás.

-¡Has sido tu! ¡Te vi por el callejón Diagon! ¡Seguramente lo compraste por ahí! - le acuso Harry, yo permanecí inmóvil junto al Katie.

-¡Escucha Potter, no he sido yo! - le dijo Draco retrocediendo.

-¡No mientas eres un vil mortifago! - exclamó Harry, preví que iba a sacar su varita y reaccione justo a tiempo, interponiéndome entre Draco y él.

-¡Harry detente! ¡Si él dice que no fue, es porque no fue!- intervine.

-¿Lo defiendes? ¡Abre los ojos Hermione!- me grito Harry.

-¡Abre tu los ojos! ¡Estas cegado por la desesperación! - le grite

\- Jóvenes, alejense del cuerpo. - la voz de Snape nos tomo por sorpresa.

-Es el collar de Ópalo, lo tocó y por eso esta así. - le dije a Dumbledore cuando le vi a parecer junto a Ronald.

-Gracias por la información Hermione, Snape y Mcgonagall inspeccionarán el collar. Enviaré a comprobar quien lo ha comprado... y que hacía Katie con el. - me dijo Dumbledore observando la escena, una muchacha estaba junto a él, con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Y Katie? - cuestionó Harry

-Esta muerta, joven Potter. Avisaremos a sus padres, no hay nada que hacer. - dijo Mcgonagall elevando el collar con su varita y dejándolo caer en una caja. Dumbledore elevo a Katie por el aire y comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo. Les seguimos con la mirada, yo estaba por seguirles cuando recorde que dejar a Harry con Draco no era una buena idea.

\- Pagarás por esto, Malfoy, descubriremos que fuiste tú y lo pagarás. - le advirtió Harry.

\- Sé que no me crees Potter, y no te culpo, pero lo repetiré una última vez. No he sido yo, sé del collar, porque me habían hablado del. Tan pronto escuche lo que conto el joven en la entrada lo asocié. - le dijo Draco, guarde silencio, aún de pie tras Harry.

-¿Estas seguro de que no has sido tu? - cuestionó Harry dudoso

-Si hubiese sido yo, hubiese permitido que ustedes tambien lo tocaran para que terminasen igual que Katie. - nos dijo Draco, aquellas palabras parecieron convencer a Harry, porque no las refutó.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, nos salvaste la vida. - le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? El ambiente esta tenso. - cuestionó Ronald confundido.

-Nada, no ocurrió nada. - sentenció Harry girándose a mirar a Ronald.

-¡Draco, que bueno que estas aquí!- la voz de Parkinson nos tomo por sorpresa, la morena llego a donde nos encontrabamos corriendo, tenía la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Draco

-Es tu padre, esta en las mazmoras preguntando por ti. - le dijo la morena sujetándole del brazo para que le siguiera. Los vimos irse sin decir nada, Draco me miro mientras se alejaba, pero luego simplemente apresuro el paso junto a Parkinson.

-No puedo creer que Katie este muerta...- susurro Ronald.

-Tampoco lo creo. ¿Qué hacía ella con ese collar?- cuestionó Harry.

-Dumbledore lo averiguara, debemos esperar. - sentencie

-Chicos no se porque, pero, algo me dice que Voldemort tiene mucho que ver con esto. - susurró Harry acomodando sus espejuelos.

-Esto es muy malo... - susurro Ronald

-Hermione...- Harry me sujeto la mano para que le mirase.

\- ¿Si?- cuestioné

-Siento mucho lo que dije, estaba...lo siento, todo esto me sobrepasa. - se disculpo el moreno.

-Harry, se que desconfias de Draco, pero...créeme que no le defiendo únicamente porque me gusta. Tengo mis motivos, confía en mí. - le dije colocando una mano sobre la suya.

-Vale, lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. - me dijo antes de abrarme.

"Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamoré."


	14. Capitulo 14

Hola!

DawnDream9435: jajaja yeah quizás demasiado jajaja

MARUVTA: Hola! Jajaja yeah la guerra esta a las puertas,,, jejeje maybe se hagan pronto una idea de quien entrego el collar...Beso.

* * *

Sospechoso

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

El ambiente en Hogwarts estaba muy tenso en estos días, desde que se descubrió que Katie Bell estaba muerta y que probablemente había sido un asesinato. Yo intentaba mantenerme positivo, pero a veces me unía a Harry y a Hermione en sus extrañas hipótesis y estudios...comenzaba a creer que todos terminaríamos igual que Lunática Lovegood: completamente chiflados. Exhausto, luego de pasar algunas horas junto a mis dos amigos, decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Hermione probablemente pronto saldría a dar la ronda de prefecta y yo tendría que volver a la torre.

-Desesperante. - susurre dejándome caer en una de las gradas del campo de Quiddich. Desde esta ubicación tenía una visión completa del campo vacío; y con solo levantar los ojos me encontraba con el oscuro cielo.

-Parece que no soy la única preocupada. - me gire de inmediato ante la voz de Parkinson, abrí mi boca sorprendido al encontrarme con la morena. Traía el cabello sujeto en una coleta y un ligero sonrojó en las mejillas que solo podía significar una cosa.

\- ¡Ashu! - exclamó Parkinson sentándose junto a mí.

-Salud, no deberías estar aquí afuera si estas enferma. - le dije acomodándome la tunica, faltando dos días para el 31 de octubre comenzaba a hacer un frío bastante desesperante..

-Soy fuerte, comadreja. - me dijo golpeándome levemente el hombro. Lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla, dedicándole una suave caricia mientras sonreía.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero deberías cuidarte. - susurre

-Ya hablas como si me quisieras.- se burló ella, aparte mi mirada y la dirigí al campo de Quiddich. Ella se burlaria si supiese los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a almacenar en mi pecho con respecto a ella.

-Me preocupo por ti. - declaré sin mirarla.

-Es solo un resfriado, me he mojado anoche. - me dijo volviendo a estornudar.

\- ¿Dónde andabas? - cuestioné curioso.

-Por ahí. - me dijo, le mire levantando una ceja y ella sonrió antes de lanzarme una guiñada.

\- ¿Por ahí? - insistí.

\- Salí a la laguna un rato. - me dijo la morena encogiendose de hombros.

\- ¿Sola?- interrogue.

\- No. - me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Con quién? Si se puede saber. - susurre incómodo, una lista de posibles acompañantes me pasaron por la cabeza, intente convencerme de que había ido solo con Draco.

\- Con un compañero. - se limitó a decirme.

-¿Y ese compañero es...

-¿Por qué el interes?- me preguntó ella escudriñandome con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No, nada, ya sabes...curiosidad Weasley. - susurre encogiendome de hombros.

-Entonces... ¿Qué han descubierto acerca del incidente de Katie?- cuestionó la morena dejando de lado su resfriado; yo seguía todavía pensando en quien pudo haber sido el acompañante, pero no insistiria en averiguarlo.

-Nada, Hermione ira mañana a reunirse con Snape y Macgonagall. - le dije suspirando, toda esa situación era muy extresante, nos tenía con los nervios de punta a la espera de explicaciones.

-Draco no fue. - me dijo Pansy.

-Lo sabemos, confiamos en su palabra. - le dije a la morena sujetando una de sus manos, ella me miro y mordió su labio inferior, me percate de que había algo que deseaba decirme pero no se atrevía.

-Ronald...- comenzó a decir la morena.

-¿Si? - cuestioné mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Olvídalo. - susurro ella negando varias veces, cambiando su rostro hacía su costado izquierdo para no mirarme, lleve mi mano a su mejilla buscando que me mirase.

-¿Lo olvido? - cuestioné mirándola a los ojos, ella se limitó a bajar la mirada y asentir.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos. ¿Lo sabes? - cuestioné, Pansy no me miro, pero volvió a asentir antes de mirar hacía el campo de Quiddich.

\- ¿Amigos? - me preguntó tras un breve e incómodo silencio.

-Bueno, somos...

-Amigos me gusta. - me dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa. La mire y tome una respiración larga, amigos estaba bien...por ahora.

\- ¿Y piensas ir a la fiesta de Hallowen? - me atreví a preguntar.

-No, tengo...un compromiso.- me dijo sin mirarme, sus palabras me preocupaban bastante, no podría predecir que tipo de compromisos tenía Pansy.

\- Extrañaré verte allí. - comenté mirando hacía el campo.

-No estaré en Hogwarts, pero me hubiese gustado ir...- me comentó Pansy, gire el rostro para mirarle, pero en ningún momento sus ojos se volvieron hacía mí.

-¿A dónde vas? - cuestioné.

-Ire a casa durante el fin de semana...iniciando desde el viernes.- se limitó a decirme.

-Entonces te extrañare aún más.- comenté pasando una mano por mi mis palabras Parkinson bajo la mirada y me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Me harías un favor?- me preguntó la morena, en ese instante supe que todo lo que me pidiese dedicándome aquella sonrisa sería incapaz de negárselo.

-¿Qué necesitas? - interrogue

-Dile a Granger que cuide a Malfoy por mí. - me pidió, arrugue el entrecejo ante lo extraña que sonaba aquella petición; además, parecía incluso una despedida... y yo odiaba las despedidas.

-Para eso estas tu morena. - le dije guiñándole uno de mis ojos.

\- Sí, pero mientras no este. Es mejor ser precavidos. - me dijo ella, dejo de mirarme nuevamente e incluso se puso en pie como si ya estuviese planeando dejarme solo. Le detuve de la mano, ella giro el rostro y levanto una de sus cejas.

-¿Bailamos? - le pregunte nerviosamente.

-No hay música...- respondió ella mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo sé, pero...ya que no podre bailar contigo en la fiesta, no puedes negarme esta pieza. - le dije señalando al campo, la escuche reírse, pero tras un rato me sujeto de la mano y me arrastro hacía el campo de Quiddich.

-Si nos ven dirán que estamos locos.- me comentó la morena riendo antes de colocar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-De mi ya lo dicen.- le dije sonriendo mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre su cintura.

-Esto es...extraño.- susurro Pansy escondiendo su rostro y riendo.

-Si haces silencio...escucharás la música.- le dije sonriendo, la escuche reírse mas fuerte.

-No hay música. - volvió a repetir ella.

-Yo la escucho. - susurre cerrando mis ojos mientras me movía al ritmo de aquel vals imaginario. Pansy dio pasos vacilantes en un inició, luego simplemente se recostó de mi pecho y comenzó a moverse acompañando mi ritmo.

-Creo que también lo escucho. - susurró Pansy. Pasamos minutos bailando en el silencio del campo de Quiddich, con las gradas como testigo de aquel momento.

\- No te has ido y ya siento que te extraño. - comenté con los ojos cerrados.

\- No quiero irme. - me dijo la morena en un susurro.

-No te vayas. Dile a tus padres que tienes mucha tarea para el lunes. - intente convencerla, abrí mis ojos rápidamente.

-No puedo decirles eso. - susurro ella, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Pansy yo te...- las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta, me creí incapaz de pronunciarlas.

-¿Tu qué? - cuestionó la morena abriendo sus orbes azules.

-Nada, olvídalo. - susurre

-¿Lo olvido? - insistió mirándome fijamente.

\- Si, olvídalo. - susurre volviendo a cerrar los ojos para continuar con nuestro baile.

\- ¡Si Filch les ve aquí estarán en problemas!- la voz de Hermione consiguió que nos separásemos; al girar el rostro vimos a Mione y a Malfoy caminando hacía nosotros.

\- Que bueno que ustedes no son Filch. - comentó Pansy.

\- Pudimos haberlo sido. - dijo el rubio acomodando su capa.

-Pudieron, del verbo...no lo son. - comenté algo nervioso, nos habían visto en aquella posición comprometedora, pero no parecía que fuesen a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

-¿Y ese bail...- comenzó a decir Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona, la mirada asesina que Hermione le dedico freno sus palabras. ¡Esa mirada de Mione haría callar incluso al mas hablador!

\- Deberían subir a sus habitaciones, tengan cuidado de que Filch no les vea. - nos dijo Hermione y me lanzó una guiñada cómplice que consiguió ponerme aún mas nervioso.

\- Te veo en un rato rubio. - le dijo Pansy a Draco y comenzó a caminar hacía dentro del castillo.

\- ¿Te veo horita? - me preguntó Mione.

-Estate dormido para cuando llegues. - dije pasando una mano por mi cabellos, Hermione rio y rodo los ojos.

-Anda, avanza. - me dijo Hermy con aquella mirada cómplice, me aleje de ellos y apresure el paso para alcanzar a Parkinson.

-Entonces... ¿Tomaste algo para el resfriado? - cuestioné cuando logre alcanzar a Pansy.

-Fui a la enfermería esta mañana, Pomfrey me dio una extraña pócima...olía asquerosa así que...todavía esta en mi baúl.- me comento Pansy, estábamos por entrar al castillo cuando unos pasos nos alertaron.

-Alguien va a salir. - le dije a Pansy tirando de su brazo para que nos escondiésemos entre los arbustos cercanos a la entrada.

-Parece que es Snape. - me comentó Pansy mirando hacia allí, a los pocos segundos el negro cabello del profesor asomo seguido del sombrero puntiagudo de Macgonagall.

-Ella estaba bajo un imperium eso esta claro. - comentaba Macgonagall caminando, parecían tomar el camino que les llevaría a donde Hagrid.

\- ¿Qué hacia con el collar de Ópalo? Eso es lo que me intriga. - comentó Snape.

-Esta claro que quien la halla colocado bajo el imperium no quería asesinarla sino que...alguien más debía haber estado en su lugar. - comentó Macgonagall, su voz se fue disolviendo mientras más lejos caminaba.

-Hablaban de Katie. - comenté

\- Sí, pronto descubrirán al responsable. - comentó Pansy, me percate de que estaba pensativa.

\- Hermione y Harry han estado sacando muchas conclusiones, ellos...ellos creen que intentaban matar a Dumbledore, hablaron con la amiga de Katie; ella les dijo que su amiga le había dicho que iría a ver al director. - le comenté a Pansy.

\- Yo opino igual que tus amigos. - me dijo Pansy mientras salíamos de entre los arbustos.

\- ¿Pero quién quería matar a Dumbledore? - me pregunte arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Macgonagall y Snape pronto lo averiguaran...- comentó Pansy mientras caminábamos.

\- Harry quiere ir al callejón diagon a averiguar quien compro el collar. - le conté

-Pásense por Borgin y Burkes...con suerte encontraran información valiosa, pero lleven algo valioso para intercambiar. - me dijo Pansy cuando llegamos al pasillo que llegaba a las mazmorras

\- ¿Borgin y Burkes?- cuestioné

-Si. ¿No sabes dónde queda? - me pregunto la morena.

-Si, pero...- un extraño ruido nos tomo por sorpresa, saque la capa de invisibilidad que había traído conmigo y nos cubrí con ella.

\- La capa de Potter...- le escuche susurrar a Pansy, nos movimos con dificultad hacía una de las esquinas donde pasásemos desapercibidos.

-Mira...ahí viene alguien. - susurre señalando una luz que se proyectaba a lo lejos; pronto esta se convirtió en dos luces lejanas. Dos candelabros si no me fallaba mi mente.

\- ¿Ese no es Slughorn? - cuestionó Pansy con el entrecejo apretado.

\- Parece que si...y ese que viene con el...

-Es Nott. - susurro Pansy, los nombrados venían bajando las escaleras mientras hablaban. Se detuvieron cerca de la entrada de las mazmorras, lo que significa que estaban bastante cerca de nosotros.

\- Hasta ahora nadie ha sospechado joven Nott, no tiene de que preocuparse.- le escuchamos decir a Slughorn.

\- Pero se darán cuenta y me enviaran a Azkaban y...- decía Nott muy nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados. ¿Qué sería tan grave como para que Nott este tan preocupado?

\- Muchacho tranquilo, nadie te enviara a Azkaban. Necesito que vigiles al jóven Malfoy...- dijo Slughorn colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del castaño.

\- ¿A Draco? ¿Por que? Él es leal a nosotros, no hay duda de eso, jamás nos traicionaría.- comentó Theodore, los nervios ocasionaban que dudase al hablar e incluso que la voz le temblase.

\- No estoy seguro de eso, le he visto muy cerca de cierta Griffindor.- comentó Slughorn. ¿Acaso él también sería un mortifago?

\- Draco a veces tiene sus crisis de defensor, pero el odia a la sangre sucia Griffindor.- insistió Nott

\- Theodore ¿Quién esta al mando?- cuestionó el profesor.

-Usted, lo siento. - se apresuro en excusarse.

-Entonces solo vigila a Malfoy, tengo un asunto que resolver en el callejón Diagon. - dijo el profesor a modo de despedida.

Slughorn no tardo en abandonar el castillo, Theodore permaneció observándolo hasta que se perdió de su vista. Tras mirar hacía todos lados comenzó a caminar hacía las mazmorras. Le observamos en silencio, hasta que al doblar en una esquina se perdió de nuestra vista. Pansy se apresuro a salir de la capa, tenía el entrecejo arrugado y seguía mirando el camino que había trazado el profesor.

-Esa visita a callejón me preocupa. - me comentó la morena..

\- ¿Crees que él sea...

\- No lo digas, los cuadros están escuchando...sube a la torre; cuéntale a Potter y a Granger lo que escuchaste y apresúrense a ir a Borgin Y Burkes. - me dijo la morena caminando hacía las mazmorras.

-¿Y tú? ¿Y Malfoy? - cuestioné sujetando su mano.

-Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos, Weasley. Tenemos todo bajo control. - me dijo lanzándome una guiñada y sin previo aviso se acerco rápidamente, me dio un beso corto sobre los labios antes de seguir su camino hacía las mazmorras. Me quede petrificado allí, observando como ella doblaba en aquella misma esquina donde anteriormente había doblado Nott. Me preocupaba la cercanía que Pansy tenía con los mortifagos. La morena decía tener todo bajo control, pero todo parecía fuera de control y anunciaba la llegada de algún desastre.

\- ¿Fuera de su cama a estas horas, joven Weasley?- la voz de Filch consiguió que me girase asustado, el celador tenía a su gata entre sus manos y me miraba con un rastro de asco.

\- ¡Ya iba hacía la torre, lo siento!- sentencie apresurando mis pasos, Filch me detuvo sujetándome del hombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - cuestioné mirando sus ojos algo asustado, me miraba enojado, y debo admitir que sus enormes ojos en compañía de su enorme nariz comenzaba a aterrorizarme.

-No debería estar...

\- ¡Nosotros ya le dijimos, Filch! Recién le enviamos a la torre. - la voz de Draco Malfoy interrumpió aquel incómodo momento. Filch me soltó de inmediato y pude ver a Mione y a Malfoy caminando en nuestra dirección.

\- Siendo así, apresúrese, Weasley.- me dijo el celador antes de lanzar una mirada a los prefectos y comenzar a alejarse.

\- ¿Por qué no estas en la torre? - me pregunto Hermione con los brazos cruzados cuando Filch se hubo ido.

-No te vas a creer a quién escuche hablando de manera sospechosa. - le dije en voz baja.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - me pregunto Mione confundida.

\- Te cuento en la torre ¿Vamos? - cuestioné

\- Sí, dame un momento. - me dijo Hermione girándose a ver a Draco, el rubio estaba dándonos la espalda, parecía estar observando los cuadros.

\- ¿Te veré mañana? - le pregunto Hermy al rubio en voz baja, deje salir una sonrisa pícara cuando mi castaña le sujeto la mano derecha llamando su atención. Malfoy le miro y asintió, estaba por girarme para que tuviesen algo de privacidad cuando Mione solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se volvió hacía mí.

\- Vamos. - me dijo y comenzamos a subir las extensas escaleras. ¡Desesperante! ¡Desearía que en Hogwarts existiese uno de esos aparatos muggles que te mueven de un piso a otro en cuestión de segundos!

\- ¿Y ese extraño beso en la mejilla? - cuestioné burlonamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso. - me dijo Hermione.

-¿Discutieron?- cuestioné.

-No, es...difícil de explicar. - me dijo

-Anda, Hermione. Soy tu mejor amigo. - le dije guiñándole el ojo, ella lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Es que...

-¡Hermy! - la voz de Victor Krum nos hizo girarnos.

-¡Por Merlin, Krum deberías estar en tu habitación!- exclamó Hermione mirando a todos lados.

-Lo se, estaba esperando a que pasases por aquí. - le dijo el castaño pasando una mano por su cabello, decidí guardar silencio y simplemente observar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Si Filch te ve, no le importara que no seas un estudiante de Hogwarts. - le advirtió Mione nerviosa, un segundo encuentro con el viejo celador era lo que menos deseaba.

\- Me ire pasado mañana y estaba pensando si... mañana podríamos pasar el día juntos; escuche que no darán clase por ser el día que antecede a la fiesta de Hallowen. - comentó Krum

-Bueno yo tenía...- comenzó a balbucear Hermione

\- Realmente espero que digas que si, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y...prometiste enseñarme algún hechizo nuevo.- insistió Krum

\- Esta bien, pasare la mañana contigo ¿De acuerdo? - cuestionó Hermy

-¡Excelente! Te veo en el desayuno. - comentó Krum antes de irse.

-¡Vaya que es insistente!- comenté mientras caminábamos a la puerta.

\- Si que lo es. - susurro Mione justo en el instante que nos detuvimos frente al cuadro de la señora gorda.

-Chocolates de rana. - murmuré para que la señora nos dejase pasar. La sala común estaba vacía cuando llegamos, solo Harry estaba de pie delante de la chimenea encendida.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Ron? - me pregunto cuando se percato de que habíamos llegado.

-Estaba en el campo de Quiddich y luego me encontré con Slughorn. - les dije a mis amigos mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

\- Y también se encontró con Filch. - comentó Hermione lanzándome una mirada de reprobación. ¡Si pudiese golpearme con sus ojos lo habría hecho!

\- Si, también...pero eso no importa. Escuche a Slughorn hablando sospechosamente con Nott. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Katie. - les comenté, Hermione se apresuro a sentarse a mi lado y Harry acomodo sus espejuelos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? - cuestionó Harry

\- Nott esta preocupado por algo que habían hecho, decía que si llegase a saberse podrían enviarlo a Azkaban; y Slughorn mencionó que iba al callejón Diagon. - les comenté

\- Nott es un mortifago, esta claro que si lo descubren le enviarían a Azkaban quizás simplemente es eso lo que le preocupa. - me dijo Mione encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y el callejón Diagon es visitado por todo el mundo. - comentó Harry restándole importancia.

-Creo que no podemos verlo como algo sin importancia, además Pansy me dijo que deberíamos ir a Borgin y Burkes a preguntar sobre el collar de Ópalo...ella dice que ellos podrían tener información.- les comenté.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Pansy sobre nuestra investigación? - me pregunto Harry algo enojado.

-Ella no dirá nada, además dijo que esta de acuerdo con ustedes en que fue un intento de asesinar a Dumbledore. - comente intentando tranquilizar el ambiente; yo confiaba en Pansy...sé que jamás haría algo en contra de nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo sabe Parkinson que encontraremos información en Borgin y Burkes? Quizás ella compro el collar...- comenzó a decir Harry

-No, ella no es una mortifaga, Harry. Te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con eso. Quizás tiene algo de conocimiento porque se pasea entre mortifagos pero ella no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort- sentencie

\- Yo no creo que Slughorn sea...

\- ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! También hablaron de vigilar a Draco, estaban cuestionándose la lealtad del hurón. - comenté interrumpiendo a Harry.

\- ¿Vigilar a Draco? - cuestionó Hermione, quién había permanecido en silencio durante todo la conversación.

\- Sí. - susurre

\- Eso lo confirma. Malfoy es un mortifago, se los dije. - dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

\- Harry, eso no es verdad, todo es complicado. - comenzó a decir Mione poniéndose en pie para encarar a Harry.

-Hermione ¿Qué más prueba quieres? Nott es un mortifago, Slughorn parece serlo y ahora se cuestionan la fidelidad de Malfoy. ¿Por que crees que él debería serles fiel? ¡Oh, yo lo se! Porque es un mortifago.- comentó Harry dejándose caer en el sillón y cubriendo su rostro.

\- Harry, Draco no es un mortifago...él... ¡Argh! No puedo decirles, pero solo deben confiar en lo que les digo.- nos pidió Mione, dedicándonos aquella mirada de súplica que durante años habíamos visto en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan segura?- interrogó Harry

-Porque confío en él, Harry. Sé que jamás me traicionaría. - sentenció Mione

-Nott piensa que Malfoy jamás les traicionaría a ellos. - comenté nervioso.

\- Hermy... ¿Y si Malfoy solo te esta utilizando para obtener lo que sea que busca? - cuestionó Harry.

\- En realidad, creo que Hermione tiene razón, Harry... como siempre. Pansy me mencionó que le pidiera a Hermione que cuidara de Malfoy mientras ella no esta...creo que Pansy cree que Malfoy esta en peligro. Y si esta en peligro quiere decir que no es aliado de ellos. - les comenté interponiéndome entre ambos.

\- Ustedes vayan a Borgin y Burkes mañana, yo hablare con Macgonagall y...

-Día con Víctor ¿Lo olvidas? - cuestioné interrumpiendo a Hermione.

\- ¡Oh, vaya, es cierto! - exclamó Hermy cubriéndose el rostro.

\- ¿Día con Víctor? - cuestionó Harry.

-Luego te explico. - susurro Hermione suspirando con pesadez.

-¡Nuevo plan! Yo ire a Borgin y Burkes solo, mientras Harry va con Macgonagall a averiguar lo que saben. - sentencie

\- ¿Puedes lidiar solo con eso, Ron? - me pregunto Hermy, la preocupación en sus ojos era palpable.

\- Claro, solo ire a preguntar a quien se lo vendieron. - sentencié encogiéndome de hombros.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Slughorn y Nott aparecían en mi mente, incluso Katie Bell apareció en mi imaginación. Logre quedarme dormido luego de algunas vueltas, cuando el reloj anunciaba que solo tendría tres horas para dormir. Desperté sobre saltado, había tenido una horrible pesadilla...pero no lograba recordarla.

\- ¿Y esa cara? - cuestionó Harry mientras caminábamos al gran salón.

\- Estoy agotado, desearía que Mione me acompañase a... ya sabes donde. - le comente mientras entrábamos al gran salón. Al entrar vi a Hermione sentada junto a Krum en nuestra mesa, se veía agotada y aburrida... y el búlgaro parecía tener mucho que contarle. Luego mire a la mesa Slytherin, pero ni rastro de Pansy.

\- Tu mesa esta por allá, comadreja.- aquella voz saco un suspiro de mis labios, me gire encontrándome con Parkinson, Malfoy estaba junto a ella.

\- Hacía allá iba, Parkinson. - comenté, más por aparentar que por otra cosa.

\- Oye. - me detuvo Draco, Harry le miro desconfiado. ¡Bueno, al parecer debería ocurrir un milagro para que Harry confiase en Malfoy!

-Dime.- respondí mirando que nadie estuviese al pendiente de nosotros.

-¿Dónde esta Granger? Le envié una carta y... - comenzó a decir Draco, pero las palabras se desvanecieron en sus labios mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la mesa Griffindor.

-Ella...esta con Krum. - susurre siguiendo la mirada del rubio.

\- Eso lo explica.- sentenció Draco sacando de allí sus ojos.

-Le dire que le escribiste. - intente reparar aquel inminente desastre.

-No, olvídalo comadreja, no era importante.- sentenció Malfoy antes de irse a su mesa seguido de Pansy, quien miraba hacía la mesa Griffindor algo ¿Enojada? ¡Estas serpientes son algo dramáticas!

-Creo que alguien esta celoso. - comenté sentándome junto a Hermione, esta estaba revolviendo su comida mientras escuchaba a Víctor, pero ante mi comentario llame toda su atención.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó ella arrugando el entrecejo.

-De tu hurón. - susurre

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él? - cuestionó Hermy, le vi recorriendo la mesa Slytherin, pero el rubio se había sentado dándonos la espalda

-Creo que te envió una carta esta mañana, pero...- comencé a explicar.

\- Salí muy temprano de la torre, debía pasar por la biblioteca antes de venir acá. - explicó Hermione

\- Creo que alguien no lo sabía, y piensa que le ignoraste porque estas con Krum. - termine de decir.

\- ¡Él no se enojaría por eso! - exclamó Hermione, luego se percato de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- ¡Claro no! ¡Harry no se enojaría porque yo le arrebate su comida!- exclame arrebatándole el plato a mi amigo para cubrir a Mione.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te ocurre?- cuestionó Harry arrebatándome su plato.

-Tranquilo, solo jugaba.- susurre mientras levantaba mis manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¿Qué tal un paseo por el alrededor? El día esta precioso. - nos interrumpió Krum

\- Sí, claro. Vamos. - susurró Hermione

\- Deja saludar a un amigo, vengo en un momento. - le dijo Krum antes de caminar a la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Qué tan molesto viste a Malfoy? - cuestionó Hermione.

\- No era molesto...quizás un poco celoso.- comenté evaluando el semblante del rubio.

-Yo diría que en una escala del 1 al 10...sería un 2.5...y considerando que Malfoy no deja escapar sus emociones eso es mucho.- comentó Harry inclinándose hacía nosotros.

\- Debería hablar con él...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-¿Y Krum? Dijo que se va mañana, solo espera a mañana para hablar con Malfoy...o a esta tarde, prometiste pasar la mañana con Krum. - le dije a mi amiga.

\- Sí, pero...

-¿Nos vamos Hermy?- intervino Victor pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Hermione.

\- Sí, les veo luego chicos.- nos dijo Hermy antes de comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta del Gran salón.

-No creo que a Draco le agrade verles salir juntos.- comenté

-Vamos, a Mione no le gusta Krum...todos lo saben.- comentó Harry restándole importancia.

\- Sí, tienes razón.- susurre sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

"No puedo en un solo día cambiar el desierto pero puedo empezar haciendo un oasis."

PHIL BOSMANS

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién creen que le entrego el collar Katie? ¿Habra escena de celos?

Próximo Capitulo: P.O.V Draco Malfoy

PD: Si te gusto no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un cometario.


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola!

 **sanedsita:** Hello! Con respecto a Pansy...solo dire que vienen problemas jajaja Besos...

 **xemtellheart:** jajaja Draco puede reaccionar de muchas maneras ¡Vamos a ver! jejeje besos

 **MARUVTA:** Hello, hon! jajaja yess vienen mas situaciones con la salida de Pansy DX jajaja Draco XD Espero te guste el capítulo, besos.

* * *

Miradas que desarman

P. O. V Draco Malfoy

Ser un mortifago asediado es algo malo, es extremadamente malo. Pero ser un mortifago falso, acediado por verdaderos mortifagos, es mucho peor. ¡A duras penas conseguí convencer a mi padre de que no me ocurría nada! Su visita me puso muy nervioso, aún mas cuando me comentó que Voldemort tenía algo que ver con el collar de Ópalo. ¡Todo era un plan para matar a Dumbledore! Por supuesto, yo no estaba enterado porque no estuve presente en la última reunión que tuvieron.

¡Por otro lado, esta Slughorn! Ese profesor loco y traidor que aún cuando Dumbledore le dio una oportunidad decidió traicionarlo. Últimamente me esta vigilando, parece tener mucha curiosique por mí y me hace muchas preguntas. Ese hombre me da muy mala espina, y me parece que es el único que se ha percatado de que no tengo una relación de odio con Hermione. No logro comprender como lo ha hecho, pero parece estar muy al pendiente de mis acciones.

Desperte muy temprano aquella mañana, 30 de octubre, Parkinson me había comentado lo que había escuchado. ¡Había confirmado mis sospechas! Slughorn desconfiaba de mi y había enviado a Nott a vigilarme. Tras comprobar que todas mis cosas estaban seguras con sus respectivos hechizos, saque pluma y tinta para escribirle a Granger. Estaba preocupado, así que deseaba reunirme con ella, Hermione siempre suele tener buenas ideas; además su compañía era un oasis.

Espere algunos minutos por su respuesta, pero jamás llego. Cansado de esperar simplemente baje a la sala, allí me encontre con Parkinson. Mi morena se iría mañana, intente convencerla para que no se fuera, pero fue imposible. Salimos rumbo al gran salón para desayunar, Pansy no me dijo nada en el trayecto parecía pensativa, incluso la note algo preocupada.

¡Krum! Ese era el motivo por el cual Hermione no había respondido a mi carta. Me enojo en un início, para que negarlo, sentí que volvía a arremeter contra mi orgullo al poner a ese castaño por encima de mi. ¡Pero solo esta desayunando con él! No significa nada después de todo.

\- Rubio come, no te quedes tanto tiempo pensando.- me alento Pansy

\- No tengo hambre.- susurre empujando levemente el plato.

\- Mira quienes van saliendo.- me comentó Pansy, al girarme vi a Hermione caminando hacía la salida con Krum. ¿Era enserio? ¿Pasaría el día con él? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Quería darme celos? ¡Tendría que hacer algo mejor que eso! ¡Soy Draco Malfoy jamás bajo al nivel de nadie!

\- Que haga lo que quiera.- sentecie encogiendome de hombros.

\- ¿No iras a quitarle a ese búlgaro de encima?- me pregunto Pansy en voz baja.

\- Podría quitárselo ella sola si lo deseara.- sentencie volviendo a levantar con desgana los hombros.

\- No te reconozco. - me dijo Pansy sorprendida, pero con cierto toque dramático.

\- No puedo levantar sospechas Pansy, no voy a armarle una escena de celos para que todos sepan que...que siento algo por ella. Ire afuera a tomar algo de aire fresco. - le dije poniéndome de pie.

Salí del gran salón rumbo a las afueras del castillo, busque una sombra y me tumbe bajo la misma. No tenía deseos de hacer nada, solo de estar bajo aquel arbol lo que restaba de día. No tenía nada que hacer después de todo. Con Hermione con Krum, Nott siguiéndome los pies "sigilosamente" y Slughorn buscando acusarme, creo que quedarme recostado en la grama durante todo el día sonaba tentador. Se me escapo un suspiro y cubri mi rostro pasando uno de mis brazos sobre el mismo, lo que menos deseaba era que alguien me viese y tomase la desición de fastidiar mi existencia.

Pase algunos minutos bajo aquel hermoso y frondoso árbol, la grama bajo mi cuerpo se enterraba en mi ropa pero era una sensación agradable. El sonido de los pájaros a lo lejos, e incluso el ruido de algunas risas podría haber sido el ambiente ideal para olvidar todos mis problemas por un rato. Todo, rápidamente arruinado, cuando la escuche reír. Y no era su risa el problema, era quien estaba ocasionando que riera...me levante levemente de la grama y la busque con mi mirada.

Estaba a varios metros de distancia, al parecer mostrándole algún hechizo al búlgaro. La observe reír durante algunos segundos y luego comenzar a hablar y a explicar como mover la varita. Les observe en silencio, no estaban haciendo nada malo, por lo cual no tenía un solo motivo para enojarme. Estuve convenciéndome de esto hasta que el búlgaro le abrazo por detrás y sujeto su mano para decirle como realizar un movimiento. Desde mi punto de vista, aquella acercaría era innecesaria, duro apenas algunos minutos y pronto se alejaron, pero fue suficiente como para que me volviese a tumbar en la grama y cubriese mi rostro.

-Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy...Slytherin sangre pura, hijo unigenito de Lucius Malfoy...y ella es solo...Granger. - susurre enojado, internamente deseaba golpearme a mi mismo. ¡Era un estúpido al creer que realmente yo le importaba!

\- Hola. - una voz dulce hizo que sacara la capa que me cubría el rostro.

-Hola, Astoria. - salude sin mucho animo.

-Es que...iba a dar un paseo en escoba y...pense que quizás querías venir a acompañarme. - me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Realmente pensaba quedarme aquí...- comencé a decir.

\- ¡No Krum! ¡Bájame! - le escuche exclamar a Hermione a lo lejos, les mire, Astoria tambien les miraba. El castaño la sujeto en brazos y luego le dejo en el suelo mientras reía.

\- Quizás si necesito volar un rato. - susurre poniéndome de pie, con un movimiento de mi varita aparecí mi escoba.

Eleve el vuelo detrás de Astoria, deteniéndome algunos segundos para contemplar por última vez como Hermione sonreía con el búlgaro. Después de todo esa sonrisa no era mía únicamente; es una lastima que mis sonrisas mas reales...fueron con ella. Tras una última mirada alce el vuelo tras Astoria. La hermana de Daphne no hablo mucho en el trayecto, se limitó a volar o a hacerme la competencia de vez en cuando. Pasado algun tiempo nos detuvimos a lo alto del castillo y nos sentamos en el tejado.

-Hogwarts es hermoso.- comentó Astoria

-Si que lo es.- respondí mirando la lejanía, los hermosos árboles.

\- A ti te gusta alguien ¿Cierto?- cuestionó la chica de bonitos ojos, le mire hallando aquella mirada que gritaba en silencio "no lo niegues".

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cuestioné

-Desde que entre a Hogwarts siempre me gustaste, pero...jamás obtuve tu atención.- me comentó ella, le mire y ella suspiro.

-Siempre creí que se trataba de Parkinson, pero, ustedes terminaron y...sigues con la mirada perdida en clases y ausente cuando estas solo en la sala común. Se que no puedo hacer que yo te guste pero... ¿Podríamos ser amigos?- me cuestionó ella sujetando mi mano.

\- ¿Amigos tu y yo?- cuestioné mirando su mano sobre la mía.

-Solo amigos...lo prometo.- me dijo ella sonriendo

\- ¿Luego no intentarás que seamos amigos y algo más?- cuestioné levantando una ceja.

\- Solo amigos.- volvió a repetir.

\- Esta bien, pero abstente a las consecuencias de ser amiga de Draco Malfoy.- le advertí empujandole ligeramente, ella solto una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? - me pregunto burlonamente.

\- Podría ser cualquier cosa. - comenté

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - interrogó

\- Claro.

\- ¿Me das un abrazo?

\- ¡Solo amigos! ¿Recuerdas?- le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

\- ¡Es un abrazo de amigos! - dijo ella riendo.

\- No abrazo a mis amigos. - sentencie evasivamente.

\- Olvidaba que eres Draco Malfoy. - comentó rodando los ojos.

\- ¡El último en llegar al árbol paga cervezas de mantequilla el próximo sábado! - exclamé lanzándole una guiñada y subiendo a mi escoba.

\- Prepárate para pagarlas. - me dijo volando hacía el árbol.

\- ¡Eso se llama trampa! - exclamé volando tras ella.

\- ¡He ganado apesar de que has hecho. trampa! - me burle bajando de mi escoba, exactamente en el mismo árbol donde había estado hace algun tiempo atrás.

-Te he dejado ganar. - dijo ella bajando tras de mí.

\- Que mala perdedora. - sentencie.

\- Tengo que...irme a dar las terminaciones al salón para la fiesta Hallowen.- me comentó

\- ¿Como va quedando todo? - cuestioné pasando una mano por mi camisa para quitar aquel polvo invisible, ya saben, algunas conductas aprendidas.

\- Hermoso, la mejor decoración. - me dijo ella sonriendo con cierta vanidad para que negar.

\- Probablemente lo sea. - comenté

¿Te vere luego? - me dijo Astoria mirando su reloj de pulsera.

\- Claro, te veo luego. - sentencie

\- Entonces...hasta horita. - y sin darme opción a decir algo, Greengrass me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se alejo antes de obtener algún comentario de mi parte.

La observe alejarse y me limite a un gesto de negación. ¡Astoria jamás cambiaría! No pude evitar sonreír, ella me agradaba, después de todo era una chica decidida, creo que si Hermione no se hubiese colado en mi pecho...me hubiese enamorado de aquella agradable Slytherin; con aquel pensamiento me deje caer sobre la grama.

Deje mi escoba reposando a mi lado, cerre los ojos y sonreí. Volar...me hacía sentir bien, era como una medicina. Además, habia conseguido sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Hermione con Victor... ¡Argh, desagradable! Sentí movimiento a mi lado y abri mis ojos pensando que se trataba de Astoria...para mi sorpresa me encontre con aquellos ojos color caramelo mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Pasándola bien? - cuestionó Hermione observándome desde su posición, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ¿Posición defensiva? ¡Debería ignorarla por haberme hechado aun lado!

\- Tomando algo de aire en realidad.- sentencie volviendo a cerrar los ojos, la castaña se aclaro la garganta llamando mi atención nuevamente.

\- Yo...Ronald me dijo que me escribiste. - me dijo Hermione, aquellos ojos color caramelo penetraban hasta lo profundo de mi pecho.

\- Sí, pero parece que andas ocupada hoy.- comente levantando los hombros. ¡Sí, era bajo incluso para mí, pero no podía simplemente ignorar el enojo que sentía!

-Nunca estoy ocupada para ti, Draco. - susurró la castaña, hizo el amago de sentarse junto a mí, pero se contuvo. Aquella mirada inocente producía en mi el deseo de simplemente olvidar todo y besarla!

\- Hoy parece que lo estabas. - comenté sin mirarla; si esos ojos seguían clavados en mí no podría hacer mas nada además de decirle que estaba celoso. ¡Y eso no lo admitiría nunca!

\- Solo le estaba enseñando un hechizo a Krum, se lo había prometido. - me comentó.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. - sentencie con los ojos cerrados. Un poco mas seco de lo que hubiese deseado.

\- ¿No me diras que hacías con Astoria? - me interrogó Hermione, le mire, tenía las mejillas algo enrojecidas y aquella expresión de incomodidad que no muchas veces le había visto. ¿Me estaba pidiendo explicaciones?

\- No es importante. - dije encogiendome de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan cortante? - me pregunto. ¿Cortante yo? ¡Como si no conociera quien es Draco Malfoy!

\- No estoy cortante. - respondí.

\- Si que lo estas...

-No puedo hablar contigo aquí, Granger. Podrían vernos. - susurre mirando nuestro alrededor, lo último que necesitaba era que me viesen con ella en este preciso momento.

\- Vamos a la sala multipropósito entonces. - sentenció ella sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Krum? ¿No debes hacer de maestra? - cuestioné mordazmente.

-Ya le enseñe el hechizo. - me dijo rodando los ojos.

\- ¿No queras mostrarle los alrededores? ¿O ir al baile de Hallowen con él? - interrogue distante. ¿Exagerado? ¡Claro que no! ¡Krum estaba bastante interesado en Hermione! De lejos podía verse.

\- ¿Podemos ir a la sala multipropósito? - insistió Hermione rodando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

\- Adelántate, no quiero llamar la atención. - respondí cerrando los ojos. Escuche sus pasos alejándose y abrí mis ojos siguiendo sus pisadas. Su cabello castaño se movían con el viento mientras ella caminaba hacía el castillo, me encantaban aquellos rebeldes risos. ¡Ella me gustaba demasiado!

\- Te amo...- susurre mientras su cuerpo cada vez se hacía mas pequeño, me puse en pie, sacudi mi ropa y comencé a caminar hacía la entrada. Estaba por comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando me encontré a Slughorn de frente.

\- ¿A dónde va Sr. Malfoy? - me cuestionó sonriendo mientras se quitaba el sombrero que traía y lo acariciaba con sus manos.

\- Hacía arriba.- sentencie mirandole fijamente. Era un duelo de miradas que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado perder, el profesor lo sabía y por eso dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Casualmente, la jovencita Granger también subía.- comentó Slughorn elevando una de sus cejas. ¡Golpe bajo! ¡Era un hombre muy ingenioso!

\- Esta usted muy interesando en la sangre sucia. - comenté cruzandome de brazos y elevando una de mis cejas. Slughorn era listo, pero las mañas aprendidas a lo largo de mi vida me ayudarían a sobrevivir.

\- No, yo no, a mi la vida de Granger no me importa. ¿A usted le importa? - cuestionó sonriendo. Había que darle al profesor de pociones el merito que se merece.

\- Voy subiendo. - sentencie ignorando su pregunta y comenzando a subir las escaleras. ¡Ese hombre era un cuchillo de doble filo! Tendría que irme con cuidado si deseaba permanecer vivo durante algún tiempo considerable.

Al entrar a la sala multipropósito me encontre con un extenso campo. Hermione estaba recostada bajo un hermoso y espeso arbol, sus ramas enormes la cubrían de la claridad brindándole una sombre envidiable. Camine hacía ella sin hacer mucho rubido, pase una mano por mi cabeza acomodando mi cabello mis entras andaba; estando a pocos metros me quedaba una imagen completa de la Griffidnor. El paisaje tranquilo, el cielo despejado y la suave grama que cubría el lugar jamás podría superar en belleza a aquella leona que tendida sobre el césped me esperaba.

Hermione no me había escuchado llegar, o por lo menos no había reaccionado a mi presencia. Seguía recostada sobre su capa, vestía unos jeans y una de esas camisas de líneas que tanto le gustaban. Su cabello, al igual que esta mañana seguía alborotado, algunos mechones se habían movido hasta su rostro de forma descuidada...pero seguía luciendo hermosa. Mirándola alli, comprendí, que jamás dejaría de amarla.

\- Me gusta ese olor. - susurro Hermione. ¡Así que si se había percatado de mi llegada!

\- ¿Qué olor? - cuestioné intentando percibir el aroma del cual hablaba.

\- Tu olor, a menta...- susurro ella con los ojos cerrados. ¡Vale! ¡Punto a su favor, ella sabía muy bien como desarmarme!

\- Pensaba que preferías el de Krum. - comente sentándome junto a ella, un espacio bastante considerable entre ambos. ¡No cedería tan fácilmente!

\- Ya te he dicho que solo le enseñaba un hechizo. - sentenció ella, incluso imagine que si tuviese los ojos abiertos los hubiese rodado exasperada. Su voz era suave, como intentado buscar la manera de lidiar con mi enojo sin encender mas la llama.

\- Como digas- comenté

\- ¿No me crees? Acaso ¿Crees que me gusta Krum? - me pregunto ella abriendo sus ojos. La mire fijamente, tome una larga respiración y baje el rostro, quizás estaba exagerando un poco.

\- No, lo siento, creo que estoy un poco tenso. Puedes hablar con quien sea, y enseñarle hechizos a quien desees. Solo estoy bajo mucha presión. - susurre pasando mis manos por mi cabello. Si sus ojos me observaban de aquella manera no podía hacer más que simplemente bajarle algunas rayas a mi enojo.

\- Debí decirte que pasaría la mañana con Krum...le prometí enseñarle ese hechizo antes de su partida. - susurro Hermione.

\- No, no tenías que hacerlo. - le corregí

\- Si debí, porque quedamos en vernos hoy.- susurro Granger, gire el rostro para mirarla percatandome de que se había sentado y estaba mas cerca de lo que había estado en un inicio.

\- Pensaba que lo habías olvidado. - respondí algo sorprendido, ella sonrió y sujeto una de mis manos. Al contacto con ella sentí deseos de no soltarla nunca.

\- Jamás lo olvidaría; espero que nuestra cita de mañana siga en pie...- susurro Hermione y bajo levemente la mirada.

\- ¿Cita? ¿Que cita? - me hice el desentendido, evadi su mirada en todo momento.

\- ¡No juegues así, Draco! Llevo días esperando esa cita.- me dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Esperando la cita o... algo más?- cuestioné sin poder evitar la sonrisa burlona.

\- Mmm...esperando la cita y algo más.- susurro Granger, nuestras miradas se encontraron de manera complice. Me recosté de la grama sin responder, pero una sonrisa afloró en mis labios.

-Estoy en problemas. - susurre tras algunos minutos, cerre los ojos y respire profundo.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? - interrogó Granger.

-Sospecho que Voldemort desconfía de mi. - comenté, era una de las cosas que mas me preocupaba. Podría lidiar con Slughorn e incluso controlar a Theodore, pero si la idea llegase a introducirse en la mente de Voldemort estaba completamente muerto.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, la orden y el departamento te protejera... y yo también.- comentó Hermione, abrí mis ojos y me encontre con la castaña recostada a mi lado. Sus ojos color caramelo destellaban al mirarme, ella me dedicó una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla. ¿Cómo no amarla?

\- Gracias, pero no me preocupa solo lo que puedan hacerme a mi sino...a las personas cercanas. - comenté suspirando.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? - cuestionó Hermione

\- Parkinson. Tu... - respondí

-Sabemos cuidarnos, Draco. ¡Y Pansy siempre anda contigo! - me comentó la castaña inclinándose mas cerca de mí.

-Tienes razón, creo que todo esto de mortifago falso me tiene algo extresado y paranoico. - comenté riendo, quizás simplemente estaba dándole demasiada cabeza a todas esas pequeñeces.

\- Estas asustado y es normal. - me dijo Hermione acariciando mi mejilla. Su mirada era dulce y su caricia era delica.

\- Preocupado, no asustado. - corregí

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo asustarse? - me pregunto ella rodando los ojos.

\- Yo no me asusto. - sentencie, jamás admitiría lo contrario.

\- ¡Olvidaba que eres el super Draco Malfoy que no le teme a nada! - comentó Granger sarcásticamente.

-Solo temo a una cosa. - le dije acariciando su mejilla, ella me miro fijamente.

\- ¿Qué es? Si se puede saber. - cuestionó.

\- Es algo que jamás ocurrirá. - le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

\- ¿No confias en mi? - insistió ella.

-Confio, pero...ese es mi secreto.- sentencie evasivamente, ella pareció comprender porque no volvio a insistir.

\- Ronald fue a Borgin y Burkes a preguntar por el collar de Ópalo.- me comentó Hermione luego de un corto silencio.

\- Espero encuentre algo. - comenté pensativo. Realmente lo que iba a decir es "espero que no sea tarde".

\- ¿Y...sano bien la marca? - me cuestionó Hermione señalando mi antebrazo.

\- Si, sano bien, incluso ya no me arde tanto. Dumbledore me dijo que si Voldemort muere desaparecera por completo. - comenté sentándome, esa era de las únicas cosas buenas que me habia comentado el director en nuestras reuniones.

\- ¿Has hablado con Dumbledore en estos dias? Le he visto muy pensativo. - susurró Hermione sentándose detrás de mi a jugar con mi cabello, ladee el rostro sonriendo y ella se sonrojo.

\- Hable con él hace algunos días, me comentó que sabía que le acechaban. - le conté a la castaña.

\- Espero que descubramos a tiempo quien compro ese collar. - comentó Hermione.

\- Creo saber quien dio la orden, pero no quien fue. - le comenté sintiendo como seguía jugando con mi cabello.

\- ¿Voldemort? - cuestiono Hermione, ladee el rostro para mirarle y asentí.

\- Tenía la ligera sospecha. - comentó Hermione.

\- ¿Que haces? - cuestioné girandome para mirarla, quedamos a pocos centimetros el uno del otro. Ella me miraba sonriendo, con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas y pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

\- Solo intentaba hacer trenzas...me gusta tu cabello...- respondió

\- ¿Puedo intentar?- cuestioné extendiendo mi mano y sujetando un trozo de su cabello, ella sonrió siguiendo los movimientos de mis dedos. ¡De momento parecía cualquier cosa menos una trenza!

\- Me haras un enredo.- me dijo riendo.

\- ¿Qué? Es una trenza casi perfecta.- comenté buscándole forma a aquel intento de trenza. Hermione rio y se inclinó hacía mí, una de sus manos permanecía en mi mejilla. Su olor me envolvió, movi mi mano a su cabello y la sentí sujetar mi sueter y acercarme hacía ella con lentitud. Nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros cuando recorde...

\- ¡Mi promesa! - exclamé inclinándome hacía atras, Hermione solto una risa. ¡Un Malfoy jamás rompe su palabra!

-¿Estas de broma cierto? - me preguntó cuando me recosté de su falda, ella acariciaba mi cabello con una sonrisa de incrédulidad.

\- No romperé mi promesa, no pienso besarte hasta mañana. - sentencie

\- ¿De verdad? - cuestionó Hermione y se inclinó hacía mi para atrapar mis labios, me moví justo a tiempo para impedirlo, me puse de pie de inmediato.

-Di mi palabra Hermione, la voy a cumplir. - le asegure lanzándole una guiñada.

\- Tonto honor Malfoy. - le escuche comentar rodando los ojos antes de ponerse en pie.

Extendí una mano y ella no tardo en sujetarla, sentir su mano sobre la mía era una de esas cosas que no podían compararse con nada. Me quede observando nuestras manos por algunos segundos y luego levante la mirada encontrándome con los profundos ojos color caramelo que me miraban intensamente. Me acerque a Hermione sin soltar su mano, y con mi mano izquierda acaricie su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y ladeó el rostro hacía mi mano con una sonrisa. Con lentitud moví la yema de mi pulgar trazando su mejilla, ni siquiera podría especificar el momento exacto en el cual ella de hizo tan importante en mi vida...pero daría cualquier cosa por esa castaña.

\- ¿Krum y tu tuvieron algo? - cuestioné, Hermione abrió sus ojos y luego suspiro.

\- Define algo...- susurro Hermione

\- Cuaquier cosa, coqueteo, besos...lo que sea. - comenté acomodando uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja.

\- Bueno, nos besamos...dos veces... cuando fue mi pareja de baile en cuarto año. - me comentó cerrando los ojos. ¡Ouch! ¡Eso habia dolido! Esperaba que su respuesta fuese un "No" rotundo y sin titubeos. ¿Hacía falta que especificará cuantas veces se habían besado?

\- ¿Él te gustaba? - cuestioné.

\- No. - respondió sin vacilanciones, sabía que era la pura verdad.

\- ¿Por qué lo besaste entonces? - insistí, ella suspiro antes de enderezarse por completo.

\- Fue tu culpa...te habías hecho novio de Parkinson en ese entonces; yo deseaba olvidarte...y Krum parecía una buena alternativa. - me dijo encogiendose de hombros. ¿Olvidarme? Pero...su baile con Krum fue en cuarto año. ¿Yo le gustaba desde entonces?

\- Espera ¿Yo te gustaba cuando estabas en cuarto año? - cuestioné sorprendido, sería una mala broma si resulta que estabamos enamorados uno del otro desde siempre.

-Me has gustado desde que soy una mocosa...creo que por eso me enojaba cuando me llamabas sangre sucia. - me respondió Hermione encogiendose de hombros.

\- Pero...siempre te enojabas conmigo, incluso me golpeaste en una ocasión. - comenté algo incrédulo. ¿Sería realidad? La chica que siempre me ha gustado, la chica que consiguió enamorarme a tal grado que me conformaba con contemplarla sin tenerla ¿Siempre estuvo interesada en mí?

\- ¡Aún me enojo contigo! A veces tus comentarios me sobre pasan. - me dijo la castaña riendo.

\- Si no hiciera ese tipo de comentarios no sería Draco Malfoy. - comenté lanzándole una guiñada. Hermione rodo los ojos y me. abrazo, la rodee con mis brazos y me envolvió el aroma a libros que siempre le acompañaba. Extrañamente ella me trataba como si fuesemos novios, aun cuando no lo eramos...por el momento.

\- Jamás me hubiese imaginado esto. - me dijo Hermione sin separarse de nuestro abrazo.

\- Tampoco yo. - susurre. Nos recostamos uno junto al otro durante varios minutos, Hermione me comentaba sobre su familia y algunas costumbres muggles y yo simplemente le escuchaba. Pasado un rato, la castaña se alejo para colaborar la hora con su reloj de muñeca.

\- Tengo que reunirme con Harry...- me dijo volviéndose a sentar a mi lado.

\- Esta bien. ¿Mañana a las 7:00?- le pregunte sujetando su tersa mano y depositando un beso en el dorso.

\- A las 7:00 es perfecto... No me has dicho donde...- me comentó la castaña levantando una ceja.

\- Aqui, en la sala multipropositos...te estare esperando mañana. - le dije, ella sonrió y se puso en puntas, pero desistió de su plan. Le detuve del brazo cuando estaba por girarse y me incline hacía ella. Los ojos color miel brillaban mientras seguía mis movimientos, me incline un poco mas y coloque un beso en su mejilla.

\- Es algo...- le escuche susurrar a Hermione, sus hermosos ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

\- ¿Yo no tengo beso? - cuestioné sin poder evitar sonreir, ella se inclino hacia mi y deposito un delicado beso en mi mejilla.

-Nos vemos. - me dijo caminando a la puerta, seguí sus pasos con una sonrisa...sería una cita inolvidable.

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

\- ¡Ten cuidado! - me grito un hombre luego de golpearme el hombro camino a Borgin y Burkes. El callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente, con dificultad conseguí hacerme espacio para llegar al lugar deseado. Un edificio viejo, con ventanas de cristal y una fachada escalofriante quedo delante de mis ojos.

Al entrar, percibí el ambiente algo tenso. Artefactos misteriosos, algunas calaveras e incluso figuras con diversas formas. Recorri por completo el lugar hasta que mis ojos dieron de lleno con unos ojos verdes muy oscuros, incluso estuve a punto de dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa pero me contuve. Me acerque al mostrador, a aquel hombre de no mucha altura y de cabellos blancos con espesa barba que seguía cada uno de mis movimientos.

Estaba por alcanzar al hombre cuando alguien se interpuso, era un hombre alto, de enorme nariz y ojos escalofriantes. Aquel sujeto me lanzo una mirada de desagrado y me dio la espalda para poder hablar con el empleado. Estuve esperando que terminase durante algunos minutos, tras un rato se dio la vuelta cargando una funda y me dio el pase para terminar de acercarme al mostrador.

\- ¿Qué le trae por aquí? - me pregunto el hombre de blancos cabellos detras del mostrador, sus verdes ojos escrutaban mis movimientos.

\- Sí, es que...hace unos días ustedes vendieron un collar...el collar de Ópalo...y, me preguntaba si podría saber a quien le fue vendido. - interrogue tratando de no sonar tan sospechoso.

-Lo siento, la transacción la llevo a cabo otro empleado. - me dijo el hombre con cierta hostilidad.

\- ¿Podría hablar con él? - insistí.

\- Si hubieses venido ayer a esta hora quizás te hubiese dejado hablarle, pero lo asesinaron ayer en la noche. - me dijo el viejo pasando su mano por una de las calaveras que reposaba sobre el mostrador. ¡Escalofriante!

\- ¿Asesinado? - custione sorprendido, senti un miedo interno recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar que un hombre habia sido asesinado en ese mismo lugar.

\- Sí, eso dije. - sentenció el hombre con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Podría incluso salir corriendo en este preciso instante!

\- Gracias, de todas formas. - sentencie dándole la espalda, camine hacía la puerta mirando el suelo; todavía estaba procesando lo que me había dicho el hombre.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió y me tope de frente con Lucius Malfoy. El padre de Draco me dedico una mirada de desagrado y sin decir palabra alguna camino hacia el mostrador. Me apresure a salir de allí, haciendo mi camino de regreso a Hogwarts, tenía que contarle a Hermione y a Harry. Tras un extenso camino el castillo se alzo ante mi vista, algunos minutos mas fueron todo el tiempo necesario para llegar a la sala común Griffindor. Harry estaba sentado revisando aquel libro que habíamos encontrado hace algún tiempo atras.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué has averiguado? - me interrogo cuando me deje caer junto a el.

-Nada, asesinaron al empleado que vendió el collar. - respondi.

\- ¿Lo asesinaron? - cuestionó Harry sorprendido.

\- Si, ayer...en la noche...- susurre pensantivo, tenia mi hipótesis muy clara en mi mente pero no deseaba adelantarme.

-Eso...nos dificultará aún más el camino. - susurro Harry.

\- Creo que Slughorn tiene algo que cer en todo eso...- susurre viendo por el rabillo del ojo a los curiosos que pasaban intentado escuchar lo que deciamos.

-Opino lo mismo pero...no tenemos pruebas de eso. - comentó Harry.

-En un asesinato siempre hay testigos...tendremos que esforzarnos por encontrarlos. - susurre pensativo.

-Macgonagall y Snape me dijeron un montón de cosas raras, sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido.- me comentó Harry

\- ¡Hola, chicos! - ¡Allí estaba nuestra pieza clave! ¡Hermione tendría alguna otra ingeniosa idea para resolver esto!

"Al final, lo que importa no son los años de vida, sino la vida de los años. "

* * *

¿Qué nos ha parecido?

PD: Si te gusto no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Nuestro Primer Baile


	16. Capitulo 16

Hola!

 **Jorge4:** ¡Hello! intentaré darle mas espacio al Ronsy en los siguientes caps,,,, aunque vienen capítulos en los que Pansy no saldra mucho pero veremos a ver como corre la historia jejeje. Besos,,, gracias por seguir la historia.

P. D: Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia... BESOS.

Empiezo a estudiar así que decidí dejarles este capitulo,,, intentare actualizar seguido de todos formas.

* * *

Nuestro Primer Baile

P. O. V Hermione Granger

Preocupada era una palabra poco acertada al describir mi estado anímico, en estos últimos días todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Primero la muerte de Katie Bell, luego nuestra extensa lista de sospechosos, luego el extraño comportamiento de Dumbledore y ahora el único hombre que podría decirnos quien compro el collar de Ópalo estaba muerto. ¿Y quién lo habría asesinado? ¿Slughorn? ¿Nott? ¿Algún mortifago?¿Snape? ¡No lo sé! Todo este asunto me estaba sobrepasando... ¡Y no es muy sencillo sobrepasarme!

\- Este sera un gran día. - me comentó Ginny cuando me senté en la mesa Griffindor aquel 31 de diciembre a tomar el desayuno.

\- Sí, lo sera. - susurre llevando mis ojos a la mesa Slytherin. Habían muchas preocupaciones en mi mente, y muchos pensamientos distorsionados, pero aquel rubio de mirada plateada le daba cierto brillo a mis días. ¡Y hoy era el gran día!

Mis ojos viajaron con rapidez barriendo la mesa Slytherin en un instante, era muy diestra en perderme en aquella mesa sin que nadie se percatara. Halle a Draco sentado junto Parkinson, al parecer la morena se iría mas tarde. Esta le estaba comentando algo mientras Malfoy simplemente le escuchaba y miraba su plato. Estuve estudiándolo algunos minutos hasta que pareció percibir que le observaban, sus ojos dieron de lleno con los míos rápidamente. Una sonrisa asomo en mis labios cuando esto ocurrió, él me lanzo una guiñada y siguió conversando con Pansy.

\- Las babas. - la voz de Ronald me regreso a mi mesa, el pelirrojo estaba a mi costado derecho y cuando le mire levanto las cejas repetidas veces. ¡Eso de hacer de idiota parece que se le daba muy bien a mi mejor amigo! ¡Al parecer estaba en su naturaleza!

\- Te golpearé un día de estos ¿Lo sabes? - cuestioné sirviéndome el desayuno. ¡Era lo malo de tener dos mejores amigos varones! ¡Eran desesperantes!

-Valdrá la pena. - comentó el pelirrojo sirviéndose zumo de zanahoria.

\- ¿Y Harry? - interrogue al percatarme de la ausencia del pelinegro. Harry me preocupa, siempre anda tan estresado y nervioso que incluso siento la necesidad de protegerle.

\- Dijo que tenía que reunirse con alguien. - me contesto Ronald, intercalando sus palabras con cucharadas de comida. ¡Aquel comentario me tranquilizaba, aunque su forma de comer me estresaba!

\- ¿Lovegood? - interrogue elevando una ceja.

-Probablemente. - susurro Ron, para mi sorpresa, por primera vez el rostro de Ginebra no reflejo tristeza sino que seguía nuestra conversación mientras tomaba de su zumo. La pelirroja solía perderse cuando hablabamos entre nosotros, ella siempre comentaba que le era bastante complicado entendernos.

\- ¿Y con quién iras al baile? - le pregunte a Ginny comenzando a comer mi desayuno.

-Es...una sorpresa. - me dijo ligeramente sonrojada mientras movía su avena.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¡No puedes llegar al baile con cualquiera! - exclamó Ronald apretando el entrecejo, rode los ojos. ¡Jamás cambiaría! Ese instinto protector lo perseguiría durante toda su vida.

\- ¡No seas anticuado! - comentó la pelirroja sirviéndose más zumo.

\- Como tu hermano mayor, te ordeno que me digas con quien iras. - le advirtió Ronald. ¡Sería un milagro si conseguía sacarle alguna palabra!

\- Como mi hermano tienes derecho a saber que ire acompañada, pero no tengo la obligación de decirte con quién. ¡Los veo en la noche! - se despidió Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- Si la veo con Maclaggen, le romperé el cuello a ese Griffindor y a Ginny la encerrare en su cuarto para siempre. - sentenció Ronald con seriedad.

\- Ojalá sea Maclaggen. - comenté viendo como Ginny echaba una mirada hacía la mesa Slytherin. Era bastante preferible que fuese aquel chico, que era un mal conocido y no un chico Slytherin, que podría ser peor que el mismo Mclaggen. No quiero hecharle leña a las serpientes, estoy enamorada de uno de ellos, pero de todas formas, la gran mayoría no son de fiar.

\- Es el único con quien la he visto hablando estos últimos días. - susurro Ronald encogiendose de hombros y sirviéndose mas comida.

\- ¿Y tu con quién iras? - cuestioné

\- Creo que tendre que ir con Hannah Abbot...- susurro encogiendose de hombros y suspirando.

\- ¿Querías ir con la morena cierto?- interrogue.

\- Si, iba a invitarla ese día que me dijo que se iría con sus padres. - me dijo Ron bajando sus ojos hasta su plato de comida.

\- Pero tuvieron su baile...- le dije guiñandole un ojo, el pelirrojo enrojeció por completo. ¡Era mi turno de molestarle un poquito! Entre él y Harry solían hacerme enrojecer hasta tener que esconder mi rostro en uno de los cojines de la sala común. ¡Y estos últimos días me habían enrrojecido en mas de una ocasión!

\- Algo así. - susurro él, pasando una mano por su cabello. Sus orejas comenzaban a estar del mismo tono de su cabello.

\- Ire a la biblioteca un rato...quiero ver si consigo algo de información sobre el collar de Ópalo. - le comenté al pelirrojo poniéndome de pie. Sentía bastante curiosidad por ese collar y su maldición, deseaba saber si habían más artefactos como ese.

-No olvides que debes arreglarte para esta noche...- me dijo Ron lanzándome una guiñada. ¡Estaba por empezar!

-No lo olvidaré...Ginny me ayudará a arreglarme...ire a verle en la tarde. - le dije con una sonrisa, ya deseaba que el reloj marcase las siete de la noche.

A medida que caminaba hacía la salida mi mirada volvió a viajar a la mesa Slytherin, para mi sorpresa no había rastro de Draco y tampoco de Parkinson. Salí rumbo a la biblioteca, y no tarde en llegar a la misma; los pasillos estaban bastante vacíos, incluso silenciosos. Parecía ser que todos los estudiantes permanecían en sus respectivas salas o en las afueras del castillo. Tras saludar a la señora Pince, y convencerla para que me permitiese entrar a la zona prohibida comencé a andar por entre las estanterias.

Pase mis dedos por los polvorientos libros, leyendo los indices e incluso me detuve a ojear algunos. Pasado un rato, aunque no halle nada con respecto al collar de Ópalo encontré un libro grande, sucio, en el cual, a medida que lo revisaba halle un pulcro pergamino. Lo abrí curiosa, dejando el libro en su lugar... parecía ser una carta. Por el aspecto medio amarillento del papel debía llevar algún tiempo en aquel viejo libro.

 _Princesa,_

 _Nuevamente me veo obligado a alejarme de ti, llevo días intentado cruzar palabras contigo pero siempre andas con ese tonto amigo tuyo. ¡Solo espero que esos rumores de que te vas sean una mentira! Mi corazón se hace pequeño al imaginar una vida sin ti. Solo deseo que me respondas una pregunta. ¿Aún me amas? Estaré esperando._

 _Con amor...tu príncipe._

¡Vaya! Una carta de amor que nunca fue leída, al parecer aquella historia no tuvo un final feliz. Doble la carta y la volví a colocar en el libro, las cosas que podían hallarse en las estanterías de la sección prohibida. Seguí caminando por eso de ver si tenía algo de suerte con el collar. Luego de un rato, conseguí un libro de artefactos mágicos peligrosos, lo tome y me fui a una mesa a ojearlo. Me senté durante un rato considerable a leer aquel libro. ¡Cuando levante la cabeza del libro me asuste al contemplar la hora! ¡Tenía que almorzar para luego reunirme con Ginny!

A las 4:00 de la tarde llegue a la torre Griffindor para reunirme con Ginny, la pelirroja estaba sentada junto a Lavender Brown, esta estaba con cara de pocos amigos. Desde que termino con Ronald la chica de cabello riso no ha vuelto a ser la misma, se enoja con facilidad y es más lo que grita que lo que plática. Brown jamás fue santa de mi devoción, realmente no me agradaba, pero debo admitir que siento algo de pena por ella. La última vez que la vi sola, estaba llorando cerca de la torre, claro que, al verme, intento disimular sus lágrimas y me grito para que me largara.

\- ¡Al fin llegas! - exclamó Ginny acercándose a mi cuando aparecí en la sala. Brown me lanzo una mala mirada y se alejo hacia Padma. ¡Me odia tanto o más que a Ronald y no se el motivo!

\- Sí, me distraje un poco. - declare sonriendo mientras me acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.

\- ¡Anda, vamos a tu cuarto! - exclamó la pelirroja señalando las escaleras con una sonrisa.

\- Ginny. ¿No me dirás quién es tu acompañante?- insistí cuando entramos a su habitación, la pelirroja dejo salir una risa nerviosa y se dejo caer en mi cama.

\- No se si te gustara escucharlo. - respondió la pelirroja tendida sobre mi cama, me pareció que tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero la posición me imposibilitada asegurarlo.

\- Eso me asusta un poco...- susurre tomando mi toalla para darme un baño.

\- Lo verás en la noche, asa no intentaras disuadirme. - me comento la pelirroja riendo. En realidad, no lo vería pero Ronald me diría de quien se trataba. Solo espero que Ginny haya elegido a alguien utilizando bien sus neuronas.

-Me dare un baño rápido. - exclamé entrando al baño mientras Ginny se sentada en mi cama y comenzaba una búsqueda en mi baúl.

Pase mucho tiempo con la pelirroja, ella me ayudo con mi cabello e incluso se ofreció a lidiar con mi maquillaje, aún cuando al final se dio por vencida cuando entendió que solo quería algo muy sencillo. Pasamos mucho rato intentando elegir mi tipo de peinado, Ginny se enojo cuando dije que deseaba solo acomodar mis risos. Luego de un rato de protesta me dejo con el cabello como lo tenía y me coloco un pinche para sentir que había hecho algo. Al mirarme en el espejo me encontré completamente satisfecha con aquel peinado.

Ginny se fue a prepararse luego de un rato, ya estaba peinada por lo cual solo iba a darse un baño y a maquillarse...prácticamente le obligue a irse porque quería elegir mi vestido. Me detuve a observar aquel traje rojo que mi madre me había regalado hace algun tiempo atras, no quería lucir demasiado elegante, pero quería verme bien. Estuve luchado internamente para colocarmelo, no era largo, pero tampoco era corto en extremo, diría que era la medida ideal para mí. ¿Le gustaria a Draco? Eso me preocupaba.

¿Al rubio le agradaría el rojo o preferiría el lila? ¿Como iría él vestido? ¿Estare demasido formal? Miles de dudas asaltaron mi mente mientras me observaba en el espejo. ¡Quería que todo saliese perfecto y me aterraba que al verme Draco se desilusionara de mí! Me encontraba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa en mi cuarto cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las 6:45 minutos.

\- Vamos Hermione...solo es una cita. - me dije a mi misma mirandome en el espejo. Necesitaba infundirme valor, o terminaría lanzándome a la cama o cambiando mi vestimenta.

-Es solo una cita. - volví a repetir caminando hacía la puerta, baje a la sala comun apresuradamente y me encontre con Ronald sentado frente a la chimenea.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Que hacés aqui? - cuestioné confundida. La fiesta debia de haber dado inició hace unos veinte minutos, yo pensaba que él estaría allí desde temprano.

-Estoy preocupado por Pansy, no pude despedirme de ella. - me dijo entristecido, su estado de animo contrastaba con su bonito traje negro y el lazo que traia en el cuello. ¡Su eterno estado alegre conseguía que me preocupase al verle decaído y preocupado!

\- Anímate, ella volvera pronto. - le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo para que se animara.

\- Le escribí...- me dijo el pelirrojo pasando nerviosamente una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Qué le escribiste? - cuestioné intrigada.

\- Que si quería ser mi novia...que ella me gusta mucho.- me dijo sonrojado. ¡Intenso y alocado! ¡Tenía que ser un Weasley!

-Esas cosas no se preguntan por carta. - le dije riendo, el pelirrojo podría ser bastante iluso cuando se trataba de cosas importante como pedirle a alguien que sea tu pareja.

-Ya esta hecho. - sentencio cubriéndose el rostro. Sonreí al verle de aquella manera, solo podía significar una cosa: realmente la quería...y la quería enserio.

-Pronto responderá. - le dije abrazándole.

\- Te estoy robando tiempo, anda, ve con tu hurón...se va desmayar cuando vea lo bonita que estas. - me dijo el pelirrojo lanzándome una guiñada.

\- Estoy nerviosa. - susurre sintiendo un batallón de bludgers en el estomago. Realmente, era un alivio que Ron todavía estuviese aquí, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

\- Tu tranquila...yo nervioso.- me dijo mi amigo dándole un beso en la frente.

\- No te quedes aquí, ve a la fiesta...Abbot te estará esperando. - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacía la salida.

Camine con lentitud hacía la sala multipropósito, deseaba llegar, deseaba ver a Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo moría de miedo y de nervios. ¡Jamás había experimentado algo así! Nunca me había importado como lucia, y no me importaba, solo me preocupaba que fuese demasiado "muggle" para Draco. Negué repetidas veces intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos y comencé a caminar por la entrada de la sala mientras pensaba en que deseaba ver a Draco.

Extendí mi mano al pomo de la puerta cuando hubo aparecido y sentí que el estomago me daba vueltas y que todo el cuerpo me temblaba. ¡Soy una Griffidnor! ¡Soy valiente! Con esos pensamientos, y dándome valor internamente abrí la puerta y entre. ¡Aquello delante de mis ojos era hermoso! No había palabras para describir aquel lugar...

Delante de mi se extendía un ancho camino, no lograba ver donde terminaba. A ambos lados del pasillo se alzaban arboles con flores rosadas, de los cuales, algunas flores, habían caído por el camino dándole un ambiente aún mas romántico. ¡Podria incluso besar inmediatamente al rubio di le veía!Y allí a lo lejos, había una mesa redonda con mantel blanco. Camine lentamente buscando con mi mirada a Draco, no habia rastro alguno de mi rubio. Al llegar a la mesa vi que sobre ella reposaba un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos. Los sujete delicadamente y los acerque a mi rostro para percibir el sutil aroma.

\- ¿Sabes el significado de esas flores? - cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas, sentí una opresión en el pecho y me quede inmóvil. ¡Tenía deseos de girarme de inmediato, pero mis pies no me lo permitieron! Deseaba pensar que era normal este sentimiento de nerviosismo que jugaba con mi mente.

\- No, imagino que vas a iluminarme. - susurre sin evitar sonreir. Si sabía el significado, pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

\- Significan amor verdadero.- me dijo Draco, imagine que estaba sonriendo. Mi corazon dio un salto ante sus palabras, aun sabiéndo el significado, escucharle decirlo conseguia emocionarme.

\- Eso es profundo. - susurre respirando el aroma del rubio, entonces fui consciente de que por muy delicioso que fuese el aroma de aquellas flores seguía prefiriendo el aroma a menta que desprendía Draco. ¡Uno de mis aromas preferidos!

\- Son hermosos ¿No lo crees? - me pregunto.

\- Lo son.- susurre, sentía un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, un deseo de verle inmediatamente. ¡Ni siquiera se porque aún no me he girado a mirarle!

\- Eran lo mas hermoso en este lugar hasta que atravesaste esa puerta, no se si te lo han dicho pero...te ves hermosa en ese vestido. - me dijo Draco, al fin mis piernas respondieron al mandato de mi cerebro y pude girarme sin soltar los tulipanes. La imagen con la que me encontre ocasiono que un suspiro se escapase de mi pecho, jamás...jamás olvidaría esta noche.

Era normal ver a Draco Malfoy con su pulcro y perfecto uniforme Slytherin. Era mas que normal verle vestir de negro todos los dias. Pero aquel traje color crema y aquella camisa blanca deberia habérsele prohibido, era un crimen tanta perfección en una sola persona. Sus ojos grises brillaban mas esa noche, y sus perfectos cabellos rubios estaban perfectamente colocados. ¿Y él decía que yo era lo mas hermoso en esta habitación? ¡Solo bastaba mirarle para saber que los tulipanes jamás fueron lo mas perfecto!

\- Esto es hermoso. - susurre señalando todo.

\- Puntos a mi favor ¿No crees? - me pregunto lanzándomeuna guiñada, me sonroje y no pude evitar sonreir. Me encantaba como él se aprovechaba de cada circunstancia y la transformaba en algo especial.

\- Sí, algunos puntos a tu favor. - comenté.

\- No te parece que además del paisaje alguien mas se ve muy bien. - me dijo levantando una ceja y señalandose a si mismo con un gesto de cabeza. ¡No podía dejar la vanidad y el narcisismo lejos por un día!

-No pienso alimentar tu egocentrismo. - senrencie rodando los ojos. ¡Él sabía que lucia bien, no hacia falta que yo alimentara su ego!

-Tus ojos te delatan. - me dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

\- Luego me enseñas a controlarlos. - le dije acomodando un riso tras mi oreja. ¡Ya comenzaba a aprender a jugar el juego de Malfoy!

\- Tome asiento, mi lady. - me dijo el moviendose hasta mover la silla. ¡Y él siempre conseguia sorprenderme!

\- Tanta caballerosidad de tu parte, me asusta. - comenté colocando los tulipanes en la mesa.

-Preparate para asustarte mucho entonces.- me dijo el rubio y le vi colocarse un sombrero, arrugue el gesto ¿Un sombrero rojo? ¡Descombinaba por completo con su vestido? ¿A que jugaba?

\- Madmoiselle ¿Lista para la cena? - me pregunto elevando una ceja. ¿Acaso hacía de moso? ¿Podía ser mas lindo?

\- ¿Qué haces? - cuestioné sonriendo, Draco se saco el sombrero de inmediato.

-Resulta que pensaba traer un elfo para que nos sirviera, pero recordé que eres la fundadora del EPDP. Así que, tendré que ser tu elfo y tu cita al mismo tiempo. - me dijo el rubio lanzándome una guiñada.

-P. E. D. D. O... y no es necesario que...

-Shh... estoy en personaje.- me silencio colocándose nuevamente el sobrero.

\- ¿Entonces eres? - cuestioné siguiéndole el juego. Debo admitir que no me desagradaba en lo absoluto esa idea de que por hoy fuese mi elfo. Podría decirle que mi primer deseo era que me besara...llevo días esperando que me bese.

\- Su elfo por esta noche...- me dijo sonriendo.

\- Creo que estoy lista para cenar. - dije sonriendo, el rubio me lanzo una guiñada y desapareció entre los árboles, regreso empujando un carito gris y coloco algunas cosas sobre la mesa. Eso de ser elfo lo había tomado muy enserio.

-Todo luce delioso. - susurre observando lo que colocaba.

\- Se lo he pedido a... bueno, a algunos elfos. - sentenció mientras seguía colocando los platos.

\- ¿Y qué tal un beso antes de comer? - cuestione deteniéndole del brazo cuando se aventuraba a colocar una copa delante de mí, él se giro a mirarme con una sonrisa.

\- Mi lady. ¿Le esta pidiendo un beso a su elfo? - me pregunto burlonamente.

\- Te estoy pidiendo un beso a tí. - susurre sin soltar su mano.

 _-_ Todo a su tiempo, mi lady. Su cita se ofendera si besa a su elfo. - me dijo lanzándome una guiñada mientras terminaba de colocar lo que le faltaba y tomaba asiento.

\- Olvidaste el...- comenté señalando el sombrero, se lo quito de inmediato y lo arrojo sobre aquel carrito mientras reía.

\- Espero te guste la comida. - me dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

\- Si sabe como luce, ha de saber esquisita.- comenté. Comimos entre platicas, de vez en cuando Draco se hacía el gracioso y se colocaba el sombrero para servir la copa; hasta que olvidada su broma se envolvió en mi conversación.

\- ¡Debo admitir que casi infartamos aquel día! - admití riendo.

\- Vivi algo parecido con Pansy y Nott.- me comentó Draco dándole un sorbo a su copa.

\- Cuéntame - le dije mirándole fijamente, deseaba saber todo lo que tuviese que ver con el rubio, desde lo cotidiano hasta lo mas complejo.

-Normalmente, solo teníamos permitido estar sentados en la sala cuando nuestros padres estaban renunidos. Un día, Nott tuvo la brillante idea de encender el carro volador de los Parkinson, dijo que sabía conducirlo y que volveríamos antes de que alguien notara que no estábamos. Terminamos chocando contra la ventana del despacho de los padres de Pansy. Recuerdo que mi padre estuvo apunto de sacarme la oreja. - me comentó el rubio.

\- ¿Eran muy amigos los tres? - interrogue curiosa.

\- No exactamente, Nott venía a vernos de vez en cuando...luego se alejo de nosotros. - me comentó Draco encogiendose de hombros.

\- Él te defiende...- susurre pensativa.

\- Tiene sus motivos. ¿Lista para la siguiente parte de la noche? - me pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Hay algo mas? - cuestioné haciéndome la sorprendida mientras sujetaba aquella mano que Draco me extendió.

\- Tengo que conseguir más puntos que Krum. - me dijo Malfoy guiñandome un ojo mientras me sujetaba de la cintura, un escalofrío me recorrió iniciando desde el lugar donde su mano reposaba.

Moví mi una de mis manos a su cuello y la otra la uni con la mano del rubio. El me miraba con una sonrisa, debo admitir que moría por terminar la distancia que nos separaba. Una música suave comenzó a sonar, no podría precisar de donde provenía, y no tendría tiempo para determinarlo, porque el rubio comenzo a moverse al ritmo de aquella suave tonada. Seguí el ritmo del rubio mientras mis ojos recorría su expresión, él tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía pensativo.

Nos movimos de un lado a otro en aquel camino, las flores rosadas sobre el suelo eran nuestro escenario y los espesos árboles nuestros testigos. Draco no tardo en acercarme un poco mas a él, afirmando el agarre que tenía en mi mano. Pasado un rato la melodía se volvió mas lenta, mas suave...Draco abrió sus ojos y estos dieron de lleno con los míos.

\- Nuestro primer baile.- susurre.

\- Me gusta bailar contigo...- me dijo Draco atrayendome hacía él.

\- A mí me gusta todo contigo.- comenté mordiendo mi labio inferior, Draco sonrió. ¡Aquellas palabras él jamás las olvidaría! ¡Serían una fuente de arrogancia eterna!

\- A mi me gustas tú, desde tus cabellos castaños, tus labios, tus ojos. Y hoy con ese vestido te ves mas hermosa que nunca. - me dijo deteniéndose completamente y moviendo una de sus mano hasta mí mejilla.

\- Aunque me pese admitirlo en voz alta, ese traje te favorece mucho. - comenté ignornando aquellla sonrisa orgullosa que atravesó su rostro.

\- Hermione...al fin lo admites. - se burlo él, rode los ojos.

\- Conseguirás que me arrepienta. - comente, Draco no borro aquella sonrisa de sus labios hasta que me hube acercado a él lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se detuviesen en mis labios.

\- Entonces...- susurre pasando una de mis manos por su cuello, Draco movió una de sus manos a mi mejilla y con la otra acomodo uno de mis cabellos.

\- Entonces...- me imitó él con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Tengo que pedírtelo de nuevo? - cuestioné elevando una ceja.

\- No, no tienes. - susurro Draco atrapando mis labios con lentitud. ¡Vaya que extrañaba sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos! Nos separamos, a causa del aire, algunos segundos luego. Tras una larga respiración volví a atrapar con urgencia los labios del rubio. Una sonrisa asomo en los labios de Draco cuando nos alejamos algunos centimetros.

\- Castaña, come libros. Tengo una pregunta. - me dijo el rubio, estaba por abrir mis ojos cuando sentí un beso sobre mis labios; uno corto y rápido.

\- Pregunta. - susurre volviéndo a atrapar sus labios, lleve una de mis manos a su cabello y otra a su cuello acercándole mas a mí.

\- ¿Quieres...- comenzó a decir Draco depositando otro beso corto sobre mis labios.

\- Quiero...- susurre entre besos.

-No he preguntado. - comentó separando apenas sus labios de los míos.

\- ¿Qué quiero? - pregunte sin evitar sonreir, me separe un segundo antes de volver a besarle.

\- ¿Quieres se mi novia? - me pregunto Draco, estaba a punto de besarle cuando le escuche. Me paralice por completo...un sentimiento de nerviosismo se instalo en todo mi pecho y sentí una emoción embarcarme el pecho.

\- ¿Tú quieres ser mi novio? - cuestioné sonriendo, Draco paseo su pulgar por mi mejilla.

\- Yo pregunte primero. - me dijo lanzandome una guiñada.

-Si, si quiero...- susurre atrapando sus labios, Draco respondió intensamente mi beso y luego me atrapo en brazos consiguiendo que soltase un grito.

\- ¿Qué haces? - exclamé sujetandome de su cuello.

\- Te quiero. - me dijo él sin soltarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y un suspiro acompaño la sonrisa que se reflejo dn mi rostro al escucharle.

-Tambien te quiero. - susurre mientras él se acercaba a mi. Nos unimos en un beso unico, perfecto, uno que reflajaba todos los sentimientos que nos unían. Pocos segundos luego Draco me dejo poner mis pies nuevamente en el suelo, abri mis ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

\- Ven...sigueme. - me dijo Drqcl tirando de mi mano hacía la puerta de la sala.

\- ¿A donde vamos? - cuestione caminando tras el, los pasillos estaban desiertos inclusive no habia rastro de un solo fantasma.

\- ¿Siempre preguntas? - cuestiono Draco mientras corriamos por los pasillos.

\- Normalmente me dicen a donde me llevan. - comente con la respiracion algo acelerada.

\- Escondete. - me dijo Malfoy empujandome ligeramente trasnuna estatua, paso una pareja y luego de verles pasar seguimos corriendo hacia ¿Las afueras del castillo?

\- Hoy hay mas estrellas que nunca. - comento Draco mientras llegábamos al campo de Quiddich. La luna llena reposaba alla a lo lejos acompañada de centellares de estrellas.

\- Se ve hermoso. - comente mientras bajabamos las escaleras que nos permitirían llegar al campo.

\- Hermosa noche para... volar. - comento Draco, solto mi mano y comenzo a sacarse aquel saco crema, lo dejo sobre una de las gradas mas cercanas al campo y se acomodo la blanca corbata.

-Hermosa noche para permanecer en el suelo. - comente leyendo sus intenciones, Draco saco su varita y con un movimiento de la misma aparecio su escoba.

\- ¿Rechazaras un viaje con tu novio? - me pregunto extendiendo una mano hacía mi.

-En realidad detesto las alturas. - le dije mirando temerosa aquella escoba que sujetaba en su mano.

-Prometo volar suave, y te prometo que no te ocurrirá nada. - me dijo Draco sonriendo, me convenció su sonrisa, me convencio su mirada profunda.

\- Me has convencido. - susurre, el sonrio victorioso, le sujete de la corbata volviendo a llamar su atencion cuando estaba por darme la espalda.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - me pregunto sonriendo.

\- Nada, dejame adelante. - le dije depositando un beso sobre sus labios. El subio a la escoba tras de mi y elevo el vuelo. Senti cierto vertigo cuando comenzamos a subir pero sentir el abrazo del rubio me tranquilizaba.

-Noches como estas me recuerdan a mi madre, cuando tenia cinco se quedaba a dormir conmigo porque pensaba que los lobos salian en noches de luna llena. - me comento Draco mientras sobrevolaba el bosque prohibido.

\- Y...te asustabas...- comente girando levemente el rostro para mirar a Draco, el seguia con la vista en la luna.

\- Me preocupaba. - comentó él sonriendo, rode los ojos y volvi mi vista para observar las estrellas.

\- Esta cita a sido perfecta. - me atrevi a comentar luego de un largo silencio.

\- Y todavía tengo una ultima sorpresa.- me susurro el rubio comenzando a descender. Al bajar de la escoba Draco se apresuro a buscar su saco, le observe en silencio. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, un rato mas tarde se acerco hacia mi y sujeto mi mano.

\- No sabia tu talla de ropa y de zapatos así que...te compre esto. - me dijo Draco abriendo una caja que contenía una pulsera.

\- ¡Draco! Eso debe costar mas caro que toda la ropa que traigo encima.- comente algo nerviosa, el no tenia porque comprarme nada.

\- Es un regalo, no puedes rechazarlo.- sentencio sujetando la pulsera entre sus manos con la intención de colocármela.

\- No tenías que hacerlo. - susurre sonrojada.

\- No ha sido nada. - comente colocándomela.

\- Gracias. - susurre sujetando sus manos, el sonrió.

-Anda, ya es tarde. - comento Draco viendo la hora.

-Si, debería irme a la torre. - comente acomodándome el cabello tras la oreja nerviosamente.

\- Si. Te veré mañana. - me dijo el rubio depositando un beso en el dorso de mi mano derecha.

\- Buenas noches.- susurre depositando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Dulces sueños, castaña.- susurro Draco dándome un corto beso en los labios. Emprendí mi camino hacia la torre Griffindor con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso algo podría arruinar la noche?

\- ¡Es un mortifago demente, Ginny! ¡No puede gustarte!- aquel grito, proveniente de los labios de Ronald, fue lo primero que escuche al atravesar la puerta de la señora gorda y llegar a la sala común Griffindor.

"Te quiero no por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo."  
Gabriel García Márquez

* * *

Les ha gustado? Comentarios?

PD. Si te gusto el capitulo sigue la historia y deja un comentario...Besos.


	17. Capítulo 17

Hello!

¡Es un Mortifago!

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

El será salón estaba increíblemente escalofriante, una real fiesta de Hallowen. Por supuesto, no se sentía como las anteriores, además...mi deseo era irme a mi habitación en espera de recibir la contestación de Pansy. Como todos los años, el gran salón se lleno de alegría y júbilo, los estudiantes se mezclaban sin hacer distinciones por sus casas.

\- Iré a bailar... ¿Vienes?- me pregunto Abbot, luego de algunos minutos de desperdiciar su tiempor hablándome, realmente no le había estado prestando mucha atención, ese debía ser el motivo de su repentino mal humor. ¡No tenía cabeza para un baile en realidad!

\- Me quedare aquí.- sentencie sirviéndome más ponche, ella todo los ojos y se alejó a paso rápido y seguro. Había aceptado venir con ella porque estuvo insistiendo, y no porque lo desease.

Suspiré mientras barría el lugar con mis ojos, deseando en lo profundo de mi pecho que Pansy apareciese. ¡Era tonto! Me sentía el chico más tonto e idiota del mundo, ella debe estar feliz con su familia, comiendo pastel de queso y brindando; en cambio, yo aquí pensando en ella. Suspiré y me volví a servir más ponche, estaba algo aburrido, todos estaban acompañados. Harry había venido con Luna, fue muy gracioso escucharles hablar... Lunática era muy elocuente.

\- ¿Qué tal si bailamos?- le había dicho Luna a mi moreno mientras miraba con sus claros ojos como todos se movían por la pista.

\- ¿Bailar?- cuestionó Harry atragantándose, estaba por soltar una carcajada, pero me contuve.

\- Si, Harry, bailar...como las demás parejas.- susurró ella señalando a los demás.

\- Si, si, bailar...es solo que...- comenzó a balbucear Harry pasando nerviosamente una mano por sus alborotados cabellos.

\- No quiero que bailes bien, solo que bailes.- sentenció Luna girándose a mirar a mi amigo. Su rostro se puso tan rojo como mi cabello y nuevamente silencie a carcajada que amenazaba con escapar.

-Haremos el ridiculo...- susurró Harry

-Siempre lo hago...estoy acostumbrada.- comentó Luna, estaba por decir que estaba de acuerdo pero me contuve, en realidad no era el momento de interrumpirles.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Mira narggles! ¡Ven, Harry, están por allá!- sentenció Lunática sujetando el brazo de Harry y obligándole a seguirla. Mi amigo me miró, me guiñó un ojo y le siguió la corriente a Luna. ¡Ellos se entenderían!

Me quedé con Abbot luego que ellos se fueron, y ahora estoy solo con la mesa de ponche. ¡Genial! ¡Soy el único tonto en esta posición! Me pregunto ¿Como la estará pasando Hermione? ¡Esa picarona tendrá que contarme todo cuando llegue a la torre! Estaba por servirme otra copa de ponche cuando les vi a lo lejos. Mi pequeña besándose con aquel sin vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- exclamó Hermione atravesando la puerta de nuestra sala común . Estaba enojado, mi hermana era muy importante para mí, y quería lo mejor para ella. Ginny se encontraba delante de mi completamente roja de ira, junto a ella las gemelas Parvati me lanzaban miradas asesinas.

\- ¡Que Ginny sale con Nott! ¡Ese maldito mortifago! - exclamé enojado.

\- ¡No le llames maldito mortifago!- me dijo Ginny enojada, Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente y se llevó una mano a los labios. ¡Le había tomado desprevenida, eso estaba claro!

\- ¡Es lo que es! ¡Y probablemente está utilizandote!- volví a gritarle, Ginny me lanzo una mirada asesina, sus ojos se humedecieron y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto seguida de las gemelas.

Cerré los ojos y empuje una pila de libros que reposaba sobre la mesa junto a mi lado. Percibí la mirada indignada de Hermione al ver mi maltrato contra sus preciados amigos, pero la ignore. ¡Podrían cortarme en este instante y no sangraría! ¡Ella era mi Ginny, mi niña! ¡Mataría a Nott si le hacía daño! Me dejé caer al sillón y cubrí mi rostro conteniendo mi coraje.

\- Ron, fuiste duro con ella.- susurró Hermione sentándose a mi lado, sentí su peso en el sillón y una mano en mi espalda haciendo movimientos circulares en un intento de tranquilizarme.

\- Está saliendo con Nott.- intente justificarme.

\- Y que le grites no cambiará eso...conseguirás que se revele más.- me dijo Hermy mirándome con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿La felicito por su decisión?- cuestione bufando, Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- No, pero habla con ella sin insultar a Theodore. Si quieres...yo podría hablar con ella.- se ofreció mi amiga, suspiré y asentí.

-Démosle un espacio, ahora debe estar muy enojada.- me dijo Hermy.

\- Enojado estoy yo castaña, les vi besándose.- dije indignado, podría haberle roto la nariz a ese idiota ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Eso fue lo que hice!

\- No te has detenido a pensar que quizás Nott...- comenzó a decir Hermione, se detuvo cuando levante una ceja con cierto sarcasmo.

\- ¿Nott que?- cuestione

-Quizás él puede cambiar...- susurró Hermy

\- La gente como Theodore no cambia.- sentencie enojado, me cruce de brazos completamente seguro de mis palabras; Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiro antes de sujetar mi mano.

\- Pansy cambio...- susurró Hermione y se puso de pie, le sujete de inmediato.

-Pansy no es una mortifaga.- le dije obstinadamente.

\- Aun así ha cambiado...creo que estás exagerando un poco.- me dijo Hermione

\- ¿Estas de mi lado o con Ginny?- cuestione suspirando.

-Estoy en el medio. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero...también entiendo a Ginny; en el corazón no se manda Ronald...tu lo sabes.- me dijo Hermione dedicándome una cálida sonrisa, suspiré.

\- Ginny es mi niña...- susurre, no la quería con alguien como Theodore.

-Ginny...no es una niña Ron, es una mujer.- me dijo Hermione sentándose a mi lado nuevamente.

-Aún es una niña, Hermione...- sentencie obstinadamente.

-Quizás para ti será siempre una niña, pero no lo es.- me dijo Hermy

\- Pero hay más chicos...además de Nott.- sentencie cruzándome de brazos.

\- Habían mis chicos además de Malfoy...y mírame...- susurró Hermione, estaba sonrojada por sus palabras pero parecía segura de las mismas.

-Pero tú no eres Ginny.-susurré

\- Medítalo con tu almohada.- me dijo Mione depositando un beso en mi mejilla y levantándose.

\- Oye ¿Qué tal la cita?- cuestione arrojando a un lado el tema de Ginny. Hermione se sonrojó completamente, habían ocurrido muchas cosas a juzgar por su sonrojo.

\- Somos novios.- me dijo Hermione

\- ¡Están rapiditos! Oficialmente eres Hermione de Malfoy.- me burle guiñándole, ella se sonrojó aún más.

\- ¡Hablas con si estuviésemos casados!- exclamó ella sin esconder su sonrisa.

\- Algo me dice que pronto lo harán.- dije pícaramente, Hermione se sonrojó aún más.

\- ¿Y qué dices de la cita?- cuestione

\- Fue perfecta, Draco es perfecto.- susurró ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Babas por todos lados!- me burlé, ella se levanto, completamente roja.

\- ¡Me iré a dormir!- exclamó mientras yo me reía, Hermione no tardó en perderse camino a su habitación y yo me quedé sentado pensativo. Tendría que evaluar lo ocurrido en el gran salón con la almohada, quizás Harry opinaría igual que yo, le preguntaría cuando llegará .

Tenía planeado un interrogatorio extenso a mi amigo, pero pasadas las horas, luego de subir a mi cuarto, quedé dormido antes de que Harry hubiese llegado. La imagen de Pansy fue lo último qué pasó por mi subconsciente mientras estaba despierto en el silencio de mi cuarto. Desperté horas más tarde, el sol entraba intensamente por la ventana diciéndome que eran más de las diez, me desperecé y me senté. Tenía una extraña sensación de cansancio, pero no físico, suspiré y me asomé a mirar hacia la cama de Harry. El mosquitero seguía cerrado, lo que me daba a entender que el moreno seguía durmiendo.

Tenía algunos deberes que cumplir gracias a Mcgonagall, entre ellos redactar tres pergaminos sobre un conjuro...realmente no recuerdo el nombre del mismo, pero Mione a de saberlo. Tras un rápido aseo, salí del cuarto rumbo a la sala común, me paralicé al ver a Ginny sentada frente a la chimenea. No quería discutir con ella, y además aún no estaba seguro de si debía disculparme o si había tenido la razón al enojarme.

\- ¿Has visto a Mione?- le pregunte a Neville, el pelinegro jugaba ajedrez con Maclaggen.

-Dijo que tenía que salir.- me dijo Neville.

\- ¿No mencionó a donde?- cuestione mirando las jugadas.

-No, pero estaba hablando con Ginny...quizás le dijo.-comentó, suspiré pesadamente ante su comentario. ¡Al parecer no tendría más opción que hablar con Ginny! Di algunos pasos, mi hermana me vio, pero actuó como si no me hubiese visto. Me dejé caer junto a ella y lance un largo suspiro intentando llamar su atención, no hubo respuesta de su parte. ¡Era tan testaruda!

\- Ginny...- comencé a decir

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ron?- cuestionó, su voz era tranquila, estaba esperando a que me gritara, al parecer habia hablado con Hermione, era lo único que podría explicar su estado sereno.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde fue Mione?- interrogue.

-A la biblioteca, a hacer deberes.- respondió Gin.

-Gracias. Oye...siento mucho haberte hablado fuerte ayer...estaba enojado. Me equivoqué.- susurre tras repasarlo varias veces. Le haría caso a Hermione, por una vez en mi vida, quizás me ahorraba algunos problemas.

-Está bien, entiendo que desconfíes de Nott. Date la oportunidad de conocerlo...- me dijo Gin sujetando mi mano, la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

-Aún lo rechazo, pero no quiero estar mal contigo...dame tiempo.- le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente, ella rodo los ojos antes de asentir.

\- Te daré tiempo.- susurró Ginny.

\- Ten cuidado ¿Vale?- le dije poniéndome en pie, ella volvió a asentir. Me despedí de inmediato y salí de la torre rumbo a la biblioteca, con algo de suerte Mione estaría allí haciendo sus deberes y aprovecharía para que me hiciese los míos.

¡Bingo! Como esperaba, Mione está ubicada en una mesa, rodeada de muchos libros. Me saludó con un abrazo antes de preguntarme qué quería. Le expliqué, aceptó ayudarme, pero me advirtió que tendría que esforzarme, porque esta vez no haría todo mi trabajo. Luego de salir a buscar algo de comida, pase el día completo en la biblioteca con Hermione. Solo salimos de allí a cenar, percatándonos de la ausencia del rubio hurón en su mesa.

Luego de aquel descubrimiento Hermione se veía un tanto inquieta, pero siguió con sus deberes, eso sí, le escribió una carta al hurón que este no tardó en responder. Después de enviar la misma, se veía tranquila, incluso sonriente. Yo suspiré, Pansy aún no respondía mi carta y temo que el motivo sea que no quiere nada serio conmigo. Quizás solo quería una aventura después de todo.

El lunes muy temprano salimos de la sala común Griffindor. Harry nos estaba comentando que escucho a Blaise hablando con Astoria Greengrass de Slughorn. Parecía ser que el profesor, un poco más temprano esa mañana, había discutido con Draco Malfoy. Harry había salido muy temprano a la lechuzeria y por eso se había enterrado. ¡Yo estaba escuchado lo interesante de la conversación, pero otra parte de lo cerebro no dejaba de repetir que Pansy ya debía estar en el gran salón!

\- ¿Por que discutían?- cuestionó Hermione preocupada.

\- No lo sé, no dijeron el motivo.- contestó Harry.

\- Tendré que hablar con Draco entonces.- comentó Hermy pensativa, justo cuando atravesamos las enormes puertas que nos llevarían a nuestro comedor. Mis ojos viajaron de manera automática a la mesa Slytherin, una sonrisa afloró en mis labios cuando vi a aquella morena sentada allí.

Estaba junto a Astoria Greengrass comiendo, su semblante lucia serio, frío, pero esa fachada era normal cuando se encontraba con sus compañeros. Suspiré al saberla allí, sana y salva, ellla no me vio en ningún momento y yo tuve que seguir mi camino a la mesa; pero ya estaba planeando lo que haría para poder hablar con ella. Comi apresuradamente, vigilando a Pansy. Cuando ella se puso de pie me despedí torpemente y dije que me adelantaría al salón. Mis amigos no creyeron mis palabras, lo se por las miradas que me lanzaron, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

Salí del gran salón algunos segundos luego de Parkinson, ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando sali. Tome una gran respiración sintiendo los nervios a flor de pie y exclamé su nombre para detenerla. Conseguí mi misión, Parkinson se detuvo en seco, y algunos segundos después se giró a mirarme. Volví a tomar una larga respiración, necesitaba reunir mucho valor para decirle que le había extrañado y que me quedé esperando su respuesta.

\- Hola, Ron.- me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola... ¿Como pasaste Hallowen?- cuestione intentando soñar casual mientras subía los primeros escalones con el fin de alcanzarla.

-Aburrido, no hice nada.- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros.

-Acá fue aburrido también.- susurre rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Lo fue?- cuestionó sorprendida.

-Si, me hiciste falta...necesitaba alguien con quien discutir.- le dije lanzándole una guiñada, ella sonrió y levanto una ceja divertidamente.

-¿Te hice falta?- me preguntó burlonamente.

-Mucha en realidad...y me quedé esperando tu respuesta.- sentencie mirándola intensamente, por primera vez la vi enrojecer por completo y cambiar el rostro para no mirarme. Ella era hermosa, pero sonrojada se veía aún más bonita...aún más dulce...más delicada.

\- Cierto, tu carta. Lo siento, mi padre la vio y como no reconocía la lechuza la arrojó a la chimenea.- me dijo Pansy sonrojada, me enoje un poco. ¿Quien se creía ese hombre para hacer eso? Que fuese su padre no le daba derecho a violentar los desechos de Pansy... ¡Touche! ¡Así debió sentirse Ginny cuando golpeé a Nott!

-No la leíste entonces.- susurre nervioso, no sé si podría decírselo de frente, necesitaría un tiempo para preparar el discurso, luego otro tiempo para ensayarlo y un tiempo más para evaluar donde sería declamado.

-No, pero estás aquí. ¿Qué querías decirme?- me preguntó Pansy sonriendo.

-Yo quería...preguntar...- comencé a balbucear.

\- ¿Preguntar?- insistió Pansy

\- Preguntar si...- sentía las palabras atoradas en mi garganta era un sentimiento extraño.

\- Me tienes nerviosa pelirrojo, solo dilo.- me dijo ella riendo, que lo tomase tan a la ligera me ponía más nervioso aún.

\- Preguntar si habías llegado bien.- susurre, vencido ante el miedo que sentía al solo pensar en el rechazo. Además, nos llevamos bien, no quisiera arruinarlo diciéndole que lo que siento es muy fuerte. ¿Y si ella no está interesada en algo serio conmigo?

\- Ya sabes que si.- me dijo sonriendo, asentí nerviosamente.

-No saliste a perseguirme solo para preguntar eso ¿O si?- cuestionó Pansy elevando una ceja.

-No, realmente no.- sentencie antes de dar un paso más cerca, Pansy retrocedió.

-Podrían vernos...- me dijo mirando a todos lados, sujete su mano hasta que nos escondimos tras las escaleras.

\- Ya no nos ven.- sentencie sujetándola de la cintura ella dejó escapar una carcajada fresca, contagiosa que no tardó en llenar el lugar.

-También te extrañe, pelirrojo.- me dijo Pansy antes de besarme, un beso rápido y apresurado del cual no queríamos separarnos, apenas nos alejamos a respirar y volvíamos a unir nuestros labios en un beso acelerado...el timbre de clase consiguió que nos separásemos.

-Hay clases.- susurró Pansy divertida.

\- Tengo Pocciones con Slughorn...no me interesa.- sentencie encogiéndome de hombros.

\- A mí si, tengo defensa contra las artes oscuras con Snape.- me dijo Pansy alejándose. Sonrei bobamente cuando ella se apartó, deseaba estar con ella todos los días hasta que tuviésemos que separarnos por no tener más alternativa.

\- ¿Te veré más tarde?- interrogue nervioso.

\- Iré a volar esta noche, puedes venir conmigo.- me invitó Pansy con una sonrisa, también sonreí, completamente emocionado de pasar más tiempo con la morena.

\- Te veré en la noche entonces.- sentencie sonriendo, ella comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras y se perdió de mi vista.

\- Algún día serás mi novia.- susurre viéndola desaparecer de mi vista, me apresuré al salón de Slughorn sabiendo que estaría muy enojado cuando me viese llegar tarde.

¡Así fue! El profesor me lanzo una mala mirada e incluso nos resto puntos cuando me vio atravesar la puerta, yo no tarde en ubicarme con mis amigos quienes ya estaban comenzando a sacar los ingredientes para la poción que estaban preparando. Yo mejor no metería las manos, suelo arruinarlo todo cuando toco.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- me preguntó Mione cuando llegue junto a ellos.

\- Estaba hablando con Pansy.- explique fingiendo que miraba los instrumentos que íbamos a utilizar ya que el profesor nos miraba enojado.

\- Lo sabía.- susurró Harry acomodandose los espejuelos.

-Lo sabíamos.- le corrigió Hermione.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Slughorn?- cuestione cuando el profesor se alejó hacía otra mesa.

\- No sabemos, llegó de muy mal humor...quizás sea por su discusión con Malfoy.- comentó Harry.

\- ¿No le has preguntado a Draco porqué discutieron?- interrogue mirando al profesor por el rabo del ojo.

-No le he visto, no estaba en el desayuno.- explicó Hermione mientras colocaba unas gotas de un líquido rojo en la mezcla.

-Que extraño, no suele faltar al desayuno.- comente pensativo.

\- Le escribiré cuando salga de aquí, o le buscaré con el mapa del merodeador.- me dijo Hermione, su rostro reflejaba cierta preocupación, no la culpo, está claro que el rubio esta metido en asuntos turbios.

\- ¡Dejen de cuchillaer! ¡Quiero esa pócima para hoy!- exclamó Slughorn golpeando la mesa antes de sentarse, Hermione le miro asesinamente y siguió con la preparación a su ritmo ignorando las palabras de aquel hombre.

\- Le golpearía sino tuviese autocontrol."- murmurro Hermione entre dientes mientras cortaba unos ingredientes, Harry se encontraba leyendo aquel libro del tal príncipe mestizo y yo...bueno...yo les estaba mirando a ambos. Pasaríamos largo rato en esa misma actitud, y las constantes críticas de Slughorn no ayudarían en lo más mínimo.

"Ríe cuando puedas, discùlpate cuando debas,y deja ir lo que no puedes cambiar." Sapunar

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado?

Próximo capítulo: POV Draco Malfoy

PD: Si te gusto el capítulo no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario.

Besos...


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola!

Adrit126: Hola! Que bueno que te guste,,, gracias por comentar. Besos...

* * *

Capítulo: ¿Cómo se llama esto?

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

¿Valdrá la pena? Aquella pregunta azotaba mi cabeza cada cierto tiempo mientras pasaba mis ojos por cada uno de los integrantes de la orden de fénix. No confiaba completamente en ellos, y ellos no confiaban completamente en mi, lo sé, he usado mi legiminancia con algunos de ellos. Me lanzaron un batallón de preguntas, una detrás de la otra, y realmente ni siquiera estoy seguro de si las he contestado correctamente. Dumbledore estaba allí entre ellos, fue uno de los que no comento ni pregunto nada.

\- Sigue así, Malfoy. Estás siendo de utilidad.- me dijo Sirius golpeándome el hombro cuando termino la reunión, comenzaba a confiar en mí, y no sé si eso sea bueno o muy malo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, joven Malfoy?- cuestionó Dumbledore acercándose a mí luego de que la mayoría de los magos se hubieron ido. Realmente, yo deseaba irme a Hogwarts inmediatamente para poder ver a Hermione...desde el viernes en la noche no le he visto; apenas pude enviarle una carta avisándole que estos días tendría reunión con la orden. Ella comprendió por supuesto, mi come libros simplemente no puede negarse a sí misma, ella es bondadosa y comprensiva por naturaleza.

\- Claro.- susurre luego de pensarlo por largo tiempo.

\- Vamos a Hogwarts entonces.- sentenció Dumbledore y con un movimiento de su mano sujeto mi brazo antes de desaparecernos. Aparecimos en su oficina, instintivamente incline mis manos en mis rodillas por el vértigo que me causó la repentina desaparición.

-Te he observado, Draco.- comenzó a decir Dumbledore sentándose en su imponente silla. Guarde silencio a la expectativa, el director podría decir cualquier cosa, tanto negativa o positiva. Así que, cabe solo esperar que no fuese algo malo aquello que había observado. Le miré fijamente intentando penetrar en su mente, no solía utilizar mucho mis dotes aprendidos junto a Voldemort, así que no los controlaba muy bien.

-Intentas entrar a mi mente, Malfoy. Y no sé si lo haces por bien...o por mal. Pero también sé, que tú estás informado acerca de quién colocó el imperium en Katie.- dijo Dumbledore mirándome con serenidad, tranquilo.

\- No sé nada de eso.- sentencie evasivamente.

\- Estás mintiendo...y lo sabes.- susurró Dumbledore.

\- ¿Que ocurrirá con la persona que hechizo a Bell?- cuestione nervioso.

\- ¿Es importante eso?- me interrogó.

\- Sí, lo es.- respondí.

\- Lo enviaremos a prisión.- sentenció Dumbledore.

\- Bien.- sentencie dando un paso hacia la puerta.

\- Fue Theodore Nott ¿Cierto?- cuestionó Dumbledore, olvidaba que el también podía leer mi mente y que era tan bueno en eso como yo u otros mortifagos podríamos llegar a serlo.

\- Si lo sabe ¿Por qué me pregunta?- cuestione dándole la espalda.

\- Quería comprobar que tu fidelidad sigue perteneciendo a los mortifagos.- respondió Dumbledore.

\- No soy fiel a los mortifagos...- respondí apretando el gesto, extendí una mano hacía el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¿No es Theodore un mortifago?- insistió Dumbledore.

\- Si, pero no soy fiel a los mortifagos. Soy leal a Theodore.- sentencie e iba a abrir la puerta cuando sentí movimiento a mi espalda. Me giré esperando un hechizo para apresarme, probablemente mis palabras eran suficiente para decirle a la orden que sería enviado a Azkaban por tracción.

\- Ahora sé que eres de fiar, porque serás igual de leal a Hermione.- dijo el profesor de pie.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger en esto?- cuestione evasivamente y con mala cara.

\- Tiene mucho que ver, si nos traicionas a nosotros, la estás traicionando a ella. Y no eres capaz de eso ¿O si?- cuestionó el director.

\- Tengo que ir a cenar.- sentencie abriendo la puerta de golpe. No respondería esa pregunta, y él no tenía derecho a entrar a mi mente, no sé por cuanto tiempo lo ha estado haciendo, pero ha sido lo suficiente como para saber cosas que nadie debería saber. ¡Y ni siquiera me había percatado! Suelo reconocer cuando alguien quiere entrar a mi cabeza, es bastante vergonzoso no haberme percatado.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, como un clásico Lunes depresivo, de esos lunes que te llamaban a quedarte tirado en la cama y pasarte por encima al horario. Me encontraba algo cansado, además el frío de principios de Noviembre ya comenzaba a sentirse por los alrededores. Iba camino al gran salón, acomode mi polo negra de manga larga, e incluso sacudí las pelusas invisibles que se le habían adherido. Camino allá me encontré con Parkinson, mi morena venía saliendo del salón de Transformaciones.

\- Al fin apareces, pensé que también tendría que cenar sola.- me comentó con cierto tónico sarcástico mientras comenzaba a andar junto a mi.

\- Exageras un poco.- comente encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, y pensaba que te vería al llegar...en cambio me recibió la tonta de Astoria.- comentó Pansy rodando los ojos y con un ligero puchero.

\- Lo siento, estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos.- comente dándole un beso en la mejilla con el fin de tranquilizarla, Pansy me abrazo, recibí el abrazo, aunque me sorprendió la efusividad del mismo.

\- ¿Asuntos? ¿Discutir con Slughorn?- me interrogó la morena elevando una ceja. ¡Al parecer los chismes vuelan! No pensé que alguien fuese a enterarse de mi pequeña discusión con el profesor de pociones.

\- Slughorn está metiendo sus narices donde no le importa.- sentencie algo hastiado, ese profesor me tenía bastante cansado. ¡Solo deseaba no tener que verle nunca más!

\- Por cierto, cierta castaña pregunto por ti hace un rato.- me comentó Pansy.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Cuando la viste?- interrogue con cierta intensidad, deseaba verla, hablar con ella, pasar tiempo disfrutando de su olor a polvorientos libros y confirmarme una vez más que el olor a miel de su cabello me fascinaba.

\- Hace un rato, preguntó por ti, luego mencionó que tenía deberes.- me comentó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros cuando estábamos casi en la puerta del gran salón.

\- La biblioteca.- susurre pensativo, si tenía deberes, estaría metida en la biblioteca como una fiel ratita de biblioteca. Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios mientras Pansy abría la puerta del gran salón.

\- Pansy, iré a pedirle a los elfos que me preparen algo para llevar. Tendrás que comer sola.- le dije antes de escapar de su mirada acusadora.

Jamás había entrado al cuarto de los elfos, primeramente porque no es lugar para un sangre pura. Pero tenía hambre y no deseaba entrar al gran salón a enfrentar los tontos comentarios sobre mi discusión con Slughorn. Está solo conseguirían atrasarme, así que recurrir a que los elfos me den algo de comida para llevar parecía una idea demasiado tentadora para ser rechazada.

\- ...si lo quiero para llevar.- le dije al elfo de fea nariz puntiaguda y extensos ojos que me miraba con cierto respeto.

\- Señorito Malfoy, tiene algún otro deseo.- preguntó un elfo de extraña vestimenta roja, tenía la nariz un poco más chata que los demás y unos enormes ojos verdes. Se encontraba limpiando una mesa con un viejo y feo trapo. Pasee mis ojos por sus acciones y no pude evitar pensar en el P.E.D.D.O de Hermione.

Durante años yo había encabezado la lista de personas en oposición a dicha plataforma, por supuesto, apoyado en los fundamentos de mi familia de que los elfos eran simples esclavos sin derecho. Ahora siendo novio de la fundadora de dicha organización no sé si debería intentar, hasta cierto límite, comprender su proyecto. ¡Eso sería en otro momento! Cuando estuviese mentalmente preparado para no repudiar a los elfos.

\- Nada.- susurre sujetando la funda de comida que aquel elfo cocinero me brindó. Mientras caminaba a la biblioteca iba comiendo mi cena, por supuesto, me detuve fuera de la misma a terminar de comer. ¡Entrar con comida sería un intento de suicidio y mi novia sería la primera en intentar matarme!

Al entrar a la biblioteca recorrí en silencio los pasillos, me dirigí al rincón aquel que solíamos compartir ella y yo. Para sorpresa mía, no estaba allí. Arrugue el gesto mientras recorría con cierta insistencia aquella mesa. ¿No estaba haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca?

\- ¿Busca a la señorita Granger?- me preguntó Pince

\- No.- respondí automáticamente, lo más seco que pude; estaba por retirarme cuando escuche aquellos débiles silbidos que tarareaban una canción desconocida. Era una voz dulce, inocente...una voz perfecta.

Me asomé rápidamente al lugar de donde procedía el sonido, algunas estanterías hacia atrás, bastante escondidas y casi llegando a la zona prohibida. Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios al ver a Hermione allí, de pie delante de los libros. ¡Como siempre! Mi amada come libros. Hermione sostenía dos tomos enormes en sus manos e estaba intentando agarrar el otro mientras silbaba inconscientemente.

\- Si gustas algo de ayuda.- susurre pegando mi pecho a su espalda y extendiendo mi mano por encima de la suya para ayudarle a sujetar él libro. De manera automática mi castaña se movió y me pego un puño en la nariz, luego me observó espantada.

¿Qué si me dolió? Me hizo recordar años atrás, cuando luego de indignarse, gritarme, decirme que no me tenía miedo, estampo un puño en mi rostro y me envió al suelo. ¡Vaya que tenía un puño sólido! Por un instante me hizo desear no haber interrumpido su momento Hermione-libros.

\- Draco, lo siento, lo siento, me espantaste.- me dijo Hermione mirándome asustada. Yo me había llevado una mano al rostro olvidando agarrar el libro que intentaba alcanzar.

\- ¿Te lastime?- insistió sujetando la mano con la cual cubría mi rostro, moví mi mano e intente sonreír. ¡Creo que me ha fracturado el huesito de la nariz!

\- Estoy bien...- susurre descubriéndome el rostro para que ella comprobase que seguía preservando todos mis miembros. Estaba nerviosa, en otra circunstancia jamás me hubiese golpeado; o eso creo...no me había esperado esa reacción.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- volvió a repetir ella agarrando más firmemente los dos libros que sujetaba cerca su pecho y acercándose a mirar mi rostro más de cerca; retrocedí nervioso y ella arrugo el gesto confundida. La quería cerca, pero con Slughorn al acecho y Dumbledore con extraños comentarios prefería reducir la posibilidades de que nos hallen en una posición comprometedora.

\- Me dijo Pansy que me buscabas.- le dije, parecía algo confundida, pero se limitó a sonreír y extender una de sus mano para sujetar mi brazo. Su mano se posó sobre la tela negra de mi polo de manga larga; una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

\- Me dijeron que tuviste un problema con Slughorn. Además, no te vi en el desayuno.- me explicó ella, su mano bajo hasta sujetar una de mis manos y sus ojos color caramelo seguían el movimiento de sus dedos; los cuales se entrelazaban con los míos.

-No he tenido unos días muy buenos.- susurre mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, trace un camino hasta el rostro de Hermione y ella no tardó en sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Ya extrañaba hablar contigo.- me dijo acercándose unos centímetros , barrí nuestro alrededor rápidamente comprobando que estuviésemos completamente solos. Me acerqué otro poco mientras llevaba una de mis manos hasta su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto de mi mano.

\- También te extrañe...- susurre antes de mover mi mano a su cuello y con la otra acomodar un trozo de cabello tras su oreja. Ella seguía mis acciones con sus ágiles ojos, me miraba intensamente. Extrañamente...hoy se veía más hermosa que otros días...

Quizás otro diría que era simplemente la fachada común y corriente de Hermione Jean Granger, pero para mí no lo era. Vestía aquellos común es jeans acompañados de una de sus extrañas camisas de líneas y su cabello estaba alborotado. ¡Muy alborotado en realidad! Aún así...se veía hermosa. Aquellas dos gotas de caramelo me miraban de una forma que me hacía desear abrazarla y besarla por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Slughorn?- me pregunto en una voz apenas perceptible, mientras una de sus manos jugaba de manera distraída con el borde inferior de mi polo negra, de manera inconsciente sus dedos rozaron en cierto momento la parte baja de mi estómago pero ella no se dio por enterrada...su simpleza e inocencia la hacía aún más hermosa.

\- Se molesto porque no quise ayudarle...con un asunto.- susurre evadiendo su mirada, mientras menos informada estuviese sobre ese asunto más segura estaría. Mi castaña elevó una ceja y tiro levemente de mi camisa acercándome más a ella.

\- ¿Un asunto?- insistió, suspiré y sonreí. Olvidaba que estaba hablando con Hermione "necesito saberlo todo" Granger.

\- Si, una encomienda de ya sabes quién.- comente restándole importancia.

\- ¿Qué encomienda?- volvió a insistir, tendría que darle cierto mérito por su terquedad y obstinación.

\- Te diré luego, cuando sea un lugar seguro.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente, ella rodo los ojos en un principio, pero suspiro resignada. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a detenerse en mi, con aquel brillo característico,por primera vez desde que la conozco, me pregunté cómo se sentiría escuchar los pensamientos de la castaña. ¡Por supuesto que no invadiría su privacidad de dicha manera!

\- ¿Qué piensas?- me interrogó Hermione llevando una mano a mi mejilla, negué con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír...era mucha la tentación que me venía cuando pensaba en utilizar mis dotes con la castaña.

\- Es una cosa insignificante.- susurre sonriendo.

\- No creo que lo sea, pero si no confías en mí...- comenzó a decir Hermione, rodé los ojos sin evitar reírme. ¿De dónde sacaba ese tipo de ideas?

\- Confió en ti, castaña. Realmente es algo insignificante, una idea que me vino.- le explique encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Llevó unas horas bastante horribles, he estado muy preocupada por ti rubio desteñido... y no quieres contarme nada.- me dijo dejando todo el contacto que había tenido conmigo y sujetando con ambas manos los libros. Jamás la había visto en aquella actitud. ¿Hablaba enserio?

\- Escucha, no es que no quiera contarte nada es que...- comencé a decir.

-Nadie viene a la biblioteca a esta hora Draco, puedes hablar sin preocupaciones.- me dijo con cierta terquedad mientras sus ojos me estudiaban, y sus manos abrazaban los dos libros a su pecho.

\- Te quiero.- le dije robándole un corto beso, la tome por sorpresa, tanto que incluso dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y sus manos inconscientemente apretaron más los libros que sostenía. Sonreí ante su manera de reaccionar, se veía muy linda con aquel rostro de sorpresa. Me acerqué lentamente y ella mojo sus labios mientras seguía mis acciones, una sonrisa afloró en mis labios.

\- ¿Y mi súper beso luego de tanto tiempo ?- me pregunto ella ligeramente sonrojada, pero sin dejar de sonreír, me incline hacia ella sin esconder la sonrisa coqueta que afloró en mi rostro.

\- ¿Por que no me besas tú?- cuestione juguetonamente y ella se puso aún más roja, estaba sonrojada al extremo y mordió nerviosamente su labios inferior. Probablemente completamente ajena a lo linda que se veía al llevar acabo aquella acción.

\- No juegues así...- me dijo escondiendo la mirada.

\- ¿Nunca vas a besarme por iniciativa propia? Así de la nada.- le pregunte llevando una mano a su mejilla.

\- Ya te he besado.- me dijo ella sonrojada, seguía escondiendo ligeramente su mirada.

\- Solo respondes a mis besos...pero está bien...me gusta besarte.- le dije bajando mis manos a su cintura para atraerla hacía mi, ella dio un salto nuevamente, entre nerviosa y sorprendida y volvió a aferrarse a los libros. Deseaba tomar aquellos dos tomos y arrojarlos al suelo para que aquellas delicadas manos estuviesen libres.

\- Me gusta que me beses.- me dijo mientras yo me acercaba a ella y terminaba con el espacio que nos separaba. Hermione respondió lo beso con intensidad, pero con dulzura, aún así sus manos en ningún momento soltaron sus libros, cuando me aleje la vi agarrada fieramente a aquellos dos tomos con los ojos cerrados.

\- Slughorn intentará colocarle otra trampa a Dumbledore para asesinarle.- comente pasando una mano por mi cabello; ella arrugo gesto preocupada.

\- ¿Por eso discutieron?- me pregunto en voz baja.

\- El quería que le ayudara con eso. Dije que no y...ya sabes...comenzó a decir que tengo algo contigo, que soy un traidor, que me estará vigilando. Me enoje y le advertí que le delataría con todos si seguía persiguiéndome...iríamos ambos a Azkaban por tradición.- le comenté a Hermione encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Pero tu no eres un traidor.- susurró Hermione mirándome evaluativamente, parecía querer descifrarme por completo.

\- En realidad lo soy.- susurre girándome, pasarme al bando de la orden, de Potter y de todos ellos, era traicionar a mi familia, traicionar mis convicciones, traicionarme hasta cierto punto, a mí mismo.

\- Solo estás tomando las mejores decisiones.- me dijo Hermione, sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré a mirarla. Ella me dedico una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Debo irme...tengo que enviar unas cartas.- le dije a Hermione lanzando una mirada al reloj lejano. Ella suspiró y asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?- me preguntó con cierta trizteza, realmente odiaba que todo fuese así, como en secreto...ella es lo que más que amo, desearía decírselo a todos, pero no la arriesgaría de tal forma.

\- Te escribiré, sera mejor tener más cuidado, Slughorn ya se está imaginando que nos estamos encontrando en la sala multipropósitos.- le dije acariciándole la mejilla, ella volvió a asentir.

\- No dejes de comunicarte de todos formas.- me advirtió.

\- Te escribiré todos los días, y me verás en clase, bonita.- le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

\- Ten cuidado.- me pidió, me limité a asentir y volví a darle un beso antes de salir de entre aquellas estanterías rumbo a la sala común Slytherin.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con cierta parsimonia, uno tras el otro, le escribía cartas a Hermione cada noche. Ella siempre respondía con emoción y enviándome besos...yo solía imaginarla sonrojada frente a su ventana cuando recibía mis cartas, algunas un tanto más coquetas que otras. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, Hermione cada día tardaba más en responder, y cuando tenía tiempo me decía que estaban investigando a un tal príncipe mestizo y parecían estar por descubrir de quién se trataba.

Continúe con mis reuniones con la orden, y alguna que otra discusión con Slughorn. El profesor ya no solía verme por los pasillos del séptimo piso así que no tenía como acusarme, de vez en cuando me pillaba lanzando miradas hacia la mesa Griffindor una sonrisa diabólica se reflejaba en su rostro. Llego mediados de diciembre, y solo había visto a Hermione en los salones u en el gran salón. De vez en cuando me escabullía a la biblioteca a robarle un beso; lo único que no había previsto fue lo que ocurrió aquel día. ¡Estaba preparado para todo tipo de ataques, e incluso ataques de cualquier persona, menos de ella! El día antes de irnos a las vacaciones de navidad, sería un día que jamás olvidaría.

Era medio día cuando me encontré a Ronald camino al campo de Quiddich, le pregunte por la castaña y él se limitó a contestar "Haciendo deberes". No hacía falta más respuesta para saber que si deseaba verla debía ir a la biblioteca. En la misma habían algunas personas, pero solo eran algunos HUplepuffs o Ravenclaws, nada peligroso ni fuera de lo normal. Me detuve delante de la mesa de Hermione, pero no había rastro de ella, sus cosas reposaban sobre la mesa simétricamente colocadas. Gire sobre mis pies buscando una cabellera castaña hasta que mis ojos fueron a dar con los de la señora Pince.

\- ¿Busca a la señorita, Granger?- me preguntó Pince con los espejuelos en el puente de la nariz. Suspiré, no perdía nada diciendo que si, al final, era solo Pince.

\- Si. ¿Dónde está?- cuestione

-Último pasillo a la derecha.- me dijo señalando el camino antes de volver a adentrarse en su lectura. Atravesé el lugar con rapidez, moría por estar a solas con ella, llevábamos algún tiempo sin vernos. Y luego de hoy no volvería a verla hasta enero.

Doble en el pasillo y me paralicé al ver como a medio pasillo Hermione sujetaba repentinamente a Neville Longbotton y le besaba intensamente. Sentí un peso enorme sobre mis hombros, y un calor en mi estómago. Sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a hervir, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como mi corazón se detenía por completo. Aquel beso intenso, fogoso, duro algunos segundos, luego ella se separó algo agitada. Me moví, haciendo más ruido del necesario y ella se giró a mirarme. Por un instante su rostro no reflejó nada, pero luego, como si volviese en si, miro a Neville, quien aún le sujetaba de la cintura y le empujó.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, se miró a si misma, como si ella tampoco comprendiese lo que acababa de ocurrir. No me había ido porque estaba paralizado, pero cuando la vi dar un paso hacia mí, con la intención de decir algo, retrocedí de manera inconsciente. De entre todas las cosas que podías hacerle a un Malfoy para herirle, aquella era la más baja. Y principalmente, porque yo a ella la amaba.

\- Draco...te juro que no se lo que hice...- me dijo Hermione mirándome.

-Me besaste.- dijo Neville dos pasos por detrás, entre sorprendido, asustado e incrédulo. Ella lo miró enojada. Yo le miré con odio, deseando golpearle hasta que todo el enojo que sentía se disipará, pero solo volví a mirar a Hermione y salí corriendo de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Espera!- gritó Hermione a mis espldas, pero jamás logró alcanzarme...

Continuará...

"Yo tampoco sé cómo vivir, estoy improvisando"

* * *

¿Qué e les pareció? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Por qué creen que Hermione beso a Neville? ¿Como arreglaran esto? ¿Esperarán volver de las vacaciones navideñas?


	19. Capítulo 19

¡Hola! 

**Adrit126** : ¡Hola! Jajaja un hechizo es la opción más probable XD jajaja Slughorn XD bueno pues arreglar las cosas...se ve un poco lejano por ahora jejeje XD Besos, espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **MARUVTA** : ¡Hey! Estoy bien y tuu! Jajaja hechizada creo que es bastante obvio XD ¿Cuanto crees que tarde el rubio en perdonarla? Jajaja besos, nos leemos, que bueno leerte :D

 **Damlunaely** : ¡Hola! ¡Hechozada! Creo que todos llegaron la misma conclusión jejeje tienes razón, se avecinan momentos duros para todos, pero no pudo decir que se arreglaran antes de las vacaciones XD tendrás que leerlo jejeje besos.

 **Largo Paréntesis**

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

El frío en el castillo me obligaba a permanecer en las mazmorras frente a la chimenea. Deseaba salir a volar, o a caminar por los jardines, pero tras la inmensa ola de nieve desistí de mis deseos. Me encontraba frente a la chimenea, sentada en posición india, observando cómo aquellas intensas llamas consumían la madera y pensando en Weasley. Las llamas me recordaban al pelirrojo, aunque es normal, últimamente todo me recordaba a mi amor.

Mediados de diciembre jamás había llegado con tanta rápidez, pero este año había sido diferente, quizás el problema era que no deseaba irme a casa y por eso sentía que los días corrían con demasiada prisa. Estás últimas semanas han sido perfectas, he visto a Weasley casi todos los días; nuestra relación es extraña, pero debo admitir que prefiero esto a nada. Llegue a pensar que el pelirrojo sentía algo más fuerte por mí, pero por más que he esperado, él jamás ha insinuado que desee ser algo más que mi ¿amante? ¡Me resigne!

Estaba pensando en Ronald cuando escuché un ruido extraño, me giré a mirar y vi a Draco atravesar el lugar corriendo. Parecía realmente alterado, no se detuvo a saludarme, tampoco se detuvo cuando, tras chocar con un compañero, este le dijo que viera por dónde iba. Mi rubio siguió su camino hacía su cuarto sin más, me levante de mi lugar preocupada y fui tras él; no debía subir al cuarto de los chicos, era prohibido, pero no sería la primera vez que rompería dicha regla. Apresure mis pasos para alcanzar a Draco, no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina al muchacho que seguía murmurando entre dientes, este pareció asustarse porque bajo la mirada.

\- ¡Draco!- le llame tocando la puerta con insistencia. Tardó algunos minutos en contestar, estaba por gritar nuevamente cuando le escuche.

\- ¡Quiero estar solo!- gritó enojado, no solía hablarme de aquella manera. Corrección, solo me había hablado de aquella manera una vez en su vida. El día aquel que llegó con la marca tenebrosa y le pregunté porque utilizaba camisa de manga larga en verano.

\- Draco abre.-insistí

\- ¡Ya me has escuchado!- exclamó aún más enojado.

\- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, abre la puerta o te golpearé cuando consiga entrar!- sentencie, escuche movimiento adentro y algunos segundos luego la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Draco se dejó ver, tenía el cabello alborotado y el semblante frío y distante; le miré a los ojos, pero lo vi lejos, le vi perdido...exactamente igual que aquel día a mediados de verano. Aquel día cuando me gritó "¡Soy un maldito mortifago!" Y luego cayó de rodillas llorando y golpeando el suelo. Está vez no habían lágrimas, pero su mirada solo reflejaba un dolor extremo, uno que me llegó a lo profundo del pecho. Sabiendo que no se movería del pórtico de la puerta, di un paso y lo abrace.

Permaneció gélido en un inicio, no hubo respuesta durante algunos segundos, pero si algo sabía, era que él necesitaba aquel abrazo. Pasado algún tiempo, él me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó, me abrazo fuerte, como aquel día. Volví a sentirle cerca, sabía que si le miraba a los ojos, la lejanía y la frialdad ya habría desaparecido. Pase mis manos por su espalda en un intento de que se sintiese apoyado, y luego me aleje. Al mirar sus ojos, volví a hallarlos vacíos, y me preocupe... ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- Draco... ¿A quién mató?- le pregunte acariciando su mejilla, él dejó salir una sonrisa, una que no me gustaba, una que estaba carente de alegría.

\- A mi, por idiota.- sentenció con cierto enojo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestione.

\- Que soy un estupido, mientras yo estaba aquí desviviéndome por ella, enviándole cartas todos los días, ella estaba besándose con otro. ¡Y luego me decía que no respondía mis cartas porque estaba ocupada averiguando sobre el tal príncipe ese! ¡Era mentira!- me dijo enojado, herido, su voz temblaba ante él coraje.

\- ¿Hablas de Granger?- cuestione sorprendida.

\- ¡Si, esa sangre sucia me tomo el pelo!- exclamó. Y supe en ese instante que estaba respirando por la herida que recién le habían abierto, porque en otra circunstancia jamás le hubiese llamado sangre sucia a aquella por la cual daría su vida.

\- No sé qué ocurrió...pero debes tranquilizarte.- le dije sujetando sus manos.

\- Solo fui un juego para ella, Pansy. Probablemente quería sacarme información.- me dijo respirando aceleradamente, probablemente, producto del enojo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Dime qué ocurrió.- insistí, no comprendía que estaba pasando.

\- La ha ido a buscar a la biblioteca y la he hallado besando a Longbotton. ¡Es una actriz! Cuando yo le pedía que me besara se ponía roja como si fuese una santa, pero a Longbotton se le arrojó encima como...como una...- renunció a sus palabras, aún seguía enojado, pero comenzaba a caer en sus cabales.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?- cuestione, esa descripción que acababa de darme no respondía a la Hermione "come libros" Granger que conozco.

\- Pansy, acabó de verlos...en vivo y a todo color...- me dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Y no piensas pedirle una explicación?- interrogue.

\- ¿Yo pedir una explicación? ¡Para nada! Por mí, que se vaya con Longbotton y que sean muy felices...se arrepentirá luego, al ver lo que ha perdido.- sentenció; el orgullo Malfoy, mi amigo no conseguiría nada bueno si no se doblegaba un poco.

\- Quizás Longbotton la beso desprevenidamente.- intente razonar.

\- Ella le beso Pansy, le vi.- insistió él con firmeza.

-Yo la mato.- exclamé indignada. ¿Como se atrevía a hacerle eso a mí rubio?

\- Para mi ya está muerta, despídeme que me voy.- sentenció Draco, entonces fui consciente de que en el pórtico estaba su baúl.

\- ¿Qué te vas? ¿No se supone que el día de partir es mañana? - cuestione sorprendida.

\- Era mañana, pero ya le escribí a mi padre que iré antes.- me dijo el rubio. Entonces por eso había tardado en responderme, no podía creer la velocidad a la cual se movía su cerebro.

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?- cuestione impresionada ante su rapidez.

\- Hace un rato, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. No me arriesgaré a que Granger me encuentre y quiera darme explicaciones. - sentenció el rubio.

\- Porque terminarías perdonandola.- susurre

\- Necesito estar lejos de aquí.- susurró Draco bajando la mirada.

-Dumbledore no te dejará salir...- le advertí.

-Joven Malfoy.- la potente voz de Snape nos sobre salto.

\- Recibiré un castigo.- murmuré girándome, Draco solo levanto el rostro hacía el profesor.

\- Dumbledore me dijo que necesitará que le lleve a su casa antes de tiempo, acompáñeme.- le dijo Snape, a mi simplemente me lanzo una mirada asesina.

\- Nos vemos morena, te veré en navidad.- me dijo Draco depositando un beso en mi frente y caminando hacía Snape. Le seguí con la mirada y minutos luego salí corriendo hacía fuera de las mazmorras. Por un instante, estuve a punto de enojarme con Granger, pero...debía haber una explicación a todo este mal rollo.

Subí las escaleras apresuradamente, a medio camino me encontré con la sabelotodo. Al verme apresuró su paso, parecía agitada y preocupada. Prácticamente había bajado las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar frente a mí se detuvo. Estuve a punto de ceder ante el enojo que me produjo ver a mi rubio tan lastimado, pero me contuve.

-Dame un motivo para no golpearte.- le dije guardando la distancia, ella rodo los ojos.

\- Necesito hablar con Draco, por favor dime dónde se metió.- me pidió ella ignorando mis palabras. Parecía realmente apurada, quizás por eso Draco había salido huyendo, sabía que la leona lo hallaría aunque se escondiera en las mazmorras. Y algo me decía que no solo le hallaría, la intensidad de su mirada dejaba ver que lograría incluso que la perdonara.

\- Él no está en Hogwarts- le dije, medio mentira, medio verdad. El debía estar saliendo del castillo junto a Snape en este preciso instante.

\- ¿Cómo que no está en Hogwarts?- cuestionó sorprendida.

\- Se fue, no quiere verte. ¿Qué le hiciste?- cuestione, deseando conocer ambas versiones. Ya tenía la de Draco, en la cual Hermione era una terrible mujer que había jugado con sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Soy un estupida!- exclamo ella cubriéndose el rostro.

\- Entonces es verdad ¿Besaste a Longbotton?- cuestione.

\- ¡No! Ósea, si. ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!- exclamó frustrada y sujeto con ambas manos su cabello. Debo admitir que al ver su desesperación comencé a experimentar cierta compasión hacía ella, y a dudar de que fuese capaz de traicionar de aquella forma a mi rubio.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Todo bien?- la voz de Ron consiguió que ambas mirásemos hacía algunas escaleras por debajo, el pelirrojo no tardó en acercarse confundido y preocupado.

-No, todo está mal.- sentenció la castaña, Ronald le abrazó al ver que se hallaba desesperada, la mire con cierto recelo; si había besado a Longbotton podría intentar tener algo con mi pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestionó Ron.

-Tú amiga aquí presente, se beso con Longbotton.- explique, la castaña me lanzo una mirada asesina mientras Ron abría enormemente los ojos.

\- Ronald, no recuerdo qué ocurrió. Parkinson, sé que en este instante piensas que no merezco hablar con Draco, pero te juro que yo a ese tonto obstinado lo amo...jamás le haría daño. ¡No se porque bese a Longbotton!- exclamo la castaña, Ron la abrazo con más fuerza, la sinceridad de sus palabras y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos me convencieron.

-Imperium...quizás estabas bajo un imperium o bajo otro hechizo controlador.- comente pensativa.

\- ¿Quién le arrojaría un hechizo a Mione?- cuestionó Ronald.

-No lo sé...- susurre, habían muchas personas que la odiaban, así que la lista sería interminable.

\- Parkinson ¿Realmente Draco se fue?- cuestionó Hermione esperanzada.

-Si, lo siento, él ...realmente estaba enojado. Pero hablaré con él, intentare convencerle de que estabas hechizada...no sé si me crea; tú lo has dicho...es muy obstinado.- le dije a la castaña intentando consolarla hasta cierto punto, pero advirtiéndole que sería muy complicado que mi rubio le volviese a hablar sin antes no estar conpletamente seguro de que ella no había besado a Longbotton por deseo propio.

\- Gracias...- susurró Granger y sin decir nada subió las escaleras corriendo, Ron me observó durante algunos segundos parecía querer decirme algo, pero luego se fue corriendo tras Hermione. Yo les vi subir las escaleras a ambos en silencio.

No pude despedirme del pelirrojo, me fui a casa al día siguiente; en el transcurso de ir a casa no vi al trío, me limité a estar sola. En casa todo estaba igual, mami estaba en cama, era el motivo por el cual en la fiesta de Hallowen había venido a casa. Mi padre no me recibió, él se encontraba en una reunión cuando llegue, solo el elfo de la casa estuvo de pie esperándome. ¡Aquello no me animaba en lo más mínimo!

Pude visitar a Draco días más tarde, pero no me permitió mencionar a la castaña. Cuando iba a decir su nombre me lanzaba una mirada enojada y cambiaba el tema. Llegado el primero de enero me percaté de que, aunque seguía dolido, mi rubio ya no estaba enojado, porque leyó un articulo sobre el trío sin arrojar el periódico a la basura. No me agradaba mucho estar en casa de Draco, porque solía estar invadida de mortifagos desde un tiempo para aca...Draco me dijo que sus padres ofrecieron la casa a Voldemort y era como quien dice el nido de los mortifagos.

\- Mañana regresamos a Hogwarts.- comente pasando mis ojos por el dibujo que Draco llevaba acabo, era una réplica de Hermione, pero no me atreví a comentar nada. No habíamos hablado de ella desde que mencione su nombre y mi amigo se fue de mi casa y no me volvió a hablar durante días.

\- Si, emocionante.- comentó con cierto sarcasmo.

\- ¿Un error mata el amor?- cuestione sin mirarle, intentando abarcar el tema sutilmente. Él amaba a aquella come libros desde que tengo recuerdos y no puedo creer que simplemente la borrase del mapa por un pequeño desliz.

\- El amor no muere...la confianza si.- respondió él, por el rabillo del ojo le vi pasar la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla del dibujo que hacía. Seguía igual de enamorado que el primer día, y la seguiría protegiendo pese a que su orgullo Malfoy le impidiese acercarse a ella. Lo veía en la forma que observaba dicho dibujo, y aunque el dolor nublaba sus ojos...siempre había en ellos un destello del amor más puro que un Malfoy hubiese experimentado.

\- ¿Saldrás huyendo si la menciono?- cuestione, necesitaba saber a qué abstenerme, en los últimos días no la había mencionado por miedo a que mi rubio se fuese enojado y no deseara hablarme.

-No...- respondió.

\- Hable con ella el día que te fuiste.- susurre, evaluando sus reacciones.

\- Cambie de opinión, mejor cambiemos el tema.- sentenció cerrando de golpe la libreta en la cual dibujaba y poniéndose en pie, rodé los ojos. ¡Me desesperaba su actitud, era como un niño!

\- Sabes que mañana estará en el tren, y sabes que intentará hablarte, y sabes que si consigue hablarte...

-Pansy...Granger no conseguirá hablarme, porque mi padre me llevará a Hogwarts, no tomaré el tren.- me dijo sentándose en la alfombra de mi casa, mi gato negro subió sobre el rubio y este le acarició pensativo. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaba huyéndole, la situación era divertida, pero a la vez era bastante preocupante.

\- ¿Piensas huirle de por vida?- cuestione algo enojada. ¡Solo había sido un estúpido beso! ¡No es como si la hubiese hallado teniendo relaciones con Longbotton!

\- No suena mal.- sentenció sin mirarme, rodé los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud de escuincle de segundo año.

-Ese no es el Draco Malfoy que conozco.- exclamé cruzándome de brazos. ¡Ese no era en lo absoluto mi Draco!

\- Acostúmbrate.- sentenció cortante, rodé los ojos, deseaba cogerlo por la oreja y obligarlo a entrar en razón. Y también deseaba que Hermione llegase, le diese dos buenos golpes y le obligará a escucharle. Aunque la castaña no haría eso, no es tan impulsiva ni tan extrema como nosotros ¿O sería capaz?

\- Actúas como un cobarde.- le dije enojada, me puse de pie, él levantó la mirada y suspiro.

\- No estoy listo para hablar con ella.- susurró bajando la mirada. Un deje de tristeza le acompañó la voz, me senté junto a él pasando mi mano por su espalda mientras el seguía acariciando a mi gato. ¡Oh, Malfoy, sentía tanta pena por el!

\- ¿Por qué no?- interrogue.

-Porque la amo Pansy...pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que me hizo.- me dijo mi rubio pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Lo tenía metido en la cabeza, no en el corazón, eran sus ideales los que le impedían salir corriendo de esta casa e ir a buscar a la come libros.

\- Sé que no es fácil, pero ella no estaba en sus cabales cuando beso a Longbotton.- intente explicarle, el rodó los ojos. ¡No me creía!

\- ¿Eso te dijo? ¿No tenía una mejor excusa?- cuestionó mi rubio poniéndose en pie, sabía que no me creería. "Estaba bajo un imperium", muchas compañeras habían utilizado esa excusa para ponerle los cuernos a sus novios; y Draco lo sabía.

\- ¿Por qué no usas tu legeremencia con ella? Así sabrás si dice la verdad.- le dije, no se me ocurría otra idea, estoy convencida de que la castaña dice la verdad.

-No puedo entrar a su mente así como asi, Pansy. La respeto...aunque no se lo merezca.- me dijo volviéndose a tumbar junto a mi gato. ¡Y la seguía amando como el primer día! ¡Argh! ¡Deseo entrar en su cabeza y hacerle razonar!

\- Habla con ella, si quieres no tiene que ser mañana, pero habla con ella.- le pedí.

-Lo hare, pero dame tiempo.- me dijo y cerró los ojos, sabía que decía la verdad, lo haría, no mañana, pero lo haría. Suspiré y le abrace, escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, él me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Draco, quizás no me creas, pero...Granger te ama...jamás jugó contigo.- le dije en un susurro, no respondió, pero le tembló el cuerpo por completo. Las palabras estaban actuando correctamente en su cuerpo, espero que llegado a Hogwarts se decida por ir a hablar con Granger.

La mañana siguiente desperté con el tiempo exacto para salir corriendo a la estación. Era un día frío, las calles estaban mojadas y correr con mi baúl se me hizo bastante complicado. Estaba por atravesar la pared que me llevaría a la zona del tren cuando aquella voz imponente me detuvo por completo.

-¡Pansy, espérame!- me giré con una sonrisa, ese rubio había entrado en razón después de todo.

\- ¿No que no tomabas el tren? Mueres por verla ¿No es así?- le interrogue pícaramente.

\- Solo sentí pena al pensar que estarías sola.- me mintió acomodando su cabello y el abrigo que se le había resbalado en la carrera.

\- ¿No será que extrañas a la señorita come libros?- cuestione, se puso serio y supe que quizás no debía cruzar la línea aún, todavía seguía herido.

\- Quizás si la extraño.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de correr hacía la pared. Rodé los ojos... ¡Rubio idiota!

\- ¡Si yo fuese ella te entraría a golpes cuando te viese!- le grite corriendo tras él.

"El orgullo, el más fatal de los consejeros humanos." 

Ramón María Del Valle

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el tren? ¿Se encontrarán? ¿Aclararan las cosas?

Próximo Capítulo: P.O.V Hermione Granger

 **Adelanto**

 **\- ¿Él estará bien? ¿Quien rayos le dio a comer esos chocolates? - preguntó Harry junto a mi, estaba enojado y preocupado, yo también lo estaba.**

 **-Tranquilo, está estable. Yo le di los chocolates, fueron un regalo que me hicieron. No sabía que estuviesen envenenados. - respondió Dumbledore**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hello Honeys! ¡No se los había dicho pero: esta es la parte final de la primera parte de esta historia ya que estará dividida en dos partes!**

 **Adrit126:** Hola! *.* Me encanta que te encante jeje XD Yess un hechizo que saldrá caro -.- jejeje bueno creo que en este capítulo amaras y odiaras a Draco y quizás luego vuelvas a amarlo jajaja Vienen momentos de tensión jajaja Besos.

 **Damalunaely** : ¡Hello! ¡Tus hipótesis son ciertas! No se arreglaran tan rápido, pero no precisamente porque no lo deseen XD Es una buena idea, ya veremos a ver qué ocurre jejeje creo que vendrán sorpresas. Besos...

 ** _¡GRACIAS TODOS ESOS SEGUIDORES PRECIOSOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO_**!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Todo es un caos**

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Unas vaciones jamás habían transcurrido con tanta parsimonia, cada día despertaba con el único propósito de seguir estudiando sobre el príncipe mestizo y me dormía con la esperanza de ver llegar alguna carta de Draco. No me atreví a enviarle una carta, las palabras de Parkinson todavía retumbaban en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir culpable. "Dame motivos para no golpearte" "...no quiere verte" "Se fue...". Suspiré y gire sobre mi cama lanzando al suelo la almohada con la que cubría mi rostro y observando el sol naciente. Me acerqué a la ventana, inclinándome de ella para contemplar el amanecer, los pájaros cantaban con alegría y las calles a lo lejos estaban limpias. Los recuerdos de la Torre de Astronomía no tardaron en golpear mi mente, sentí cierta nostalgia y baje la mirada... ¿Así acabaría todo?

Deseaba ir a hablar con Draco, aclararlo todo, pero...algo me hacía pensar que él no deseaba hablar conmigo. No deseaba presionarlo, se que debe estar dolido, y conociendo lo obstinado que es...será mejor darle algún tiempo más. Aunque ¿Semanas no es suficiente? ¡Para mi, un día lejos del, era una real tortura!

\- ¿Mione?- me giro y veo a mi madre en el pórtico.

\- Ya voy a vestimerme.- le comentó dando pasos para acercarme a ella. Está con sus hermosos bucles sujetos a una coleta de caballo, sus ojos color miel me estudian desde su posición, inclinada del pórtico, con la cabeza medio ladeada.

-Te he notado extraña estás semanas, quizás deberías dejar de estudiar tanto.- me dice mi madre pasando su mano por mi mejilla cuando me detengo delante de ella. suspiro y bajo la mirada, ella me conocía lo suficiente como para conocer mi estado anímico. No estaba así por estudiar, al contrario, los libros me sacaban de mi continuo estado de tristeza, estaba así porque extrañaba a Draco y porque sentía que los verdaderos problemas estaban a punto de iniciar.

\- Estoy bien mama, extraño Hogwarts.- susurre evadiendo su mirada.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver con... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Malfoy?- me pregunto, baje con tristeza la mirada, si me miraba a los ojos vería en ellos que precisamente el tenía mucho que ver con mi actual estado. Muchas veces le había escrito a mi madre sobre el rubio, incluso le había contado que estaba enamorada del mismo. Ella quería conocerlo, o por lo menos eso me había dicho por carta; jamás le comenté a Draco porque no sabría su reacción...eran muggles después de todo.

\- Si...Malfoy. Tranquila...todo está bien.- mentí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, ella sujeto las manos y me miró a los ojos. Huí de su mirada, pero terminó atrapándome, sentí un apretón en la garganta que anunciaba un nudo que pronto desearía ser desatado.

\- Te conozco más que eso, pero si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo. - me dije dándome un beso en la frente antes de girarse. Le detengo del brazo, ella me mira, pero me limito a murmurar un "Te quiero" antes de que ella saliese.

Minutos más tarde ya me había arreglado y estaba terminando de guardar algunas cosas en el baúl. Sentí una presión en el estomago al pensar que quizás vería al rubio en el tren. ¿Cómo me recibiria? ¿Seguiría enfadado? ¿Me odiaría?

En eso pensaba cuando un ruido fuera de mi ventana me distrajo, me acerqué a la misma y la abrí encontrándome con Harry y Ronald en el Ford Anglia volador. ¡Estos dos tontos se meterían en problemas! Suspiro y ruedo los ojos, pero no puedo esconder la emoción que me embarga a verlos, me reclinó de la ventana para poder hablar con mis dos tarados preferidos.

Al contemplar aquel auto los recuerdos no tardan en golpear mi mente. Aquel segundo año cuando habíamos utlilizado aquel mismo vehículo azulado para rescatar a Harry cuando no le querían dejar ir a Hogwarts. ¡Que Tiempos! No pude evitar sonreír al ver allí a los mejores amigos que pude haber conseguido. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- ¿Lista para ir a Hogwarts?- me cuestionaron ambos sonriendo. Ruedo los ojos. ¿Tenían que venir a recogerme de esa forma poco convencional?

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí metidos? Se meterán en problemas.- les advierto sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Realmente teníamos planeado ir a secuestrar a tu rubio para traerlo aquí pero desistimos de la idea. Así que vinimos a recogerte para adelantarnos a la parada.- me dijo Ronald sonriendo.

-Vale, vamos. ¿Por qué desistieron de la primera idea?- cuestione divertida mientras les tendía mi baúl. Sería todo un espectáculo ver al distinguido Malfoy en aquel vehículo.

-Harry se acobardó a último minuto.- comentó Ronald negando dramáticamente con la cabeza mientras balanceaba el vehículo para mantenerse cerca de mi.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que...habían mortifagos en la mansión Malfoy.- comentó Harry bajando la mirada. Suspiré, era obvio que aquella casa estaba abarrotada de todo tipos de cosas tenebrosas...y ahora también de mortifagos

\- Vamos...- susurre entrando al al auto, suspiré mientras Ron conducía. Sentada allí, me puse a pensar en Malfoy y los mprtifagos, sabía que él no lo era, pero me preocupaba enormemente su relación tan cercana con ellos. Harry no tardó en girar el rostro y mirarme; mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi amigo de inmediato.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?- me preguntó preocupado.

\- Si, y no.- susurro suspirando.

\- No nos gusta verte a si Mione.- me dice Ronald mirándome por el retrovisor. ¡A mí no gustaba estar así!

-No quiero estar así, no puedo evitarlo. Hay tantas cosas que debemos hacer; no se en qué momento tendré tiempo para ir con Draco a aclarar todo.- les comente mientras suspiraba, además, no sabía si el rubio estaría dispuesto a escucharme. ¡Hay momentos en que no es fácil ser valiente!

\- Mione, nosotros nos encargamos de los problemas...tú habla con él cuando lleguemos.- me dice Harry, niego rotundamente, en parte porque tenía miedo de acercarme a Draco y que me dijese que me odiaba. ¡Si! Soy una Griffindor y tengo miedo, tengo dudas y me siento débil e indefensa.

-Primero nuestros problemas y luego mi relación amorosa...estamos juntos en esto.- les digo intentando escucharme bastante animada. ¿Seguiría teniendo una relación amorosa con Draco? O ¿Habríamos terminado?

\- Eres una cabezona ¿Lo sabes?- me interroga Ron rodando los ojos, asiento y sonrío, sé que lo soy; pero siempre estaría para mis amigos...aún cuando eso significara sacrificar algunas cosas.

Nos transportamos en el auto hasta la estación, allí Ronald lo dejo ubicado en un lugar donde Fred y George lo recogerían. Ya en el tren, entramos a un vagón y yo me dediqué a recostarme de la ventana y a observar el largo camino que teníamos que transitar para llegar a Hogwarts.

Cuando subimos a las carrozas fue el único momento en el que pude ver a Draco; se hallaba sentado junto a Pansy en una de las carrozas de adelante. Él no me vio, porque estaba reclinado sobre el hombro de la morena durmiendo, pero Parkinson me vio y me saludo, me sorprendió que lo hiciese, pero le devolvi el saludo por medio de una sonrisa. Suspiré mientras les veía alejarse, aunque estuviésemos separados, ver a Draco sano y salvo conseguía que mi humor mejorase.

\- ¿Babero?- me preguntó Ronald a mi lado, le doy un golpe en el estomago con el codo y el suelta una carcajada. Lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era una de sus burlas con respecto a mi y mi rubio de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos grises como la luna...los que muero por volver a ver de cerca.

No volví a ver a Draco, los días comenzaron a pasar, me encontraba bastante distraída preparando unas pociones del libro del príncipe mestizo. Solo veía al rubio en clase, y no siempre, porque últimamente no asistía. Estaba bastante agobiada, Harry nos había estado contando de algunas visitas que realizó con Dumbledore y en las cuales estaba viendo cosas extrañas. La mañana del veinte de febrero no tardó en alzarse, no podía creer que Draco y yo llevásemos tanto tiempo sin hablar, pero todo parecía indicar que quizás...nunca lograríamos encontrarnos ni hablar. ¡Incluso Mcgonagall nos asignó con otras parejas de patrullaje, orden de Dumbledore había dicho ella!

Tanto las clases como mis reuniones con mis amigos y con la orden me estaban tomando mucho tiempo; y apenas conseguía ir a la biblioteca u a otro sitio. Era bastante extraño, como si el mundo se encargase de alejarme del rubio poco a poco. Antes me lo encontraba hasta en la sopa, y ahora, apenas le veo en el gran salón. La última vez que le vi estaba más delgado, no vi su rostro solo le vi de espalda, él no me vio, iba saliendo del gran salón junto a Theodore Nott: verle con el castaño me tomó por sorpresa.

-Chicos, iré a hablar con Dumbledore, me dijo que necesiraba verme.- me dijo Ronald mientras se ponía de pie para salir del gran salón; me limité a hacerle un gesto con la mano sin sacar mis ojos del libro del príncipe mestizo. Harry me imito mientras seguía anotando en el libro. ¡Cada día parecíamos más cerca de encontrar quien había sido este hombre!

\- No sé si te percataste pero Draco ha estado mucho con Nott.- me comentó Harry sin sacar su mirada del libro; suspiré.

-Si le vi...espero que solo estén de amigos.- comente

\- No confió en Nott.- comentó Harry.

\- Tampoco yo.- le dije, era la más pura realidad. ¡Theodore no era santo de mi devoción! Si tuviese la potestad colocaría un muro entre mi rubio, si es que era mi rubio todavía, y el castaño.

\- Hable con tu hurón ayer...me lo encontré cerca del campo de Quiddich observando hacía el bosque prohibido.- me comentó Harry.

\- Parece que a mí se me esconde...no le he visto.- comente suspirando.

\- Me dijo algo que me dejó pensando.- me comentó Harry.

\- ¿Que te dijo?- cuestione curiosa.

\- ¡Ronald está en la enfermería!- gritó una estudiante atravesando la puerta de la señora gorda, nos giramos asustados hacía allá y no tardamos en ponernos de pie y acercarnos a preguntar, segundos luego estábamos corriendo hacia la enfermería. Allá nos encontramos a Dumbledore de pie delante de la puerta.

\- ¿Que ocurrió?- cuestione corriendo hacía el director, él estaba dándonos la espalda, pero al escucharme se giró a vernos.

\- Se ha envenenado con unos chocolates...- nos informó.

\- ¿Él estará bien? ¿Quién rayos le dio a comer esos chocolates? - preguntó Harry junto a mi, estaba enojado y preocupado, yo también lo estaba.

-Tranquilo, está estable. Yo le di los chocolates, fueron un regalo que me hicieron. No sabía que estuviesen envenenados. - respondió Dumbledore, abrí los ojos entre sorprendida e intrigada.

\- ¿Otro intento de asesinarte?- cuestionó Harry sorprendido.

\- Eso parece, ya que están aquí, se que Ronald está en buenas manos. Debo reunirme con Snape para averiguar quién envió dicho regalo. Les veo después, Harry tenemos reunión mañana...no faltes.- nos dijo el director caminando lejos de nosotros; abrimos de golpe la puerta y vimos a Ronald recostado en una de las camas.

\- ¿Cómo está?- le cuestione a Pomfrey, esta estaba colocándole algo en la cabeza, no sabría decir con certeza de que se trataba. La enfermera nos dedico una sonrisa y murmuró "Estable...se pondrá mejor" aquello nos confortaba bastante. Debo admitir que era suficiente para nosotros.

\- Joven Weasley.- le llamó la enfermera removiéndole suavemente, este se movió y parpadeo varias veces antes de dejar salir una sonrisa al vernos a Harry y a mí.

\- ¿Cómo estás hermano?- le pregunta Harry revolviéndole suavemente el cabello. Ron sonríe, no responde en un inicio pero su sonrisa hablaba por sí sola.

\- El amor de mi vida casi me mata.- comenta el pelirrojo haciendo referencia a la comida. Rodé los ojos, eso lo traería traumado por un tiempo razonable. Me acerco del lado contrario a Harry y también le revuelvo cariñosamente el cabello.

\- Ves porque siempre estamos cuidándote las espaldas, te dejamos solo un rato y mira.- le digo evaluándole con la mirada, él deja salir una sonrisa.

\- No es como que me fuese a morir en realidad...- comenta bromista, elevó una ceja, estaba claro que el pelirrojo no tomaba esto enserio. ¡Como todo en su vida! ¡Una eterna broma!

\- Nos asustaste tonto.- le digo y le revuelvo el cabello con énfasis haciendo que él sonría.

\- Permiso...- aquella voz fría, tan característica de los Slytherins resonó en la enfermería. Nos giramos a mirar hacia allá, Parkinson estaba de pie en el pórtico mirándonos, desde mi posición pude ver a Draco tras ella, pero no parecía tener la intención de entrar.

\- Pasa...- susurra Ronald, la morena titubea y luego entra cerrando tras de sí la puerta, y dejando a Draco afuera, como ya había previsto. Parkinson camino hasta nosotros y se detuvo frente a la cama, sus ojos azules estudiaban con cariño a Ronald. En el fondo de aquellos destellos fríos pude observar cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Pansy, su mirada jamás se posa sobre mí, tampoco sobre Harry, permanece con la vista en nuestro pelirrojo como si estuviese comprobando que este estaba completamente sano.

\- Ahora que estás...mucho mejor...- susurra Ron, levantó una ceja pícaramente, pero intento cubrir mi sorpresa. Pansy se sonroja, vuelvo a sorprenderme y miro a Harry. El moreno baja la mirada y me señala la puerta, estaba completamente de acuerdo, deberíamos salir. ¡No! No solo quiero salir porque me sienta entrometida, sino porque allá afuera estaba mi rubio desteñido que últimamente parecía desaparecer de mi mapa.

\- Estaremos afuera...- susurró, Harry se mueve y ambos caminamos hacía la puerta. Al salir lo primero que hago es recorrer el pasillo con mis ojos. Está desierto, a excepción de aquel hermoso tonto en la pared contraria. Draco está sentado en el suelo, sus codos están reclinados de sus rodillas y su rostro cae hacía el suelo consiguiendo que sus perfectos cabellos plateados caigan descuidadamente.

\- Harry... ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó en un susurro y señaló a Draco con la barbilla.

\- ¿Prometes no comértelo a besos? Porque salí de allá huyendo de ese tipo de escenas.- me advierte Harry, me sonrojo, los recuerdos de los besos que habíamos compartido golpea mi cabeza consiguiendo que me sienta nerviosa.

-Lo intentaré.- susurró, Harry rueda los ojos y caminamos con lentitud hacía el rubio. Estábamos muy cerca, pero las palabras se habían detenido en mi garganta y no parecían tener la intención de salir. Miro a Harry, mi amigo suspira nuevamente y se aclara la garganta.

\- Hubiese entrado, Malfoy.- comenta Harry para llamar su atención, o mejor dicho para que levantase la cabeza y nos observará, estaba claro que el rubio nos había escuchado, estaba ignorándonos con plena intención.

\- Estoy bien aquí.- sentencia, levanta la mirada y mira a Harry, busco su mirada, pero no la hallo. Aunque no me mira yo si le miro, notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la palidez de su semblante e incluso me percato de que lleva un extraño collar colgando de su cuello.

\- ¿Miedo a los leones?- le pregunta Harry con tono burlesco. Draco no sonríe, solo evalúa a Harry y luego se pone de pie. Está más delgado, viste completamente de negro, más formal que nunca; creo que no solía vestir así antes.

\- Siempre tan bromista.- comenta Draco mordazmente, creo que jamás le había escuchado así antes, enterando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir lucia imponente rayando en escalofriante. Se forma un silencio entre nosotros, Draco mira al lado derecho distraídamente, yo le miro con intensidad y Harry me golpea el hombro para que hable.

-Draco. ¿Podríamos hablar de lo que ocurrió...- comienzo a preguntar.

-No.- sentencia. ¡Habían pasado meses! ¿Cuál es su problema?

\- Vamos a hablar aunque no quieras.- sentencie con obstinación, rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. ¡Idiota! Aún no me mira, sus ojos estan mirando las estatuas a su derecha. Ante su nula respuesta, decido que proseguiría.

\- Se que probablemente Pansy ya te lo dijo, y que probablemente no lo crees, pero...estaba bajo un hechizo el día que bese a Neville. Todavía estoy averiguando que...

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, no te las he pedido.- me dice con cierta frialdad, me habla como si estuviese hablando con cualquier persona. ¡Como si no me amara! ¡Como si no me extrañara! ¡Es una serpiente tan obstinada!

\- ¿Piensas comportarte como un escuincle?- le cuestionó extendiendo mi mano y tirando de su brazo para que me mirase. Ante mi tacto aleja el brazo bruscamente, pero me mira, sus ojos grises chocan con los míos, no hay vida en ellos, solo una frialdad que nunca antes había contemplado. Bajo mis ojos a sus dulces labios rosados... ¿Y si lo beso y termino con esta estupidez?

\- Alejate...- sentencia con frialdad, ruedo los ojos.

\- ¿Piensas hechar todo nuestro amor al suelo solo porque no me crees que estaba bajo un hechizo?- cuestionó enojada. Era bastante estúpido si no podía simplemente superar su orgullo de macho alfa traicionado.

\- ¿Ya acabaste?- me dice con sarcasmo, me enojo aún más, siento que me quema por dentro. Justo como aquellos primeros años en los cuales solo sabíamos discutir y lanzarnos granadas.

\- ¿Ósea que terminamos?- cuestionó elevando una ceja. ¿Me había cortado y ni siquiera me lo había dicho? Eso era lo que me daba a entender su actitud. Ya me lo imaginaba, pero pensé que formalmente seguíamos siendo ¿novios peleados?

\- ¿Pensabas que seguíamos siendo algo?- me cuestiona elevando una ceja, y siento que me quema más, siento que me pican las manos y que el deseo de golpearlo late en mi pecho.

\- ¡Lo siento por ser tan estupida! Es que si la memoria no me falla...mi novio salió corriendo y no fue digno de darme la cara y mandarme al infierno.- le gritó enojada, permanece inmóvil, como si no le enojara, como si no le afectará pero luego se decide y da un paso hacia mi. Harry está a mi lado e intenta permanecer cerca por si las cosas se salen de control.

\- Déjame decirte que eres muy estupida entonces, ex novia. - me dice sin sentimientos, frío, distante, él está tranquilo y yo estoy ardiendo más a cada minuto.

\- ¿Ex novia? ¿De verdad no piensas creer mi palabra?- cuestionó dando medio paso hacía el rubio. ¿Así pensaba terminar nuestra historia? ¿Así de fácil lanzaba todo a morir?

\- Si, no te creo nada. - sentencia.

\- ¡Dijiste que confiabas en mí!- le gritó.

\- No confió en nadie. - me dice con frialdad sin emoción ninguna , el golpe de aquella declaración me inmoviliza. Siento que todo el enojo y la rabia se acumula rápidamente y no lo pienso. Solo levanto la mano y le estampo un puño directamente en la nariz, se lleva la mano al rostro y luego levanta el rostro enojado...sus ojos dan de lleno con los míos. Presiento que se defenderá, incluso le veo tomar su varita, la aprieta, pero respira hondo y sonríe mordazmente.

\- Eres un mentiroso...- le digo sintiendo que las lágrimas quieren hacer acto de presencia. ¿Por qué no podía creerme? ¡Solo demostraba que no me amaba como decía hacerlo!

\- Pensé que sabías de que estaba hecho un Malfoy.- me dice acomodándose la camisa orgullosamente. Lo siento distante, lo siento lejos, aquel delante de mi no era mi Draco...era un monstruo... ¡Un maldito monstruo!

\- No lo sabía. Pero es bueno descubrirlo...- susurró dándole la espalda.

\- Entonces...adiós, sangre sucia.- sentencia mordaz, burlón, me duelen sus palabras así que me llevo las manos al pecho. Sujeto a Harry porque preví que sacaría su varita. Siento como si me estuviesen enterando una daga en lo profundo del pecho. ¿Yo estaba enamorada de ese monstruo? Para nada. Aquel sujeto, que parecía mi Draco, no era más que un espécimen destructivo.

Pasados algunos segundos siento que Harry me rodea con sus brazos, me escondo en su pecho y lloro. Me habían dolido aquellas últimas palabras "sangre sucia" eso era yo para Draco Malfoy. ¡Una repugnante sangre sucia! Ni siquiera sé cómo pude llegar a creer que tarde o temprano no volvería a ser como antes.

\- Si no me sujetabas le hubiese roto los huesos a ese idiota.- me dice Harry acariciando mi espalda. Lloro en su pecho. ¡Me sentía morir! ¿A dónde se fue el amor? ¿A donde se fue ese para siempre? ¿Donde quedaron los besos? ¿Donde estaba mi dulce rubio de hermosos ojos plateados que prometió amarme par siempre?

\- Solo soy una sangre sucia para él...- susurro, y me aprieto a su pecho con fuerza.

\- No merece tus lágrimas...- susurra Harry apretándome más, intentado brindarme el apoyo que yo necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

\- Necesito estar sola, no quiero que Ron me vea así. Nos vemos en la torre.- le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salgo veloz hacía la torre. Los pasillos están vacíos, así que llegó con rapidez a la escalera desierta. Estando allí, me detengo, miro hacía las mazmorras: se me nublan los ojos, seco las lagrimas y subo las escaleras de prisa. ¡Draco acababa de hacerme un daño letal! ¡Uno que no me esperaba! Era una guerrera...pero me había herido uno de mis más fieles compañeros...uno al que amaba más que a todos los demás.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, no veía al rubio mucho, solo a veces en el gran salón,junto a Theodore Nott; mas de una vez vi a Pansy observándole confundida. No estaba asistiendo a clase, incluso ya el profesor de Astronomía había dicho que no pasaría la clase. ¿Qué ocurre con él? No lo sé, y después de sus palabras decidí que no me importaría las decisiones que tomase aquel chico que con tanta claridad me había hecho saber que yo no era nada para él.

Principios de marzo se alzó con rapidez, me encontraba sentada en el gran salón junto a Ronald. El almuerzo ya había sido servido hace un rato; Harry no había estado con nosotros en ningún momento; estaba con Dumbledore en una de sus reuniones. Extrañamente se habían tardado más de lo acostumbrado, pero decidimos no preocuparnos. Andaba con Dumbledore ¿Qué podría salir mal?

\- ¡Mortifagos!- gritaron los fantasmas, todo el mundo se alarmó. Comenzaron los gritos, las personas moviéndose, los profesores intentando tranquilizar a todos. Ronald y yo corrimos hacía la ventana, la marca de los mortifagos se reflejó en el cielo y nos miramos confundidos y atemorizados.

-Harry...- susurre nerviosa, Ronald sacó el mapa del merodeador y buscamos al pelinegro...hallándolo fuera del gran salón, cerca de la entrada. Pero al correr hacía la puerta e intentar abrirla, está no cedió. Macgonagall se acercó rápidamente pidiéndonos que retrocediéramos...no hubo hechizo que consiguiera abrir aquella enorme puerta.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo.- le dije a Ron jalándole del brazo para que nos alejásemos un poco de los profesores.

\- No hay forma de salir...- susurró Ronald

\- ¡Debe haber otra salidas!- exclame desesperada mientras se escuchan hechizos del otro lado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allá?

\- ¿Y si salimos volando?- cuestiona Luna detrás de mi, la miro confundida, ella lanza una mirada hacía las ventanas. Nos acercamos, intento hacer un hechizo para romper el vidrio, pero es imposible.

Los minutos pasan, se escucha un ruido, los profesores empujan la puerta, esta cede ante la fuerza del empuje. Al salir y caminar, lo que encontramos es desastre, y a lo lejos vemos varías figuras...reconozco a Draco, a Harry, a Snape, a algunos mortifagos y a Dumbledore.

\- Ustedes permanezcan ahí dentro.- nos advierte Mcgonagall sacando su varita seguida de algunos profesores. Al contrario de lo que ella nos había dicho Ronald, Luna y yo salimos tras los profesores. Sabemos a qué nos arriesgamos, pero si había que pelear pelearíamos.

Intento acercarme entre el desastre hacía Harry, quien está peleando con ¿Snape? Arrugo el gesto y me percato que ¿Draco está defendiendo a Nott y atacando a Lupin? Saco mi varita enojada, esto ya era el límite. Con mis propias manos le haría comprender a ese traidor que no se puede ser tan ruin en esta vida. ¡No se debe cortar la mano que te dio de comer!

\- ¡Depulso!- gritó arrojando a Nott lejos, Draco se gira. Esta pálido, con ojeras, sonríe con cinismo y da un paso hacía mí. Nunca había sido consciente de cuán desagradable era su sonrisa. Levanta su varita, su sonrisa me parece conocida, no era suya...era de alguien más...alguien que no lograba recordar en este instante. ¡Eran una sonrisa cínica, burlona, fría...una sonrisa despreciable!

Estoy por arrojar un hechizo para derribar al rubio presumido que me apuntaba, pero alguien pasa por delante del y con un tirón certero le arrebata el collar que traía rodeando su cuello. Comienza a temblar ligeramente, se dobla sobre si mismo y tras algunos segundos la cabellera rubia desaparece, dejando ver un cabello negro voluptuoso. Está encorvada por lo cual no le reconozco, pero aquel espeso cabello negro solo lo había visto en una persona. Bellatrix Lestrange.

La mujer se levanta, se estira como si hubiese estado realmente incomoda anteriormente y deja salir una sonrisa burlona mientras me apunta. Me encontraba completamente paralizada: todo este tiempo ¿Era Lestrange haciéndose pasar por mi rubio desteñido? Eso explicaba su rechazo, su frialdad, y la falta de emociones que reflejaba. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?¿Como no percibo la ausencia de aquel olor a menta? Y de aquella mirada que aunque fría brillaba intensamente.

\- Hola, sangre sucia.- me dice con una sonrisa. Sus sílabas arrastran el insulto y sus ojos me estudian con asco, sentía esa mirada taladrándome con odio.

-Te romperé los huesos.- declaró enojada. La mataría no solamente por ser una mortifaga, también por hacerme creer que Draco me odiaba, le mataría porque no sé dónde tiene a mi rubio, le mataría por todas las lágrimas que me había hecho derramar. ¡Si! ¡Yo misma acabaría con ella!

\- ¡Vámonos!- declara alguien, los mortifagos comienzan a desaparecer. Me veo tentada a atacarla, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera intentarlo ya había desaparecido de mi vista, no sin antes hacer aquel comentario.

\- Saludare a Draco de tu parte, sangre sucia.- la vi desaparecer y sentí que mi pecho se comprimía. ¿Dónde estaba mi rubio?

\- Dumbledore...- susurre llevando mi mirada hacía el cuerpo que yacía tirado. Harry estaba arrodillando junto a él sujetando sus manos. Me tenso, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que me siento demasiado sorprendida. ¿Dumbledore estaba muerto?

Siento una presión en el pecho, siento la presencia de alguien a mi lado y al girarme me encuentro con Luna. La rubia mira a Harry con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos, aprieto la mandíbula y siento que mi cuerpo está temblando. ¡Todo este tiempo estuvimos jugando con el enemigo sin saber que estaba delante de nosotros! Me siento culpable por no haber reconocido a la morena, debi haberme percatado de que la actitud de Draco había cambiado drásticamente, debi haber sido más lista.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Camino hacía Harry, el moreno está llorando, las lágrimas no tardan en bajar por mis mejillas. Me arrodillo junto a él y le abrazó, siento alguien abrazándole del otro lado y veo a Luna. Ronald está delante de nosotros, mirando a Dumbledore con los ojos vidriosos, pero sin derramar lágrima alguna. ¿Cómo no lo vimos venir?

Dos días más tarde, con el corazón oprimido, con un sentimiento de pesar en la boca del estomago nos detuvimos frente a la lápida de Dumbledore. Habían muchas desiciones que tomar a partir de hoy. Mis amigos se quedaron de pie allí en silencio, yo retrocedi unos pasos y mire hacía el cielo. Estaba triste por Dumbledore, sentía un dolor profunda en mi pecho, aquel hombre había sido extremadamente importante para cada uno de nosotros. Pero por otro lado, también sentía que moría al desconocer el paradero de Draco.

¿Estaría vivo? ¿Muerto? ¿Podría encontrarle? No lo sé, y la única forma de averiguarlo sería encontrando a los mortifagos. Un cuerpo se arroja sobre la tumba de Dumbledore llorando, me entristezco aún más. En ese instante soy consciente de cuán frágiles somos. De cuán frágil es la vida, que en un momento la tenemos y al otro instante ya no.

Al ver aquella lápida, rodeada de personas que derraman sus lágrimas en agonía me percato de que el amor...es la mayor fuente de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo es la mayor fuente de dolor y tristeza. Suspiro, siento una mano sobre mi hombro, me giro...y me encuentro con el aquellos ojos azules. Aquellos ojos azules, que estaban vidriosos producto de las lágrimas . ¿Por quién lloraba? ¿Por Dumbledore? No, algo me dice que no era precisamente por nuestro director.

\- ¿Y si él también está muerto?- me cuestiona Parkinson. No habla mucho, no tiene que hacerlo, se de quién habla. Una punzada de dolor me atraviesa el pecho. Si está muerto, entonces yo no tendría otro motivo para seguir viviendo que acabar con los mortifagos.

\- Él está vivo.- susurró sintiendo como mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse. Él debía estar vivo, yo aún no le había abrazado lo suficiente, aún quedaban tantos besos que deseaba darle, aún había tanta vida que deseaba compartir con él. ¡Él tiene que estar vivo! ¡No puede ser que nuestro último recuerdo sea el de sus ojos decepcionados cuando me vio besando a Neville!

Levanto la mirada hacía las espesas nubes grises, la lluvia estaba pronta a caer, pero parecía que todos estábamos dispuestos a exponernos incluso a la intensidad de aquellas gotas. Aquellas espesas nubes me recordaron a mi rubio. ¡Aunque todo me recordaba a él! Cerré los ojos recordando aquella última vez que habíamos compartido un beso, era aquel recuerdo la última memoria feliz que tenía de nosotros...

 _-Adivina quién soy.- susurró una voz cubriéndome los ojos mientras yo me encontraba sentada frente a mis libros leyendo. Sentí el olor a menta y la frialdad de aquellas manos: no hacía falta verle para reconocer de quién se trataba._

 _\- Ummm...ese olor a menta...- susurre sonriendo, le escuche reír._

 _\- Ese olor a libros.- susurró él en mi oído, me giré con una sonrisa encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos grises._

 _\- ¿Sabes algo? - le cuestionó mirándole intensamente._

 _\- ¿Dime?- me dice llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla, la frialdad de esta contrastaba con la calidez del lugar. Me agradaba._

 _\- Creo que, siempre te voy a amar.- le dije cerrando los ojos._

 _\- Mi castaña...mi hermosa come libros...mi chica muggle. Mi ups...- susurró Draco, la yema de sus dedos recorrían mis mejillas. Abro los ojos y le miro divertida._

 _\- ¿Tú ups?- le preguntó sonriendo, era la primera vez que me llamaba así._

 _-Si, cuando te vi aquella primera cez...aquella vez que te dije sangre sucia aún sin pensar ni creer que lo eras. Lo primero qué pasó por mi cabeza fue: ups, me enamore.- me dijo él arrodillándose delante de mi. Coloque mis manos en su cuello, mi corazón se lleno de alegría y emoción ante sus palabras._

 _\- Te amo...- susurre, él se inclino hacía mi mirándome fijamente, mojando sus labios en el transcurso antes de atrapar mi boca con intensidad pero con amor y dulzura._

\- Te voy a encontrar Draco, no sé cómo, pero mis ojos no se cerrarán hasta que no vuelva a verte.- sentencie en un susurro apenas imperceptible mientras Harry y Ron caminan hacia mí.

"Ni siquiera la distancia acabo nuestro amor"

To be continúe...

¡Amores, hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia! Más delante estaré publicando la secuela, la cual posiblemente se llamara: "Te buscare" o "Entre las reliquias y el amor" ¿Cual os gusta más? ¡Si tienen alguna otra idea no duden en dejármela saber!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo final? ¿Hallarán a Draco con vida? ¿Desde cuando Bella estaría sustituyendo al rubio? ¿Que creen que ocurrió con Draco? ¿Alguien más extraña los momentos Dramione? XD ¡Chicos espero sus comentarios! Besos!


End file.
